How to Become Dragonborn
by Ember Neutron
Summary: Not wanting to kill the dragon in the arena, Hiccup ran away with Toothless. 3 years later he finds himself in Skyrim with amnesia and on a quest to save Tamriel from Alduin with the help of his new friends.
1. Prolog

**I always wanted to do a "what if Hiccup ran away?" story and a How to Train your Dragon Elder Scrolls Skyrim crossover. So I decided to combine the two. I do not know how to train a dragon nor any of the Elder Scrolls games. Enjoy the story Ladies, Gentlemen, and others.**

Prologue

Hiccup sat on his bed depressed. He was apparently chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire Village. Any Viking teen would be proud of their achievement, but not Hiccup. The past few weeks he had learned that the dragons were not the savage beast they thought they were after spending time with his best and only real friend Toothless.

A Night Fury he shot down but couldn't find it in his heart to kill him, so he instead freed him. But apparently when he shot the dragon down, his left tail fin was ripped off leaving the dragon unable to fly. So Hiccup helped him fly again by making him a prosthetic tail fin and a saddle. Over time he learned a lot from Toothless and even doing something no Viking has ever done before, befriending a dragon and ridding it too.

"Maybe if I had killed him, I wouldn't be in this mess" Hiccup thought. "But why couldn't I do it? Any Viking would have done it. But why couldn't I?" He continued with his thoughts.

The poor Viking teen struggled with himself, a part of him was saying he's a coward, a weakling, and pathetic. The thought of this made Hiccup lie down on his bed and curl up in a ball, trying to block out those thoughts.

"You're not a coward Hiccup. You're not a coward." He told himself. "You managed to ride the most fearsome and deadly dragon in the world."

Hiccup thought back to when he first saw Toothless, tangled and helpless on the ground. He remembered when he tried to strike him. But when he looked into his eyes, he couldn't do it. There was something in his eyes that told him not to. That's when Hiccup remembered what he saw in the Night Fury's eyes….. fear. The same fear he has. He couldn't kill him because the dragon was scared just like him. He couldn't kill him! No….. Not couldn't, but rather wouldn't. He wouldn't kill him because he saw himself in the dragon.

There was no way he was goanna kill the Monstrous Nightmare, but what to do? If he told his father the truth he will kill Toothless and either banish him or even worse, execute him. If he tries to show them in the ring that dragons are not monsters the results would probably end up the same. There was only one option left and it was obvious. He had to leave Berk.

And with that, Hiccup got up from his bed and began packing his basket. He packed clothing, food, notebooks, his sketches of Toothless, a fishing rod, tools, extra leather and rods for Toothless tail, and anything else he's going to need. After he was finished packing Hiccup sat his basket next to his bed and waited till night. It took forever for night to finally come and even longer to make sure his father was asleep. After he made sure he got everything he needed and making sure the coast was clear, Hiccup snuck out of his house leaving only his helmet made from his mother's breast plate and a note on his bed.

Hiccup arrived at the cove where he was greeted by his dragon Toothless.

"Come on bud, were getting out of here" Hiccup told the dragon. He began fastening his basket on the saddle making sure it was good and secured.

"Looks like you and I are going on a little vacation… forever" Hiccup said as he hopped onto the dragons back.

He did not like the idea of leaving but what choice did he have. The village will not accept him for who he is, especially his father. The only reason he's now proud of him was because he did well in dragon training. And the minute he finds out what he was really doing he would have disowned him believing he had betrayed his village.

Once Hiccup was seated on Toothless back, the dragon took to the sky soaring above Berk. Hiccup took one last look at his now former home. The villagers may not have liked him for his screw ups and his skinny fish bone body, but this is where he grew up and he was going to miss a few things like Gobber. He was the closest thing to a friend even if his advice wasn't ever any good. After all he did teach him how to work the forge.

"Goodbye Berk. I'll be back, probably" He said, letting the wind carry away his parting words. And with that, Hiccup and Toothless flew off into the night sky. But not before making a quick stop at the killing arena to free the other dragons, didn't feel right to leave them behind.

* * *

><p>Morning came to Berk and all the villagers were excited for Hiccup's final exam. But there was one problem, Hiccup was no were to be seen. Stoick went back to his house thinking his son might still be asleep.<p>

"Hiccup, Son! It's time for your final exam" Stoick yelled up stairs, but no reply.

Frustrated, Stoick marched up the stairs to his son's room.

"Hiccup, the entire village is waiting for you to kill that dragon!" He yelled as he climbed up the stairs. But when he entered his room Hiccup was not there, only his helmet and a letter on his bed in plane site.

Stoick opened the letter finding only eight words written on it. But those eight words stabbed right through his heart like an arrow.

**I'm sorry, but I'm not one of you.**


	2. Ch 1 Unbound

**Just to let you all know I'll be going back and forth between Hiccups quest and everyone on Berk. Stoick and the others are a part of this story and will meet Hiccup again. He just won't remember them at first. ****I do not know how to train a Dragon nor**** any**** of the Elder Scrolls games.**** So enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Unbound<p>

It has been 3 years since Hiccup ran away. Life on Berk was normal except for two things. One, there was no dragon raids and second, Stoick wasn't the same. His only son running away took its toll on him. Every few months he would leave Berk hoping to find his son, or at least some information about him or his whereabouts. But as always he came back home with nothing.

Stoick had just returned from another search but like always, nothing.

"Hi Stoick" Goober came by greeting his chief/friend. "So I take it you found nothing again?"

Stoick gave Gobber the no duh look and walked off with Gobber right behind him.

"It's been three years Gobber." Stoick started. "And still nothing, not even a letter."

"The boy's good at hiding I'll give him that." Gobber added.

"Just why would he do this Gobber? Why" He asked upset.

"I…might have an idea why Stoick" Gobber said.

"You do?" asked Stoick.

"Well before Hiccup got good in dragon training I notice he wasn't happy at all, especially on the first day of training." Gobber began. "And after he was chosen to kill the dragon, Hiccup did not look thrilled at all."

"What do you mean he wasn't thrilled?" Stoick asked confused and upset. "Any Viking his age would be excited for their first killing, he's always tried to prove to me that he can be a Viking."Stoick went on, remaining confused to what Gobber had told him.

"Also, looking back, I noticed every time he took down a dragon, they didn't look like they were attacked, not even a scratch on them." Gobber added.

"What are you saying Gobber? That Hiccup ran away because he didn't want to kill dragons?" Stoick asked in anger and with added confusion.

Gobber answered "Exactly."

"Well if that's true, then why didn't he tell me himself?" He asked Gobber.

"No offence Stoick, but you don't exactly listen to your son very well." Gobber snapped. "Well, better get back to work then" He said before he left the chief alone in his thoughts.

What Gobber said angered him but at the same time it made sense. The day he told Hiccup he signed him up for dragon training he was not happy at all. Plus the note he left behind, it made more sense now the more he thought about it. _**I'm not one of you**_.

"If only I'd seen the signs" The chief thought as he walked slowly to his house. "If only I'd listened to him, maybe he wouldn't have run away."

He entered his house finding it dark and lonely like always. Half the time he wished to find his son waiting for him at home, but that wish come's crashing down when reality sets back in. Stoick walked up stairs to his son's room finding it empty like always and dusty. He keeled down by his son's bed and began to cry.

"Oh Odin" Stoick said as he began to pray. "Where ever my son is please keep him safe and let him know…I am so sorry."

* * *

><p>This is Skyrim, a land that is kissed by the sky. This land of tundra plains, forests, highlands, and mountainous regions are home to the Nords. A race of tall and sturdy humans with a resistance to the frost and they proudly call this land their home. Throughout the years the Nords have survived the harsh land of Skyrim, whether it be farming the lands or defending it from the occasional saber tooth cats.<p>

They are now at war with the Empire; believe that they had betrayed Skyrim by signing the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion at the end of the Great War, which includes the outlawing of Talos worship. To the Nords it was a slap in the face. Not only did he founded the empire and became a god when he died, but he himself was a Nord. Leading the rebellion was Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. But sadly he and his Stormcloaks were captured by the Imperials and are now on their way to Helgin.

Among the Stormcloaks was an unconscious boy about 18 years old. He had a lean but mean build, scraggy and unkempt long brown hair to his chin with a few braids in it, wearing ragged clothing and a prosthetic left leg. Slowly he began waking up to his head throbbing in pain and the sense of motion. The young man tried to touch his throbbing head but as he tried he noticed that his hands were bound. When his vision cleared up he saw his hands were in fact bound by a strong tight cord. He slowly stood up, his head still throbbing in pain, but not as bad as it was earlier and found himself in a wagon with other men also bound like him.

"Hey you, you're finally awake" one of the men sitting across from him spoke.

"Uh…what happened?" the boy asked rubbing his head.

"You walked right into that Imperial ambush, that's what happened" the man explained. "The same as us, and that thief over there" he pointed at another man in rags sitting next to him, not looking happy at all.

"So this is Skyrim, right?" the boy asked looking around.

"I take it you're not from Skyrim. Where are you from boy?" the prisoner asked.

"I'm… from an island northwest of here" he answered. "I was traveling with a friend when, well you know what happened."

The thought of his friend worried the boy and he desperately began looking around, hoping he could spot him.

"Sorry lad, but you were the only one the Imperials found."

At that moment the man next to the solider spoke up.

"D &m you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they haven't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell by now" He then looked to the boy across from him. "You there, you and me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"Were all brothers and sisters in bondage now, thief" the soldier stated.

"Shut up back there" the wagon rider called out.

The three kept silent until the thief spoke again, looking at another prisoner next to the boy. Only this one was gagged.

"And what's wrong with him huh?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the solider snapped at the thief, defending the gagged man as if he was someone of great importance.

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." The thief said realizing who the man was. "But if they captured you…oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits us" the solider answered.

As the ride went on, the boy looked to the trees for any signs of his friend, knowing he will come after him. But alas there was no sign of him which worried him.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" the solider asked.

"Why do you care?" he answered.

"A Nords last thought should be of home." After a moment of silence, the thief answered

"Roriksted, I'm…from Roriksted!"

"Home…." the boy thought. "It would be easier to think of home if I knew where I was from."

His green eyes stared at the floor of the wagon, depressed to what was about to happen.

"Sorry old man but it looks like I can't keep your promise" his thoughts continued.

The wagon soon arrived at a town filled with soliders and a particular group of hooded gold skinned figures.

"General Tullus, sir! The headsman is waiting" one of the Imperial soliders said to the general.

"Good, let's get this over with!" the General touted.

The Stormcloak looked at the General now talking to the gold skinned people as the thief was praying desperately to his gods.

"Look at him, General Tullius the military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. D *m elves! I bet they had something to do with this." He spoke bitterly.

"So…those are the Thalmor….." The boy thought as the wagon passed them.

"What is this place anyway?" the boy asked.

"This is Helgen" answered the solider. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The boy watched in silence as the towns folk all gathered to see what was going on. At one point he saw a father telling his son to go inside the house, not wanting him to see what was going too happened.

The wagons then stopped at a wall in the towns square right in front of a tower that was right next to an inn.

"Why are we stopping" the horse thief asked nervously.

"Why do you think? It's the end of the line." The soldier said getting up.

The boy was led out of the wagon along with the rest of the prisoners, praying to Odin that he would be let out. After all he was innocent! He simply arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" the soldier said to the boy.

The horse thief on the other hand, was panicking like crazy.

"No! Wait! We're not rebills!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief" the Stormcloak soldier told him.

"You got to tell them. We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time" a female Imperial Captain cladded in armor said pointing to the executioner and the block.

The poor boy gulped in fear.

"The empire loves there D #m list" the Stormcloak soldier said annoyed.

One by one the Imperial officer began going through the list, checking off the names as the prisoners stepped aside in front of the block.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric" the soldier said as the gagged Jarl walked away.

"Ralof of Riverwood" the Stormcloak named Ralof left after they called his name.

"Lokir of Roriksted" the Imperial Officer called next.

"No I'm not a rebel. You can't do this" the thief named Lokir panicked and ran past the officer with the list and the Captain.

"Halt!" the woman Captain called out.

"You're not going to kill me" Lokir yelled running away.

"Archers!" the Captain commanded her men. And on queue the archers fired their arrows at Lokir hitting him causing him to fall down dead.

"Not gonna try that" thought the boy.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the Captain threatened the other prisoners.

It was then that the Imperial with the list and quill noticed the 18 year old boy.

"Wait, you step forward."

The boy obeyed ant stepped forward calmly as the Imperial asked for his name. "Who are you?"

Breathing in deeply, the boy answered.

"My name is Rune Haddock. I'm from an isolated island northwest of Skyrim. I was traveling when I accidently got caught in the ambush and was imprisoned."

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list" the Imperial asked the Captain.

The boy named Rune prayed that he'll be set aside for questioning.

But his hopes were crushed when the Captain said "Forget the list. He goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain" the officer said not liking it at all, but orders are orders.

"I'm sorry" the Imperial apologized to Rune. "We'll make sure to return your remains to your homeland. Follow the Captain prisoner"

Rune didn't know what was sadder. The fact that he was going to die, or the fact he had no idea where or what his homeland was, unless you count Dragon Island where he had been living for the past three years. Well at least it will be quick and painless, he thought trying to lighten the mood. General Tullius stood in front of Ulfric as he spoke to the Jarl.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some hear in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

"What was going on?" Rune thought. "What was all this conflict about?"

The General then spoke again. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

At that moment, a shrill roar echoed across the sky. Rune recognized it as a dragons roar. But it he could not recognized which dragon it came from. Definitely not his that was for sure.

"What was that?" One of the Imperial soldiers asked.

"It's nothing, carry on" the Captain commanded. She then turned to a priestess.

"Give them there last rights" the Captain told the priestess as she began to speak.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt of the earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" one of the Stormcloaks yelled in frustration as he stepped forward to the chopping block.

"As you wish" the priestess said irritated.

The Captain forced the Stormcloak down on the chopping block with her boot.

"My ancestors are smiling upon me now, Imperials. Can you say the same for yours?" the Stormcloak said as the axe man raised his axe.

Rune looked away as the axe man chopped the soldiers head clean off.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof then spoke, admiring his comrade's courage.

"Next the boy in the rags" the Captain spoke as she pointed to Rune.

The poor boy was scared. He did not want to die, not like this. But then the shrill roar from earlier was heard again, only this time louder.

"There it is again. Can you hear that?"a Nord asked this time.

"I said next prisoner!" the Captain said ignoring both the roar and the Nord.

Slowly Rune walked to the chopping block. "Toothless wear are you?" Rune thought as he was praying his friend would save him before he gets his head chopped off.

He knelt down and placed his head on the bloody block. But just as the axe man was about to raise his axe something caught Rune's eye.

It was a monstrous black dragon flying across the sky heading towards Helgen.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Tullius called out in shock as the dragon landed on the tower.

The dragon was like nothing Rune had ever seen. Black scales, as black as a Night Fury, spikes all over his body, and red eyes. The dragon's eyes spread fear down his entire body, fear that he had not felt since his battle with the Red Death.

The dragon then opened its mouth but instead of breathing out fire like most dragons do it unleashed a great force from its mouth, sending him and many others back. The force knocked Rune to the ground. When he got up he found clouds circling the sky, and fireballs falling like rain to the ground destroying the buildings around him. Everyone began to panic and run away (including the axe man).

"Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof yelled to Rune as he ran towards the nearby tower.

Rune quickly got up and ran to the tower, almost tripping on his prosthetic leg. Rune safely made it inside along with a couple of other Stormcloaks and Ulfric, now ungagged. Ralof quickly closed the door after Rune entered. He then asked the Jarl.

"Jarl Ulfric, What is that thing, could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages" the Jarl spoke. "We need to move now!" He then yelled as the dragon roared again.

"I agree let's go" Rune said agreeing with Ulfric. He quickly ran up the stars with Ralof right behind him but halted when the dragon blasted through the wall and breathed fire into the building, destroying the stair case above them and killing a few men that were there. During the calamity, Rune noticed something that the dragon did before it breathed fire. He spoke "**Yol…**" he believed it said.

Once the dragon was done, he flew off continuing to wreak havoc upon the town.

"Looks like your goanna have to jump onto the inn's roof" Ralof said pointing at the nearly destroyed inn on the other side.

"Go we'll find another way!" Ralof ushered Rune. And with that, Rune jumped and landed on the straw roof top of the inn.

He quickly climbed down the roof and ran out until he met up with the Imperial officer who had the list of prisoners from earlier.

"Hamming, get over here! Now!" the Imperial soldier yelled as a young boy ran to the soldier and another man while the dragon landed in front of them and began to breathe fire at them. Luckily they got out of the way just in time.

"Still a live prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way" the Nord Imperial soldier said noticing Rune.

The Imperial soldier then left the boy with the other man and began running through the streets with Rune right behind him. At one point the two had to sit still in an alley way with the dragon perched on the wall next to them. It attacked some people but luckily it didn't notice the two below.

It was in that moment Rune and the Nord Imperial soldier both heard another roar. This one Rune recognized. The dragon then fell of the wall as a smaller black dragon pounced on his back and began attacking the larger dragon.

"By Mara, there's another one!" the Nord yelled in fear.

But Rune wasn't afraid; in fact he knows that dragon.

The larger dragon knocked the smaller one off its back and was about to attack him. That is until the smaller dragon fired a white flame at the he larger dragons eyes, temporarily blinding him. The dragon then stared at Rune and started moving his head as if he was saying get going. Rune nodded in reply.

"Now's our chance!" he told the Nord Imperial soldier who was still in confusion to what just happened. The two quickly ran to the other side and continued through the streets.

The smaller dragon quickly ran off as the larger dragon recovered from that attack.

"**H****i yin grut hin** **Wahliik dovah?** **hi shale biis fah hin tahrovin!" **(You dare betray your Creator dragon? you shall pay for your treachery). The larger dragon roared as he flew after the smaller dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Toothless in in trouble! Will he be able to escape? Will Rune escape? And what did Alduin mean by Creator? Will just have to what and see.<strong> **Rune is Hiccup, remember he has amnesia and Rune is an Old Norse name meaning "secret lore"….. until next time.**


	3. Ch 2 Escaping Helgan

**I'm having Rune/Hiccup go with Hadvar. Why, because his uncle has a forge. And I'm changing the events a bit to help with my story. Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Escaping Helgen<p>

Rune and the Nord Imperial Soldier both managed to escape the disaster by taking refuge in the barracks.

"Looks like were the only ones who made it" the Imperial Soldier said noticing there was no one else but him and Rune. "Where those two really dragons? The bringers of the end times?" He then asked.

"Hey! The smaller one did make possible our escape don't forget" Rune snapped at the Imperial.

The soldier was surprised that the prisoner defended the smaller dragon.

"Why would you defend that dragon?" He asked.

"It's a long story but now's not the time to explain" Rune answered. "We have to get out of here before that larger dragon topples this place."

"Your right" the Imperial agreed removing a knife from his side belt.

"Come here, I'll get those bindings off of you" He offered.

Rune held out his bound hands and the Imperial Soldier cut him loose.

"That's much better" Rune said rubbing his sore wrist.

"Take a look around. There should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to find something for my burns" The Imperial Soldier then told Rune.

Rune looked around the barracks eventually finding a set of Imperial armor. He quickly got dressed and then began looking for weapons, only finding a sword and shield. "Guess they'll do" Rune said as he attached the sword to his side.

"Come on, this way should lead us out" the soldier said pointing down the hall way.

The two of them made their way down the hall until they reached another room where they encountered two Stormcloaks. The Imperial tried to reason with them but none of them wanted to cooperate. The two had no choice but to fight back.

Rune fought off one of the Stormcloaks using techniques and skills he learned and developed over the past three years. And in no time he took down the Stormcloak with little to now injuries. Soon all the Stormcloaks were dead.

"Wow!" the Nord said impressed by Runes fighting skills. "Who taught you how to fight like that?" he asked.

"An old Moth Priest taught me" Rune replied.

The soldier raised his eye brow in confusion. "A Moth Priest, really?" the soldier found it hard to believe that a Moth Priest knows how to fight like a warrior.

"Yea, I too was surprised that he knew how to fight at all" Rune explained. "When I asked him about it, he told me it was best to know how to defend you in case of an attack."

The Nord remained silent for a moment at what the boy told him, not sure if he should believe him or not.

"Well…he taught you well then" the Nord said.

"Thanks!" Rune replied.

"Now let's get out of here" the Imperial said as he headed down the stairs.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Hadvar" he Soldier said introducing himself to Rune.

"And I'm Rune, but you already knew that" Rune said not too far behind Hadvar.

Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs, the path ahead of them began to collapse.

"Watch out!" Hadvar yelled as the rocks fell.

The two steadied themselves during the collapse. Once it was over, the two found the path ahead of them blocked by the rubble.

"D *%, that dragon doesn't give up easy" Hadvar growled annoyed. But thankfully the debris didn't block the door nearby.

"Quickly through here" He said opening the door.

The two entered a storeroom and kitchen.

"There should be some potions in here. Find anything you can carry and take it. We might need it." Hadvar told Rune.

The boy quickly looked around and began gathering potions they might need and put them in a leather bag he found lying around.

After making sure they got everything, the two made their way down the hallway. They soon arrived in a torture room. The smell of old blood and rotting corps almost made Rune sick. While in the room Rune found a knapsack nearby. He quickly opened it and found some lock picks, potions, and some gold coins. These lock picks may come in handy in the future, Rune thought as he placed the item in his sack.

Rune continued following Hadvar through some more chambers with several hanging cages with skeletons in them. The two continued down the path until they reached a broken down wall leading into a cave tunnel that went further down.

"Be careful, I haven't been down this tunnel before."Hadvar warned Rune.

Rune drew his sword ready for anything that might attack them.

The two continued down the corridor until they entered a large chamber that had a stream running through the center and a wooden bridge connecting two ledges, one leading to another corridor. The two quickly ran down the corridor till they reached the end of the hall which was blocked by a wooden panel. Hadvar quickly pulled a leaver nearby and the panel fell down, revealing a bridge.

The two crossed the bridge, but as they did Rune heard a rumbling sound from above.

Realizing what it was, he quickly yelled at Hadvar "Get out quickly!"

Startled by Rune's sudden call Hadvar ran. The two got out just as the stones and boulders came crashing down, destroying the bridge and blocking the path behind them.

"D %& it! No going back that way." Hadvar cursed.

"Thank Thor that didn't come down on top of us" Rune said counting his lucky stars.

"Who's Thor?" Hadvar asked not recognizing that name.

"The God of Thunder" Rune explained. "Were I'm from, we worship different Gods."

"Oh okay" Hadvar said understanding now.

"Now let's get out of here before anything else happens" said Rune.

They continued down the caverns, both gripping their swords in case they ran into anything that might attack them. And sure enough they did. The two soon encountered some Frostbite Spiders, six small ones and four larger ones. Rune remembered what the old Moth Priest told him about those guys, but never had he seen one (or multiple) in person.

The minute the spiders saw the two, they began to scurry towards the two screeching like the predators they are. The two fought the spiders as they attacked them. At one point Rune's sword was knocked out of his hand thanks to one of the spiders. The spider was about to strike Rune but he used his shield to block the attack and then to Hadvar's surprise he unleashed a powerful fire spell from his hands, burning the spider to death.

Before long all the spiders were dead.

That's when Hadvar asked, "You know magic to?"

"Only a few destructions, Alterations, and Restoration spells the old Moth Priest taught me" Rune said as he got out a health potion and began drinking it.

"What else did that Moth Priest teach you?" Hadvar asked half joking.

"Let's see…. one-hand weaponry, blocking, some magic, archery, lock piking, and sneak." Rune replied.

Hadvar raised his eye brow in confusion. How in the name of Akatosh did a Moth Priest know how to do all of these skills? But now wasn't the time for questions, they have to get out of there, so the two quickly made their way down through the caverns. As they continued downward Rune smelled fresh air.

"Do you smell that Hadvar?" Rune asked.

"Yes" Hadvar replied. "Fresh air, we must be getting close to an exit."

The two continued down entering another cavern with hope in their eyes. But Hadvar froze and suddenly crouched down.

"Shh! Get down, there's a bear up ahead" He whispered pointing at the sleeping bear on the far end.

Upon seeing the bear Rune quickly crouched down.

Hadvar then turned to Rune, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not tangle with a bear right now."

"I agree. Let's try sneaking past her" Rune said agreeing with Hadvar.

Carefully the two crept past the sleeping bear slowly not making any sudden moves that could wake up the bear. Once the two were far enough away from the bear, the two made their way down the tunnel till they spotted an opening up ahead leading outside. The two were happy to see an exit and without any hesitation, they made their way to the exit.

Rune and Hadvar walked outside grateful that they made it out alive.

"I never thought I miss the sunlight so much" Rune said taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Wait, hide!" Hadvar said as he hid behind a nearby boulder.

Rune quickly hid as the dragon that attacked Helgen flew over their heads, and flew off towards the north.

Hadvar sighed in relief. "Looks like he's gone for good this time, but I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back."

Hadvar then turned to Rune who was now on top of the boulder looking around desperately. He then began howling into the sky, sounding like a dragon.

"What are you doing?" Hadvar asked confused.

"Trying to find my friend" Rune told him and then proceeded to howl.

After a few moments of silence the two heard another dragon roar, and from out of the woods came the smaller black dragon that fought the larger one earlier, bruised and wounded but very happy to see Rune.

"Toothless!" Rune called out happily, jumping from the boulder and ran to the dragon hugging him.

The dragon then began to lick the boy.

"Eww, Toothless" He yelled getting the dragon to stop licking him. "You know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune said trying to wipe the slobber from his face.

Toothless began laughing the dragon way.

Hadvar meanwhile was staring at the boy and the smaller dragon as his jaw dropped at what he was witnessing. A boy and a dragon together and treating each other like friends.

Rune turned to the Imperial Soldier. "Don't worry he won't hurt you so long as you're not armed" he assured the surprised soldier.

"How is it you tamed a dragon? Are you some sort of dragon priest in training?" Hadvar asked in an almost threatening manner.

"No, Toothless is from my homeland. He's not like that other dragon" Rune said defending his dragon.

"Toothless, you named the dragon…Toothless?" Hadvar asked raising his eye brow in confusion once again.

Rune then gave Toothless the smile command and the dragon obliged lifting his lips revealing his toothless gums.

"Oh!" Hadvar said now understanding the name. "But I could have sworn he had teeth."

"Well his Teeth are actually retractable, like snakes fangs" Rune explained.

Hadvar looked at both the boy and his dragon with a mixture of awe and confusion.

When he moved forward a bit, Toothless began to growl a little at the Imperial.

He was about to draw his sword until Rune stopped him. "No Don't!" Rune then petted the dragons head calming him down

"It's okay bud, he's a friend. He helped me escape." The dragon stopped growling, but continued to stare at Hadvar. Rune figured out why.

"Hadvar toss your sword aside", he told the Imperial.

"What! Are you mad boy?!" Hadvar asked wide eyed and scared.

"Toss your sword aside to let him know you're not a threat." Rune said reassuring the Imperial that he'll be all right.

Nervously Hadvar tossed his sword to the side. The minute he did, Toothless pupil's that were thin as slits returned to round and his ears perked up. Both Toothless and Rune walked towards the nervous Imperial.

"It's all right. Just hold out your hand to show you respect him" Rune told Hadvar.

Hadvar still thought the boy was mad, but then again this dragon did help them escape. Plus the boy does seem to know what he's doing. So he held out his hand to the dragon stopping only inches away from the dragons face. Toothless stared at the Imperial's hand for a moment and then leaned forward, placing his nose on the nervous man's hand.

Hadvar was stunned at what was happening. Not only was he touching a dragon (thanking Akatosh that he didn't bite his hand off), but the dragon appears to like him, even purring like a cat. "You see, he likes you" Rune said.

"This is just…incredible" Hadvar admitted while petting the dragon's head.

Toothless continued to purr as the Imperial stroked his head gently.

"Thank you for making possible our escape dragon" he said, thanking Toothless.

While he was petting Toothless, he noticed some of the dragon's injuries looked really serious.

"Looks like that other dragon did a number on you" he said. "We'll have to find you a healer that's not afraid of dragons."

"It's all right Hadvar, I got this" Rune said as he began to cast the Healers Hands spell on his Night Furry.

Rune moved all over Toothless' body, healing any wounds he saw. After a few minutes the dragon's body was completely healed, almost as if they were never there.

"There you go. How does that feel Bud?" He asked.

Toothless perked up his ears and waved his tail as if he was saying, much better. It was then that Rune noticed Toothless artificial tail fin was ripped to shreds, no doubt thanks to that larger dragon.

"Ahh…Great!" Rune complained as he looked at the ruined tail fin. "Looks like I'll have to make you a new one Toothless"

He then turned to Hadvar and asked. "Is there a town with a forge nearby by any chance?"

"Actually my uncle owns a forge in Riverwood, not too far from here" Hadvar answered. "I'm sure he won't mind letting you borrow it."

"Thanks Hadvar" Rune said thanking the Imperial.

"No thank you. If it weren't for you and your reptile friend, I probably wouldn't made it out alive" Hadvar then told Rune.

"Now let's get out of here before that other dragon decides to come back" He then said.

And with that, the two plus the dragon headed down the path. Unknowing to Rune and Toothless, this was just the beginning of a grand adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>What adventures will Rune, Hiccup, and Toothless have? What is Toothless connection with Alduin? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time. Oh and by the way I'm having a hard time deciding if RuneHiccup should join the Dark Brotherhood or destroy them. What do you guys think? Should he join them or destroy them? You decide. Pole will end Feb 22****nd**** Saturday 2014. So Vote now! Till then bye!**


	4. Ch 3 Dragon Hunting and Riverwood

**I don't know about you but I am hyped about the Elder Scrolls online! My friend and brother too! How about you? Again I do not know how to train a Dragon nor do I have any clue of the Elder Scrolls games. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch 3 Dragon Hunting and Riverwood<p>

Astrid Hofferson crouched down behind a bush scanning the forest for any Whispering Deaths. Some of the villagers had reported seeing some destroying their crops and buildings. So Astrid and the now grown teens volunteered to hunt the monsters down. Many of the villagers looked to her as a great warrior, ever since she killed the Monstrous Nightmare in the ring.

It was originally Hiccup that was chosen to kill the dragon in the ring. But since he ran away she was given the honor. Personally Astrid was glad Hiccup was gone. The wimp had no place on Berk, he'd always messed things up. After all, half the time she wondered why their chief let the wimp train with them when it was clear he's not fit to kill dragons.

Then he suddenly got good at taking down dragons without a scratch on them. And before long he became popular among the villagers. But Astrid suspected something was off. Nobody gets that good that fast, especially Hiccup. He was too scrawny, wouldn't last a minute in battle. He had to have been cheating, it was the only explanation.

Astrid tried to confront the runt, but he always gave her the slip. Then came the day of his final exam, but he was nowhere to be found. For hours the villagers searched all over the island for Hiccup. Until Stoick sadly announced his son must have ran away. Everyone was disappointed, but Astrid was happy, for it meant she would get to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. But somehow the dragons managed to escape so they had to hunt down a new one for her to prove her honor. It took a long time since the dragons suddenly stopped raiding but they found on and she killed it in front of everyone.

Killing that dragon was the best day of her life. Everything was as it should be. But every so often Hiccup would creep into her thoughts. She doesn't know why she would think of him, she didn't even like him.

She often wondered why he ran away. No, she knew why. He didn't want to get caught that's why. But there was a part of her saying there was more to it. But now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane, she had some Whispering Deaths to kill.

And soon enough, Astrid spotted a couple of them emerging from the ground. All the Viking teens were very eager to fight them since the dragons rarely raided their village or any villages these days. Many Vikings were very happy about this but many still wondered why they stopped all of a sudden.

"Let's get them" Snotloud said ready to charge at the Whispering Deaths.

But Astrid stopped him. "Hold it Snotlout! There's more than one of them."

"Astrid's right, we need a plan" Fishlegs said agreeing with Astrid.

"We could use Ruffnut as live bait" Tuffnut suggested.

Ruff punched her brother in the face for that remark.

"Honestly, will those two ever stop fighting each other?" Astrid thought.

Thou it had been three years, the others still acted like their younger selves. Well except Fishlegs, but he still acts like his younger self from time to time.

"Let's try surrounding them" Astrid suggested. "And when I give the signal, we attack them, got it?"

"Don't worry baby I got your back" Snotloud said winking at Astrid.

Astrid rolled her eyes annoyed. Snotloud just doesn't take a hint that she doesn't like him at all. It has been three years; you think he get the message by now.

"Let's just get this over with" She said annoyed by Snotloud.

The five teens carefully surrounded the Whispering Deaths. The minute Astrid gave the signal, they all charged at them with axes, spears, and hammers ready to strike them down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Skyrim…<p>

Rune and Toothless followed Hadvar to his home town as he explained about his time with the old Moth Priest and the dragons from his homeland.

"So this Priest was living among the dragons?" Hadvar asked Rune, finding it hard to believe anyone can live among dragons without getting killed by them.

"Believe it or not, he was living among them" Rune said confirming what he said is true. "The dragons where I'm from are actually peaceful once you show them you're not a threat. Like Toothless here" Rune began petting his dragon's head.

Toothless cooed in response.

As the two plus dragon continued walking down the road Rune noticed in the distance among the rocky cliffs was a structure with five arches.

"What's that over there?" Rune asked pointing to the structure.

"That would be Bleak Falls Barrel" Hadvar answered. "When I was a boy, that place used to give me nightmares. There were lots of stories of Draugr creeping down the mountain and climbing through your windows at night, that kind of thing. I still don't like looking at it though."

"Uh… what is a Draugr?" Rune asked confused.

"They're basically undead Nords corpse" Hadvar explained. "But thankfully they reside in there crypts where they belong."

Rune felt chills down his spines as Hadvar told him of the Draugr. Toothless simply growled not liking the idea of the undead walking.

As they continued down the road they came across three standing stones with carvings and a big hole in them.

"What are these stones?" Rune asked Hadvar.

"These are guardian stones; three of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape" Hadvar explained.

"What do they do?" asked Rune, scratching his head.

"Go up and see for yourself" Hadvar suggested.

Rune walked up to the three stones. As he observed the three standing stones he noticed the three carvings were different from each other. The one on the left looked like a thief, the one in the middle looked like a mage, and the one on the right looked like a warrior.

Rune walked up to the one with the warrior carving on it. When he touched it the stone the carving began to glow and a light beacon shot into the sky. Rune looked at the stone in amazement.

"Ah, the warrior. A perfect choice for you." Hadvar commented.

"So… what exactly do they do?" Rune asked still in the dark about the stones purpose.

"According to legend, the stones are supposed to grant you ability's to learn certain skills faster, some even grant you abilities that'll work once a day." Hadvar explained. "For example, the warrior stone you just touched grants you the ability to gradually improve your skills with axes, bows, pretty much anything a warrior uses."

Rune stared at the stones fascinated by their magical properties.

"And I'm guessing the one with the mage helps increases your magical abilities, and the thief one helps you to become a better thief" he said pointing at the other two.

"Good, you're a smart lad" Hadvar commented, impressed by his intelligence.

After that the three continued on their way to Riverwood. They encountered some wolves attacking but they were quickly taken out by Hadvar, Rune, and Toothless. Before long the three arrived at the town just as the sun was touching the horizon. The town was relatively small consisting of 6 to 7 houses; the largest was the local inn.

"It's probably best if your dragon stays outside of town. After what happened in Helgen, I'm pretty sure no one wants to see another dragon." Hadvar suggested.

"Yea, you're probably right" Rune agreed.

Toothless however grumbled in protest.

"Sorry bud, but the last thing we need to is to cause a panic" Rune told his Night Furry friend.

Toothless then cooed as if he was saying "I understand", after remembering what happened earlier. With that the dragon left to find a nice hiding spot to rest while Rune and Hadvar entered the town.

"Uncle Alvor!" Hadvar called out greeting a man at the forge.

The man named Alvor looked up to find his nephew.

"Hadvar, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his nephew.

"Are you on leave from…Shor's bones, what happened to you boy?" He asked concerned after noticing some of Hadvars burns and scars on his body.

"Shh… Uncle, please. Keep your voice down, I'm fine" Hadvar said trying to calm his uncle down. "But we should go inside to talk."

"What's going on?" Alvor asked. He then noticed Rune right behind his nephew. "And who's this?"

"He's a friend, saved my life in fact" Hadvar answered. "Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside."

"Okay, okay, come inside then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it" Alvor said as he welcomed the two inside his house.

Rune entered the house as Alvor called to his wife."Sigrid we have company"

from down stairs came Alvor's wife Sigrid along with a little girl, Rune guessed the girl was probably their daughter.

"Hadvar!" Sigrid said surprised to see her nephew.

"We've been so worried about you! Come you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat" she said to Hadvar and Rune.

"Thank you" Rune said as he sat down at the table, his stomach growling. He had not eaten anything since this morning.

"Now then boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor asked his nephew.

"I don't know where to start" Hadvar sighed. "You know I was assigned to General Tullius guard" he began. "We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked…by a dragon."

Everyone's eyes where widened at what Hadvar told them.

"A dragon? That's… ridicules. Your aren't drunk, are you boy?" Halvor asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true" Rune spoke up. "I too saw the dragon; it flew over and wreaked the whole village."

"I don't know if anyone else got out alive" Hadvar continued. "I doubt I'd made it out myself if not for my friend hear and his friend."

Alvor then turned to Rune.

"And wear is your friend" he asked.

"Outside of town, I didn't want the town to panic from his presence" Rune explained.

"And what is so terrifying about your friend?" Alvor asked confused.

"Well… he's a dragon. But not like the dragon that attacked Helgen, he came from my homeland" Rune explained. "In fact, he's my best friend, been by my side for nearly three years."

Everyone (minus Hadvar) stared at Rune wide eyed in surprise.

Alvor turned to his nephew and asked. "Is this true?"

"Surprisingly yes, he is actually very friendly once you show you're not a threat" Hadvar told his Uncle.

"I'll even prove it to you if you like" Rune said as he got up from the table.

"Can we see the dragon daddy, please?" Alvor's daughter asked excitedly.

Alvor stared at the boy for a moment not knowing what to do. The boy seems determined to prove that his dragon will not harm anyone.

"Okay" he said, deciding to give the boy a chance. "But you stay right behind me Dorthe" He said to his daughter.

The five left the house and walked outside of town. Rune guided them through the forest until they found Toothless in a small clearing in the forest near a mine. Like with Hadvar, Rune took Alvor's hand and held it out to Toothless who looked at the Nord's hand and then placed it on his nose. Rune did the same with Sigrid and Dorthe. Both Hadvar's Aunt and Uncle were astonished at what had happened as their daughter began scratching behind Toothless ears, which he liked very much.

"All right I admit…this is incredible" Alvor said, amazed by the Night Fury.

"How did you accomplish this?" Sigrid asked.

"Years of studding dragons" Rune answered.

"What's wrong with his tail?" their daughter Dorthe asked noticing Toothless' ruined prosthetic tail.

"His tail was destroyed and without it Toothless can't fly. So I made a prosthetic tail to help him fly again" Rune explained as he lifted up Toothless tail. "But now it's ruined thanks to that other dragon" Rune then turned to Alvor.

"Do you mind if I can borrow your forge so I can make Toothless a new tailfin?" he asked.

"Well… I'm not exactly fond of the idea of helping a dragon after what happened in Helgen" Alvor said and then paused for a moment. "But Hadvar seems to trust you, and if Hadvar trusts you then I trust you."

"Thank you" Rune said.

As the five began walking back Alvor asked Rune if he could warn the Jarl of Whiterun of the dragon attack and to ask to send soldiers to protect Riverwood from any dragon attacks. Rune promised that he would in the morning. As they reached town, Rune began to wonder, what has he gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, we get to see about the old Moth Priest that RuneHiccup often mentions, and Toothless' thoughts on their quest to defeat Alduin. Till then Happy Valentine's Day! **


	5. Ch 4 Night Reflections and Revelations

**I just recently pre-ordered Elder Scrolls online! Yeah! Oh and apparently Hadvar and his family are really Nords, sorry about that. Oh and one more thing, the votes are all in and it's a tie. So I went to my brother for a final decision, Rune/Hiccup will destroy the Dark Brotherhood. No offence but I just don't see Hiccup as the type who would murder someone. I do not know how to train a dragon nor any of the Elder Scrolls games. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 Endless Night<p>

After supper, Rune began working on toothless' new tail fin. His mind was on what Hadvar told him about the civil war going on in Skyrim. Hadvar even offered Rune an invitation to join the Imperial forces, after witnessing his skills back in Helgan. Rune told Hadvar that he'll think about it.

In truth Rune didn't have time to choose sides, he has to stop the world eater from bringing about Ragnarok. He promised the old Moth Priest that he would. His mind began to reflect on the day he told him on Alduin before his death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

_ It had been eight months since his Moth Priest friend became blind. But Thorin (the Moth Priest) continued with his life despite the fact he could no longer see. He knew this would happen to him eventually after many wears of reading and deciphering the Elder Scrolls. Plus he had Rune and the dragons he came to know and care for to help him be his eyes._

_ But now he has grown ill and is now bedridden. Rune did his best to care for Thorin, but the old Moth Priest's health was falling fast. Which meant his time on this earth is about up._

_ Night came and Rune along with Toothless sat by the old Moth Priest bedside. _

_"Rune… I feel my time on Nirn is about up" Thorin said holding Rune's hand. _

_"But before I leave this earth, I feel I must tell you the truth about your Destiny." _

_"My… Destiny?" Rune asked confused. _

_ "Yes… there is a chest near my desk; I want you to get it first. It will explain everything" Thorin told Rune._

_ "Okay" Rune said as he got up and left to retrieve the chest. _

_He returned with the chest in his arms. _

_"Do you have the chest Rune?" the blind Moth Priest asked. _

_"Yes I do. But it's locked" Rune told Thorin. _

_"Don't worry, the key is around my neck" Thorin said as he weakly removed a key attached to a leather strap around his neck. _

_ "Now open it." Rune unlocked the chest and opened it. _

_Inside the chest Rune found notebooks all labeled Elder Scrolls Visions and Prophecy's. _

_"Thorin what are these?" Rune asked._

_ "During my time serving the Empire as a Moth Priest, I would always right down and draw what I saw in the Elder Scrolls" Thorin explained. _

_"Those are the scrolls that can show you the past and future events…. right?" Rune asked remembering what Thorin told him. _

_"Yes…I want you to read book number seven and read under the date eighth of first seed." Thorin told Rune._

_ "All right" Rune said as he looked through the chest until he found book number seven. _

_He carefully turned the pages of the old notebook till he found the date Thorin told him to find, which was the titled, End of the World. The title scared Rune, but not wanting to keep his mentor waiting, he began to read the book._

_ "Eighth of First Seed, End of the World" Rune began._

_ "Skyrim shall be torn apart by civil war. The Nord's shall turn agents, the Empire believing they had betrayed them." Rune paused for a moment to breathe and then continued. _

_ "During the war the World Eater Alduin will return and shall attempt to destroy all of Tamrial. But a single boy with the same incredible power held by the dragons, riding on a dragon as fast as lighting and as fearsome as death shall rise to fight against the World Eater, assuring the worlds survival" Rune finished._

_ When he looked at the picture right next to Thoirn's writings, what he saw shocked both him and Toothless. The sketch was a battle between men and above them was an enormous black dragon battling a smaller dragon with a human rider on his back, sword in hand ready to strike down the dragon. The smaller dragon and rider is what shocked the two the most, because the smaller dragon was Toothless, artificial tail fin and all. And the rider was in fact Rune. _

_ Rune dropped the book, mortified at what he read and saw, including Toothless. Apparently the old Moth Priest that took care of him and taught him everything really first saw him within an Elder Scroll. _

_"I take it you saw the picture boy?" Thorin asked after he heard something drop to the ground assuming it was the notebook._

_ "How…how long have you known about this?" Rune asked, his voice shaking with fear and confusion._

_ "I knew the minute you killed the Queen and absorbed her soul" Thorin explained. _

_Rune looked up to the old blind priest confused about that last part. _

_"I did what?" He asked. Rune didn't remember much about his battle with the Red Death. _

_Amnesia will do that to you._

_ "You lost conscious around that time" Thorin explained._

_ "When you killed the Queen, you absorbed her very soul, erasing her from this world."_

_ "But that's crazy!" Rune yelled in disbelief. _

_"Only a Dragonborn can do that, unless I'm" Rune was cut off when Toothless nudged him._

_ "Toothless what's up?" he asked. _

_Toothless stared at his rider/friend with a look of determination pointing his nose to the old Moth Priest drawing._

_ "You don't actually believe I'm really Dragonborn, do you?" Rune asked his Night Fury._

_ The dragon cooed and nodded in response and did something that surprised him. He bowed his head to him._

_ Toothless had never done this to him before. Was this out of fear, respect, or both?_

_ "Whether you believe it or not boy, you are Dragonborn, and you are destined to slay the World Eater" Thorin spoke up. _

_"I believe it was no accident that our paths crossed."_

_ "So all those years training me to fight" Rune said realizing what all his training was really for._

_ "Yes, I was preparing you for when the World Eater returns" Thorin admitted. _

_Poor Rune was shocked of this revelation. Toothless tried his best to comfort him, but it didn't help much._

_ "Why…why didn't you tell me about this from the start?" Rune then asked._

_ "I didn't know how to tell you when we first met, plus you would have thought I was crazy or something" Thorin explained. _

_"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but dark times are coming, and Alduin will return soon" he continued._

_ "When I am gone, you must promise me that you will travel to Skyrim. That is where your destiny lies. Promise me you will go"_

_ Rune held the old man's hand firmly. "I…I promise Thorin" he said not wanting to disappoint the old Moth Priest._

_ "But once I get to Skyrim, then what? " Rune pleaded. _

_"I just don't know what to do, or how to get to Skyrim. I'm not even sure if I'm prepared."_

_ Thorin could tell Rune was nervous and scared by the shaking of his voice. He then placed one of his hands on Rune's shoulders. _

_"You will learn the role you are to play in due time my boy, I have maps in my study that should help you find Skyrim, and there are plenty of organizations and gilds in Skyrim that'll help you improve your skills" Thorin told Rune._

_ There was a moment of silence between Rune and Thorin._

_ "You took care of me for eight months when my eyes became blind, and for that I am forever grateful" Thorin said thanking Rune for his selfless sacrifice._

_ "Because you helped me during the past three years I lived hear" Rune said thanking his friend back. _

_"I've learned so many things from you." _

" AndI_ too learned a lot from you" said Thorin. _

_ "Me…how?" Rune asked confused._

_ "You and your Night Fury friend had proven that man and dragons can live together in harmony despite their past" Thorin explained._

_ Both Rune and Toothless turned to each other when Thorin told them that, and he was right. For three years Rune had lived among the dragons of Dragon Island and he learned to get along with them. _

_ "Do not forget, your past does not define who you are, it's what you chose to be now" Thorin told Rune. _

_"If you ever find yourself in Soverngard look me up."__And with that, the old Moth Priest breathed his last breath and his spirit left the world._

_ When Rune found his body limped. He began crying, knowing his friend who had been like a father to him had died right before his eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End flashback…<strong>_

His friend's final words echoed through his mind "_Your past does not define who you are; it's what you chose to be now._"

Just what did he mean by that? Well now is not the time to ponder on it, the new tail fin is complete and now's the perfect time to test it out. And perfect timing to. Twilight had come and the night sky would camouflage Toothless perfectly.

Toothless laid down patiently waiting for his rider/friend to return with his new tail fin. His mind was on the battle he had with the larger dragon. No doubt Alduin has returned, and what's worse he had the balls to attack his Creator. But he had no choice; he was going to attack Hiccup or Rune as he is now called. He was lucky that he escaped his wrath, but next time he encounters Alduin he may not be so lucky. Heck, both Hiccup and he were lucky that they both survived the Red Death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

_When Toothless and Rune had left Berk, they accidently flew into a heard of dragons dragging in their kill. Toothless had no choice but to follow them. The heard led the two to their Island; it was there that Hiccup saw their Queen, the Red Death. A monstrous tyrant Toothless hoped his rider/friend would never see in his life._

_ When Hiccup found out about the Red Death and why they had no choice but to raid their villages, he began planning on how to take her down. Toothless protested at first saying its suicide, but Hiccup was stubborn. He did not want to leave Berk or the dragons to the mercy of that tyrannical Queen._

_ After a few days of carefully planning their attack strategy, both dragon and rider faced the queen herself. They forced her out of her mountain and into the sky. Once in the air Toothless began shooting plasma blast at her wings. _

_ The Night Fury then dived downward with the Red Death right behind him, really pissed off and ready to kill the traitor and his human rider. _

_"Wait for it…" Hiccup said as the Red Death was closing in on them. _

_She then opened her mouth, ready to fire at the Night Fury and his human pet. _

_"Now!" Hiccup yelled, Toothless obliged turning around and fired a plasma blast at the Queens mouth._

_ By the time the Red Death realized what the Night Fury was doing, it was too late. Her mouth caught on fire burning her from the inside. She quickly began falling to the ground in pain. When she tried to slow down with her wings, they began to rip apart thanks to Toothless' plasma blast from earlier and she crashed creating a large explosion. _

_ Toothless and Hiccup flew upwards trying to escape the flames below. But Toothless artificial tail fin caught on fire and came off, and to make matters worse, the Red Deaths club like tail was coming towards them. _

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hiccup panicked pressing down on the stirring franticly but it was too late._

_ The tail hit the two, knocking Hiccup off of Toothless back and he began to fall. Toothless quickly dived down right after his rider/friend and embraced him as the flames engulfed the two. When Toothless came to he found himself on the ground surrounded by ash clouds all around and a charred corps of the once Red Death. Toothless was surprised, his ride/friends plan actually worked. The Queen is dead and the dragons are now free._

_ The minute he remembered Hiccup he opened his wings revealing the out cold, but still alive boy. Toothless was relieved that his rider/friend was alive and not harmed. But that quickly changed when he saw his left leg burnet badly (third degree burns badly). Poor Toothless didn't know what to do._

_ It was at that moment Toothless noticed something weird happening to the Red Deaths body. It began to disintegrate like burning paper, and then ethereal threads came from the dragon and began wrapping around the boys out cold body before vanishing. All was left of the Red Death was her skeleton._

_ Toothless stood in shocked at what just happened. The Red Death's entire being was absorbed by his rider/friend. He remembers hearing stories and legends of a human that can absorb a dragon's sole after killing it. The only time he saw any human doing that was that one Dragon Priest that betrayed the dragons a long time ago, and now Hiccup apparently has that power. Poor Toothless was scared; he didn't know what to do about it._

_ It was at that moment Toothless sensed another human around the area. He quickly got up with Hiccup underneath him and began growling at the intruder. The intruder turned out to be a really old man with a short beard and a walking stick. _

_"Don't worry dragon, I mean no harm" the old man said throwing his stick to the side and holding his hands in the air, showing he has no weapons. _

_But still Toothless growled at the old man._

_ "I'm very impressed that both you and the boy were able to kill that dragon" the old man complimented._

_ "You both must be really brave or really foolish, or maybe both" _

_Toothless sort of agreed with him on the foolish part. When the old man got closer Toothless began growling at the man, warning him to back off. _

_ "I understand you want to protect your friend there. But he looks like he's in bad shape and he will need medical treatment right away" the old man explained as he stopped in front of the Night Fury who was still growling at him._

_ Soon he stopped realizing the old man was right. Hiccup needs help right now. So Toothless stepped aside still giving him the try anything and I'll bite your hand off look. With that the old man walked to the unconscious boy and kneeled down to get a better look._

_ "His left leg needs to be amputated" the old man told Toothless._

_ "Can you help me carry him to my place? It's not far from here." _

_Toothless walked close to the old man still glaring at him as he placed Hiccup on the dragons back. The old man then got up, grabbed his walking stick, and walked away with Toothless right beside the old man._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End flashback…<strong>_

Toothless never forgave himself for not catching Hiccup sooner. But he was grateful that the old man that found the two that day and helped his rider/friend. The dragon's thoughts were then interrupted when he sensed his rider/friend coming.

"Hey bud! Sorry for keeping you waiting" He said as he brought his new tail fin.

Rune then began to attach the new tail fin as Toothless eagerly waited for him to finish so they could go flying. He always loved flying at this time of night.

"Alright, let's see how your new tail fin works" Rune said as he hopped on to the dragons back.

And with that the dragon took off into the night sky. Rune looked down on the earth as Toothless soared above, just to make sure no one was down there. He then turned his head to the night sky, the two moons Masser and Secunda were full, the sky was filled with stars and the auroras were dancing in the sky. Booth Toothless and Rune looked at the sky with amazement.

Thorin had always talked about Skyrim at night, but to actually see it let alone fly in it. There are simply no words to describe its sheer beauty. And the mountains, this truly is a land that is kissed by the sky. But as beautiful as Skyrim is, it saddened Rune that it might all be gone if Alduin wins. And that scared him.

Rune snapped out of his thoughts realizing how long they had been in the air.

"Come on bud, we better get back" he told Toothless and the two returned to the clearing near the mine.

"Looks like your new tail fin works perfectly" Rune said as he got off Toothless' back.

Toothless could tell by his voice that he wasn't happy at all. So he began nudging his rider/friend, his way of asking what the matter was.

"What's the matter Toothless?" Rune asked.

Toothless cooed and looked at Rune with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Toothless" Rune then said after noticing his friend looked worried.

But Toothless kept nudging Rune, which annoyed him.

"Toothless, I told you I'm fine" Rune said reassuring his dragon that he's all right.

But Toothless wasn't buying it at all and he began growling/whining at Rune, trying to get him to fess up. Rune sighed in defeat; he should have expected this from his overprotective friend. He'd been like that ever since he woke up not knowing who he is and where he came from.

"Okay you got me" Rune admitted as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"The truth is I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can take on Alduin, you saw what he did back in Helgen, not to mention what he did to you"

(thought ironically if it weren't for Alduin, Rune would not be here)

Rune faced the floor depressed and scared. "There's no way I can do it."

Toothless gently nudged his rider/friend. Rune looked at his dragon seeing his ears back and his eyes scared like him.

"You're scared too, aren't you bud?" Rune asked. Toothless nodded in response.

Though it was for a completely different reason, yes he too was scared. Rune then began hugging his dragon trying to comfort him, the same with Toothless to Rune.

This indeed was going to be a challenge for the boy and his dragon. But at least they have each other, so they won't have to face this threat of turmoil alone. Rune then let go of Toothless and got up. "Thanks bud" Rune said petting his dragons head. Toothless replied by lightly licking Rune's cheeks.

"Well, I better get back; we have a big day tomorrow. So we better get some rest" he told his dragon.

Toothless cooed agreeing with him. And with that Rune hugged his dragon friend goodnight and then left, returning to Alvor's house. Toothless made a bed for himself on the ground and laid there, praying to Akitosh that Hiccup/Rune doesn't find out about his connection with Alduin. If he found out, Hiccup/Rune would probably hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just what is Toothless hiding? Keep reading and find out. Please comment and review, I would like to know what you guys think. But please no flames or swearing, I would very much appreciate it. Also I noticed that the "What if Hiccup ran away?" story is popular on FF, I'm wondering why do you guys like reading this story? I would like to know. Next time Alduin visits Burk. DUN DUN DUN!<strong>


	6. Ch 5 Jealousy and Dragon raid

**I am sorry to announce this But I will no longer be continuing this fanfaic….APRIL FOOLS! Sorry this chapter took a long time; one of my viewers pointed out my sentence flaws and suggested I get a beta reader to correct my mistakes, and because I want all of you to enjoy my fanfic I took his/her suggestion and got myself a beta reader. At first I asked my brother but he took too long because of school and prom. Then my Aunt offered to beta read and she got it done in no time. And for a woman who has no Idea what I was writing about she did a dang good job. So with out further delays here's my story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Jealousy and Dragon Raid<p>

Hours earlier on Berk…

The Viking teens had just finished killing the Whispering Deaths that invaded their Village. It would have gone more smoothly if some of them hadn't try to wrestle, but they are Vikings, all brawns and no brains.

"Ouch!" Snotlout yelled out in pain.

"Oh don't be a baby Snotlout" Gobber said as he yanked one of the Whispering Deaths spines out of Snotlout's behind.

The other Vikings teens were outside of Gobber's forge listening to Snoutlout scream in pain, secretly they were enjoying it.

After about another ten minutes of Snotlout crying in agony, he came out rubbing his sore behind.

"Ouch! I won't be able to sit for a week" He complained.

"Well that's what you get for wrestling with a Whispering Death" Fishlegs told the aching Viking.

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped, glaring at Fishlegs.

That evening all the Vikings were celebrating in honor of the Viking teens that killed the Whispering Deaths. Except for Stoick, he was in his house still moping on how a horrible father he was to Hiccup. Though he still did his chef duties, Stoick never really interacted with anyone except for Gobber and occasionally Spitloud. When his duties were done Stoick would just sit alone in his house and either cry or bury his sorrows in mead. Gobber tried his best to cheer his chief/friend up, but it wasn't much help.

While all the Vikings teens were celebrating, Astrid sat quietly in the corner with her mug. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Snotlout meanwhile was telling tall tales about their latest kill.

"And with all the strength I had, I grabbed that dragon by the tail and slammed it into the ground!" Snotlout proudly said, reenacting his fight.

"Was that before or after the dragon shot you in the rear end" Ruffnut asked causing a bunch of the Vikings to laugh out loud.

Snotlout glared at the twins for that remark.

"But I did kill that Whispering Death" Snotlout proudly proclaimed.

"Yeh, right after you fell on the ground wining in pain" Tuffnut proclaimed, causing everyone to laugh out loud again, including Astrid.

The twins always love to make fun of Snotlout.

"Well let's see if you can take down a dragon without getting hurt" Snotlout said, snapping at the twins.

"Um, It's near impossible to take down a dragon without getting a few injuries, unless you're really skilled like Stoick the Vast" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Or like Hiccup" Tuff added, "My head still hurts from trying to figure out how he took down those dragons".

"Me too" Ruff added, agreeing with her twin brother.

The mere mention of Hiccups name made Astrid grip her mug harder.

"Yeh, it would have been nice if Hiccup showed us how to do that before he left" Snotlout said, voicing his opinion.

"I wonder why he ran away though" thought Fishlegs asked aloud, " I mean he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare".

"He's a fraud that's why", Astrid said interrupting Fishlegs.

Everyone stared at Astrid after her remark.

"Uh…what do you mean he's a fraud?" Fishlegs asked Astrid confused.

"I mean Hiccup ran away because he was cheating during Dragon Training" Astrid, rising from her table.

"Cheated? What makes you think he cheated?" Snotlout asked confused.

"Think about it, no one gets that good in a few weeks, especially someone like that runt!" Astrid explained.

"And I noticed every time he takes down a dragon, he barely touches it", she continued ranting on and on.

"It's the only explanation why he ran away and why he hasn't come back. He was a fraud that didn't want to get caught".

When Astrid was done with her ranting, she turned to the Vikings who all stared at her a bit confused.

Fishlegs then spoke up "Uh…no offence Astrid, but it kind of sounds like you're jealous of Hiccup".

"Jealous!" Astrid asked irritated.

"Why would I be jealous of a skinny runt that always messes up?"

"Because he beat you in Dragon Training", said Tuff.

"HE WAS CHEATING!" Astrid yelled in Tuffnut's face, scaring him a bit.

"Don't worry Astrid, your still number one in my book" Snotlout then said.

Astrid punched Snotloud in the face in response.

"And when are you ever goanna learn, I don't like you!" Astrid then yelled at Snotlout before she stormed out of the mead hall pissed off.

"You all are so blind!" She yelled before she left the room, leaving the others wondering what's up with Astrid?

* * *

><p>Later that evening Astrid was in the woods throwing her axe at the trees, thump….thump….. When she was younger she would come to this very spot to practice with her axe. "Why in hell's name would I be jealous of that screw up runt?" She yelled as she continually threw her axe at the trees, thump….thump…thump.<p>

Astrid kept throwing her axe at the trees until she was too tired to even move. She then sat on a nearby log sweaty and exhausted. While she was catching her breath she heard a twig snap. Astrid then quickly got up and grabbed her axe ready to strike at the intruder,

"Hold it Astrid, It's just me!" Gobber yelled as he held out his hand and hook.

"Oh, it's just you Gobber" Astrid said as she lowered her axe, "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard about your little fight at the mead hall, so I came to see if you're all right" Gobber answered.

"I'm fine Gobber" Astrid said as she threw her axe at the trees once again, thump…thump.

"Sure you are" Gobber replied not buying it at all.

"So what happened?" He then asked.

"Why do you care?!" snapped Astrid.

"Because every time you get angry or upset you always go and torture the trees" he smirked.

"The other teens just pissed me off is all" She said as she pulled her axe from one of the trees, and threw it to another, thump!

Gobber then asked "It's about Hiccup isn't it?"

Astrid stared at Gobber after what he just asked.

"What makes you think this is about Hiccup?" she answered annoyed.

"Fishlegs told me the minute his name was mentioned you got angrier than a Monstrous Nightmare" Gobber explained, "So… what is it about Hiccup that made you so angry?"

"Well I believe he ran away because he was cheating in Dragon Training and he didn't want to get caught" replied Astrid, irritated,"and the others are too blind to see it!"

"Or maybe your jealous of Hiccup" Gobber said.

"Why in the name of Thor would I be jealous of that runt?" Astrid asked, yelling at Gobber.

"Because he beat you in dragon training" stated Gobber.

"HE CHEATED! I'm not jealous of a CHEATER!" She continued while hacking at the log as she sat on earlier until she was too tired.

"You say you're not jealous, but that log tells me otherwise" Gobber said pointing at the now destroyed log.

Astrid stared at the log, realizing Gobber was right. Maybe, just maybe she is jealous.

"So… you feel like talking, or do you feel like chopping that log into toothpicks?" Gobber asked.

Astrid then dropped her axe to the ground and sat on a rock depressed.

"Just… how did he do it Gobber… how?" she asked.

"I don't really know myself lass" Gobber said sitting across from her on a rock. "But I do know the lad is smart, I'd wager he secretly was studding dragons and finding alternate means to take them down since he can't take them down like a normal Viking. But that's just my theory".

It did make sense the more she thought about it. One time she was at Gobber's forge getting her axe sharpened, she came across Hiccup's blueprints for catapults, launchers, and even a device that'll launch rotating blades. All though she was more of a "hit it with an axe" kind of girl, she did admit, it was impressive with what he'd came up with.

"You know Astrid, Hiccup actually made this axe for you for your birthday" Gobber said, picking up her axe.

Astrid looked at Gobber surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, in fact he had a huge crush on you. When he overheard about the axe that I was going to make for you, he begged me for hours asking if he could make it instead. Eventually I gave in and let him do it with me supervising. That lad poured his whole heart and soul into that axe".

When Gobber finished he placed the axe on Astrid's lap.

Astrid stared at the axe depressed and surprised. That scrawny Viking had a crush on her and made this axe just for her and did a dang good job on it too.

"I… I never knew" she replied not really knowing what to say.

It was at that moment Astrid heard a roar. She quickly got up with her axe in her hand.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Either that's my stomach growling, or there's a dragon nearby" Gobber replied getting up.

The two got up and saw an enormous black dragon larger than a Monstrous Nightmare flying past them.

"What in Thor's name is that?" Astrid yelled in shocked.

She had never seen a dragon like that before in her life.

"Definitely not a dragon I'd seen" Gobber replied surprised.

She got her axe ready to strike at the dragon but noticed something odd. The large dragon flew in the opposite direction of the village. The two Vikings thought it was odd because the dragons would always raid the village, so why not this one?

Astrid began fallowing the dragon wondering where it was going, until Gobber stopped her"Were do you think you're going lass?"

"What does it look like? After the dragon" Astrid said.

"Not by yourself you're not. Have you seen the size of that that thing. It's going to take the entire village to take him down" Gobber told Astrid.

He was right; they are going to need more Vikings in order to take down that dragon. "Alright, let's tell the others then". And with that Gobbar and Astrid darted towards the village.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later…<p>

Nearly all the Vikings from the village assembled together with swords, axes, hammers, bolas, and shields ready to take down this new dragon. Stoick led the men and women through the woods until they found the new dragon circling around a large clearing in the woods. Though Stoick was not the same man as he once was, he still fights for his village.

All the Vikings including the teens hid behind the trees, logs, and rocks eagerly waiting for their chief to give the order. Normally he would give the order to attack now, but all the dragon was doing was flying over and around a particular hill.

"Uh… how come it's just flying around?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe its hunting" Fishlegs guessed.

"If that's true then why doesn't it go after the sheep's and yaks from our village like the others?" Astrid said to Fishlegs.

"Why don't we just strike now?" Snotlout said impatiently.

"Not unless you want to get eaten" Gobber said.

"Shhh… be quiet" Stoick snapped, "Something's going on" and pointed at the hill.

The others turned to the dragon flying around the hill and notice something strange was going on. The hill the black dragon was circling around was now glowing. Every Viking that was witnessing this began to wonder if they were going mad.

"**Sahquonyol! Dovah do yol, lahney einzuk ont zuk" **(Sahquonyol! Dragon of fire, live again once more) the dragon then said.

"Uh… did that dragon just talk?" Ruffnut asked in both shock and confusion, and she wasn't the only one who had heard the dragon speak.

Then something else happened, the entire hill just exploded. All the Vikings quickly ducked behind the trees, logs, and boulders from the falling debris. When they all looked back up they saw something horrifying. A skeleton of a large dragon started to crawl out of the now destroyed hill.

As the skeleton emerged from the ground the dragon skeleton began to growing scales allover until it became a large green dragon, alive once again. Now all the Vikings were terrified.

"What in Thor's name just happened?" Spitelout (aka Snotlout's dad) asked scared out of his mind.

"Either were all going mad, or we just witnessed a dragon coming back to life, and I'm praying were all just going mad" Gobber said.

The Viking teens were all shocked at what they had just witness. Except for the Thorston twins, they thought it was the coolest thing they had ever seen. Poor Snotlout looked like he had just peed in his pants while Fishlegs looked like he was about to faint. Astrid, though still shocked, remained ready to strike the dragon down. Stoick looked like his mind had just broke, a dragon coming back to life was just impossible. And yet it just happened right in front of his eyes.

The green dragon then turned his attention to the black dragon that had just landed next to him.

"**Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?**" (Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?) He asked.

"**Geh, dii grah-zeymahzin**" (Yes, my ally) Alduin answered.

Now every Viking was panicking. A dragon had just come back to life and is talking. Many of the Vikings began running away in fear.

"Get back here and stand your ground!" Stoick yelled at the cowered Vikings.

Thou to be honest, he didn't blame them after witnessing what they all saw earlier.

Both dragons turned their attention to the woods, were all the Vikings were hiding.

"**Mu lost osos joor lov naal**" (We have some mortals nearby) the green dragon said to Aldiuin.

"**Nust fen ni kriist grozein**" (They will not stand a chance) Alduin replied. The black dragon then took to the sky and said to the Vikings,"Hear me Mortals. I am Alduin, first born of Akatosh, most mighty of any in the world! **Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! **The time of man has come to an end and my **sonah **the **Dov **will rise again. Any who do not bow will be devoured!"

Normally any lesser man or woman would have immediately bowed down in fear and worship Alduin in a second. But not the Vikings, they have stubborn issues, even though the dragon's words scared them. Alduin then turned to Sahqonyol, the green dragon that he resurrected.

"**Sahqonyol, krii niin pah**" (Sahqonyol, Kill them all) He told the green dragon and then flew into the twilight sky disappearing into the darkness.

Sahqonyol unleashed his fire breath at the Vikings hiding in the woods. The trees caught on fire, forcing all the Vikings out of the woods and into the open.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!" Snotlout repeated, scared out of his mind.

"Pull yourself together Snotlout!" Astrid said punching the pancaking Viking, snapping him out of it.

Wasting no time, Stoick commanded the Vikings to charge at the dragon. Though they all fought with all their might and strength, Sahquonyol had proven to be stronger then the Vikings and not just with his size and thick scales, but his fire and his teeth. The dragon easily took down many of the Vikings whether he burned them to death or simply by chopping their arms, legs, or heads off with his sharp teeth.

Stoick soon realized this was a battle they could not win. They barely made a scratch on the dragon and every time they did the dragon would either kill or injure five Vikings. It was as if this dragon was a god of some sorts. It wasn't long before every Viking began retreating with the dragon on their tail.

"Lead the men and women to the far side of the island" Stoick said commanding Spitelote.

Astrid and the other Viking teens quickly fallowed the crowd, carrying as many injured Vikings as they could. Stoick on the other hand started running towards the dragon, but then noticed Gobber was fallowing him.

"Gobber, go with the men" He told his friend.

"I think I'll stay just in case you think of doing something crazy" Gobber said refusing to leave Stoick's side.

"I can by them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt" He told his friend Gobber, who then clasped his hand and said

"Then I can double that time!" Stoick smiled at Gobber.

He had always been a loyal friend to him, willing to follow him to the death. The two then ran towards the dragon getting its attention.

"Bite me, you over grown lizard!" Stoick yelled at the dragon.

"No bite me!" Gobber yelled also, encouraging the monster to bite them.

Sahquonyol looked at the two and was about to strike, but just as he was about to kill the two humans, he got hit in the back of the head with a blast of fire. The dragon turned into the direction of the blast and found a Monstrous Nightmare, a Deadly Nadder, a Hideous Zippleback, a Gronkal, and a Thunderdrum emerging from the sky.

"**Hi yin iidah hin siifur fron dovah?**" (You dare attack your own kin dragons?) Sahquonyol yelled at the five dragons flying above him."**Drehni hi mindok wo Zu'u los?**" (Don't you know who I am?)

"_Yeh! The dragon that just shot you!_" The Monstrous Nightmare said arrogantly.

"_Hookfang don't get carried away, remember this dragon is practically a god_", the Thunderdrum told the Monstrous Nightmare, reminding him to not let it go into his head.

"_Look at the size of that thing, you sure we can take him down Thornado_" the Gronkal asked, a little scared.

"_Were not here to kill him Meatlug, were here to drive him away from the human settlements_", the Thunderdrum named Thornado said to the Gronkle.

"_Now Hookfang, Meatlug see if that dragon has a blind spot. Make some noise and keep it confused_" Thornado said commanding the Nightmare and the Gronkel.

He then turned to the Hideous Zippleback.

"_Barf, Belch…. find out if he has a shot limit. Make it made_".

"_That's my specialty_" the head on the left named Barf said grinning.

"_Since when, every dragon knows I'm more irritating, see!_" the head on the right Belch said before turning upside down and started to make stupid noises.

"_Just do what I told you before I blast both your ears off!_" Thornado threatened witched got the two heads to stop.

"_Yes boss_" both heads said in unison before flying off with the other two dragons.

"_Stormfly you and I are going to try to get the humans out of here_" Thornado said to the Nadder.

"_I'm on it boss_" Nadder said before diving to the ground, following Thornado.

All the Vikings (minus Stoick and Gobber) began running from the Thunderdrum and the Nadder, believing they were attacking them too. Stoick and Gobber both went after the two dragons that were attacking the Vikings. But Astrid felt something was off about this attack. Normally dragons would swoop down and strike, but the Nadder and the Thunderdrum were not really attacking them. There barley even touching them.

Astrid also noticed the other dragons. The Nightmare, the Gronkle, and the Zippleback were fighting the larger dragon that came back from the dead, almost like they were distracting the thing. Could it be that these dragons are trying to help them? But why would a dragon save a human.

The other dragons meanwhile were having a hard time fitting off Sahqonyol. Except Barf and Belch, they were having a blast poking fun at the dragon.

"_Your mother was a hamster!_" Barf yelled.

"_And your father smelt of elder berries!_" Belch added.

Sahqonyol fired at the Zippleback for that remark.

"_I think that's the twelfth shot_" Belch called out.

"_I'm beginning to think this dragon has limitless shots_" Barf added.

"_Oh you two just now noticed!_" Meatlug yelled at the two heads.

"**Tahrodiis dovah, hin kah fen kos bonaar**" (Treacherous dragons, your pride will be humbled) Sahqonyol yelled at the three dragons annoying him.

He eventually had it with the three dragons and unleashed his Thuum, knocking the tree back and the three crashed to the ground. Seeing his chance Sahqonyol unleashed his fire on the three. But he missed when Stormfly's spine shot the back of the dragon's neck and the dragon roared in pain.

"_You leave them alone you demon!_" Stormfly yelled at the dragon.

"**Hi fen saag tol vax**" (You will regret saying that traitor) Sahqonyol yelled at the Deadly Nadde, pissed off.

The dragon fired at Stormfly but she flew out of the way

"_Come and get me ugly_" She taunted.

And it seemed to work; now Sahqonyol is in the air chasing after the Nadder.

Astrid and the other Vikings all wondered what the Nadder had done. It got the larger dragon to follow her, leading him away from the Vikings. The other dragons noticed this and they quickly followed after the two.

All the Vikings continued watching the fight in the twilight sky (from a safe distance thanks to Thornado). It was a bit hard to see since the sky was getting dark. But luckily the dragons were lighting the sky with their fire, making it a little easier to see. Stoick meanwhile was confused; the dragon's barley attacked them and now there attacking the larger dragon. Just what is going on?

Even up in the air it was hard for the dragons, Sahqonyol was just too powerful for them.

"_This thing is unstoppable_" Hookfang yelled trying to dodge some of Sahqonyol's fire breaths.

"_I wish that Night Fury and his human were here_" Barf added.

"_Yeh it would be a lot easier_" Belch chimed in.

"_What was his name again, Hiccup?_"

"_I thought his name was Rune_" Barf said.

"_No his name is Hiccup!_" Belch argued.

"_No it's Rune!_" Barf argued back.

"_Guys, Hiccup and Rune are the same being._" Stormfly yelled at the two heads arguing.

"_I swear will those two ever stop arguing?_" Thornado asked annoyed by the two.

"_Don't get your hopes high_" Stormfly sighed.

Thornado then noticed the Vikings were still around. "_Didn't they get the message that they needed to get out of here!_" he angrily yelled.

"_And I thought you were stubborn_" Belch added.

Thornado glared at the Zippleback. "_He said it not me!_" Barf said in his defense pointing at Belch.

"_Well as long as they don't do anything stupid, I think they'll be fine_" Meatlug told the Thunderdrum.

The Battle continued on with the smaller dragons and Sahqonyol to what felt like hours to both dragons and humans. The Dragons began to feel exhausted, which made it easier for Sahqonyol to take them all out. The Vikings all watched in horror as the dragons fell one by one (except the twins who thought the dragons vs. dragon was the coolest thing they had ever seen).

Poor Astrid was confused about the whole thing. If the dragons were mindless monsters then why did those dragons help them get out of harm's way? Even Gobber was thinking the same thing. Stoick on the other hand still had his hammer in his hand, ready to strike in case that larger dragon decides to come at them along with the other Vikings still standing.

Sahqonyol landed on the ground and began walking towards the injured Nadder.

"I can't watch this!" Fishlegs yelled covering his eyes like a scared child.

"Me too!" Snotlout added also covering his eyes.

"Uh…Stoick, I think now might be a good time to retreat." Gobber told the chief"There's no way we can fight that thing in our condition"

Stoick realized his friend was right. A bunch of his men were either injured really badly or dead, they are pretty much sitting ducks.

"Everyone retreat now!" Stoick ordered the Vikings.

And with that all the Vikings began to retreat, getting as far away from the battle as possible.

"Hey what a minute, where's Astrid?" Gobber asked noticing the Viking girl was not around.

"Oh she's running towards the dragon" Tuffnut said pointing at Astrid doing what Tuff said she was doing.

"Has that girl gone mad?" Gobber panicked.

Sahqonyol meanwhile had the injured Nadder in his claws ready to finish her off.

"**Hi los nid met fah rah dovah, krentar ahrk Zu'u uld il hi lahney ahrk aav un yor lokoltei**" (You are no match for a god dragon, surrender and I might let you live and join our new empire) he said to the Nadder in his clutches.

"_Burn in Oblivion!_" Stormfly spatted at Sahqonyol.

"**Ful kos nii dovah**" (So be it dragon) Sahqonyol said before he opened his mouth.

But then an axe flew into the dragon's face cutting him good across his right eye. This loosened his grip on Strormfly and the dragon escaped. Sahqonyol roared in pain for a few seconds, he then turned to the one who threw the axe at his face, which was no other than Astrid. And boy was Sahqonyol pissed off at her.

Astrid was in deep trouble.

"You'll pay for that Mortal!" Sahqonyol said ready to fire at the Viking.

But Stormfly suddenly landed in front of Astrid, causing the poor girl to fall down backwards and the dragon fired into Sahqonyol's mouth.

Sahqonyol choked in pain as the flames burned the insides of his throat. Finding himself now vulnerable to an attack, Sahqonyol quickly flew into the air despite his throat burning like heck and eventually disappearing into the night sky. Astrid stood in awe at what had just happened. This Deadly Nadder had just saved her life. And what's even more astonishing, the dragon isn't attacking her like she thought he would, but looked at her as if she was concerned about her.

But that moment was interrupted when the Vikings began pinning the dragon, capturing her. They did the same thing with the rest of the dragons with either there bolas or their own body weight. Astrid's mother then grabbed her daughter and began hugging her, grateful that her daughter was alright.

"Oh thank Odin you're alright" she said holding her only daughter.

"What were you thinking?" Astrid's father yelled furiously at his daughters actions.

"That larger dragon was goanna kill that Nadder" Astrid explained.

"That dragon would have killed you" he yelled at Astrid.

"But that Nadder protected me" Astrid shouted, "Not to mention the other dragons drove the larger one away from us, giving us a chance to escape"

"They are monsters Astrid, they killed hundreds of us!" he shouted at her.

"If that's true, then why did they save us?" replied Astrid.

"Your daughter doses have a point" Gobber said stepping in.

"Stay out of this Gobber!" snapped her father.

Poor Astrid felt like she was torn between the Vikings and the dragons. True the dragons had attacked them in the past, but these dragons had just saved their lives today. So are they monsters….. or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now things are getting interesting on Berk. And I wonder, if the Dwemer were still around and meat Hiccup, do you think they wold like him? Comment and let me know what you guys think. Next time Rune meats the first member of his team and warns the Jarl of the dragon attack. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be playing Elder Scrolls Online. Ciao! <strong>


	7. Ch 6 the High Elf Huntress and Whiterun

**ESO ROCKS, AND SO DOSE MY AUNT! The next chapter came faster than I thought; I do not know how to train a dragon nor any of the Elder Scrolls games. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.6 the High Elf Huntress and Whiterun<p>

Morning finally arrived in Skyrim. Rune was finally happy to see daylight after a restless night of worrying, but luckily he wasn't really tired. After breakfast Rune left Avors residents dressed like a normal Nord. Hadvar told Rune that it's best to stay away from any Imperial Soldiers until he's pardon, so he let Rune borrow some of his old clothing to attract less attention.

He also carried the sword and shield he got from Helgen. He got it to protect himself just in case of wolves or bandits. But before he could make his way to Whiterun, Rune has to feed Toothless and then retrieve some of his stuff he had with him before he walked into that ambush. He had hid them in a small cave before that happened, praying to Thor it was still there. So he left early that morning.

When he arrived in the clearing the Night Fury got up and greeted his rider/friend with a small lick on his face. He could tell Rune had a rough time sleeping last night. He didn't blame him after everything that had happened yesterday.

"Morning to you to bud" Rune greeted his dragon, petting his head.

"Come on bud, let's get you some breakfast" Rune then told his dragon.

Toothless cooed happily in response. Rune spent the next half hour catching some fish from the river, until Toothless was full. The Dragon then began to nudge his rider/friend. Rune sighed sadly, every morning they would go flying. It saddens him because they can't after what happened yesterday.

"Sorry bud, but after what happened yesterday, I don't want to go flying and case a panic" he sadly told his dragon.

"We'll have to fly at night from now on or until the people approve of you",poor Toothless put his head down disappointed but he understood why. "Now come on we have a busy day today" he told Toothless. And with that the two were off.

It took a while to retrace their steps and even longer since they can't use the roads in fear of being seen, so they hid in the woods. But eventually they found the cave they stayed in the day they entered Skyrim two days ago. And as if Odin was watching Rune, his basket was right where he left it untouched. Rune opened his basket making sure everything was in it. His leather armor (the one from How to Train Your Dragon 2 poster)… check, his note books on how to train dragons… check, camping equipment, like sleeping bag and tent….. check, extra clothing….. check, his sword and shield made from Gronkel Iron….. check, everything was right there.

A few minutes later Rune was in his armor with the Gronkel Iron shield and sword attached. He still kept the other sword and shield just in case, or to sell later.

"Okay Toothless, let's get to Whiterun" he said fastening his basket to his friends saddle.

The two then began walking through the woods heading back the way they came, while admiring the scenery. Rune was so tempted to hop onto his dragons back and take off into the air, just to see all of the country's beauty. But he didn't want to risk getting shot down.

Toothless then began to growl a bit.

"What is it bud" Rune asked. Rune looked around but there were no signs of any predators or any bandits that might be nearby.

"Toothless there's nothing there" he told his dragon. But Toothless still growled.

"Look there's nothing out there, I'll show you" Rune then began walking down hill towards a log and some bushes.

Toothless ran up to his rider/friend and began tugging him by his shirt with his teeth.

"Toothless! What's wrong with you?" Rune asked annoyed.

He soon got his answer when he suddenly tripped on a concealed rope and before Rune knew it; both he and his dragon were up hanging in the air caught in a hunters trap. Rune looked at Toothless who was glaring at him, somehow Rune could tell by just his dragon's stare he was saying, told you not to go down that way.

"Oh shut up and help me get out of here" Rune said to Toothless annoyed.

"Finally I caught something!" someone from a distance yelled excitedly.

No doubt it was the hunter that set up this trap.

"Well our day just got better" Rune sighed sarcastically and soon enough the hunter came.

The hunter turned out to be a female High Elf about Rune's age all dressed in fur armor and boots. Her gold hair was long and in a tight braid in the back with an eagle feather striking out from her hair on the right side, and across her eyes from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek was red paint much like a warrior, war paint.

"I hope I caught a nice, big, juicy… human and large lizard?"

Both Rune and the huntress just stared at each other for a moment in confused. For Rune he was confused because High Elves often live high classed lives, according to Thorin. If that were true then why is this one a huntress?

For the High Elf Huntress, she debated whether she should laugh her but off that a human got caught in her trap, or worried that there's a big black lizard in her trap as well. But upon closer examination she realized that lizard had wings. Hers eyes widened in horror once she realized what that lizard really was.

"Sindar's mercy, it is a dragon!" she shouted as she quickly got out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Toothless.

"Don't worry, I won't let that dragon harm you!" she told Rune.

"No! Don't shot Toothless" Rune yelled at the High Elf Huntress.

The huntress lowered her weapon in confusion.

"Toothless?" she asked.

"That's my dragons name and don't worry he's my friend, he won't hurt me or you"

Rune told the High Elf. Now the huntress was even more confused, a human and a dragon friends? That's just madness.

"How is this possible? Because last I checked the Nords and dragons don't exactly get along with each other" she touted.

"Well first of all I'm not a Nord, I'm from an island far northeast of here and second I'll show you once we get out of this" Rune said.

Now she was really confused. This human clams he's not a Nord yet he has some of the features of one, but she'll have to ask him about that later.

"Okay, I'll get you down" she said giving Rune the chance. She began untying the rope that hung the two in the air. The minute she untied it, the two fell to the ground with a thump!

The huntress laughed a bit as she saw the two strangers trying to get out of the net. The High Elf was about to offer to help until the dragon burned it with his fire.

"Thanks bud" Rune said as he finally got out of the net petting his dragons head.

The High Elf Huntress meanwhile was stunned at the two. For one thing the human was petting the black dragon like he was a dog or something, and the dragon really liked it a lot. The dragon even licked the humans face, showing that he cares about the human. Out of all the things the Altmer had seen in her travels, this has got to be the strangest thing she has ever seen.

"Okay, now explain how you're friends with that dragon?" The huntress demanded.

"Well you see, dragons are completely misunderstood, they are not the mindless monsters you think they are" Rune began.

"But don't they raid villages and steel livestock?" she then asked remembering the stories she had heard when she was a kid.

"Only if they have no choice, whether it's because of harsh conditions or if they are slaves to a larger dragon that will eat them if they don't bring back enough food" Rune answered.

"And how is it you know about this?" the huntress then inquired.

She seemed to be very interested in Rune's knowledge of dragons.

"I've…been studding about them for the past three years" Rune answered, trying to be cautious.

"So… you know about dragon's strengths and weakness?" She asked.

"Uh… yes" Rune answered, with hesitation since he was now a little worried.

The High Elf then smiled and said "Perfect, your hired!" now Rune was confused.

"Uh… hired for what?" he asked confused.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, dragons have returned to this land and one of them has taken over my favorite hunting grounds scaring of the game, and it's not good for business" she explained.

"I tried to take it out but it's not only really quick but really dangerous, can't lay a single scratch on it without getting burned."

"And you need my help with your dragon problem" Rune asked.

"Yes! I need an expert to help me kill that dragon; I'll even pay you for your troubles" the huntress answered.

"Sorry, but I don't kill dragons" Rune stated.

"Well then why bother studding dragons if your goanna kill them?" she then asked confused.

"Well… I train dragons" Rune answered.

"You train dragons?" she asked surprised.

"Yes any dragon can be trained, depending on the type of dragon your training" Rune explained.

He could see the disappointment on the huntress' face. "But I can still help you, It just won't involve swords and arrows" Rune said, offering to help her out.

"And you'll get the dragon to leave my hunting grounds?" She asked.

"Actually I can help you train it and before long, you'll be ridding it" Rune explained.

"Ride the dragon? Now I know you're mad" the huntress said thinking the whole idea was crazy.

"Besides, what would I do with a trained dragon?"

"Well judging from your clothing and your knowledge with traps, you hunt for a living right?" Rune then asked.

"Uh… yes, but what does that have to do with the dragon?" she asked.

"Well think about, with a trained dragon it can help you hunt down game if you train it" Rune explained.

"And it can carry more pelts and fur and your business would double or even triple, not to mention they'll cut travel time in half."

The huntress stood there for the moment thinking about what the boy with the dragon had told her and of the advantages of having a dragon as a companion. It still sounded crazy, but the idea of it all sounds really amazing and judging from the dragon standing next to this human and not eating him, it might be possible.

"Okay you caught my interest human" she then said agreeing to give it a shot.

"If you can somehow train that dragon, I'll pay you 200 Septims."

"The money isn't necessary" Rune said respectfully refusing the payment.

"Well I need to pay you back somehow" the huntress said before she came up with an idea.

"How about I'll be your guide will you're in Skyrim" Rune thought about her proposal for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to have a guide in an unfamiliar land.

"You sure you don't mind?" he then asked.

"Don't worry I know all of Skyrim and have guided many around on more than one occasion" the elf reassured Rune that she's cool with it.

"Okay then, just promise me you won't kill my dragon or any other?" Rune explained.

"You have my word" she promised.

"My favorite hunting grounds is a distance that way" she said pointing to the northwest.

"Well then let's see what kind of dragon it is"

Rune said as he and Toothless began fallowing the High Elf Huntress.

"Oh by the way, I'm Rune Haddock and this is Toothless, what's your name?" Rune introduced them both.

"Call me Malukah the Mage Huntress" she replied.

* * *

><p>Malukah led the two through the woods as she began asking Rune questions on his dragon, like why he named him Toothless. Before long they arrived in a clearing with a pond in the middle.<p>

"The Dragon was here the last time I saw him" Malukah said wondering where the dragon was now.

It was at that moment that Toothless nudged Rune's side.

"What is it bud?" he asked Toothless. The Night Fury pointed his head to the ground.

Rune looked at the ground noticing a bunch of large yellowish brown with black tips feathers scattered on the ground. Rune picked one up and began to examine it closely.

"Hey Malukah, did this dragon happen to have feathers all over its body?" He asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes it did" she answered.

The three then heard a loud roar coming from behind them. They turned and found a dragon emerging from the woods with a dead fox in its mouth.

The dragon was the size of a Deadly Nadder only it's head was smaller and its entire body was covered in yellowish brown feathers with black tips from the neck to the tail, except the wings which are about as large as a Night Fury's wings, razor sharp talons on the wings, claws and teeth and three yellow feathers on its head (Basically it looks like an Archaeopteryx with dragon wings and the three yellow feathers on its head like a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo).

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a Sharp Feather" Rune said smiling.

Toothless however began growling at the dragon. The Sharp Feather growled in a threating manor in response.

"Settle down bud" Rune said petting his dragons head calming him down.

Malukah was about to grab one of her daggers, but Rune stopped her.

"No don't!"

"But why? I need something to defend myself" she said confused.

"Dragons will only attack if they feel threaten" Rune explained.

"Drop all of your weapons to let her know you're not a threat."

"Are you sure? And how do you know it's a she?" the High Elf asked a little scared.

"Male Sharp Feathers are more colorful and their three head feathers are larger than their female counterparts" Rune explained to Malukah's second question.

"And your talking to the man who has been living among the dragons for three years" he then said reassuring the scared High Elf that he was sure.

"Okay, but if I die I'm goanna haunt you for the rest of your life" Malukah said glaring at Rune.

The High Elf Huntress then proceed to drop all of her weapons, Rune did the same. The female Sharp Feather stopped growling but still glaring at the three like it was saying try anything and you're dead.

"Okay now approach her slowly" Rune instructed Malukah.

"Okay… Oh Julianos please don't let this dragon kill me" she prayed as she slowly walked towards the dragon with hands in the air like she was being robbed.

The Sharp Feather glared at the slowly approaching elf. "Uh…hi there", Malukah greeted the dragon nervously.

"Look I know we had a… difficult start, but Skyrim is a harsh place to live. I mean there are wolves, saber tooth cats and giants all over the place, not to mention the harsh winters."

The huntress then stopped a foot in front of the dragon.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could… work together as maybe… friends, you know I'll watch your back if you'll watch my back, so what do you say?"

The dragon looked at the elf for a while before dropping the dead fox that was in its mouth and slowly approached her.

"Uh…Rune what do I do now?" Malukah asked now really nervous.

"Hold out your hand and look away, it lets her know you respect her" Rune instructed Malukah.

"Okay" she said nervously as she did as Rune told her.

And before she knew it, the dragon placed her nose on her hand. Malukah looked at the dragon amazed at what just happened.

"You see, now she trusts you" Rune then said.

"Wow!" was the only word that escaped the elf's mouth as she began to pet the Sharp Feather's head gently.

The dragon purred like a cat in response.

Malukah then notice there were some leaves tangled in the Sharp Feathers top feathers and proceeded to remove them. The dragon in response began to lick the elf's face. "Hey stop that!" Malukah called out a bit annoyed.

The dragon eventually stopped. "What was that about?" she then asked.

"You just became her friend forever that's what happened" explained Rune.

"I did?" Malukah asked, still in the dark about what just happened.

"You see Sharp Feathers are very vane when it comes to their feathers" Rune began.

"They take great pride in their appearance, but sometimes it's hard to clean out there feathers due to their large wings."

"So I became her friend the minute I helped clean out her main feathers?" Malukah asked now getting the whole picture.

"Yep pretty much" Rune answered.

The dragon then picked up the dead fox with its mouth and placed it in Malukah's hands.

"No this is your kill, you keep it" she said, trying to give it back to the dragon.

But the dragon kept nudging it back to her like she was saying, no you keep it.

"Oh… your such a sweetheart aren't you" the High Elf said as she began to scratch the back of the Sharp Feathers head, which she liked a lot.

"Okay now all we need is a name for you" Rune said walking up to Malukah and her new friend.

"Okay… so what shall I name you?" Malukah asked as she began examining her dragon, thinking of a good name for her. The Elf looked at the feathers all over its body and noticed the colors looked kind of like the colors of a hawk and a sparrow. That's when it hit her.

"I got it, how about Sparrowhawk?" She asked the Sharp Feather.

The dragon cooed happily in response.

"Sparrowhack it is then" she said as she continued petting her new friend.

"Thank you Rune, I'm sorry that I doubted your ability to tame a dragon" Malukah said.

"It's okay, it all worked out in the end" Rune replied.

"So… now that I have tamed this dragon, what happens know?" she then asked not really knowing what to do next.

"Well now you can train it to do whatever you want, but I'm afraid it will have to what, I've got important errands I need to do in Whiterun" Rune explained.

"Okay just let me grab my gear and supplies and we'll be off" the high elf huntress said before gathering her weapons she had dropped earlier. After that the two plus dragons headed off to Whiterun.

Malukah wanted to learn how to fly and how to ride her dragon right away, but Rune told her it's probably not a good idea because of what happened in Helgen. But once night comes or if the local's approve of their dragons they will then fly. As the four made their way to Whiterun, Rune began telling the elf about what had happened yesterday in Helgen.

"So this dragon appeared and wreaked the town just as the axeman was about to chop off your head?" Malukah asked shuddering with the thought.

"Yes, though ironically if it wasn't for that dragon I probably wouldn't be here right now" Rune replied.

"Now I need to warn the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon attack."

"But can't you tame it like any other dragon?" Malukah asked confused.

"I don't think so" Rune replied.

"When I looked into its eyes, I felt something was off, like that dragon was evil."

Just the thought of seeing that dragon again sent shivers down his spine. Toothless noticed this and nudged his rider's/friend's side, trying to comfort him.

"Thanks bud" Rune said petting his head.

"You sure do have a loyal friend there" Malukah commented noticing the relationship between the two.

"Yes I do" Rune said, agreeing with the huntress.

Eventually with Malukah's help the four finally arrived at the city of Whiterun, the capital of the Whiterun hold. The mere sight of the city was amazing. Even though Rune couldn't see all the buildings thanks to the walls, he could see two buildings sticking out in the distance. One of them looked like an overturned boat.

"Hay Malukah, what's with that overturned boat" Rune asked pointing to that particular building.

"That would be the mead hall of Jorrvaskr" Malukah answered.

"I heard that boat was used by Ysgramor and the Five Hundred Companions to return to Skyrim which was called Mereth back then, to avenge their fallen people who were slain by the Snow Elves."

"Who are the Snow Elves?" Rune asked since he never heard of them.

"They were the original inhabitants of Skyrim. When the race of men first arrived here, they both got along peacefully, until the humans began to grow and repopulate the land at a fast rate. The Snow Elves feared they would over populate and might drive them out, so they performed genocide and killed all of the humans. The Nords called that event The Night of Tears."

"That's awful" Rune replied to the sad story.

"I know, it is" Malukah said before she continued.

"The only survivors were Ysgramor and his two sons. They returned to their homeland of Atmora and told all their people what the elves had done. Before long they gathered an army together that eventually became known as the Five Hundred Companions. With Ysgramor leading them, they returned and defeated the Snow Elves forcing them to retreat. That boat they sailed in became the Jorrvasker and Whiterun sprung up around it over the centuries."

"That's interesting" Rune said aloud, fascinated by the story.

"Now days it's used as the headquarters of the Companions." Malukah finished.

"The Companions, who are they?" Rune questioned.

"They are a mercenary company like the Fighters Gild, only they existed longer than them. If you need protection, rescue, animal extermination, hunting down an escape criminal, or need hired muscle just go to them and they'll take care of it for a price." Malukah explained.

"I often come to them whenever I need quick money."

"So you're a member?" Rune asked.

"Sure am" the huntress answered.

"So…. shall we get going?" Malukah replied.

"Sure but our dragons need to stay behind. Don't want to cause panic with the town's folk" Rune told the huntress.

It saddened Malukah that she had to leave her new friend behind, but Rune was right. The town's folks would freak out if they saw these dragons in their city.

Both Toothless and Sparrowhawk hid in the woods as Rune and Malukah fallowed the road to Whiterun while passing by some farm houses, and stables. Up ahead the two saw three warriors fighting a large Giant nearby one of the farms.

"What is that?" Rune called out pointing to the Giant.

"That would be a Giant." Malukah replied. "Their generally peaceful unless provoked, but they do tend to harass and attack livestock occasionally."

Seeing that the warriors were in trouble, Rune quickly got out his shield.

"Got any arrows?" he asked Malukah.

"Of course, but you do realized that's just a shield your caring right?" Malukah said confused to why he needs arrows when he only had his shield.

"It's not just a shield" Rune said before his shield started to change into a different mode, the center hub swung out and the sides splitting apart, changing into a crossbow.

Rune quickly fired the arrow at the giant, hitting it in the chest. He then fired another arrow only this one hit the giant's eye socket. As the giant was distracted by the flying arrows, one of the warriors saw this as an opportunity and finished the giant and the giant fell down dead.

Malukah's jaw dropped surprised at Rune's shield/crossbow contraption.

"Were did you get a shield like that?" she asked.

"Actually, I made it myself" Rune answered.

This made the high elf even more surprised. She couldn't help but admire the human's inventions and intelligence. If the Dwemer were still around, they would be all over this boy.

"Malukah!" someone called out. Malukah snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the call and saw the three warriors approaching her.

"Aela! Farkas!" Malukah yelled back, recognizing two of the warriors.

The High Elf quickly ran to hug the red head girl with black war paint that looks like a wolf claw mark across her face and wearing a very revealing hunting garment name Aela.

"How go's the hunt my shield sister?" Aela asked Malukah hugging her back.

"It's been harsh like always, but nothing I can't handle" the High Elf Huntress replied with a smile while breaking up the hug.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well… we got a new member here" a man with brown hair and wearing steel armor named Farkas answered pointing to an Imperial woman in hide armor.

"I'm Ria, it's a pleasure to meet you Malukah" She greeted holding out her hand in friendship.

"Same hear Ria" Malukah replied shaking her hand.

"Thanks for helping us out with that giant" Ria then said.

"Actually that wasn't me that was my new friend over there" Malukah said pointing to Rune who had just caught up with the High Elf Huntress.

"You should have seen his shield; it can turn into a crossbow."

"A shield turning into a crossbow? Now that's just ridiculous." Farkes replied in disbelief.

"Actually it's true and I can prove it" Rune said before he turned his shield into a crossbow again, surprising Malukah's three friends. He also showed them other things his shield could do.

"It has a built in grappling line with a hook and cable that can be retracted, a hidden catapult in case any foe gets too close to him, and it can be used to launch bolas" Rune proudly excalime.

All of Malukah's friends were amazed by Rune's shield.

"I have never seen a warrior like you before" Aela admitted.

"By any chance are you looking to join the Companions?"

"Are all of you a part of the Companions?" Rune asked. "Yes we are" Aela replied.

"Malukah told me about your company. As much as I like to join your group, I'm afraid I have got some urgent matters to report to the Jarl" Rune explained.

"Very well then, if you decide to join us speak to Kodlak Whitemane" Alea then told Rune.

"He can tell if your Companion material just by looking into your eyes."

"Thank you" Rune said to Aela.

"So are you heading to the mead hall Malukah?" Farkes asked the High Elf Huntress.

"Afraid not shield brother. I'm just here to help Rune out" Malukah told Farkes.

"Okay, but come by if you ever have time. Everyone misses you" Farkes said.

"Will do my friend" Malukah replied back.

The two then continued walking up hill to the city.

"Say Malukah, what can you tell me about this Kodlak?" Rune asked the High Elf Huntress.

"He's the Harbinger of the Companions, kind of like our leader" Malukah explained.

"He's very wise but he doesn't fight much these days due to his age."

She then turned to Rune and asked"Are you actually thinking of joining the Companions?"

"Yes, once I'm done with my business here, I would like to improve my fighting skills" Rune answered.

The two soon arrived at the main gate, but was stopped by a guard.

"Halt! The city is closed with that dragon about. Official business only"

Rune then stepped forward and spoke up "Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aide!"

"Riverwood's in danger too?" The guard spoke astonished.

"You better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

The guard then unlocked the door granting the two accesses into the city and the two walked inside.

Rune couldn't help but marvel at the interior of the city. It was just so civilized.

"So how do we get to Dragonsreach?" Rune asked remembering he's not here as a tourist.

"It's in the cloud district, don't worry just follow me and I'll show you" Malukah said guiding Rune down the streets passing by the market stalls and pass the Gildergreen tree standing in the center of Whiterune.

Rune couldn't help but noticed that the tree looked kind of dead. But he'll have to ask Malukah about it later, right now he needs to warn the jarl of the dragon attack. Soon enough the two finally reached Dragonsreach sitting on top of the highest plateau.

The two entered the palace and once again Rune was amazed at the interior of the building from the structure to the furniture. But the weirdest part was the sheer size of the palace. For some reason it made Rune feel nostalgic even though he's never been here before.

His thoughts were then interrupted when a female Dunmer (Dark Elf) in leather armor approached the two with sword drawn looking very angered.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" she said pointing her sword at the two.

"Alvor has sent me. Riverwood is in danger" Rune said in their defense.

"As Housecarl, my job is to deal with all the dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself." The Dark Elf said lowering her sword but still not removing her defense, most likely due to suspicions.

"A dragon has destroyed the town of Helgen and Alvor fears Riverwood might be next" Rune explained.

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach!" she said withdrawing her sword and led Rune up the steps to the throne.

The Jarl was a well groomed Nord with blond hair and beard wearing noble clothes, fur-lined boots, and a gold and ruby circlet for a crown.

The Dark Elf then told the Jarl what Rune told her. After that he turned his attention to Rune

"So you were in Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" the Jarl asked Rune.

"The dragon destroyed Helgen, and last I saw, it was heading this way." Rune explained.

"By Ysmir! Irileth was right!" The Jarl said wide eyed in horror.

The Jarl then turned his attention to another man, an Imperial standing right next to him on his right side. Rune figured this man was probably his adviser or steward.

"What do you say now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls, against a dragon?" he inquired of the Imperial.

"My lord, we need to send out troops to Riverwood at once." The Dark Elf Spoke up to Jarl Balgruuf.

"If that dragon is lurking in the mountains…"Irileth was then interrupted by Proventus who said.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view this as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack them. We should"

"ENOUGH!" The Jarl bellowed out.

"I'll not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and salters my people!"

He then turned to the Drak Elf.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." He ordered his Housecarl.

"Yes my Jarl" Irileth replied before leaving.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus said annoyed before he left.

Once Proventus was gone the Jarl returned his attention to Rune once again.

"Well done, boy. You sought me out on your own initiative. You have done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it."The Jarl said thanking Rune.

"But please tell me who you are and where you're from, judging from your armor you're not from around Skyrim are you."

Rune looked down at his armor realizing the Jarl was right, the armor dose make him stand out. And so Rune began explaining to the Jarl where he came from (even though he didn't know exactly where he's from in the Barbaric Archipelago), what brought him to skyrim (while leaving out his Moth Priest friends prophecy), straight down to his escape from the dragon (while leaving out the part of his imprisonment). He even told the Jarl of his dragon Toothless and his skills in training dragons.

The Jarl found the last part hard to believe; until Malukah spoke up and conformed what Rune said is true. Jarl Balgruuf was indeed impressed by Rune's talents, in fact an idea came to him.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for some one of your particular talents perhaps" Balgruuf then stood up from his throne.

"Come let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter relating to these dragons and…rumors of dragons."

Both Rune and Malukah followed the Jarl till they reached another room filled with books and magical things. Rune guessed this room was for magic research and other things related to magic.

There the two met a man in a navy blue robe.

"Farengar, I believe I found someone who can help you in your dragon project" the Jarl told his Court Wizard Farengar "Go ahead and fill him in with all the details"

the Jarl said before leaving Rune and Malukah with Farengar.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." Farengar said while examining Rune.

"Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"What does this have to do with dragons?" Rune asked.

"Ah, I take it you're no brute mercenary, but a thinker-perhaps even a scholar?" Farengar said impressed with Rune.

The wizard then continued. "You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, and impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to research for information about dragons- were had they gone all those years ago and where were they coming from?"

Once Farengar was finished, Malukah walked up to the wizard and asked.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow- a 'Dragonstone' said to contain a map of dragon barrel sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet-no doubt interred in the main chamber and bring it to me, simplicity in itself" Farengar answered.

"Okay I'll go and get it" Rune replied.

And with that the two adventurers left the Court Wizard and headed out the door.

"You wouldn't happen to know a way to the crypt would you?" Rune asked Malukah.

"I do know a path that leads up that way through the mountains, but there are a couple of bandits that like to hide up there" Malukah replied.

"Why do you think I always have my dragon with me" Rune replied back making Malukah laugh a bit.

As the two were walking down the steps, Rune noticed a man preaching by a statue of a warrior with a small crowd surrounding him.

"Say what's with that man by that statue?" Rune asked Malukah

"Oh, that's just Heimskr a priest of Talo's, he always preaching by that statue of Talo's ever since the White-Gold Concordat was signed and the civil war began in Skyrim" Malukah replied.

Rune then remembered Thorin often mentioning that treaty that ended the Great War and banded the worship of Talo's.

"I remember a friend telling me about that treaty, but I don't get why the Dominion banned worshiping Talo's?" Rune said confused.

That's when Malukah stopped and turned to Rune and said. "It's because they want to take down the empire, and what better way to do it then stirring up trouble like the civil war."

The High Elf then continued walking down the streets with Rune right behind her.

Rune noticed his new companion was rather enraged when she answered his question. It sounded like she was against the Dominion and the Thalmor, yet Thorin told him all the High Elves supported them. If that's true then why is Malukah against them?

* * *

><p><strong>What does Malukah have agents the Thalmor? Will just have to what and see. Cookies to anyone who can guess who I name Malukah after! Also I will be including a lot of Lore in my Fanfic, mainly because I love the Lore's in the videogames. There so amazing and intriguing. How about you guys do you like the lore's in the games? Next time we meet the second member of Rune's team (But he doesn't join them yet) as both he and Malukah enters the crypts of Bleak Falls Barrow. Till next time! <strong>


	8. Ch 7 Bleak Falls Barrow

**Wow I now have 22 Followers and 13 Reviews and Favorites on this fanfic, I feel so loved! Anyway hears my next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 Bleak Falls Barrow<p>

It was midafternoon when the two adventurers made it back to Riverwood. They needed to get more supplies before they ventured into the dangerous crypt.

"Why didn't we get the supplies while we were in Whiterun?" Rune asked Malukah as the two walked down the street.

"Because I happen to know the owner of this village's general-goods store, and he owes me a favor" Malukah explained as they arrived at a building with an iron sign that reads "Riverwood Trader".

"Don't worry Lucan and his sister Camilla are good people" Malukah then told Rune before the two entered the store.

As the two entered, they came across the two siblings arguing.

"Well one of us has to do something!" Camilla yelled at her brother.

"I said no!" Lucan yelled back at his sister "No adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing!"

Camilla was not happy with her brother's response.

"Well what are you goanna do then, huh? Let's hear it!" she asked very pissed off.

"We are done talking about this" Lucan said, having enough of it.

That's when he noticed Malukah and Rune.

"Oh, Malukah, sorry you had to see that" Lucan apologized.

"It's all right, siblings will be siblings" Malukah replied as she walked up to the counter.

"So who's your boyfriend here?" Camilla asked noticing Rune.

"What! Oh no, we're not together, we just met!" Rune quickly stated.

"Oh that's Rune, he's new to Skyrim, and I'm kind of his hired guide." Malukah told her Imperial friend.

"Oh… sorry, I just assumed you finally got yourself a man" Camilla apologized.

"Don't worry I'm still young, I'll eventually hunt him down." Malukah joked.

The three minus Rune laughed at the High Elf's joke.

"So what can I get for you then?" Lucan asked once the laughter died down.

"Just some more arrows and some potions" Malukah answered.

"All right then" Lucan said as he began to gather the supplies Malukah requested.

"Sorry for being nosy, but did something happened here?" Rune asked remembering the fight from earlier.

"Some thieves broke in last night and stool my golden dragon claw, that's what happened" Lucan answered a little stressed out.

"Well maybe we can get your claw back for you" Malukah offered.

"Really you would?" Lucan asked surprised.

"Just tell me where they are hiding and I'll hunt them down" she smirked.

"Why thank you, tell you what you get the claw back and I'll give you some coin from my last shipment and your supplies will be on the house." Lucan offered.

"That's not really necessary." Rune respectfully declined.

"But I insist. I still owe Malukah for saving my life" Lucan said.

"Very well then Lucan" Malukah said, agreeing with Lucan's deal.

"Okay, last I heard about the thieves fled to Bleak Falls Barrow" Lucan informed them as he finished getting all the supplies Malukah requested.

"Alright then, will be back with your claw in no time" Malukah happily said as she and Rune left the building.

"Just be careful" Lucan warned before the two left his shop.

"Uh…are you sure this is a good idea Malukah?" Rune asked.

"Why not, the claw just so happens to be at Bleak Falls Barrow, pulse we did get free stuff and possible gold if we return the claw." Malukah replied.

"The first thing I learned from living in skyrim, is never waste any opportunity for making gold".

Malukah's statement did bring up a good point. If he is going to survive this new world, he is going to need money.

"Now let's get to that crypt before nightfall" Malukah said before walking off with Rune right behind her.

Both adventures and their dragons hiked up the trail that leads to the crypt. Along the way Rune began teaching Malukah on dragons (mainly on her Sharp Feather Sparrowhawk).

"So the dragons really like this grass?" the High Elf asked Rune.

"Yes, though I don't know if they grow around Skyrim." Rune replied. "But they do around your homeland right?" Malukah then asked.

"Well… they do around Dragon Island" Rune said scratching the back of his head.

"But what about your homeland, what's it like?" Malukah continued, interested in learning about his home.

"I…I don't know" he replied sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Malukah asked confused.

"I mean I don't remember where I'm from" Rune explained. "All I remember was waking up on Dragon Island with Toothless right next to me, three years ago."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Malukah apologized, feeling guilty for asking an amnestic person his past.

"It's all right Malukah you were bound to find out sooner or later" Rune replied.

Their conversation however was interrupted when both Toothless and Sparrowhawk began growling.

"What's the matter Sparrowhawk?" Malukah asked.

"They probably sense either some wolves or those bandits" Rune guessed while getting out his sword. "Be ready!"

"Alright" Malukah replied as she got out her bow.

The four continued up the mountain for a bit until they encountered the bandits. But they were occupied by a boy around Rune and Malukah's age fighting off the bandit's but he did look like he could use some help. So both Rune and Malukah plus there dragons joined in.

With The help of their dragons, they managed to scare off the bandits attacking the boy. He looked to be older than Rune, probably 19 or 20 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Judging from his elf like facial features this boy was a Breton.

The poor Breton was freaking out because of the two dragons in front of him. He was about to unleash a fire spell on the two dragons, but Rune stopped him.

"No don't shoot they won't hurt you!" he called out jumping in front of Toothless and Sparrowhawk, with Malukah right next to him.

"Are you mad?! They are dragons, get away from them!" the Breton yelled at the two.

"That just so happened to have saved your life" Malukah said reminding the Breton what happened earlier.

"But there monsters, they slaughtered many of us" the Breton yelled again who obviously didn't hear the two teens.

"And we've slaughtered more of them than they did us" Rune yelled back defending his dragon friends.

"They are nothing like the dragon that attacked Helgen yesterday. These dragons only attack in self-defense"

The Breton could not believe what he was hearing. This Nord looking boy and the High Elf next to him are defending these monsters. All they did was kill and forced the remaining to worship them. Why would they defend the dragons? Unless…

"You're both Dragon Priest aren't you?!" the Breton yelled in shock.

"No we're not, please let us explain" Rune yelled back trying to calm the Breton down, but it was too late.

The Breton boy made a dash for it down the mountain.

"Da, da, da were dead!" Rune said blankly.

"So… now what?" Malukah asked not knowing what to do.

"Well it's obvious; we stop him from telling anyone." Rune said as he quickly looked through his bag till he found some rope and tossed it to Malukah.

"Here you'll need something to hang on to" Rune said before he mounted Toothless.

"Are you crazy? Someone might see us up in the air" the High Elf protested thinking it was not a good idea.

"You want him to tell all of Riverwood and have Sparrowhack hunted down and mounted on a wall!" Rune then said, getting Malukah to see the big picture.

The Breton meanwhile was running as fast as his legs cold carry him, dodging many rocks, trees, and logs. Just as he was about to jump over another log, something grabbed him from above and before he knew it, he was lifted up into the air.

"OH! TALO'S THIS IS IT!" the Breton panicked realizing he was being kidnaped by the dragons.

He was then dropped off on a branch on top of a really tail pine tree. The poor Breton held on for dear life as Toothless perched on top of the tree next to the Breton, bending the top of the tree a bit. Malukah meanwhile was clinging onto Sparrowhawk as her dragon flew next to the two in the tree. The Breton was not the only one who was afraid of heights.

"Get me down this instance Dragon Priest!" the Breton yelled demanding to be let go.

"Look I'm not a Dragon Priest, please give me a chance to explain" Rune said trying to calm the Breton down.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say" the Breton refused.

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you" Rune said as he held out his hand to the Breton, but the stubborn boy refused.

"I'm not getting on that monster!" He yelled.

Toothless growled at the Breton for his insult.

"Well you want to stay up hear?" Malukah asked. "It's a pretty long way down".

The Breton looked down realizing the elf was right. In defeat he started climbing onto the branch, before grabbing Rune's hand helping him onto the back of the saddle.

"Now get me down" The Breton ordered.

"Toothless, down, gently" Rune ordered Toothless as the dragon opened his wings, unknowing to Rune; Toothless had a mischievous look across his face.

"See nothing to be afraid of" Rune told the Breton before Toothless took to the sky at a very fast pace climbing higher and higher with the Breton boy screaming his ears off.

"Toothless what is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" Rune yelled as the poor Breton grabbed Rune and held on for dear life.

"Uh, he's not usually like this" Rune said to the Breton.

Toothless then folded his wings.

"Oh no!" Rune muttered as the dragon began to drop like a rock with the Breton screaming in fear once again.

Toothless then began to opened his wings again and began soaring up and down at a very fast pace.

"Toothless what are you doing? We need him to like us" Rune yelled trying to get his dragon under control.

Toothless then soared strait up and began to spin very fast.

"And now the spinning" Rune said blankly. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile" Rune said sarcastically before the dragon began to drop again only this time spinning all around.

"Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing" yelled the Breton really scared.

Toothless who heard the Breton apologize opened his wings jerking the two up and then began gently gliding across the sky. The Breton slowly opened his eyes as Toothless flew into the clouds. The Breton looked at the dragon confused. It stopped flying up and down really fast the minute he apologized. But all that disappeared as he looked out at the open sky.

He could not believe he was actually flying in the sky next to the clouds. At one point he even reached out his hand to touch the clouds. The feeling of the wind in his face felt so amazing. But that was nothing compared to the view from above. There were simply no words to describe the sheer beauty of seeing his homeland from above.

"All right I admit it. This is…incredible!" the Breton admitting.

"Rune, are you alright?" Malukah asked as she and Sparrowhawk flew right next to the two.

"I'm alright, Toothless just got carried away is all" Rune replied.

"Hey aren't you the Mage Huntress Malukah?" the Breton asked recognizing the High Elf.

"Yes, how did you know?" Malukah asked, but then it hit her. "What, your Dawn, Delphins son right?"

"Yes that's me" the Breton named Dawn answered. "It's been a while my friend!" the Elf said excited to see her friend again.

"What…. you two know each other?" Rune asked a little confused.

"Yes" Malukah answered. "I first met him and his mom at the inn when I first came to Skyrim."

"Mal would occasionally sing at my mother's inn." Dawn added.

"You're a Bard too?" Rune asked Malukah.

"Part time actually" Malukah explained.

"I was staying at their inn when I arrived in Skyrim, There loco Bard Sven was sick and many customers were agreed and upset by this and it didn't help that they were drunk to, so I volunteered to sing and play the lute for her costumers, but it's really more of a hobby."

"Don't be so modest mal you're a wonderful Bard" Dawn complimented.

This made the Elf blushed in embarrassment.

"Any way, how did you manage to ride dragons?" Dawn then asked.

"I'll tell you once we land on the ground, don't want to risk getting shot down" Rune said before his dragon descended to the ground.

They landed near the watch tower were the bandits were and there Rune explained how he studied and train dragons on their island for five years, how he got to Skyrim, to how he met Malukah. Dawn was amazed by Rune's story and his knowledge of dragons, but he was a little confused. His mother had always told him stories of how these dragons would raid and kill them, and yet here are two dragons just sitting around.

"And none of these dragons even try to hurt you?" He asked Rune.

"No, once you show them you're not a threat, they won't harm you" Rune answered.

"I'm sorry…I'm just finding it hard to believe that the dragons are not the monsters mom told me they were" Dawn said kind of torn in between what his mother told him and what he just witnessed and heard from Rune.

"I know, I to found it hard to believe they were not monsters" Malukah said as she petted Sparrowhawk.

"Even we Altmers still have a lot to learn" she giggled a bit finding it amusing that even her kind are not the perfect superior beings they all claimed to be.

"Anyway what are you doing all the way up here?" Malukah then asked.

"Some thieves stole my sword last night, I heard they were hiding out at the crypt so I went after them" Dawn explained.

"All by yourself, you know the path and the Crypt is dangerous to go alone" Malukah then warned her friend.

"I know, but I can't just sit around while those thieves still have my sword" Dawn replied.

"What's so important about your sword anyway?" Rune exclaimed.

"Well… this sword was once my father's" said Dawn.

"He died from an illness while I was still in my mother's womb. Mother would always talk about what a great warrior he was, it's all I have of him" he sighed sadly.

"Well… we just so happened to be going to the crypt ourselves, so why not join us" Malukah suggested.

"Really you don't mind?" Dawn asked.

"Well… there is strength in numbers, so I don't mind" Rune said, "If you don't mind our dragons tagging along."

Dawn looked at both Toothless and Sparrowhawk for a moment, remembering how the bandits all fled in fear of the two. There may be some advantages to having a dragon with you.

"If only to see the looks on those bandits' faces" Dawn joked.

Everyone laughed including the dragons.

"Thanks you, this mean a lot to me" Dawn said shaking both Rune's and Malukah's hands.

"But first things first" Malukah said before she walked up to the corps of the recently deceased bandits and began going through their pockets and bags.

"What are you doing?" Rune asked.

"Looking to see if these bandits have anything we're going to need.

"It's not like they're goanna use them now" the High Elf huntress answered.

After searching all the bandits for potions, money, lock picks, and other stuff they may need, the three pulse dragons continued up the mountain until they all reached the entrance to the crypt (while taking care of a couple of more bandits along the way).

Rune couldn't help but marvel at the structure of the crypt. It had to be at least thousands of years old.

"This is amazing!" Rune said admiring the architecture.

"My mother told me this crypt used to be a temple built by the ancient Nords for dragon worship" explained Dawn.

Rune remembered Thorin mentioning one time about dragons being worshiped at one point, but he always found it impossible to believe.

"I remember hearing something about that, but why did the Nords worship them?" Rune asked puzzled.

"I remember reading something about that" Malukah then spoke out.

"According to what I read, the Dragons are in fact the children of Akatosh"

now Rune's mind was blown. Thorin often told him about the God's of Tamrial, but never had he heard of the dragons being children of a God.

"Akatosh, as in the God of Time and Chief of the Divines is the father of Dragons?" he asked.

"Apparently" Malukah replied confirming it.

"Wow! You hear that bud?" Rune asked turning to Toothless.

"You and Sparrowhawk are descendants of Akatosh himself. That's amazing" he proclaimed.

Toothless however was not really amused. He already knew he was a child of a god.

"Well... are we going to stand out here till we get frost bite, or are we goanna go inside" Dawn asked getting a little cold, and it didn't help that it started to snow.

Remembering the mission Rune opened the door.

Dawn then stopped Rune from going in."Hold it, I see more bandits inside."

"Don't worry, leave them to me" Malukah said as she got out her bow and arrow.

Rune watched as the High Elf slowly sneaked towards the bandits who were unaware of her presence. Slowly Malukah pulled her bow back and aimed at one of the bandits and released the bow string. The arrow hit her target in the back of her neck and the bandit fell down dead.

"Who's there!" the other bandit yelled as he got out his sword.

But quickly fell down dead when Malukah shot him in the head.

"Okay you can come in now" Malukah said giving the boys and dragons the all clear signal.

"Wow! That was impressive Malukah" Rune complimented on her sleuth and aim.

"Thank Aela, she's the one who taught me" Malukah said as she went to the bandit's dead corps and began looting there bodies.

Dawn also began looting through the bandit's stuff. He soon came across a chest, but it was locked

"Say is there a key lying around by any chance?" Dawn asked.

"Here let me take a shot at it" Rune offered. Dawn stepped aside and Rune began picking the lock.

After a minute later Rune managed to get the chest to open, but all he found in the chest were some gold coins, an axe, and a spell totem on conjuring a Flame Atronach.

Dawn was disappointed that his father's sword wasn't among them.

"Don't worry, will find your sword. I promise" Rune said reassuring Dawn that it's going to be okay.

"I'm afraid our dragons will have to wait here" Malukah then said as she got up.

"How come?" Rune asked.

"I've been in crypts and tombs like this before and they can get pretty narrow in width, the dragons won't fit through" she explained.

Toothless nudged Rune in the back. Rune turned to see his dragon looking at him concurred.

"Sorry bud, but it looks like you and Sparrowhawk will have to stay here, for now." Rune said petting his dragons head.

Toothless growled in protest. He didn't like the idea of his rider/friend going down there alone, but he understood why.

"Don't worry Toothless" Malukah said also petting Toothless.

"I'll make sure no Draugr lay a hand on your friend, that I promise you"

Toothless cooed relived that Rune won't be down there alone.

The High Elf then walked up to Sparrowhawk who nudged her a bit.

"You're worried to, are you girl?" she asked her dragon who cooed in reply.

"Don't you worry I've been down in crypts before, I know what to expect down there and besides, Rune and Dawn are there to back me up" She said ruffling her feathers a bit.

Dawn couldn't help but admire his companion's relationship with their dragons. It was just astonishing that such a friendship could exist. He was excited, to the point that he to begin wanting a dragon. But he was unsure if his mother would allow it due to her prejudice.

After saying their goodbyes to their dragons the three began walking down the hallway. As they were walking Malukah kept hearing a tapping metal sound.

"Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Dawn asked. "It sounded like metal tapping" she explained.

"It's probably my prosthetic leg, don't worry" Rune contested.

"No offence but your leg is making a lot of noise, and if there are more bandit's down there they'll probably hear it and it will give away our position" Malukah then said.

"I see your point" Rune said as he looked at his prosthetic leg.

"Maybe if I had some leather I could tie it to my metal leg." "Here use my money pouch" Dawn offered as he got out his leather pouch. "And I think I have some leather straps in my pocket" Malukah said as she searched through her bag until she found some and handed them to Rune.

"Thanks guys. I'll make sure to return these to you once this is done" Rune thanked his companions as he tied the pouch and straps to his metal leg. He then began to walk around in it testing it out, and just as he theorized, the leather suppressed the sound of his metal foot. The three then continued down the hallway until they came across some stairs that lead to another room. Dawn and Rune were about to walk down the stairs when Malukah stopped the two boys.

"Hold it there's another bandit up a head." She said pointing at the bandit ahead of them; luckily he didn't sense their presence.

Mal was about to take him out with her bow when the bandit pulled the leather that was in the middle of the room and within second's arrows from out of nowhere hit the bandit and he fell down dead instantly.

"Well… that was unexpected" Dawn blinked in surprised.

The trio walked up to the body and began examining it.

"Poison darts, that would do it" Malukah said as she noticed the darts that perched the bandit's flesh.

Rune got up and noticed some suspicious looking holes in the walls and then he looked at a closed gate in front of the tree.

"It looks like this guy walked right into a bobby trap" Rune said as he looked at the leather right next to the dead body.

"Expect a lot of traps in these crypts" Malukah warned the two boys.

"So… how do we open the gate without getting killed?" Dawn asked.

"That's simple, just turn the pillars in the right sequence before pulling the leather in order to open the gate" Malukah said as she pointed to three pillars with animal carvings on them at the left end of the room.

"Okay, but how do we know what is the right sequence?" Rune then asked.

"Just take a good look around your surroundings, there's usually a clue to tell you with is the right sequence. I've seen a lot of crypts with this kind of trap before" Malukah explained.

So the gang began looking around for any clues to the correct sequence. Rune then noticed two carvings of a head with pictures of animals above them and another only on the ground. Judging from the cut out from in-between the other two carvings, this one fell off a long time ago probably due to either age or an earthquake. The carving on the left had a picture of a snake while the carving on the right had a picture of a whale and the one on the ground also had a picture of a snake.

Rune then remembered that there were animal carvings on the pillars. Could this be the clue they were looking for?

"Hay Malukah, would that be it?" he asked pointing to the two head carvings on the walls and the one on the ground.

"Good job Rune! That's exactly what we're looking for, you certainly have a keen eye" the High Elf complimented Rune.

The trio then turned the pillars to their proper sequence.

"Well here go's nothing" Dawn said as he nervously pulled the leaver.

And just like Malukah said, the gate opened.

"Wow! It worked!" the Breton said in relief.

"Well let's get going then" Malukah then said and the trio continued onward.

The trio then walked down a circular ramp while encountering some Skeevers, overgrown rats that like to hang out in crypts, caves, the wilderness, and sewers.

"I hate those guys" Dawn complained as he finished burning some Skeevers to death.

"They always seem to find a way to sneak up on you"

The trio soon arrived in a hallway covered in spider webs.

"Looks like we may have some frost spiders down here too" Malukah said as she readied her bow.

"Yet another vermin I hate" Dawn complained again as he readied his dagger and shock spell.

Rune got his Gronkel sword and shield ready, never hurts to be prepared.

The trio then heard someone calling for help. The three followed the sound until they came into a room filled with spider webs, eggs, and corps all wrapped in a cocoon. And at the far end, there was a male Dark Elf trapped and bounded in thick webs struggling to get out.

"Look out! It's coming back!" The Dark Elf yelled.

The three looked up and saw an enormous frost spider coming down and after the three.

Wasting no time, the trio began attacking the large frost spider. Dawn used his shock spells to subdue the spider, Malukah fired a couple of arrows at the thing, and Rune used his Gronkel sword and shield to slice through the flesh of the disgusting monster. In no time the spider fell down dead, thanks to the teamwork of the trio.

"Yes! You did it. You killed it now cut me down before anything else show's up" the Dark Elf spoke hastily.

"Hold it! Where's the golden claw?" Malukah asked demanding the elf to hand it over.

"Yes, the claw I know how it works, the claw, the markings, and the door in the hall of stories. I know how they all fit together!" He told the Huntress.

"Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power and treasure the Nords have hidden there."

"Alright, will cut you down, but only if you give us the claw in return" Malukah said as she grabbed her knife.

"Deal, now get me down from here" the Dunmer argued.

"I don't like this Malukah, this thief is giving in way to easily" Dawn whispered in Malukah's ears.

"Relax, if this guy tries anything I'll make sure he wishes he never crossed paths with me" Malukah whispered back.

Malukah then proceeded to cut the Dark Elf thief down until he was free. But the minute he got down, he gave a sly smirk and made a dash down the corridor.

"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He yelled back.

"Oh no you don't, get back here you thief!" Malukah yelled as she ran after that double crossing thief, pissed off.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side" Rune said to Dawn before the two boys quickly ran after the two elves, passing a small chamber and before entering a catacomb with corps all laid to rest respectfully.

The two stopped when they saw Malukah with her back turned back towards them.

"What are you doing Mal (short for Malukah), where's the thief!" Dawn yelled at the High Elf.

In response, Malukah pointed at the Dark Elf thief now skewered by a spiked wall trap.

"This is what happens when you're not mindful of the traps down here" Malukah said pointing at the floor trigger.

"Well… at least it worked out for us" Rune said trying to stay positive despite the horrid site in front of them.

The trio was then interrupted when they heard a low growling noise coming from right behind them. The three slowly turned around and found a couple of Nord corps walking around with weapons in their hands ready to kill the three intruders. These guys were none other than the Draugrs, the walking corps Hadvar told Rune about yesterday.

"Well our day just got better" Rune sarcastically remarked.

The trio quickly ready their weapons and fought the three corps until they all feel down dead as they should be.

"If there's one thing I hate more than skeevers and frost spiders, it's the Draugr." Dawn said putting away his knife.

"I agree with you" Malukah added.

The three then began searching for the dragon claw on the elf's corps and sure enough they found it, a beautiful golden clawed foot with three engravings underneath. "Jackpot!" Malukah said as she held the claw.

"There it is my father's sword!" Dawn yelled happily as he got out a beautiful two hand sword engraved with dragons on the hilt from the Dark Elf's corps.

"Wow that's a beautiful sword Dawn" Rune said as he admired the craftsmanship of the sword.

"Thanks, mother told me this sword was a gift from a blacksmith for my father in gratitude for saving his family from some necromancers" Dawn explained holding his father's sword vary proudly.

"Hey guys check this out" Malukah said as she held out a journal in her hands.

"According to this thief's journal, this claw is the key to a hidden chamber that's filled with treasures."

"So that's why the thief's stole that claw" Rune replied now understanding the thief's motives.

"Well… why don't we check out this hidden chamber" Dawn then suggested strapping his father's sword to his back.

"You sure you want to continue down this crypt?" Malukah asked.

"You got your sword back and I'm pretty sure your mother will be expecting you back soon"

"Uh… actually to be honest, my mother's out and she doesn't know I'm here" Dawn confessed.

"Early this morning when we both found out about the bandit's and my father's sword, I wanted to go after them but mother forbade me saying it's not worth it if you get killed. But I just had to go after them, luckily mother had some errands to run so I waited till she left before I went after them." Dawn paused for a moment before continuing.

"And besides I'm pretty sure there's more Draugrs down there, and I for one would like to know just what the bandits were after. Mom won't be back till tonight" Dawn finished.

"Well I don't see why he can't continue with us, we do need all the help if there are more of them down there and Dawn is good with his magic" Rune then said.

"Very well then" Malukah said agreeing to let her Breton friend tag along for a while longer.

"But if your mother finds out about this, you're on your own"

So the trio continued down passing chamber after chamber after chamber and facing Draugrs here and there. During the battles Rune couldn't help but admire his new companions fighting skills. Malukah is very deadly with her bow but not nearly as deadly as her destruction spells. He remembered Thorin once told him that the Altmers or the High Elves are born with enhanced magic abilities, making them the strongest when it comes to magic.

Dawn's mean will was also pretty good with his magic and with his sword. His magic is just as impressive as Malukah's, most likely due to his elfish ancestry. According to Thorin the Bretons are decedents of the ancient humans and the Altmers that inter mixed with each other. This is why Bretons are jest as talented with their magic as the High Elves' are.

Both Dawn and Malukah meanwhile were very impressed with Rune's skills, but mostly his shield and sword. His shield not only can turn into a crossbow and can launch bolas and grappling hooks, but he can throw it at his enemies and it come right back to him (like Captain America's shield). And his sword, though light appears to look ornate, it can cut through anything even other metals easily like paper. When they asked what type of metal his sword was made of, Rune just said it's something he discovered by mixing different types of rocks and ores and that it was a secret.

Eventually the trio made it to a hallway filled with carvings all over the walls and a large unusual door at the end of the hall.

"What is this place?" Rune asked in awe.

"I believe we might be in the Hall of Stories" Malukah explained, "I've seen a couple of crypts and ancient temples that has this room. These hallways have carvings of many stories dating way back to before the dragon wars."

"Wow!" Dawn said in awe.

After a few moments of resting the three adventurers stood in front of the strange door. A very large design took up most of the slab. It had three rows of rings circling around a stone circle with pictures of animals on each row and the stone circle in the middle looked like it was meant for the claw.

"So… how do we open it?" Dawn asked not knowing what to do.

Rune took a closer look at the door and noticed the stone rings were loose. At first he thought it was age, but after another look at the door Rune noticed all the rings were movable.

"It looks like there's a combination lock on this door" Rune told his companions.

Malukah then took a good look at the animal carvings and remember the golden claw she had also has animal engravings on it.

"Guys, I think were supposed to turn the rings until they match the markings on the claw" Malukah told the boys.

The two boys then began turning the stone rings until the images matched the one on the golden claw.

"Okay, hear it goes" Malukah said as she placed the claw into the keyhole and turned it until she heard a loud click. Malukah then pulled the claw back and the door lowered itself, revealing a hidden path.

"Wow, good job Mal" Dawn complimented.

"Now let's find that tablet and get out of here before any more Draugrs show up" Rune said as he and his two companions continued onward.

On the other side of the door was a large cavern, with natural light shining through and up ahead was a large wall with unusual carvings written all over, and two coffins not far from the wall.

"This is it?" Dawn asked disappointed, expecting to find some gold and jewels.

Rune on the other hand began walking towards the wall and began observing the strange writings.

"I've never seen writings like this before" Rune said aloud.

"Me neither" Mal added.

"It looks like an old ancient language" Rune then noticed small segment of letters were glowing.

"Guys do you see that?" Rune asked pointing to the glowing blue letters.

"See what?" Malukah asked. "Those letters glowing" Rune replied.

"Glowing letters, have you been hitting the Skooma?" Dawn asked thinking Rune was crazy.

"No, I never even touched that stuff" Rune replied.

"And they are glowing; don't tell me you guys don't see it?" At that moment something strange happened.

The letters glowed even brighter and seemed to have caught Rune in a trance. The light then dimed and Rune for some reason now understood the word on the wall.

"Hey Rune are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned since Rune didn't move nor speak for a while.

"Fus" Rune uttered.

"Huh?" both Dawn and Malukah said confused.

"That's what it says, Fus" Rune explained pointing to the word on the wall that glowed earlier.

"Uh… how did you know, didn't you say you never seen this writing before?" Malukah asked remembering what Rune said earlier.

"I haven't" Rune replied.

"But when I saw the glowing letters, I somehow understood it, like I knew it from long ago and just now remembered it."

"Do you suppose you knew this language before you lost your memories" Malukah suggested.

"I don't think so, this is different" Rune replied still confused to how he was able to understand that word.

"Uh…guys!" Dawn interrupted sounding very alarmed and scared.

The two turned around and were about to ask what was up, but soon got there answer when the stone lid on one of the coffins busted opened and a really powerful looking Draugr came out.

"I swear the gods must hate me!" Rune complained as he got out his Gronckle Iron shield and sword.

Malukah quickly got out her bow and arrow and Dawn got his sword ready. The trio took on the Draugr Lord. Though it was tuff, the three managed to kill the Draugr thanks to team work.

"Now that was a work out" Dawn said trying to catch his breath.

"Well, fighting a Draugr Lord will do that to you" Malukah said while casting a healing spell on herself.

Rune meanwhile was looking into the coffin and there it was, the stone slab with a map of Skyrim that he was looking for.

"Malukah I think I found the tablet" Rune yelled as he reached in and grabbed the stone tablet.

"Good I'm getting tired of fighting Draugrs" Malukah said as she finished healing herself.

"Wow! Do you think this is what the thief was after?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know, but it's definitely what we're after" Rune replied trying to lift the heavy stone.

"All those years of weight lifting is really paying of" Rune half joked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I had enough adventure for one day" Dawn said sounding exhausted.

"I agree, let's get out of here before any more Draugrs or frost spiders show up" Malikah said agreeing with Dawn.

The trio continued down the remaining path until it lead outside into the open air.

The trio returned to Riverwood (right after fetching Toothless and Sparrowhawk) returning the claw to Lucan and bid farewell to Dawn who returned to the Sleeping Giant Inn. But not before thanking Rune and Malukah for helping him in retrieving his father's sword and even invited them to come by the inn anytime they like. With their business done in Riverwood, the two plus their dragons hurried back to Whiterun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun! I notice theirs a lot of argument and debated weather Talo's did become a god or not. What do you guys think, did Talo's became a good, and why do the Thalmor wan't to drive out the worship if there not doing it to the other gods in the other provinces of skyrim? Comment and let me know what you think. Next time Goober finds something interesting in Borks journal about the Dragons ancestry, we meat two new members of Rune's team and we see him take down his first Dragon (Besides the Red Death). Till then Happy late Easter!<strong>


	9. Ch 8 The Dragonborn Comes

**Sorry this chapter took awhile I had writers block plus my Aunt was moving but her it is now. Before we begin a Guest asked if Rune (aka Hiccup) is gonna return to Berk. To answer your question, yes he will just not right now and that's all I'm gonna say I don't want to spoil it for you. Now that that's out of the way, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 The Dragonborn Comes<p>

On Berk…

It had been a long day for the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. A lot of Vikings had died from that battle with the Dragon Sahqonyol and a lot more were injured. Stoick spent all day helping to prepare for their funerals, comforting the deceased loved ones and friends, and trying to figure out what that dragon was.

It was nothing like any dragon he had ever seen, or any Viking for that matter. After taking care of the funerals, Stoick began looking through the Book of Dragons for anything on that dragon named Alduin or that other dragon Alduin resurrected. But there was nothing.

So he began going through Bork's notes, but his chief duties were in the way. Luckily Fishlegs and Gobber offered to continue looking for Stoick, so he returned to his duties as the Chief.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Stoick returned to his house, exhausted by the day's work. He practically fell on his chair he was so tired. He would have fallen asleep right then and there if not for the knock at the door to revive him. So he got up and opened the door finding both Gobber and Fishlegs looking like they had just ran a dozen miles.

"Chief"… huff puff, "we think we found something in Borks journal" Fishlegs said panting and out of breath, along with Gobber.

"You gotta"… huff puff, "read this Stoick" Gobber said handing Stoick the old book.

"Well come inside" Stoick said inviting the two to come inside.

"So what is it you two found?" Stoick asked as he closed the door behind him.

"It's kind of hard to explain, read date 18th and 20th of Sun's Height in the journal and you'll understand" Gobber explained.

So the Chief sat down in his chair and began to read Bork's journal.

* * *

><p><em>Monday 18<em>_th__ of Sun's Height_

_ Two of my best friends Horker and Sven and I went to go hunting in the woods. While we were tracking a deer down we came across an old shrine of some sort with a mound in the middle. Out of curiosity the three of us took a closer look at the shrine. All we found were strange writings carved on the stones and a carving of what looked like a dragon with many people holding the hands out to it like they were worshiping it. _

_ And when we dug up the mound we discovered bones of a dragon none of us have ever seen before. My friends and I spent the rest of the day studying the bones of the dragon, but we haven't found much on it other than it's larger than a Monstrous Nightmare and a Bonenapper. And according to the carvings on the wall, it was worshiped as if it was a god of some sort._

_ When we returned to Berk and told everyone about what we found. They were all enraged by the fact that a dragon was worshiped like a god and they all ended up destroying the shrine along with the bones of the dragon. I was upset what they did, because I was curious about that dragon and why it was worshiped, and more importantly what happened to the dragon worshipers that I assumed lived on this island before we came and settled here._

* * *

><p><em>20th of Sun's Height<em>

_ My friend Trader Arcan had come to trade with Berk today. I told him about what my friends and I discovered a few days ago, and just my luck he actually hadsome information on that old shrine and Dragon, or something like that. According to what Arcan heard about and learned during his travels, there was a particular group of dragons that according to the legends were the first dragons that came to existence._

_ They were the children of a god named Akatosh. Unfortunately my friend didn't know much on this Akatosh other than he's the god of time and is often depicted as a Dragon. As for the dragons which were named Akatoshbarn were immortal and many humans worshiped them like gods. But something happened and a rebellion started the first war between the dragons. But because of their sheer size and power, they were near impossible to kill._

_ Everything seemed lost until Kyn the goddess of the sky took pity on man and gave them the chance to fight back using the dragons own power against them, winning the war. Then the Akatoshbarns just disappeared. As for the runes themselves, Acan told me it was probably one of many barrels that the few faithful followers built. They believed there dragon gods will one day returned. And when they do the faithful will be rewarded. As for the Dragon worshipers themselves, they were all wiped out by either the Vikings or by snowstorms._

_ The thought of having a dragon to be near was impossible and scares me half to death, so I asked my friend if he there is any way to kill them at all. He answered the only way to primly kill an Akitoshbarn is if you're Dragonborn. According to Acan a Dragonborn is a human born with the ability to absorb a dragon's soul and use its powers as if they were dragons themselves._

_ But unfortunately Dragonborns are very rare and only one is born every few centuries or so. The last Dragonborn was an emperor named Talos but he died hundreds of years ago along with his bloodline. Though I am grateful for my trader friend helping me out, I feel like I have even more questions than answers._

_ Like…. where are the Akotoshbarns? Will they return? Who are Akatosh and Kyn really? And do Dragonborns in fact exist? And if they do come back, I pray to Odin that a Dragonborn or something like it to be born to take them down._

_End…_

* * *

><p>Stoick sat there with Bork's journal in his hand somewhat amazed but very horrified at what he just read. He remembered that dragon named Alduin called himself the first born of Akatosh and that other dragon he brought back from the dead was almost impossible to kill. Could it be that those two were the Akatoshbarns? If so, Odin helped them!<p>

"I take it your finished reading?" Gobber asked noticing his chief's/friend's shocked face. "Isn't it awesome Chief? A human that can actually absorb a dragon's soul and use its own powers!" Fishlegs called out excited like a little Viking on Snoggaltog. Fishlegs always liked learning about dragons.

At that moment the ground started to shake and there was a loud cry from outside

"**DOVAHKIIN!**"

and then the ground and the crying ceased.

"What in Odin's ghost was that!?" Gobber asked confused to what just happened while rubbing his sore ears. The three Vikings quickly walked outside to find the entire village out and confused to what just happened. Whatever is going on, Stoick prayed that Odin will protect them and give them strength to fight this new evil.

* * *

><p>An hour earlier in SkyrimWhiterun…

It was early in the evening when Rune and Malukah returned to Dragonsreach with the tablet with them. The two walked in to Farengar's study's finding the court wizard talking to a strange hooded figure in leather armor.

"You see? The terminology is clearly first era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text, perhaps dating back to the first dragon war" Farangar explained to the figure looking over some old texts.

"If so, I can use this to cross-reference the names with other later text" he continued.

The figure then turned to Farengar and said. "Good I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers".

Judging from the voice the figure was definitely female.

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so now I'm able to spend most of my time on this research" Farengar then said.

"Time is running Farengar don't forget. This isn't some theatrical question. Dragons have come back" the hooded figure said reminding him of the danger.

"Yes, yes don't worry" he told the hooded figure "Although the chances of seeing a dragon up close would be tremendously valuable."

It would appear that Farengar was secretly a nerd when it comes to dragons.

"Now let me show you something else I found…intriguing… I think your employers may be interested as well."

"You have visitors" the hooded figure interrupted when she noticed Rune and Malukah at the entrance.

"Ah, yes the Jarls protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die it seems" Farengar greeted the two.

"Well it helps if you bring an expert in old Nordic ruins with you" Rune said complimenting Malukah.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert" the High Elf replied modestly.

"Anyway here's your stone tablet" Rune said giving it to Farengar.

"Ah! The stone tablet of Bleak Falls Barrow!" Farengar proclaimed excitedly.

"Seems you are a cut above the usual bruits the Jarl sends my way" he then complimented.

"Okay so now what happens?" Rune then asked.

"That's where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim" Farengar answered.

"My… associate will be pleased to see your handy work" he then turned to the hooded figure.

"She discovered its location by means she has so far declined to share with me."

But Malukah was more focused on the hooded figure next to the Jarls court Wizard. There was something about her that's familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It would probably help if she removed her hood.

"So your information was correct after all" Farenger told the hooded figure. "And we have our friends here to thank for recovering it for us."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice Work!" the female hooded figure complimented.

"Send me a copy of it when you've deciphered it" she then said before walking away.

She was about to leave the room when Malukah stopped her at the entrance.

"Pardon me, but have we met before?" Malukah asked the hooded figure.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have" the figure simply said before leaving the room.

Just as the strange hooded figure left Irileth the Jarls Housecarl came in

"Farengar!" the Dark Elf called out as she entered the room vary alarmed.

"Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon has been sighted nearby!" she then turned to both Rune and Malukah.

"You two should come too."

"A dragon, how existing! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farenger asked rather exited then afraid.

"Definitely a dragon nerd" Rune thought.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you" Irileth said slightly annoyed by Farengar's fandom.

"If a dragon decides to attack Whightrun, I don't know if we can stop it" Irileth then ran up the stairs fallowed by Farengar, Rune, and Malukah.

When the four reached the second floor they found the Jarl speaking to a Whiterun guard.

"So Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" the Jarl asked.

"Yes, my Jarl" the guard replied.

"Tell him what you told me about that dragon" Irileth told the guard.

"Uh… that's right. I saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen" the guard then said.

"Where did it go? Was it attacking the watchtower?" the Jarl asked very worried.

"No my Lord" the guard answered. "It was just circling overhead. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work son, we'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it" the Jarl then said before the guard bowed and headed down stairs.

Once the guard left Jarl Balgruuf turned to his Dunmer Housecarl. "Irileth you'd better gather some guards and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate" Irileth quickly replied.

"Good don't fail me" the Jarl said before turning to Rune.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon."

"Okay my Jarl, but what can I do?" Rune then asked Jarl Balgruuf.

"You survived Helgen, not to mention you spent many years studying dragons, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here" the Jarl explained.

The Jarl did have a point; they are going to need help in taking down a dragon.

"Very well my Jarl" Rune then said before turning to the Dark Elf. "I'll meet you at the watchtower just as soon as I get more potions and retrieve my dragon."

"And I'll inform my guards of your dragon, so they won't be alarmed" Irileth then replied.

"Thank you I appreciate it" Rune thanked.

Farenger meanwhile was begging the Jarl if he could accompany Rune and Irileth, because he wanted to see the dragon. But the Jarl forbade it because he didn't want to risk losing him. Rune could see the disappointment on his face, but he understood. Note to self, keep him away from Toothless Rune thought before Malukah and him left.

The two made it to the market when Rune turned to Malukah and said."Malukah you don't have to come if you don't want to fight that dragon."

"Yea, fat chance of that" Malukah replied, obviously not backing down, nor letting Rune face that dragon alone.

"Are you sure, because I won't blame you if you're afraid?" Rune asked again no wanting to put her in danger.

"I need to know how to face these kinds of dragons sooner or later, might as well be now, and besides you are going to need all the help in order to take that down if it's anything like the dragon that attacked Helgen" Malukah answered determined to help her companion out.

"Hey Mal!" someone yelled from behind.

The two adventures turned around and saw two male warriors in armor. The first was a Nord judging from the large muscles, light skin and fair hair. His hair was reddish brown and messy with a few braids in it, light blue eyes and war black paint on his right eye (one line on top vertically and two on the bottom). He also wore heavy wolf armor with a sword and two axes attached to his belt caring an iron shield in his left hand and a long orcish bow on his back with some orchish arrows.

The other warrior judging from his green skin, heavily muscular frame and tusk on his lower jaw, this guy was an Orc or Orcmer. He was wearing all orcish armor from head to toe and carrying a two handed orcish sword and an orchish war hammer on his back along with two axes on attached to his sides. Rune did not know the two warriors, but Malukah knew them very well.

"Eran, Lurog! What are you two doing here?" asked, very happy to see the two.

"We just got back from a mission and herd you were in town" the Nord named Eran answered.

"Who's this scrawny human?" the Orc named Lurog asked noticing Rune right next to Malukah.

"Hey who are you calling scrawny?" Rune called out kind of insulted.

"Relax Rune, that's just how Lurog says hello." Malukah said calming Rune down.

"Anyway this is Rune he's new in Skyrim, Rune these two are Eran and Lurog, more of my shield brothers from the Companions." She said introducing each other.

"Well pleasure to meet you Rune" Eran said greeting while shaking Rune's hands.

"Are you looking to join the companions by any chance" the Nord then asked.

"I am interested, but I can't right now. The Jarl asked for my help taking down a….monster before it arrives in Whiterun" Rune replied not trying to give anything away what was really out there for fear of causing a panic in the streets.

"That wouldn't be a dragon would it?" Eran then asked which surprised both Rune and Malukah.

"How did you know it was a Dragon?" Rune asked.

"We over heard the Jarls Housecarl talking to her guards about killing a dragon when we entered the city" Lurog explained.

"But why would the Jarl send a runt like you to slay a dragon?" then Orc then asked.

"Well this runt hear happens to be an expert in dragons" Rune answered, kind of annoyed by the Orc's comment.

"Really?", Eran asked in disbelief.

"A dragon expert, I find that hard to believe!" the Orc laughed.

"Believe it or not it's true, I've seen it with my own eyes" Malukah said confirming Rune's talents. "And we're just on our way to take down that dragon right now."

"A runt taking on a dragon, now this I have gotta see" Lurog said laughing at the idea.

"Me too!", Eran added also interested in seeing Rune fight "If that's all right with you I mean?" the Nord then asked not wanting to be rude.

"No I don't mind, we could use all the help in taking the dragon down" Rune replied knowing the guards are going to need all the help.

"But first I need to get more potions and pick up my friends before we head off. And please don't draw your weapons when you meet them" he added.

"Okay, but what makes you think were goanna attack your friends?" Eran asked.

* * *

><p>5 minutes latter…<p>

Both the Orc and the Nord stood in shock as both Toothless and Sparrowhawk emerged from the woods and both Rune and Malukah began petting them. The two dragons then noticed the Nord and the Orc and began growling, that is until Rune comforted the two dragons and told them that they were their allies.

"Uh… those are dragons!" Eran said backing up a bit along with Lurog.

"Really I didn't notice, hey Toothless, did you and Sparrowhawk know that you two are dragons?" Rune asked sarcastically to the two dragons, both began laughing at Rune's joke.

"See I told you he's an expert in dragons" Malukah told the two shield brothers.

"But you never said his friends were dragons" Eran said kind of scared.

"Quit being a baby Eran, they're just overgrown lizards" Lurog said to the frightened Nord.

Toothless growled at the Orc's remark. "Well sorry if this is my first time seeing an actual dragon!" Eran shouted at the Orc.

"It's okay Eran" Rune said walking up to the scared Nord. "Just hold out your hand to show that you're a friend."

"Are you sure?" Eran asked nervously.

"Don't worry Eran, Rune knows what he's doing" Malukah said reassuring her scared shield brother.

"Just do it all ready, this is embarrassing enough as it is" Lurog growled at the ridiculous situation.

"Okay!" Eran yelled annoyed at the Orc.

Slowly the Nord moved towards Toothless and held out his hand. Toothless then sniffed the nervous Nord's hand and then placed his head on the Nord's hand.

"You see" Malukah then said.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Eran called out excitedly, as he began petting Toothless' head.

He could not believe that he was actually petting a real dragon.

"Now your turn Lurog" the High Elf then said.

"Well… okay" the Orc said as he held out his hand to Toothless, but the Night Fury tried to bite it off.

Seeing this as a threat Lurog whipped out his ax, but Rune stopped him.

"No Lurog, don't attack him."

"Talk to him, he tried to bite my hand off" Lurog said in defense.

"That's probably because you insulted him" Rune explained.

"What, you mean this dragon actually understood that?" the Orc asked surprised.

"Yes, Toothless is a Night Fury and Night Furys are very intelligent" Rune explained.

"I suggest you apologize" Malukah exclaimed.

Lurog didn't know what was crazier, the fact that this dragon understood him or the runt naming it Toothless when it clearly has teeth. But still he didn't want to get on the dragons bad side.

So the Orc slowly moved forward and said "Look I'm sorry I insulted you, can we let bygones be bygones?"

The Orc then held out his hand and this time Toothless placed his head on it purring happily.

"Looks like Toothless forgives you" Rune said.

Both Eran and Lurog then did the same hand thing with Sparrowhawk, and she to accept the two warriors as friends.

"Well… this is impressive" Lurog admitted.

"How did you accomplish this?" Eran asked.

"I'll explain later, right know we need to get to the western watchtower" Rune said as he mounted Toothless and Malukah did the same with Sparrowhawk.

"Come on hop on" Rune shouted.

"Uh...us on a dragon?" Eran asked nervously.

"Yes you, this is the fastest way to get to the watchtower and do not worry I've done this before" Rune said reassuring Eran.

"Well if it gets us there faster, I don't see why not" Lurog said as he walked towards Malukah and Sparrowhawk.

The Orc got on to Sparrowhawks back with Malukah's help as Rune helped Eran onto Toothless' back

"Now hang on tight" Rune said before Toothless took off.

The flight to the Tower was amusing, at least for Lurog. He watched as his poor Nord shield brother clung on to the Rune (nearly choking him) and closing his eyes like a scared child. Eventually they arrived at the watchtower which was in runes, but compared to what happened in Helgen, it was only minor. The two dragons landed were Irileth and some Whiterun guards gathered. Poor Eran quickly jumped off of Toothless and began kissing the ground, happy that the ride was over as the guards gave Toothless and Sparrowhawk apprehensive looks.

"I hope you don't mind, but my shield brothers from the Companions wanted to help out" Malukah explained as she, Lurog, and Rune dismounted the dragons.

"Good, the more men the better" Irileth replied not seeing any problem with it.

"No signs of any dragons besides those two. But it looks like he's been here" the Dark Elf then said as she noticed the Rune tower.

"I know it looks bad, bet we've got to find out what happened. And if that dragon is still sulking around somewhere." Irileth then ordered the guards and Rune's companions to look around for survivors.

Rune and his team came near the entrance as a single guard came out and called out to the four.

"No! Get back it's still here somewhere. Horki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

Then a loud roar caught everyone's attention. Toothless looked to the sky and saw a brown dragon flying towards them. Poor Toothless was in shock, he recognized that dragon, Mirmulnir.

"Kynareth save us here it comes again!" the guard panicked.

"By Ysmir! Look at the size of that thing" Eran yelled as he quickly got out his bow.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Lurog added as he got out his favorite Warhammer, ready to take on the dragon.

"Don't get cocky you two!" Malukah yelled as she got out her bow.

"**Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!**" (My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!).

Everyone shivered as they heard the word Sovngarde from the dragon's mouth. By Irileth's command all the guards shot all there arrows at the dragon, including Eran and Malukah. Rune meanwhile quickly got onto Toothless' back and the Night Fury quickly flew into the sky. Toothless flew around the dragon as Rune shot at the dragon with his crossbow shield.

When Mirmulnir noticed Toothless, the Night Fury froze in fear.

"**Ful nii los vahzah, hi lost aav voth daar joor, hi los kroved wah dovah Dinokqo**" (So it is true, you have joined with these mortals, you are a disgrace to the dragons Dinokqo) Mirmulnir spoke harshly to the Night Fury.

Now the dragon was after Toothless. The Night Fury quickly dodged Mirmulnir's fire.

"Uh… guys a little help, this dragon's on my tail" Rune yelled as he and Toothless flew around with the dragon right behind them.

Mirmulnir was about to fire again when he felt something sharp and cold hit his back side. He turned to his attacker finding Malukah and Eran both on Sparrowhawk's back with bow and frost spike spell in hand.

"Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Eran shouted insulting the dragon.

"You are brave **bahlaan hokoron**. Your defeat brings me honor" Mirmulnir then said to the two warriors on the Sharp Feather.

Soon the dragon started chasing Sparrowhawk with Malukah and Eran on her back.

"Uh… Mal, I'm almost out of arrows" Eran yelled worried realizing he's down to five arrows.

"Don't worry, were almost to the tower!" Malukah said as she steer Sparrowhawk towards the tower.

Lurog meanwhile waited patiently on top of the tower as Malukah and Eran lured the dragon closer to the tower. Once the dragon was close enough, the Orc began running towards the edge and leaped off of the building and onto the dragons back. He then proceeded to slash and hack at the dragons back with one of his axe's while trying to hold on the dragon attempting to get the Orc off of his back.

This caused Mirmulnir to crash land on the ground. The Orc was tossed off when the dragon crashed, but Lurog didn't let that stop him in fact he finds this quite exciting. He quickly got up and whipped out his warhammer and charged at the dragon along with the guards still standing and Irileth.

All the warriors on the ground began slashing and hacking at the dragon with all they got, but Mirmulnir burned them all with his flame breath and they all fell down in pain.

"**Brit grah **(Beautiful battle). I had forgotten what a fine sport you mortals can provide!" Mirmulnir exclaimed happily as he watched the mortals yelling in pain and agony.

Rune, Eran and Malukah all looked in horror as the dragon began burning the guards. Thinking quickly Rune ordered Toothless to fire multiple blasts at the dragon while doing a barrel roll (any on say's do a barrel roll joke and I will send the Dark Brotherhood after you). The Plasma blasts hit Mirmulnir and the dragon was now pissed off at Toothless.

"Quickly go and help the others, I'll distract this dragon" Rune ordered Malukah and Eran.

"Okay be careful!" Malukah replied before she directed Sparrowhawk to land near by the injured warrior.

Rune meanwhile had Mirmulnir fallowing both him and Toothless high across the evening sky.

"This is some major déjà vu here" Rune told Toothless. At that moment a faint memory appeared in his mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

_He was flying on the back of his dragon flying downward with a very large dragon right on his tail._

_ "Wait for it" he told Toothless as the dragon opened its mouth _

_"Now!" younger Rune yelled as Toothless flipped and fired a plasma blast into the dragons mouth, and it caused a chain reaction that burned the dragons trout._

* * *

><p>End Flashback…<p>

"That's it!" Rune yelled figuring out an idea to kill this dragon.

"Toothless dive downward, I got an idea!" He then told his dragon, and he obliged diving downward with Mirmulnir fallowing right behind them.

Rune looked behind to see the dragon right on his tail.

"Okay on my signal turn over and fire into his mouth" Rune told Toothless.

The Night Furys ears perked up after what Rune told him. This was exactly like how they defeated the queen, is Rune starting to remember? Now's really not the time for that, Mirmulnir has to be stopped before he kills anyone else. It kind of saddened the Night Fury that he has to kill Mirmulnir, but it must be done.

"**Hi nis filok zey** **Dinokqo**" (You cannot escape me Dinokqo) Mirmulnir said glaring at the Night Fury.

"I'm not planning on it" Toothless said to Mirmulnir.

"**Waan tol los fos hi hind Dinokqo, ruz ful kos nii**" (If that is what you wish Dinokqo, then so be it) Mirmulnir said as he was about to unleash his fire on the two.

"Now!" Rune yelled and Toothless obliged and turned around and fired into Mirmulnir's mouth.

Just like with the queen, the shot caused a chain reaction burning Mirmulnir's insides. The dragon roared in pain as he crashed to the ground.

With the opportunity wide open, Rune steered Toothless towards Mirmulnir. The minute they were close, Rune grabbed his gronkal iron sword, hoped off of Toothless' back and stabbed his sword into the dragon's for head, finishing him off.

"**Dovahkiin? No!**" were Mirmulnir's last words before he kicked the bucket.

Irileth, Malukah, Eran, Lurog, and all the guards still standing all stood in awe as the dragon fell down dead thanks to the team work between Toothless and Rune.

"Well I'll be, the runt actually killed the dragon" Lurog spoke aloud surprised at the human's skills.

But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Rune hopped of the dead dragons head thanking Thor that his idea worked. Toothless ran up to Rune happy to see rider/friend was all right and in one piece.

"I can't believe that worked Toothless" Rune exclaimed exhausted but happy.

The Night Fury then started backing away from Rune looking like he's seen a ghost.

"Toothless, what's the matter boy" Rune asked confused.

"Uhh… Rune!" Malukah called out, pointing at the dead dragon.

Rune turned around and saw the dead dragon's body was disintegrating right before his eyes. And before he knew it ethereal threads came out of the dragon and wrapped themselves around Rune. His head began hurting like crazy as images began passing through his mind.

* * *

><p>Rune's vision…<p>

_Rune saw his younger self-setting up his Bola shooter and waited patently for a dragon to pass by. _

_"Come on, give me something to shoot at" He mutter as he scanned the night sky._

_ He suddenly heard a faint roar and noticed something flying across the sky. Carefully Rune took aim and fired at the dragon. But the force from the shooter caused the runt Viking to fall back, but when he got up he heard a dragons screech and cry and saw it crashed somewhere in the woods. _

_"I hit it, yes I hit it" younger Rune yelled excitedly. _

_Did I actually shoot down a dragon? Rune thought as he continued watching this vision._

_ Later that day younger Rune went searching for the down dragon off at Ravens point. He searched all over but still nothing. _

_"Oh the gods must hate me" He complained as he put his notebook back in his pocket._

_ "Some people lose their knife, or a mug, but not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon!" he continued complaining as he swatted a tree branch away only to have it hit him right back in the face._

_Wow, even back then the gods hated me Rune thought. _

_ That's when younger Rune noticed the tree in front of him was split in half and with a large skid mark on the ground that led up and downhill. He followed the trail up the small hill till he saw something big and black. The tween quickly hid behind the hill in fear, but slowly got up with a knife in his hand and slowly made his way downhill till he reached the dragon._

_What is that Toothless? Rune thought in shock at who was tangled in the bolas._

_ "Oh wow I did it!" _younger _Rune said realizing he had actually caught a dragon._

_ "Oh I did it, this fixes everything yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He proclaimed proudly as he placed his foot on the dragon, posing vary proudly._

_ Suddenly the dragon jerked causing Hiccup to yelp and stumble backwards._

_ Slowly younger Rune inched forward with his knife pointed at the dragon as both his and the dragon's eyes made contact with each other's._

_ "I'm goanna kill you dragon" younger Rune said as he took in deep breaths. "I'm goanna- I'm goanna cut out your heart and take it to my father, I am a Viking. I AM A VIKING!"_

_I'm a what!? Rune then thought now more shocked than before. _

_ But just as the Viking teen was about to stab the dragon, he looked into the dragons eyes again and saw the fear in them, because of that the Viking teen couldn't bring himself to kill the dragon._

_ "I did this" he muttered as he realized what he had done and was about to walk away, but not before freeing the dragon. _

_But the minute the black dragon was freed he pounced on top of him looking really pissed off and was about to strike._

_But the vision ended when Rune felt a warm power flowing into his throat and the words from Bleak Fall's Barrow came back to him._

End of vision…

* * *

><p>"<strong>FUS!<strong>" Rune shouted as the force of power from his throat knocked him over.

Once it was over Rune slowly got up as soon as his head stopped aching with the help of Toothless. Rune looked at the Night Fury's prostatic tail fin in shocked.

"Oh Thor… I did this" he said very upset at what he had done.

Toothless looked at his rider/ friend confused.

"I took your ability to fly away when I shot you down, did I?" Rune asked his dragon.

Toothless looked at Rune happy that he's starting to remember, but sad at the same time because it's true what he did. Rune then grabbed his dragons head and began hugging him while saying I'm sorry over, and over, and over. Toothless responded by licking his face, his way of saying it's okay.

"Thanks bud" Rune replied, grateful to have such a compassionate and forgiving friend.

Once he settled down Rune got up and turned around only to find the others jaws dropped surprised at what just happened. While the Dark Elf and the Orc were confused to what just happened, the Nords however knew very well who Rune really was, and what he just did.

"I can't believe it, you're…Dragonborn!" Eran said in shock.

"Dragonborn, what in the name of Malacath is a Dragonborn?" Lurog asked having no idea what his Nord companion is talking about.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steel their power" Eran explained to his Orc companion.

"That is what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" The Nord then asked Rune.

Rune remembered what Thorin told him about Dragonborns and what he did after killing the Red Death. The feeling of that raw power rushing into him did feel familiar.

"I… guess I did" Rune replied.

"Well you can shout, that must mean your Dragonborn. Holy Mara, Soren's gonna flip when he hears about this" Eran continued very excited like a kid on Snoggaltog.

"Sounds like a lot of Horker dung to me" Lurog said in disbelief.

"It's true, my grandfather used to tell my brother and I stories about the Dragonborn" Eran then said in defense.

"In fact Tiber Septim himself was Dragonborn".

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons" Lurog argued.

"There weren't any dragons back then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in… forever" Eran argued back.

The argument between the Orc and the Nord went on, and it didn't help that the guards joined in. Some were taking Lurog's side, while others took Eran's side. Malukah however didn't take any side, thinking the whole argument was silly and ridiculous, but she did try to stop the argument before it got worse.

"Look dose it really matter if Rune's Dragonborn or not?" She asked trying to stop the argument.

"ENOUGH… ALL OFF YOU!" Irileth yelled out, stopping the argument in the process.

"Some of you would be better off keeping quite then flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about" she said glaring at the guards and the two shield brothers from the companies.

"Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them" the Dark Elf then turned to Rune.

"But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn, someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me"

"Uh… thanks" Rune replied not knowing if he should take that as a compliment or as an insult.

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You're not a Nord" One of the guards spoke out.

"I've been all across Tamreal. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this" Irileth replied to the Nord guard while staring him down.

"I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword over tales and legends" she then told the rest of the guards.

The Dark Elf then turned her attention back to Rune.

"I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm glad you're with us! You better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here" she said before turning her attention to the deceased guards.

"All right then" Rune replied as he began walking back to Whiterun with Toothless, Malikah, Sparrowhawk, Eran, and Lurog right behind him. He didn't feel like flying after what happened.

"That was the hairiest fight I've been in, and I've been in a few" Malukah said as she caught up with Rune.

"Wow! I'm walking right next to a Dragonborn, this is so exciting!" Eran said geeking out.

"I gotta say that was not bad at all, for a runt" Lurog complimented.

"Your goanna keep calling me that no matter what I do, aren't you?" Rune asked kind of annoyed.

"Yep!" Lurog replied.

"Don't worry Rune, that's just how Lurog says he likes you" Malukah then told Rune.

At that moment an explosion of sound echoed from the mountains far in front of the four pulse dragons, which literally shook the earth. All of them were forced to cover their ears from the loud noise in agony. They then heard a single word coming from the mountains.

"**DOVAHKIIN!**"

once it was over, the group looked up while rubbing their ringing ears wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did that dragon called Toothless <strong>Dinokqo? (Sweet rolls to anyone who can guess what <strong>Dinokqo means) and how dose Toothless know that dragon<strong> Mirmulnir? Why was Rune shocked finding out he's a Viking? Keep reading to find out! Say if this fanfic was an Anime, what opening wold fit it? Comment and let me know whay you think. Also barn means Child in old Norse, just to let you guys know. Gotta have a name for them.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special<span>****** announcement!****

****I decided to do some funny Omakes. For thous who don't know, Omakes are basically funny shorts that has no barring on the plot but are fun to read like what you see in Manga's. And to make it more awesome, I decided to let you guys summit your own to be shown in the coming chapters. Basically you summit your Omakes to me weather by review or DocX and witched ever ones I like, I feathered them in the next chapter. But if you want to do this, there are some rules you must fallow.  
><strong>**

****Rule 1: They must be short between 100 to 500 words****

****Rule 2: No swearing, cursing, or any fowl languages****

****Rule 3: They must be related to How to Train your Dragon and/or Elder Scrolls (No big four, sorry)****

****Rule 4: No inappropriate or sexual themes or jokes ****

****Rule 5: No coping others****

****And most importantly, have fun! I can't what to see what you guys cook up, till then hears my Omake****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Impatient Snotloud<span>**

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Snotloud yelled irritated. "When will the second Movie come out?" "Snotloud, it's only a few weeks away" Hiccup said reading a book while sitting next to his dragon napping. "You just have to be patient" "Screw patients, I want to see it now!" Snotloud yelled as he hopped onto Hookfang's back and began flying around the world at a really fast pace.

"Uh… Snotloud, what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled at Snotloud. "I'm fast forwarding time, duh!" Snotloud yelled back. "Well this should be entertaining" Hiccup said sarcastically.

5 minutes later…

Snotloud eventually stopped and got off of Hookfang. "So is the new movie awesome or AHHH!" He suddenly screamed in horror to what he saw in front of him, a really old Hiccup. Grey beard and hair and all. "Snotloud is that you way over there? It's been a while old friend" He said sounding vary old. "I can fix this! I can fix this! I can fix this!" Snotloud panicked as he quickly hopped back onto Hookfangs back and began flying in the opposite direction.

Hiccup and Toothless began snickering as Hiccup removed the sheep wool on his head and face. "He fell for it Astride, what's next?" Astride then came out from behind Toothless carrying some clothing and other stuff and Gustav Larson right next to her. "You're old cloths, a wig, and some help from Gustav" She answered. "Snotloud is so gonna kill us when he finds out!" Hiccup giggled as he and Astride prepared Gustav.


	10. Ch 9 The Aftermath

**Apparently Hiccup is really 15 in the first film and 20 in the second film, whops my bad, I change the years to 3 instead of 5, sorry about that mix up, but he looked 13 and everyone else thought so to. Also... HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON TWO WILL BE OUT IN LIKE 2 WEEKS I'M SO EXTINCTED! Any way enjoy the next chapter **

Ch. 9: The Aftermath

Meanwhile on Berk…

All the Vikings were gathered in the great hall worried and scared, not just about the dragon attack last night, but of that strange echo they heard. Many superstitious Vikings believe the two might be connected. Everyone eventually quieted down the minute Stoick the Vast entered the hall along with his best friend Gobber and Fishlegs not to far behind.

"Listen everyone, I don't know anything about that loud earth shattering shout we just heard" Stoick started, "But its best we do not panic. And as for that dragon" He then turned to Gobber and Fishlegs, "Gobber and Fishlegs found something in Bork's journal about that dragon."

And with that Stoick stepped aside and let Gobber continued.

"They are believed to be the first dragons to ever come into existence, and are also believed to be the children of a god named Akatosh hence their name Akatoshbarns"

"But is there a way to kill these dragons?" a random Viking asked.

"Well according to Bork's journal, there's only one person that can permanently kill an Akatoshbarn is a Dragonborn" Fishlegs answered.

The mere mention of the word Dragonborn caused many Vikings to whisper among themselves. They had heard stories about these humans that can apparently absorb a dragon's power and can wield it as if they were a dragon.

"That's just a myth boy!" a grouchy old Viking with a staff called out.

"Not now Mildew, we have a crisis on our hands here" Stoick said annoyed by the old Viking.

"But I do have the right to speak don't I?" Mildew asked very grouchy.

"Not if it disturbs the meeting" Stoick answered sill annoyed.

The old Viking always seems to find a way to stir up trouble.

"But Mildew dose have a point, how do we know if this Dragonborn even exists?" Spitelout then asked.

"I'm not really sure" Gobber answered, "But If it wasn't important Bork wouldn't have put it in this book."

"But what if they are just a myth?" another random Viking asked very worried.

This caused a bunch of Vikings to panic and argue. See, that old Viking always finds a way to stir up trouble.

Stoick tried to calm everyone down but to no avail, that is until they all heard a loud and rapidly pounding noise. All the Vikings quieted down and turned to the source of the noise, the small village elder Gothi. Every Viking knew when Gothi pounds her staff to the ground; she has something important to say.

Gothi then began drawing on the floor with her staff. Gobber and Stoick both walked up to the old lady to see what she had written on the floor.

"Well what does it say?" Stoick asked Gobber since he's the only one who can translate what Gothi writes on the ground since she can't speak.

"She says the Dragonborn has come" Gobber replied translating what Gothi wrote on the ground.

All the Vikings in the hall were stunned and confused to what Gothi meant.

"How can you be sure he's here, let alone that he even exists?" Stoick then asked Gothi.

The old woman then began writing on the ground again as Gobber translated. "There's a legend that has been passed down in my family for generations involving the Dragonborn" Gobber paused for a moment to let Gothi write some more before continuing.

"One part of the legend tells you the Dragonborn has come when the earth trembles and you hear the… Moose cry?"

Gothi then wacked Gobber in the face with her staff annoyed. Gobber then looked at her writing again and corrected himself.

"Oh the call of the Greybeards, still looks like a Moose to me" Gothi then wacked Gobber in the face again.

All the Vikings in the Grand Hall then remembered that weird earthquake and loud shout earlier, could that be the call Gothi mention?

"Bah trolls blood!", Mildew spattered very grouchily.

"If this Dragonborn really has come then why hasn't he appeared before us?"

Mildew's comment caused many of the Vikings to murmur and argue.

"Well he could be some where else?" Fishlegs guessed.

This caused the Vikings to murmur and argue even more, some even began to panic.

"Settle down everyone!" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs getting everyone to calm down and shut up.

"Will keep looking more into the matter, but until then we'll prepare our defenses in case that dragon comes back."

And with that the meeting was over and everyone went back to their daily lives. One by one they all left until Gobber and Stoick were the only ones in the Great Hall.

Once everyone was gone, Stoick turned to his friend and asked,

"Please tell me there's more about these Akatoshbarns and this Dragonborn?"

"Afraid that's all my great-great-great-great grandfather wrote in his journal" Gobber sadly informed his chief/friend.

"But maybe the other tribes might know something, or maybe Trader Johanne, he's been around all over he might know something, plus he should be here tomorrow."

"Then we will wait till tomorrow to ask him then" Stoick said as he and Gobber left the Great Hall and headed for their homes.

As Stoick began walking home he prayed to Odin that at least Trader Johanne might know or have anything on these dragons and this Dragonborn. He even began praying for this Dragonborn to be real, because they are goanna need all the help in order to take down these Akatoshbarns. Soon Stoick arrived at home as the sun was setting in the sky.

But it didn't feel much like home, not since his son ran away. Half the time he wonders if Hiccup is even alive, but as stubborn as he is he refused to believe that until he sees it with his own eyes. He then made his way up the stairs to his son's room finding it like always barren and empty.

"Well at least he wasn't here to see that horrifying battle" he softly said as he kneels at his son's bed.

But at the same time he wished Hiccup was here, his skills to taking down dragons would have been beneficial to them.

Stoick then turned to the bed post were his son's helmet made from half of his deceased wife's breast plate. It had been a long time since she was taken by a dragon; he truly missed her and his son. Stoick then proceeds to cry until he was too tired to cry and then drifted to sleep with his head on his son's bed.

* * *

><p>Stoick's Dream…<p>

_ Stoick stood by the crib of baby Hiccup just looking at his baby son all wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. Stoick had nearly forgotten how adorable his son looked when he was just an infant. He stood there and watched as his infant son slept until something caught his attention from above._

_ He looked and saw a bright light shining above him and something emerging from the light. It looked like a dragon like the one he fought yesterday, only it appeared to be made of flames and it looked more graceful. It flew downward till it landed right in front of infant Hiccup's crib. At first Stoick thought it was goanna attack or try and take his son away just like what happened to his wife and so prepared to fight it, but then something even weirder happened._

_ The Dragon then transformed into a man all dressed in magnificent robs, gold eyes ,long gold hair with horns on his head like a dragon along with a few golden scales on his skin (mostly his hands arms legs and face) and talons like a dragon. The dragon looking man just stood there looking at his infant son sleeping peacefully as a gentel smile grew on his face. _

_ Stoick mean while stood there in awe and in confusion, he never seen anything like him before. He looked fierce and yet graceful at the same time .But what does he want with his son? With his talents the dragon man pricked one of his fingers and small amounts of blood came gushing out from his finger. With his bloody finger, the Dragon man gently touched baby Hiccup's forehead and with his blood he gently marked his forehead with his blood. _

_ The dragon man's blood then began to glow as it seep into baby Hiccup's skin and then he to begin to glow. _

_"What are you doing to my son?" Stoick demanded not liking what the dragon man is doing to his son. _

_The dragon man simply turned to Stoick and said_

_ "Blessing him with the blood of dragons" his voice sounded gentle yet firm._

_ "Your son has a great destiny ahead of him; he will need the blood of dragons if he's to take down my son."_

* * *

><p>End dream…<p>

Stoick woke up finding himself in his son's room.

"It was just a dream" he sighed in relief. But he couldn't get that image of that dragon man by his son's bed and what he told him he did.

"Hiccup with dragon's blood, that's crazy, not to mention impossible" He laughed as he got up and walked down stairs.

"All the stress from yesterday and today must of got to me" he continued.

But there was one thing from that dream the chief couldn't get out of his head, the part when the dragon man told him Hiccup will need the dragon's blood in order to take down that figures son. Just what did he meant by that?

"Could it be that Hiccups…nah" Stoick dismissed his thought, thinking he was just tired is all.

But he couldn't help but wonder who was that man and what did he want.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Back in SkyrimWhiterun…

Rune and his comrades entered the city still recovering from that loud shout that came from the mountains.

"Does anyone know what the heck that was?" Rune asked still rubbing his sore ears.

"I don't know, but let's just be grateful that didn't make us deaf" Malukah said also rubbing her sore ears.

"I'm surprised that didn't make my ears bleed" Lurog added.

"I know my ears are still ringing" complained also rubbing his sore ears.

As the four walked through the streets they heard the townsfolk gossiping about that loud shout and of the dragon attack earlier. Eventually the four made it to Dragonsreach.

The four walked inside and was greeted by the Jarls steward Proventus.

"Good, your finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you" wasting no time Rune walked right up to the Jarl.

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" the Jarl asked demanding to know what happened.

Rune then began explaining what had happened.

"The dragon destroyed the watchtower and there were some casualties, but thanks to Irleth, the guards, and some volunteers from the Companions we managed to kill it."

"I knew I could count on Irileth" the Jarl sighed in relief.

"But there must be more to it than that." The Jarl could tell there was more to the story just by looking into Rune's eyes.

"Well… there was one thing that stood out after the dragon was killed" Rune replied.

"And what was it lad?" the Jarl asked.

"Well after the dragon was killed, I seemed to have absorbed it's power and the remaining guards believe I'm Dragonborn."

This caught the Jarls attention along with Proventus and another man Rune had never seen before standing right next to the Jarl on the right side.

"So it's true, the Greybeards really were summoning you" the Jarl replied.

Now Rune was confused

"The Greybeards?"

"Masters of the way of the voice" the Jarl answered.

"They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"But what do they want with me?" Rune then asked.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the voice- the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift" The Jarl then said.

"Uh… how exactly do you know if the Greybeards are summoning Rune? I don't remember any messenger coming up to us and saying hey the Greybeards are summoning you" Eran asked a little confused.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you entered Whiterun?" The man standing on the right of the Jarl asked.

"You mean that shout that nearly blew our ears off?" Lurog asked sarcastically.

"That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning your friend to High Hrothgar. This hasn't happened in… centuries, at least! Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!"

"Hrongar, calm yourself" Proventus interrupted the man named Hrongar.

"What does any of this Nord nonsense has to do with our young friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being this, what Dragonborn" Proventus statement angered Hrongar.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the first Empire!"

"Hrongar, don't be so hard on Avenicci" Jarl Balgruuf said trying to quell the bickering between his Nord brother and his Imperial Steward (Avenicci is Proventus's last name). His Steward then asked.

"I meant no disrespect of course; it's just… what do the Greaybeards want with this boy?"

"That's the Gerybeards business, not ours" The Jarl then said.

He turned his attention to Rune

"What ever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Gerybeards heard it. If they think your are the Dragonborn, then who are we to argue? I suggest you get up to High Hrothgar as soon as you can. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor" Jarl Balgruuf paused for a moment as he began remembering something from his past.

"I envy you, you know. To climb the seven thousand steps again, I made the pilgrimage once, you know that? High Hrothgar is a peaceful place, very…disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greaybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before."

The Jarl then snapped out of his thoughts before speaking to Rune again.

"No mater, go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." The Jarl then stood up from his throne before he continued.

"Speaking of honor, you have done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you **Thane of Whiterun**. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant."

Rune's three companions stood there surprised that there Jarl had just christened Rune as Thain while Rune was confused but still remained silent as the Jarl continued.

"I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office."

The Jarl then whispered something to his steward, who then left the throne room and headed up the stairs. When Proventus returned he was caring a battle axe along with a rolled up scroll and a key and handed them both to Rune.

"What's with the scroll and Key?" Rune then asked.

"That would be the deed and key to your new house in Whiterun, also included with your gift." The Jarl answered.

"It's unfurnished so you'll have to speak with Proventus about furnishing the place, but I will have some carpenters build an extension so your dragon friend could stay."

Rune was speechless at what the Jarl told him. Not only was he getting a house but his dragon could stay to.

"Uh… thank you, but what about your people and the guards, they might be uncomfortable with my dragon in their city" Rune then said a little concerned, not wanting to cause any problems in the city.

"Do not worry; I'll also notify my guards of your unusual friend and of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we?" The Jarl then said before walking up to Rune and firmly shaking his hand.

"We are honored to have you as Thane of Whiterun Dragonborn" He said before dismissing Rune and returned to other matters at state.

Rune made his way to the front door still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. The Jarl has named him Thane of his city, he got his own house, and he approved of Toothless staying in his city.

"Wow! The Jarl has named you Thane, what an honor!" Eran said excited for Rune with a hint of jealousy.

"This day just keeps getting more interesting" Lurog added, also amazed at what had happened.

Rune was about to ask his companions what a Thane is until he was approached by a woman some where in her mid to late 20's with short brown hair with one braid in it and clad in steel armor.

"The Jarl has appointed me to be your Housecarl. It's an honor to serve you." She greeted as she bowed to Rune

"So I take it your Lydia?" Rune asked.

The woman nodded in response.

"Lucky!" Eran murmured, jealous that Rune got a hot Housecarl.

"What exactly is a Thane if you don't mind?" Rune then asked.

"The title Thane is given to those who had done a great service. It's an honor, a gift for your service, The Guards will know to look the other way, if you tell them who you are" Lydia answered.

Rune remained silent for a few seconds now understanding the title of Thane, it truly is an honor.

"And what dose a Housecarl do?" Rune then asked Lydia.

"As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you and all you own, with my life" Lydia answered.

This day just keeps getting better! Rune thought. He was now Thane of all of Whiterun hold, has his own house, his own personal body guard, and the Jarls approval of Toothless in the city. It was like his gods or Tamrial's gods decided to cut him some slack for once.

"All right then, let's go see this new house" Rune said as he opened the door.

"Uh… you wouldn't happen to know where it is do you?" Rune then asked Lydia not knowing where his new house is.

"Right this way my Thane" Lydia answered as she led the way.

Rune and his companions followed the Housecarl through the street of Whiterun, passing the Gildergreen tree and the market place till they reached a house nestled in between the black smith shop and the general goods store.

"Welcome to the Breeze House, your new home my Thane" Lydia announced.

Rune stood there for a moment admiring his now new house. "Well don't just stand there, open the door" Lurog said impatient.

"Okay, okay!" Rune said annoyed by the Orc and got out the key Proventus gave him.

Once Rune unlocked the door everyone walked inside finding the place barren with dust and cobwebs everywhere.

The first floor was rather small with a small fire pit, kitchen, and a dining room, and the second floor had only two bedrooms, one for Lydia and one for Rune. There was barley any furniture only a dining room table and two straw mattress beds. And from the look of all the cobwebs and dust everywhere, no one had been in this house for a long time.

"Wow! The Jarl wasn't kidding when he said this house needed furnishings" Malukah commented on the conditions of the house.

"Cough! Yeh, but he forgot to mention how dusty this place is, cough!" Eran added while coughing from all the dust in the air.

"I'm sure with some cleaning and dusting this place will be fine" Rune said as he opened the windows letting some fresh air in the house.

He then noticed how late it's gotten and Toothless was probably hungry.

"Say does anyone know where I can find some empty baskets?" Rune then asked.

"I think I see a couple in that corner my Thane" Lydia said pointing to the far end of the room were a couple of baskets lay.

They were dusty, but at least they didn't have holes in them.

"Thanks these will do" Rune said as he began picking up the baskets.

"What are the baskets for?" Eran then asked.

"For catching fish, Toothless and Sparrowhawk are both probably hungry by now" Rune explained.

"Do dragons eat fish?" Lurog then asked a bit curious.

"Of course they do, it's actually their main diet" Rune answered.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a dragon to feed."

"Here let me help you out with those" Malukah offered as she started picking up some of the empty baskets.

"Thanks Malukah" Rune said thanking the High Elf for her assistance.

"All right then, see you tomorrow runt Thane" Lurog said as he and Eran bid Rune and Malukah farewell.

Once the two had left the house Rune and Malukah left with the baskets to go and feed there dragons (Lydia stayed behind to clean). Since the Jarl has pretty much approved of his dragon, Rune didn't have to worry about being shot down. Both adventures took their dragons and flew off to a nearby lake, were they first cleaned the baskets and then began catching some fish for dinner. Thanks to the help of their dragons they managed to catch a lot of fish before dark.

After their dragons were feed the two flew back to Whiterun. Malukah was finally getting the hang of riding on her Sharp Feather Sparrowhawk thanks to Rune's tips and tricks. The Elf couldn't help but admire the view of all of Skyrim from above, especially at night with all the stars out and the two moons Masser and Secunda.

Rune however has his mind on his recent memory he got back. He apparently really first met Toothless when he shot him down and was about to kill him and cut out his heart and take it to his father, but he couldn't do it so he let him go. Once Toothless was free, he pounced on him and was about to kill him but he didn't either. But what really bothered him was when he yelled "I am a Viking."

The Vikings, according to Thorin originally came from Atmora just like the Nords and the other races of men (Except the Red Guards). Only they were more barbaric and would raid all over. Could it be that he really came from one of their settlements?

The two rider's eventually arrived back in Whiterun and landed just outside the city.

"Say Malukah, do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Rune then asked.

"Don't worry the Jorrvaskr hall has some beds I can sleep in" Malukah replied.

"And besides, I really grew to love sleeping outside."

"Well all right then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Rune said as he was about to leave but was stopped by Malukah when she asked.

"Are you all right Rune? You've been quite after that battle, what's going on?"

Rune sighed depressed; he did not feel like talking about it, half because he was tired, and half because he was unsure if he really is a Viking. But he didn't want Malukah to worry, so he told her.

"I think a part of my memory had returned to me during the battle."

"Really? That's wonderful, what do you remember?" Malukah then asked.

"How I really met Toothless" Rune replied looking at his Night Fury.

"And how did you two really meet?" she then asked.

"I… I shot him down" Rune replied sounding really shameful. "And… I was goanna kill him and cut out his heart, but I couldn't do it, so I instead I let him go."

Rune paused for a moment as he looked at Toothless prostatic tail fin.

"But when I shot him down, his tail fin was ripped off. Now he can't fly properly, and it's my fault"

tears then started falling from Rune's eyes.

Noticing this Toothless began licking the tears from his eyes. Rune hugged the dragon in response.

Malukah meanwhile didn't know what to say. She was glad that a part of her companions memories returned to him, but sad because it wasn't a happy one. But what's really astonishing is that his dragon didn't hold a grudge nor did he blame him. But she felt there was more to it, she could tell by Rune's depressed demeanor and scared exasperations on his face.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" She asked.

"When Toothless was tangled in the bolas, I yelled… I am a Viking" Rune answered very depressed.

Malukah was stunned at Rune's answered.

"Vikings, you mean those barbarians from Atmora?" She asked.

"Yes, so I've been told" Rune replied. "I think I originally came from one of their settlements."

The High Elf had heard stories about these Vikings. Their society was even more barbaric than the Nords and was the main cause for the civil war that forced many of their ancestors to move to Skyrim. Personally Malukah was finding it hard to believe that Rune is one of these barbarians since he acts nothing like them. But she could tell this revelation was bothering him.

"Funny, ever since I first got amnesia I've often wondered who I am and where did I come from, now I don't think I want to know" Rune sighed depressed with his dragon nudging next to him, trying to cheer him up.

"I may have known you for one day, but you know what I think?" Malukah said walking up to Rune.

"I don't see a blood thirsty barbarian in front of me, what I see is an intelligent, creative, funny, loyal, kind, and talented human who has been blessed by Akatosh with dragons blood. One I would gladly call my friend."

Rune looked at Malukah after what she had just said. Thorin often told him that the High Elves think they're superior to all the other races of Tamrial, because they did everything first. Yet this one is treating him as an equal, even calling him her friend.

"And it doesn't matter where you're from or what you were in the past. That's not who you are right now" she finished.

The old Moth Priest's final words suddenly made sense right now. It didn't matter if he's a Viking or even a Kajite, he knows deep down he's a good person.

"Thanks Malukah" Rune replied not really knowing what to say. "It's nice to know someone's got my back in this country."

"You can call me Mal if you like, all my friends do" Malukah then said.

"And I'm looking forward to working with you if you decide to join the Companions."

"I'm definitely looking forward to Mal" Rune replied before bidding his new friend far well.

What a day this had been for Rune. He encountered some interesting people, convinced them that dragons are not monsters (well… except Alduin and his followers), found out he really is Dragonborn, became Thane of Whiterun, got a Housecarl, his own house, and best of all the Jarl approved of his friend Toothless. The villagers may not like the idea of a dragon living in there city after today, but Rune is determined to let them know that not all the dragons are evil and maybe even teach a couple of them how to ride one. One thing is for sure; both the Dragonborn and his dragon are going to have an interesting adventure in Skyrim.

**Gee I wonder who that man was in Stoick's dream!? So what will Berk do now and what happened to the dragons that saved the Vikings last time? Read and find out. Next time Rune joins the Companions and we see how Astrid and the others are doing. **


	11. Ch 10 Welcome to the Companions

**Sorry this chapter took a while I kindof had writers block and my Aunt was finushing moving into her new house. I finaly saw How To Train your Dragon this week and it was awesome! (DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED: I'm really upset that they killed of Stoick he's my favorite character! Well at least it wasn't Game of Thrones otherwise everyone wold be dead). Any way now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 Welcome to the Companions<p>

The sun began rising over Whiterun signaling a new day has started. Rune was sleeping peacefully in his bed that is until a certain black dragon started jumping on the rooftop of his new house causing the house to shake a little. Rune then got out of bed tired and grouchy. Toothless dose this to him every morning, almost like he's his personal wake up call.

"All right I'm coming!" Rune yawned as he got up. When he opened the door he found his Housecarl Lydia up and alarmed, no doubt thanks to Toothless. "What's going on my Thane?" Lydia asked. "Don't worry, it's just Toothless he always does this to me every morning" Rune explained "Sorry about that." "That's alright my Thane, I usually wake up this early anyway" Lydia then said reassuring Rune that it was all right.

Rune was about to head downstairs but then realized his Housecarl had not met his dragon so he turned around and asked "Say Lydia would you like to meet Toothless?" "You sure your dragon won't mind my Thane?" Lydia asked out of concern. "Don't worry he won't attack unless you attack first, oh and you should probably leave your weapons behind so Toothless won't see you as a threat" Rune then suggested. "As you command my Thane" Lydia said as she left her weapons in her room.

"Oh and you don't have to call me Thane, just Rune will be fine" He then said as he began walking downstairs. "Sorry but the Jarl has named you Thane, a person of great importance's in Whiterun, so I must address you as Thane out of respect" Lydia said fallowing right behind Rune. Gees I'll have to get used to being called Thane Rune he thought as he and Lydia exited the house.

Rune then looked up to find his dragon on top of the roof, looking very happy to see his Rider/friend. "Well good morning mister bossy" Rune said sarcastically. Toothless gave Rune a series of grunts and growls and Rune Replied back the same way. Toothless then jumped down from the roof and ran up to Rune and began licking lightly on the cheeks. "Good morning to you too bud" Rune replied petting his dragons head.

Toothless then noticed Lydia right behind Rune and then looked at Rune as if he was asking "Who's this?" "Toothless this is Lydia, the Jarl assigned her to be my bodyguard" Rune explained. "Do not worry dragon, I will not let anyone harm your rider" Lydia promised. Thou Lydia was brave, Rune could tell she'd a little nervous. So he helped her out. "Just hold out your hand, to let him know you respect him" He told Lydia. Nervously but bravely, Lydia held out her hand towards Toothless and the dragon placed his head on her palm while purring like a cat.

"You see he likes you" Rune then said smiling. Lydia was amazed by this; to actually pet a dragon was astonishing. But all that was nothing compared to riding it in the open air. Rune then invited Lydia to go riding on his dragon with him. All though she was scared, she had a feeling they were goanna travel like this a lot, so she might as well try it out.

Once the two of them were in the air, Lydia could not help but marvel at the view of all of Skyrim. This made her want her own dragon. After about 30 minutes of flying and fishing for Toothless' breakfast, the two returned to Whiterun and were soon greeted by a familiar elf.

"Good morning Rune" Malukah greeted. "Morning to you two Mal" Rune replied greeting his High Elf friend. "So are you goanna join the Companions?" She asked excited for Rune to join "I am, but it'll have to wait till later today. I got a house to clean and a stable to build" Rune explained. "All right then" his elf friend said understanding. "I'm off on an animal extermination mission now, I'll see you later friend" And with that the elf was off.

The morning was spent cleaning the breeze house. Dusting, scrubbing, and sweeping till every corner was clean. Also around that time the carpenter came by to build Toothless' stable just as the Jarl promised. It took a while for the carpenters to completely trust Toothless, but they eventually got used to Toothless. The dragon even licked some of them after they finished his stable, his way of saying thank you.

After the stable was done Rune went to Dragonsreach to talk to Proventis about furnishing the house and how much it will cost. The cost turned out to be expensive, so Rune figured he could earn money while working on his skills in the companions. So both Rune and Toothless headed for the Jorrvaskr mead hall.

On their way there many of the town's folks saw Toothless walking by and many got scared and reported to the guards, but they all replied that he's the Thane's trained dragon. Poor Rune felt kind of sorry for the town's folks for scaring them like that. But he hoped eventually they'll get used to Toothless and then maybe teach some of them how to ride dragons.

Eventually Rune and Toothless made it to the Jorrvaskr mead hall. He couldn't help but marvel at the upside down bout building, especially the story behind it. "Stay here; I'll be right back bud" Rune told Toothless before he opened the doors and entered.

Once he entered Rune saw a fist fight between a Dunmer and a Nord and many warriors of various races cheering on their favorite fighters. Among them was Eran the Nord and Lurog the Orc, two of Malukah's friends in the Companions he met yesterday. The two warriors then noticed Rune coming in to the room. "Well if it isn't the runt Thane" Lurog said as he walked right up to Rune happy to see him.

"Hi Rune, what brings you to the Jorrvaskr?" Eran asked while greeting him. "I'm interested in joining the Companions" Rune answered. "Do you two know where I could find Kodlak Whitemane?" "He's down stairs at the end of the hall" Lurog simply answered. Eran meanwhile was geeking out yet again.

"Holly Kyn, the Dragonborn wants to join the Companions! Best day ever!" he excitedly proclaimed. "Calm down Eran, he still needs to prove himself before officially joining us" Lurog said trying to calm down his Nord companion. "You better head down before Eran decides to stalk you" Lurog then suggested. "Okay thank you" Rune said before heading down stairs and passing another set of doors.

Down below Rune cold tell this were the barracks judging from the beds and dressers in every open room. Runes walked down the hallway till he came across a room were two men were sitting at a round table. One of them was really old judging from his beard and hair; he also had a black whale war paint on his right cheek. The other man looked just like Farkes only he had different armor on. Quite possibly he could be related to Farkes, maybe even twins but he'll ask about that later.

"But I still hear the call of the blood" the Farkes look alike told the elder who Rune guessed was Kodlak Whitemane. "We all do" the elder spoke "It's our burden to bear. But we can overcome." "You have my brother and I obviously. But I don't know of the rest will go along quite so easily" the younger man then said concerned.

"Leave that to me" the old warrior then said before turning his head and noticed Rune. "A stranger comes to our hall" he then said to Rune. Rune then walked in and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Rune Haddock, I would like to join the Companions and I was told to see Kodlak Whitemane." "I am he lad, come hear let me have a look at you" the old warrior said before he began examining Rune more closely.

"Hmm, yes, perhaps, a certain strength of spirit" Kodlak said noticing Rune's green eyes burning like a dragons fire. "Master, you're not considering accepting him?" the other warrior then asked. "I am no one's master Vilkas" Kodlak said to the young warrior. "And last I checked, we had some empty beds in the Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies, but perhaps this isn't the best time. I've never heard of this outsider" Vilkas apologized. "Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to seek their fame. It makes no difference" Kodlak then said before turning to Rune again. "What matters, is their heart."

"And their arm" Vilkas then added, probably doubting Rune's ability to fight due to his size. "Of course" Kodlak agreed "How good are you in battle lad?" the elder then asked. "Well… I have been learning how to fight for the past three years, but I feel like I still have a lot to learn" Rune replied honestly. "That's the spirit, Vilkas here will get started with that" Kodlak then said before turning to Vilkas.

"Vilkas, take him out to the yard and see what he can do." "Aye" Vilkas answered before getting up and walking past Rune. After Rune thanked Kodlak for his time he quickly fallowed Vilkas up the stairs and out the doors on the opposite side of the building.

Rune continued fallowing Vilkas till they were in a small courtyard filled with targets and dummies. Rune figured this place was use for training. "The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this" Vilkas said as he drew his sword. "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry I can take it."

Rune was about to draw his sword when a familiar Night Fury showed up in the court yard scaring Vilkas half to death. Both Vilkas and Toothless were about to attack each other until Rune stepped in between the two in an attempt to stop them "Vilkas, Toothless stop" he yelled getting Toothless to halt and stopping Vilkas sword with his shield (The one he got from Helgen).

"It's okay Toothless; Vilkas here is just testing out my fighting skill, that's all." Rune then told his dragon. This got the dragon to back down but he still had his eyes on the Nord who looked dumfounded. "Sorry about that, Toothless is just overly protective of me" Rune apologized.

"You… have a pet dragon?" Vilkas asked half scared and half confused. "Toothless is my best friend and don't worry, the Jarl has approved of him and he won't attack anyone unless they attack first" Rune explained. Vilkas now has too many questions about Rune and his dragon he didn't know where to start. Like how did he manage to tame a dragon and why the Jarl accepted it into his city, but now wasn't the time.

"All right then" Vilkas then said choosing to trust Rune that his dragon won't attack since he got it to back off, but he still didn't like the look the dragon was giving him. "Now let's get this over with" Vilkas said getting into position. Rune got out his sword and shield from Helgen (not wanting to destroy Vilkas sword with his Gronkal sword). The two then began fighting each other.

Vilkas quickly swung his sword at Rune who quickly blocked it with his shield. He then swung again and Rune blocked it again. This went on for a few seconds and Vilkas was wondering why Rune hadn't struck yet. Little did he know Rune was studding Vilkas fighting moves and quickly formed a plane to take him down.

Rune quickly backed up and got his sword ready making Vilkas think he's goanna strike from the side. Vilkas ready his sword to counter attack but then something unexpected happened. Rune strikes him but not with his sword, but with his shield. Rune swung at Vilkas jaw with his shield causing him to stumble backwards a bit and with the opportunity wide open, Rune struck Vilkas side with the hilt of his sword causing the Nord to fall down. Vilkas then looked up to Rune whose sword was now in front of his face.

"Not bad" He complimented. Rune may lack the mussels a little, but boy did he make up for it in speed and intelligence. "Next time I won't go so easy." "Hope I didn't break your jaw" Rune said concerned as he held out his hand to help him up. "Don't worry I had worse" Vilkas said as he grabbed Rune's hand and he helped him up. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you" Vilkas then said before handing Rune his sword. "Here's my sword, go and take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are" and with that the Nord left.

Toothless wanted to pounce on that Nord for his insult, but Rune stopped him. The dragon looked at Rune as if he was saying he shouldn't' treat you like that. "Hey, he was lucky I didn't use my Gronkal sword, or he would be looking for a new sword" Rune said to Toothless who laughed at his remark.

"Well that was interesting" a familiar voice then said. Rune turned to see Lurog and Eran walking up to him. "How come you didn't use your dragon shout?" Eran asked a little disappointed. "Well… I don't know much about it and I for one would like to learn how to use it first before using it in battle" Rune explained. "Do you know where I can find this Eorlund?" He then asked. "Oh he's at the Skyforg up their" Lurog said pointing to a set of stone stairs leading up to a forge right under a large eagle statue.

"Let me guess, Vilkas sending you there" Eran guessed. "Is he always like that?" Rune then asked. "Only to new bloods" Lurog answered. "But don't worry he's harmless." "Well we better get going gotta deal with a trouble maker in Rorikstead" Eran said before him and Lurog bid Rune and Toothless goodbye. Rune then made his way up the stairs till he reached the forge where an elder man was working the forge.

"Uh excuse me!" Rune said getting the man's attention. "Yes, what brings you to Skyforge?" the old man asked. "Vilkas sent me with his sword. He wants it sharpened" Rune answered. "I guess you're the newcomer then?" He said as he stopped working. Rune nodded and handed the sword to him.

"Dose Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?" Rune then asked the old blacksmith. "Oh, don't worry about it. They were all whelps once; they just might not like to talk about it." The elder then said. "And don't just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

What the old blacksmith said confused Rune, no organization can exist without a leader of some sort. "Someone has to be in charge though" Rune said. "Well, I'm not sure how they managed it, but they have. No leader since Ysgramor." The elder blacksmith replied. "Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's sort of an adviser for the whole group, but every man is his own, every woman her own."

Rune found the way they run things quite interesting since no one really leads them. "Are you Companion by any chance?" asked Rune. "Not actually a Companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them" the old blacksmith answered. "My name is Eorlund Gray-main. I work the Skyforge. Best steel in all of Skyrim, all of Tamrial" he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rune Haddock" Rune said also introducing himself while shaking Eorlund's hand. "What can you tell me about this forge if you don't mind me asking?" Rune asked curios about its history. "Well it was founded by Jeek of the River, one of Ysgamors captions while he was scouting the areas" Eorlund began. "The monument for some reason was feared by the elves that originally lived here, believing it held great power. Finding the forge interesting, Jeek and his crew built the Jorrvaskr around it and the City Whiterun was built around that."

Rune looked at the ancient forge with amazement and wonder. "And what about this great power the elves feared it had?' Rune then asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is it sure makes the steel weapons I make stronger than anyone else's" Eorlund answered very proudly. "Really!?" Rune asked very interested in this ancient forge to the point he wanted to test it out. "Do you suppose I could try this forge out?" he then asked the elder. "That depends on how good you are at a forge" Eorlund then said. "I'm pretty good at it" Rune then replied. "Just how good?" The old man then asked. "Well… I made my sword all by myself" Rune then said as he got out his Gronkal sword letting Eorlund have a look at it. (He's caring both swords and his Gronkal shield is with Toothless).

"Hmmmmmm… it's nice and light, but it looks to ordinary and probably will break easily" The old blacksmith said unimpressed. "It may look useless but it's stronger than it looks" Rune explained. "Really… I find that hard to believe" Eorlund then said. "Go ahead and test it out if you like" Rune then said. "You sure you don't mind?" Eorlund asked not wanting to break Rune's sword. "No I don't mind" Rune answered as he held out his sword.

"All right then" the old blacksmith said as he got out his Skyforge steel sword. He swung his sword at Rune's sword, but to his surprise his sword broke in two. The elder stared at Rune's sword and his broken sword dumfounded. "See, stronger than it looks" Rune said smirking a little. "What kind of metal is your sword made of?" he then asked astonished. "Sorry trade secret" Rune answered.

Poor Eorlund was disappointed a bit, but still impressed by the lads smoothing skills. "Well you are definitely welcomed to use the forge whenever I'm not working" he then said. "Thanks" Rune replied very happy and existed to try it out sometime. "Oh and sorry about your sword, I'll make you a new one if you like" Rune then said feeling bad about breaking Eorlund's sword. "That's all right lad" Eorlund replied reassuring Rune it is okay. "I better get going now; I have a friend waiting for me" Rune said as he was about to leave, but Eorlund stopped him

"Before you go I have a favor to ask." "What is it?" Rune asked. "I've been working on a shield for Aela, my wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me" Eorlund explained. "I'm happy to lend a hand" Rune replied offering to help the elder. "That's a good lad" Eorlund said very grateful before he left the forge.

Rune headed back to Jorrvaskr, but not before reassuring a couple of the Companion members that were outside looking at his dragon that he's not dangerous so long as they don't attack him and he's friendly and getting directions to Aela's whereabouts. Rune headed down to the barracks down below and fallowed the hallway till he found the huntress he met yesterday speaking to an armour cladded man.

"Um… excuse me" Rune said catching the two's attentions. "I have your shield Aela" he said as he handed Aela her new shield. "Ah, good, I've been waiting for this. Wait… I remember you" she said recognizing Rune from yesterday. "So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess." "You know this one? I saw him training with Vilkas, with a dragon watching them, it's kind of weird it didn't attack them." "Yes Malukah told me about that dragon yesterday. How is it you managed to tame such a wild beast" Aela asked turning to Rune curious to know how it's possible.

"Well… first of all his name is Toothless and second Dragons at least the ones were I'm from, are not the mindless monsters you think they are" Rune explained. "The key is to show them you're not a threat and they won't harm you." "Now I find that hard to believe" the other man then said finding it hard to believe. "Well maybe if you didn't attack first, they'll leave you alone. Dragons only attack in self-defense" Rune replied.

Aela however found all this quite fascinating. "Be interesting to have a dragon as a hunting partner" she then spoke out "They can if you train it" Rune then added. "I also heard you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing" Aela then said. "Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that" the other warrior then warned Aela. "Do you think you can handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela then asked Rune.

"I don't care for boosting" Rune simply answered. "Ah, a man of action" Aela nodded in approval. "Here, let's Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." "U… that won't be necessary, I already got a house in the city" Rune then said. "Alright, but it don't hurt to have an extra bed around in case your house burns down" Aela then said. "I suppose it doesn't hurt" Rune then said agreeing with Aela.

"Farkas!" the other man called out and in came Farkas. "Did you call me?" Farkas asked. "Of course we did ice brain" Aela then said before turning to Rune. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." "New blood? Oh, I remember you" Farkas said remembering Rune from yesterday. "Come on, fallow me" he then said as he began guiding Rune down the hallways.

"Do those two always talk like that to you?" Rune then asked Farkas. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but there good people, they challenge us to do our best" Farkes explained. "Nice to have a new face around, it gets boring hear sometimes. I hope we keep you, this can be a rough life" he then said before entering a room with a few beds, wardrobes, tables, and chairs.

"The quarters are here, just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean, she always has" Farkas then said. "Thanks Farkas" Rune said thanking him before Farkas continued. "Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck, and welcome to the Companions."

Before Rune took a step back, Farkas stopped him. "By the way, if you're looking for something to do… we've got trouble right here in Whiterun hold. Nothing we can't handle" "What kind of trouble should I expect?" Rune then asked. "Nothing but a bunch of lowly bandit cowards who will take little effort" Farkes explained.

"Consider them taken care of" Rune then replied. "I know you could be counted on. Do what must be done" Farkas said very pleased. "The bandits are located at Halted Stream camp just north of Whiterun, good luck" He said before Rune left the barracks for his mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Berk…<p>

Astrid sighed as she carried the baskets full of meat and fish for the dragons in the killing arena. She had been punished for her recklessness two days ago, but this didn't bother her. What really bothered her is that Snotloud and the twins are tagging along. Apparently they want to see if one of them is this Dragonborn, except for fishlegs he's just helping Astrid with the baskets.

"Uh… I don't think the Chief is going to approve you guys killing the dragons" Fishlegs said trying to take the three out of it. "Yes last I cheeked, there goanna be used for training the newbies" Astrid added. "Well then, how can we tell if one of use is Dragonborn?" Snotloud then asked. "Well according to Bork's journal, Dragonborns are born with the power to absorb a dragon's soul, and I didn't see anything that remotely looks like there soul was taken every time one of us kills a dragon" Astrid stated really not in the mood for their stupidity. But apparently they didn't listen.

"I can already see it going down in history. Tuffnut the Dragonborn, greatest dragon slayer ever!" Tuffnut said with a faraway look in his eyes "Uh no, I'm goanna go down in history as the greatest Dragonborn!" Ruffnut argued with her brother. "No I'm goanna be the Dragonborn!" Tuff nut argued back. "No I'm goanna!" Ruff nut snapped back. The twins continued on till they reached the arena. That's when Astrid snapped.

"SHUT UP OR I'M COMING OVER TO SHUT YOU BOTH UP MYSELF!" Both the Thorston twins quickly shut up and backed away quietly for fear of being killed by Astrid. "And as for this Dragonborn crap, I say screw it! How can it be possible to absorb a dragon's soul?"

The Viking teens all looked at Astrid a little dumbstruck. "Yeah just as I thought" She muttered putting the baskets down. "We don't need any mythical Dragonborn, we've been perfectly fine on our own" Everyone went silent till Fishlegss spoke. "Uh… Astrid don't you remember the battle two days ago, that thing is nearly impossible to" but Astrid interrupted him when she said "shh!"

"Did she just shush me?" Fishlegs asked confused since Astrid never did that before. "I… think its best we leave her alone" Ruffnut suggested. "It's probably her time of" then Astrid interrupted her the same way with Fishlegs. "Shh!" this made Ruffnut irritated. "Hey don't you shush me I" "Don't you guys hear that?" Astrid asked sounding suspicious. "I don't hear anything" Snotloud said confused. "What are we supposed to hear?" Tuffnut asked also confused.

"That's what's weird, usually the dragons in the cage would make a lot of loud noises" she explained. The other teens soon realized Astrid was right. It was quite, to quiet. So they slowly opened one of the iron doors and took a peek inside. Only to find it empty, no dragon inside. They quickly opened the other cages and just like the first they were all empty. Somehow the dragons have all escaped.

Every Viking teen was shocked beyond belief "Odin's beard! They've escaped!" Astrid yelled very shocked. 'But how did they escape!" Fishlegs asked really confused. "Uh… guys you might want to see this." Ruffnut yelled in one the cages.

The rest of the teens entered the cage Ruffnut was in and saw a really largo hole in the ground. They quickly looked at all the cages and saw they all had holes at the bottom going down into the earth. "Well that explains how they got out" Fishlegs then said.

"But how did they manage to dig their way out?" Tuffnut asked very confused. "You idiot! These cells are solid rock, dragons can't dig through solid rock" Ruffnut said punching her brother in response. "No, but a Whispering Death can" Fishlegs then said. "But there's no Whispering Death when we captured those dragons, why would a Whispering death randomly help some dragon's escape?" Astrid asked finding it all very confusing.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Snotloud then said before he suddenly into the hole yelling as he was falling until he landed on his bum, really hard. "OUCH!" he cried in pain. "Snotloud what are you thinking!" Astrid yelled down the hole. "Don't worry I'm okay" He winced in pain.

"Hay what for us!" Tuffnut yelled as he and his twin sister both jumped into the hole in the ground screaming out in joy and landing right on top of Snotloud. "Ouch!" Snotloud yelled in pain once again. "You two guys!" Astrid yelled annoyed by their idiocy. "Come on we better make sure they don't get themselves killed" Astrid then said grabbing Fishlegs by the color. "Uh shouldn't we report to the Chief FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!" Fishlegs yelled as Astrid jumped into the hole while dragging Fishlegs down with him.

And in a moment down went the Vikings teens after them, never once considering how in the world they were going to get out again.

* * *

><p>Back in Skyrim Halted Stream camp…

Rune had just finished taking out the last of the bandits at Halted Stream camp. They didn't prove much of a challenge manly due to Toothless scaring the crap out of them causing them to scatter and run. Oh well, at least the job is done and just in time to the sun was begging to set. But before Rune left the camp, he decided to look around for anything that may become useful in the future.

But all he found were some mammoth tusks iron ores, one silver ore, some gems like garnets and amethysts, and a spell totem all on Transmute Mineral ore. The transmit spell is an Alteration spell that can turn any ores like iron into silver or gold. The bandits were probably using this to make gold Rune thought. Rune then figured he could probably use this spell to make silver out of the iron ores and with the gems make some jewelries out of them to sell.

Rune's thoughts were then interrupted when his dragon began nudging him from behind. "What is it bud?" Rune then asked. Toothless then began scratching at a chest under a ramp as if he was saying there's something in the chest. "Well okay bud, but it's probably just more ores" Rune said as he got out his lock picks. After 30 seconds of picking Rune got the chest to open only to find some more ore like he expected, but among the ores was a strange white crystal orb like prism.

"Hello what do we have here?" Rune asked as he picked up the crystal orb. But the minute he did he heard a loud booming female voice. "**A new hand touches the beacon**" both Rune and Toothless jumped surprised. "**Listen, hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple, a darkness you will destroy**" the voice continued "**Return my beacon to Mount Kilkreath, and I'll make you the instrument of my cleansing light**" And with that the voice disappeared.

Both Toothless and Rune stared at each other in confusing to what just happened. A strange voice from out of no wear had just commanded them to return its beacon (witched he assumed was the crystal he found) to her temple. "What was in that fish I ate at noon?" Rune asked thinking he's gone mad. But he wasn't because Toothless heard it to.

But that will have to what for now, he has to return and report about the bandits he just killed in order to get his money. Maybe Malukah might help him figure out what this crystal is and were Mount Kilkreath is. "Come on bud let's get back to Whiterun" Rune said as he placed the crystal and some other stuff in his sack and mounted Toothless before flying off to Whiterun. But not before feeding his dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>It wold seam the first Daedric Prince has made her move. What darkness will Rune have to destroy? Where have the dragons that saved Berk escaped to? and will the Viking teens find the dragons and find there way out of the tunnels? Keep reading and find out! Also don't forget to summit your funny short stories and <strong>**Omakes ether by review or PM, please I wold like to see what funny stuff you guys come up with. Just remember the rules**

**Rule 1: They must be short between 100 to 600 words ( I changed it)**

**Rule 2: No swearing, cursing, or any fowl languages**

**Rule 3: They must be related to How to Train your Dragon and/or Elder Scrolls (No big four, sorry)**

**Rule 4: No inappropriate or sexual themes or jokes **

**Rule 5: No coping others**

**Any questions just pm me. Have Fun!**


	12. Ch 11 Vikingnapping at the Break of Dawn

**Hi guys, sorry for the long what. I got addicted to a new game I got cal Civilization V and I got a couple of new Ideas for some fanfics Mainly Elder scroll crossovers and Puella Magia Madoka Magica crossovers. Also this weird Idea of having our favorite Vikings watching other movies besides there own, like Bambi or Spirited away (I for one wold like to see what wold happen if the vikings watch Bambi's mother get shoot). Any ways here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 Viking Napping at the Break of Dawn<p>

Thornado, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch quietly but quickly walked down the tunnels fallowing a Whispering Death. "Hey Diggs, not that we're not grateful for the rescue but what are you doing here?" Stormfly asked the Whispering Death named Diggs. "Toothless asked me to help you guys and any other dragons that got captured by the humans while protecting them from our ancestors" Diggs answered.

"Hey wait, aren't you two rivals?" Barf asked confused. "Yea, don't you and Toothless hate each other or something?" "I do hate that Night Fury, but before he and his human left for Skyrim we both had a talk and we agreed to put our rivalry aside for the sake of stopping Alduin" Diggs explained. "A very wise decision Diggs" Thornado then replied. "How long is this tunnel I can barely fit in it" Hookfang complained as he got stuck again. "Maybe if you didn't eat so much you can probably fit in this tunnel" Belch said joking.

"Is that another crack about my weight?" Hookfang asked really angry, body fired up and all and ready to pounce on the Zippleback. "Calm down Hookfang, you wanna cause a cave in?" Meatlug said trying to get the Monstrous Nightmare to calm down. Normally it'll be hard to calm an angry Monstrous Nightmare, but luckily it worked this time. "Okay, but can someone help me out please!?" Hookfang then asked and Meatlug, Stormfly, and Diggs helped him out and then Monstrous Nightmare was free.

It wasn't long till Diggs guided the five dragons out of the tunnels and into the open. The dragons arrived at a beach isolated and far away from the village. "Ah, sweet freedom!" Hookfang called out with joy as he spread his wings out. "Thank you again for your help Diggs" Thornado said thanking the Whispering Death.

"Jeez how long is this tunnel!" a familiar male voice shouted down the tunnel. "Be quiet you idiot, they might still be down here!" another voice snapped, only this one was female. "You got to be kidding me they've followed us?" Hookfang complained. "Come on let's fly away while we have a chance" Thornado said before and the rest of the dragons took flight, all except Stormfly.

"Stormfly what are you doing? We've got to get out of here!" Meatlug called out, worried for her friend's life. "But that female voice, I think it's the one that saved me from Sanquanyol" Stormly then said. "Why care about a human all of a sudden?" Hookfang then asked.

"Well yesterday I overheard many of the humans talking about whether the Dragonborn is real or not" Stormfly explained. "Well of course he's real, we all know him" Hookfang added. "Yes, but they don't seem to believe it" Stormfly continued. "They need to know there is a Dragonborn and that there is hope." "I see your point, but we can't communicate with the humans, plus they will attack us the minute they see us" Thornado said. "But maybe not that female that saved me" Stormfly replied. "Well even if she doesn't attack how are you going to tell her?" Meatlug asked curiously. "Well, how about you take her to Rune's place? There's bound to be something there that'll give them a clue" Diggs suggested. "The human female would think she's being kidnaped if we do that" Thornado replied. "You got a better idea Thunderdrum?" Diggs asked.

The Whispering Death did have a point. Humans can't exactly understand the dragon tongue, but they need a way to tell the humans that there is hope and that we are on the same side. Maybe this human female might be the key.

"Very well then, if the female is among them we will take her to our Island" Thornado then said. "Uh… boss you sure this is a good idea?" Barf asked kind of nervous. "And what if the other humans are with that female? If we kidnaped her they'll probably go back to warn the others" Belch added also nervous. "Then we'll take them too, the more witnesses the better" Thornado then said as he and the others hid and waited for the Vikings to emerge from the tunnel.

* * *

><p>The Viking teens continued carefully through the Whispering Death's tunnel with their weapons in hand, ready to attack any dragons they see. "I wonder how deep we are underground" Astrid whispered. "Probably a good few hundred feet deep, I guess" Fishlegs guessed. "Jezz how long is this tunnel!?" Snotloud complained loudly.<p>

"Astrid punched Snotloud in the face annoyed and said "Be quiet you idiot, they might still be down here." "Well bring it on then" Snotloud said eager for some action. "You're such a moron!" Astrid complained. "Look at these tunnels" Fishlegs said in awe at the Whispering Death's handy work all over the tunnel it created. To Fishlegs this was an amazing opportunity to actually see what the inside of a Whispering Death's tunnel, but at the same time he was scared because you'll never know if one of them is going to pop out and kill you.

"Yea nothing but rocks and dirt down here" Tuffnut said very loud and board out of his mind. "Where are the dragons? I'm ready for some action" Ruffnut said also board out of her mind, like her twin brother. The twins were really eager to kill some dragons just like Snotloud and are getting really tired of walking down the tunnels, even if they were awesomely creepy from there prospective.

"Hey, I think I see an exit up ahead" Astrid said as she noticed a glimmer of light. "All right, time for some action!" Snotloud yelled as he began to charge with his mace in hand, with the Twins right behind him with their spears in their hands. "What….. guys stop!" Astrid yelled as she and Fishlegs chased after the three idiot Vikings.

When they arrived at the tunnels exit, they all found themselves on as isolated beach far on the other side of the village, but no dragons in sight. "Oh come on!" Snotloud complained as he threw his mace to the ground very angry. "Now we'll never know whose Dragonborn" Tuffnut complained also. "This was a complete waste of time" Ruffnut added also disappointed like the others.

Astrid however, was secretly glad that they were gone. Mainly because they saved their lives from that Akatoshbarn "Come one let's go back, we need to tell the chief" Astrid was cut off when something snatched her from above. All the Viking teens looked in horror as Astrid was being kidnapped by a Deadly Nadder. "AHHHHHHH!" she yelled in fear as the Nadder carried her up into the air.

"Astrid!" Snotloud yelled in horror. "Get back here with my future bride or I'll…" but he too was also interrupted when the Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang who swopped in and snatched him, followed by Barf and Belch snatching the twins and Meatlug snatching Fishlegs. "OH THOR THIS IS IT!" Fishlegs panicked as he dangled from the Gronkals grasps. "This is so awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled kind of enjoying being kidnapped by dragons. "I know!" Ruffnut yelled also enjoying this. "NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I GOT MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!" Snotloud begged as the dragons all carried the Viking teens away from Berk. The teens all watched as their home disappeared from view and all fearing this was the last time they'll ever see their home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in SkyrimWhiterun

Once Toothless was done eating, Rune returned to the Jorrvaskr hall and reported to Farkas of his successful mission, who in returned rewarded him with a few hundred gold coins. As Rune was about to leave to find Malukah, he just so happened to run into the High Elf. "Hello Rune how goes your first day in the Companions?" she asked. "Well I killed a couple of bandits just north of here, but they didn't prove much of a challenge" Rune replied.

"Some bandits often don't give much of a challenge, but there are some that are really tuff, so don't get cocky next time" Malukah then said. "All right then" Rune replied keeping what the elf said in mind for next time. "By the way how did your animal extermination go?" he then asked. "That Saber-Tooth cat didn't stand a chance against me!" Malukah replied very proudly. And she tells me not to get cocky, thought Rune, laughing at the funny hypocrisy.

"Oh by the way, can you help me with something?" Rune asked. "Of course what is it?" Malukah asked wondering what her friend needed. Rune then pulled out the crystal orb from his bag. "I'd found this at the bandits hid out and when I grabbed it I heard a voice telling me to return it to the temple on Mount Kilkereath" He explained.

"A voice, what have you been taking?" the Elf asked in disbelief. "That's what I thought too, but Toothless heard it too, and he has better hearing then me" Rune said. "Anyway do you have any idea what this crystal is?" he asked. "Let me take a look at it" Malukah said reaching for it. Rune handed the crystal over to Malukah as she began to examine it closely.

"I never seen this kind of crystal before" She said looking at the crystal not knowing what it was. "What did you say? Something about a temple at Mount Kilkereath?" she asked. "Uh… yeah, do you know anything about it?" said Rune. "Well the only thing close that I can think of is that shrine dedicated to Meridia" replied Malukah.

The name Meridia sounded very familiar to Rune, but were had he heard it before? Then it hit him, Meridia is one of the Daedric Princes. "I take it you know who Meridia is?" Malukah replied. "How can I not, Thorin gave me an entire lecture on all the Daedric Princes" replied Rune. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_ Fifteen year old Rune was sitting in a chair by a fire place with Toothless napping right next to him and Thorin sitting on the opposite side of him. It had been nearly five months and two weeks since he woke up on Dragon Island and getting more used to his prostatic leg and having dragons nearby him. He and Thorin, the old man who found him were discussing how Nirn was created according to Tamrial's belief. _

_ "So you see the E'Ada's that stayed to finish Nirn are known as the Aedras, which means our ancestors in Elven language" Thorin explained. "Our…..ancestors?" Rune asked confused. "The Elves believed when the E'Ada's that stayed behind grew too weak to create, they had to procreate in order to continue creating, hence their name" Thorin answered. "And the ones that left Mundas and did not participate in creating our world, they are called Daedras or in other words not our ancestors in the Elves language."_

_ Rune found Tamrials creation story very interesting and very different from what he believed. "There are 16 Daedras that are commonly worshiped as gods, we call them_ _Daedric Prince, we manly call them princess because they have no pacific gender and can change there appearances often. But remember, the Daedra are very dangerous, each in their own way" Thorin then said. "How dangerous are they?" Rune then asked. "Many Daedra in the past had been known for creating changes in our world and some of them are not for the good" Thorin explained._

_ "Like for example the Oblivion crisis. A few hundred years ago one of the Daedric Princes Mehrunes Dagon tried to merge his realm of Oblivion to Tamrial. Though he was stopped by the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim, his chaos caused the end of the Septim dynasty and you can guess what happened after that." _

_ Rune remembered Thorin lecturing him on the Empires history and the events that led to the Thalmor taking over. "But there are some that are not as dangerous like Azura and Meridia" Thorin then said. "But if you ever encounter any of the Daedric Princes, be on your guard and pray that the Divines or your gods will help you out."_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>"Who's Thorin?" Malukah asked, since she never heard of the man before. "An old Nord I was living with on Dragon Island for the past few years" Rune explained. "He crashed landed on the island a few months before I arrived with Toothless. He taught me how to fight, use magic, and practically all of Tamrial's history." "Wow, he sounds like an amazing man" Malukah replied. "He was" Rune replied sadly.<p>

"Was?" Malukah asked confused. "He died a few weeks ago before I came here to Skyrim, old age will do that to you" Rune answered sadly. "I'm so sorry" Malukah apologized. "It's all right, I just really miss him is all" Rune then said before getting back on topic.

"Anyway, he told me about the Daedric Princes and which ones I should watch out for in case I ever encountered any of them" "The old man taught you well" Malukah said amazed at how this old Nord he was living with taught him. "But you don't have to worry about Meridia, she's consider one of the good Daedric Princes due to her favoring anyone who can get rid of any undead in the world."

That was one of the things he found interesting about Meridia, her hatred for the undead. But after encountering the Dragers from yesterday, he didn't blame her. "Do you suppose this crystal is of some importance to her?" Rune asked.

"Well… there's only one way to find out" Malukah said as she handed the crystal back to Rune. "What do you say we take a little trip to Mount Kilkerath?" "You don't mind tagging along?" Rune then asked. "Well I am your hired guide, remember" Malukah said reminding Rune about their deal yesterday. "Oh right" Rune replied feeling embarrassed that he forgot about it.

"So where is this mountain?" He asked. "It's near Solitude the capitol of Skyrim, I think we should wait till it gets dark if were goanna take our dragons with us" Malukah replied. "The other holds would probably freak out if they see our dragons flying around." "Good point" Rune replied agreeing with the elf. "Well then, we might as well eat till then. We'll need our strength for later" suggested Rune, since he's pretty hunger. "All right, let's get to the mess hall and eat, I'm starving" the Elf said before she and Rune joined the other companion members for super.

* * *

><p>Once twilight came, Rune and Malukah mounted there Dragons and took to the sky. Lydia was riding with Rune; he'd figured they were goanna need all the help in case they were some undead Meridia needs him to take out. Eran and Lurog were busy tracking down an escaped criminal, so they couldn't help out.<p>

After a few minutes of flying northwest ward, they came across a shrine on a mountain with a statue of a woman in long robes from head to toe with her hands high above her head as if she was holding something and wings on her back. "That's it, that's Meridia's shrine!" Malukah called out pointing at the statue. Luckily it was still bright enough to see. "Okay bud, land over there" Rune commanded Toothless pointing to a clearing nearby and the dragon obeyed and landed there along with Sparrowhawk.

The minute Rune dismounted Toothless he heard the voice again. "**Look at my temple, lying in ruins, so much for the constancy of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?**" "Did you hear that my Thane?" Lydia asked. "I sure did" Rune replied. "No doubt that's Meridia herself, speaking to us" Malukah added getting off of her dragon. "Let's get moving then" Rune then said as he and his companions plus dragons fallowed right behind him.

They hiked up the slope till they all reached the shrine, but just as they were about to hike up the stairs leading to the statue Rune spotted something nearby hiding behind some trees. It looked like a wall carved with writings, just like the one from Bleak Falls Barrow. "Hey Mal look" Rune said pointing to the wall.

"Hey that kind of looks like the wall from Bleak Falls Barrow" Malukah said. Rune remembered the last time he saw a wall with strange carvings it revealed the word Fus to him. He began wondering if this wall would do the same. So he walked right up to the wall and like before a group of letters glowed and caught him in a trance. Once it was over the word Su appeared in his head.

"Hey Rune what's wrong?" Malukah asked catching up with him along with Lydia. "Just like before" Rune muttered. "What do you mean?" the High Elf asked confused. "You remember yesterday at Bleak Falls Barrow I walked right up to a wall just like this one and I somehow understood the words on it?" said Rune. "Yes I do" Malukah replied. "Well it happened again only this time the word Su came to me." "Do you have any idea what these walls are about and how I am able to understand them?" He then asked.

"Your question is as good as mine" Malukah replied not knowing anything. "But I bet the Greybeards might know something, try asking then when you get the chance to meet him" She then suggested. "All right then" Rune replied.

Once that was over the gang began walking up the stairs to the statue. Once they arrived they heard the Daedric Princess voice again. "**Restore my beacon, that I may guide your destiny**" Rune then pulled out the crystal orb out from his bag. "Well here goes nothing" Rune said as he gently placed the crystal orb on the pedestal at the foot of the statue.

The moment the crystal was returned it began to grow and then lifted up into the air till it reached were the statues hands were. And just as things were getting strange, Rune began floating upwards into the air. "Hey what's going on?" Rune panicked as he rose up higher and higher at a fast pace. "Rune!" Malukah yelled in horror. "My Thane!" Lydia cried out also. Toothless tried to fly up to catch his rider but due to his tail fin he couldn't. "Don't worry Toothless, Meridia possibly wants to talk to Rune privately." The High Elf said reassuring the Dragon that his rider/friend will be fine.

Rune soon found himself really high up in the air with all of Skyrim below him. Normally he didn't mind being so high up, the major difference is that he's not on top of his dragon. "**It is time for my light to return to Skyrim**" a familiar voice called out.

Rune looked and saw a bright light moving closer to him in the air till it stopped right in front of him. Rune had a gut feeling this light was the Daedric prince herself. "**But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once splendid temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within.**"

"**The Necromancer Malkaran defiles my shrine with in the vile corruptions, trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power stored within my own token to fuel his foul deeds**" The Daedric Prince explained to Rune up in the air. Rune remembered Thorin talking to him about Necromancing and how horrible it was especially to the deceased. Why would anyone practice such a magic?

"**I have brought you hear mortal to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact, and destroy the defiler**" Meridia then said to Rune. "Can you tell me more about this artifact?" Rune then asked curious to know more about it. "**Mortals call it Dawnbreaker, for it was forged in a holly light that breaks upon my foes, burning away corruption and fails life**" Meridia explained. "**You will enter the shrine, destroy Malkaran, and retrieve this mighty blade**" She then commanded.

Rune stood there in the air for a moment thinking about what to do. Thorin warned him about the Daedric Princes and how dangerous they all are, but he did not want to get on this one's bad side. Besides Malukah said she likes anyone who can get rid of any undead for her, plus the sword Dawnbreaker dose sound like it could be useful against any undead foes. "I'll do it Meridia" Rune then said deciding to do it. "**Of course you will, I have commanded**" Meridia then said. "**Go now, the artifact must be reclaimed and****destroy Malkaran. Malkaran has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light through my temple and its doors will open**" that was the last thing the Daedra said before she lowered Rune back to the ground and was greeted by his dragon slobbering him with kisses.

"Ewe Toothless stop, I'm all right!" Rune said getting the dragon to stop licking him. "You know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune said as he got up. "So what did the Daedric Prince want?" Malukah then asked. "She apparently wants me to kill a necromancer that defiled her temple in exchange for a sword called Dawnbreaker" Rune explained. "Dawnbreaker! I heard about that sword" Malukah said recognizing the name. "It was said to have been used during the Planemeld to destroy the Dark anchors that attempted to merge our world into Coldharbour, Molag Bal's plain of Oblivion, quite a powerful sword against any undead." "Are you sure you want to do this my Thane?" Lydia then asked since not a lot of people like Daedras.

"Well I kind of have no choice since I already agreed to it, plus it sounds like this weapon cold come in handy in the future" Rune replied. "All right then, let's take care of that Necromancer" Malukah then said before the trio walked right up to the entrance to the temple. But the dragons could not come in. Half because the door was too small and because there probably be smaller passages they probably couldn't get through. So they had to stay outside. Toothless didn't like it because he heard how dangerous Necromancing can be, but he was a bit relieved that his rider/friend won't be going down there alone.

* * *

><p>The trio entered the ruined temple finding a couple of decaying Imperial and Stormcloak solider body's in the hallway, and all filled with a bunch of gold coins (There's about 3000 and 5000 gold coins in this dungeon, one of the reasons why I love this quest). As the trio continued down the stairs and hallways, they came across a wooden door witch Rune managed to open after picking the lock and inside was a leaver. Rune pulled the leaver which'd opened a gate on the opposite side of the hallway that lead to a really small room with a chest.<p>

Rune opened the chest and found some gold coins and few health potions in it. Rune then grabbed them believing they might come in handy in the future. After that the trio continued down the hallways.

The trio then entered a large ruined room with a pedestal in the middle of the room with a crystal orb just like the one Rune returned with a light beam hitting it and a large wooden door far on the other side. Malukah walked right up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked tight and there was no lock to pick either. "Well this sucks! How are we goanna continued onward now?" the Elf asked frustrated. "Maybe there's a leaver somewhere around here?" Lydia then suggested. "Well then let's start looking for it then" Malukah then said as the two women started looking for a leaver or some sort of a button that'll open the doors.

Rune meanwhile was examining the room and he notice a large crystal made of the same stuff the orbs were just above the locked door. "I wonder" Rune said aloud as he looked at the light hitting the crystal orb on the pedestal. He then turned the crystal orb a bit and it rose slightly before sending out another beam of light towards the other crystal above the door, and it opened. Malukah and Lydia looked up astonished.

"Now that's interesting" Rune said astonished by this locking mechanism. "Well now we can continue onward" the Elf said as she Lydia and Rune continued downward. They soon arrived in another room with a pedestal in the middle just like in the other room. Only it was guarded by strange black skeletons with no feet flouting in the air with black mist all around them, glowing red eyes and ruined armor on them.

"What are those?" Rune asked whispering. "There Corrupted Shades my Thane" Lydia replied. "Similar to the Walking Skeletons only much deadlier and even if you kill the summoner they'll still be around" "Well this is going to be a walk in the park" Rune whispered sarcastically. "I count at least three" Malukah said noticing there only three Shades around. "It would probably go faster if we each take one Shade" She then suggested. "Okay but be careful guys" Rune said as he got out his Gronkal sword, Lydia got out her steel sword, and Malukah got out her bow.

Malukah made the first move and shot an arrow at one of the Corrupted Shades getting their attentions and the three took on the Corrupted Shades. Malukah kept firing arrows at one of the Corrupted Shade until it feel down dead. Lydia took one of them welding a battle axe. When it tried to attack her, she blocked it with her shield and with her sword she attacked the Corrupted Shade until it feel down dead. With Rune it was like what Lydia did but difference thanks to his Gronkal iron sword and shield it feel in no time. Once the battle was over Rune walked up to the pedestal and activated the crystal. The light beam then hit another crystal above a wooden door witched opened. But once the trio entered they the path was blocked by falling debris.

"Well that's just swell" Rune said sarcastically. "Will just have to find another way around" Malukah then said. "I think I saw another hallway on the right side my Thane" Lydia said remembering what she saw earlier. "It's bound to lead us some wear" "Well it's better than nothing" Rune replied as he and the two women warriors continued onward.

* * *

><p>Mean whille Outside…<p>

Toothless and Sparrowhawk both waited patiently outside for their riders both worried for their safety. "How dangerous are these Daedras anyway? Sparrowhawk asked Toothless a little worried. "Well according to Hiccup's mentor Thorin, there really dangerous, but if what Malukah said is true about this Daedra, I'm pretty sure they'll be fine" Toothless answered.

"Hiccup, but I thought your human's name was Rune?" Sparrowhawk asked confused. "His real name is Hiccup, he doesn't remember it due to amnesia he had for the past three years" Toothless explained. "Sorry about that" Sparrowhawk apologized. "How did it happened if you don't mind me asking?" the Sharp Feather then asked.

"You ever heard of the Dragon Queens death?" Toothless first asked. "Of course I did, but what does that have to do with your human?" Sparrowhawk asked confused. "Well the one who took her down was Hiccup and I" Toothless answered, "And when we killed her club tail hit Hiccup hard on the head, knocking him out and his left leg got burned really badly. But luckily Thorin was there and he helped Hiccup, but the leg had to be amputated. He was out for about a week and when he woke up he didn't recognized me at all."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_ It had been a whole week since Hiccup and Toothless had killed the Red Death and the dragon's rider/friend still hasn't woken up yet. Things would of been a lot worse if it wasn't for the old man Toothless encountered after the battle. During Hiccups coma Toothless refused to leave his rider/friends side no matter what the old man did (though he was very amazed by the dragon's undying loyalty to the boy)._

_ The Night Fury watched for any signs of his human waking up for the past seven days, but like always nothing. Just as he was about to give up hope, the boys eyelids started twitching and his fingers slightly moved. Slowly Hiccups eyes began to opening. "Ugh… my head hurts" he groaned as he slowly got up, supporting his wheat with his right hand while rubbing his sore head with his left._

_ The boy then began looking around wondering where he is. From the looks of the walls and ceiling he was probably in a cave of some sorts, but stopped when he saw a big black reptile staring at him, very happy to see him up. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he backed up agents the bed frame scared for his life. Waking up to a dragon looking over your bed was not his idea of waking up. Toothless was confused; Hiccup had never done that before._

_ "Get away from me! Odin! Someone help me, there's a dragon by my bed!" He yelled when Toothless moved in closer very concerned for his rider/friend. Now Toothless was confused, it was as if his rider/friend didn't recognize him at all. "Calm down lad, calm down" Someone then said. From right behind the dragon came the old man that found the two after killing the Red Death. "Who are you? And why is there a dragon here?" Hiccup asked scared out of his mind. "Relax lad, I am a friend. And this dragon won't harm you; in fact he saved your life" the old man explained._

_ "Saved my life?" Hiccup asked surprised and confused. "You mean you don't remember?" The old man asked confused. "You flew on top of this magnificent dragon and slew that giant dragon that enslaved all the other dragons, then you fell off and your friend caught you." Now Hiccup was confused. "I was riding on the back of a dragon? But that's crazy, there mindless monsters that raid and attack us all the time!" Hiccup said in disbelief. _

_ What Hiccup said hurt Toothless like someone cut out his heart and smashed it to peace's. The old man meanwhile was pondering about the boy's sudden fear of dragons since he witnessed him ridding one. Then an idea came to you. "Yong lad, do you remember your name and where you're from?" he then asked Hiccup. _

_ "My name is… uh…It's…I live in…" poor Hiccup muttered trying to remember his name and home, but for some reason he can't. "I can't remember, why can't I remember!?" Hiccup yelled panicking a bit. "Just as I thought, it seems you have amnesia" The old man said as he sat by Hiccups bed. "Amnesia?" Hiccup asked confused. "Amnesia is when you lose your memories, often caused by head trauma. Most likely you lost your memories when the giant dragons club like tail hit your head" The old man explained._

_ "What large dragon?" Hiccup asked. The old man then explained everything that he witnessed to him. "So what your saying is that I rode on that dragons back and killed that giant dragon that was forcing the other dragons to raid us?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "That's what I saw boy" the old man answered. _

_ "I'm sorry, but I'm finding it hard to believe that I did all that" Hiccup then said still in_ _disbelief. "Oh and the fact the dragons are not mindless monsters, I find that hard to believe" He then added. "Well judging from your dragon protecting you when I came near and the other dragons not bothering me when I crashed here some months ago, I think otherwise" the old man then said._

_ Toothless meanwhile was really upset that Hiccup doesn't remember him, let alone remember his own name. What's worse Toothless didn't know what to do. Hiccup meanwhile was staring at the black dragon thinking about what the old man had just told him. He found it hard to believe that dragons were not monsters that he was taught they were, yet hear is one sitting next to him by his bed side in a cave looking concerned about his well fare. Speaking of cave, he had no Idea where he is._

_ "Uh… where am I, exactly?" He then asked the old man. "You're on an island I named Dragon Island, a lot of dragons seam to live around here" the old man answered. "I made this cave my home when I crashed here on my ship." 'But how did you survive on this island?" Hiccup asked surprised that this old man is not only alive but there were no scars on his body._

_ "When I crashed hear and discovered the dragons, I thought they would come after me. But they never did, they just seemed to minded their own business, and it's been like that ever since" the old man explained. "It's was as if the Nine were watching over me" "The Nine?" Hiccup then asked confused. "Nine gods that I worshiped back in my home land of Cyrodiil on the_ _continent_ _Tamriel" the old man explained._

_ Hiccup was speechless he had never met a foreigner from outside of the_ _Archipelago. He was about to ask this old man more about his home, but when he moved to sit up better he felt something was off, particularly his left leg. For some reason he couldn't feel it at all. When he removed the blanks to look at his leg, he was in complete shock. His left leg from the knee downward is gone and what's left was all bandaged up._

_ 'What happened to my leg!?" he asked in shock. "I'm sorry lad, your leg was badly burned and it got infected, it had to come off or you would of died" The old man explained. Poor Hiccup was now really upset. Not only had he lost his memories, but his left leg was gone to. _

_ Seeing this Toothless moved closer to his rider/friend to try to comfort him. But Hiccup was still afraid of him. "No stay back!" Hiccup warned while backed up agents the bed frame. "It's okay lad, he's just concerned about you is all" the old man said reassuring Hiccup that the dragon means no harm._

_ That's when Toothless then flopped his tail on Hiccups bed revealing his torn tail fin, on his left side. Hiccup looked at the dragon's tail was now next to him confused, until he noticed that half of it is missing, just like his leg. 'I think your dragon is saying he's just like you" the old man then said realizing the dragon's missing tail fin. Hiccup looked at the tail fin and the dragon both confused and curious. He finds it weird that a dragon is relating to him._

_ "Anyways, I'm sure in time your memories will return to you" The old man then said. "Till then you and your dragon are welcome her, I don't mind the company." The old man then got up from the bed. "Now let's get you something to eat, you're probably hungry after sleeping for a whole week" "I was asleep for a whole week?" Hiccup asked. "Yes you were" He answered. "I'll be right back with some food, Rune" _

_ "Rune?" Hiccup then asked. "Gotta call you something, what do you think of the name Rune?" the old man then asked. "Well… I guess it will do, at least until I remember my real name" Hiccup replied accepting his new name. "But what's your name?" Rune asked. "My name is Thorin" He said introducing himself with a smile on his face._

_End of flash back…_

* * *

><p>"Eventually over time he grew to trust me again and just recently he remembered how we really met" Toothless continued. "And how is it that you two really met?" Sparrowhawk expressed. "He shot me down and he was about to kill me, but instead he let me go. Then I to had the chance to kill him, but I just couldn't do it, so instead I let him go" Toothless explained. "Why is it you couldn't kill him?" Sparrowhawk then asked. "Because Hiccup reminded me… of myself" Toothless replied.<p>

"Well I'm glad things worked out in the end with you and your human" Sparrowhawk then said. "I'm glad to" Toothless added. "Say can I ask you about something else?" Sparrowhawk exclaimed. "Sure, what is it?" Toothless asked. "That dragon we fought yesterday, he seems to know you and he called you Dinokqo, is Dinokqo your real name and did you two know each other?" she asked.

The Night Fury's heart nearly stopped when the Sharp Feather asked him that question. "I'm afraid I'd never seen that dragon before, nor have I heard of the name Dinokqo" Toothless lied. "But that dragon seems to know you" Sparrowhawk then said sounding a little suspicious. 'He's probably mistook me for someone else" Toothless then said sounding really nervous. "Okay, if you say so" Sparrowhawk then said baking off but still felt suspicious of the Night Fury. Just what is this dragon hiding?

* * *

><p>Back in Meridia's Temple …<p>

The trio had just arrived in the Kilkerath Catacombs and activated the last crystal opening the last doors that lead to the main chamber. Quietly the three creped down the stairs leading to the main chamber. There at the far end of the chamber was a man in black robes doing some kind of ritual on a pedestal with at least eight or more Corrupted Shades right behind him.

"That looks like our man" Rune whispered. "Be careful, I heard Necromancers are quits powerful and just in there ability's to raise a dead army" Malikah warned. "Maybe we can take him out if all three of use shot him at the same time" Lydia then suggested. "That actually sounds like a good Idea" Malukah replied liking the plane so far. "But….. what about the Shades? We still have those guys to deal with." "We'll just have to take them out after we take out Malkaran" Rune said as he turned his shield into crossbow mode.

Quietly and carefully the two women got out there bows and arrows and aimed at Malkaran. Rune then gave the signal and all three released there bow strings and all three arrows hit their target and Malkaran fell down. At first they thought Malkaran was dead, but then something weird happened. The Necromancer's body suddenly turned into ashes and in its place a menacing and strong looking Corrupted Shade appeared, and boy is he pissed off!

The trio was shocked; none of them saw that coming. Soon Malkaran's Shade commanded the other Shades to attack Rune and his companions. "Can't you just give me a break Odin!?" Rune called out to his gods, getting really annoyed by his bad luck. "We got the Shades my Thane, you go after Malkaran" Lydia said as she got out her sword and shield. "Al right, be careful you two" Rune said as he quickly got out his sword and prepared for to fight.

As the women were taking care of the Corrupted Shades, Rune was dealing with Malkaran's Shade and he the Shade was shooting all sorts of Frost spells at him. Luckily Rune knew how to cast wards so the frost spells didn't hurt as much. But it wouldn't last forever. Thinking quickly Rune unleashed his Thu'um "**Fus!**" The force from his voice caused the Shade to stumble. Seeing his chance, Rune quickly launched a bola at the Shade witched caught him and caused him to stumble and fall. And with one strike of his Gronkal iron sword, Rune sliced. The Necromancer's head clean off, putting an end to the Necromancer and his plans.

But the other Shades were still around and his comrades were having a little trouble with them. Rune quickly helped them out, but this time he tried out his new word "**Su**" the minute he unleashed it, his own sword began to glow and not only that but now it seems to take down the Shades faster than before. Before long all the shades were dead.

"What just happened?" Lydia asked looking at Rune's sword now back to normal. "Rune, wasn't that the word you recently found on the wall outside earlier?" Malukah asked a bit curious. "Yes it was, I was curious to see what it dos, and you guys needed some help" Rune explained. "I guess this shout increases your weapons speed" He then theorized. "Well thanks a lot Rune, you save our behinds" Malukah said thanking Rune for his help.

But before anyone said anything else, Meridia spoke up. "**It is done, the defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal**" she commanded. "Well you heard the Daedra, go get it" Malukah said encouraging Rune to go and get his prize.

Rune walked right up to the pedestal, were the sword itself was imbedded. Carefully (King Arthur style) Rune removed the sword from its pedestal, but the moment he did the entire room became white and Rune and his companions all found themselves above Skyrim in the night sky with the bright ball of light in front of them. "**Malkaran is vanquished; Skyrim's dead remains at rest. This is as it should be, this is because of you**" Meridia said very pleased with what Rune had done.

"**A new day is dawning, and you shall be its herald**" she continued. "**Take the mighty Dawnbreaker and with it purge corruption from the dark cornars of the world. Wield it in my name that my influence may grow.**" "I'll keep the sword, but if you don't mind find someone else to spread your religion" Rune then said since he doesn't worship Daedras. "**It matters not. The plant cares nothing for the rays that bring it warmth of the sun. As you carry Dawnbreaker, so will my light touch the world.**" The Daedric Prince then said before disappearing and the trio found them self's back on the ground in front of Meridia's statue. "Well it's a good thing we typed in the Toggle God Mode command or we would of been done for" Rune commented as Toothless and Sparrowhawk ran up to them greeting there riders.

Toothless then began licking Rune like crazy. "Toothless stop it! I'm alright…. see" Rune yelled getting Toothless to stop. "Look I'm okay… well besides some minor wounds but I'm okay" It was then the dragon noticed his rider/friend weapon in his hand.

It was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. The blade was silverfish white and the hilt had some sort of a glowing gem on it. 'What do you think bud?" Rune asked showing him Dawnbreaker. "The Daedric Prince Meridia gave this to me as a reward for taking out that Necromancer in her temple." Toothless was amazed, he had heard about some of the daedric artifacts, but never had he seen one with his own eyes, and now his rider/friend owns one.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted" Malukah then said sounding really tired. Rune didn't blame her, he too was tired. "Let's head back to Whiterun then" Rune then said as he put his new sword away and mounted Toothless fallowed by the two women on Sparrowhawk. "I can go for some mead right now" Malukah said as her dragon took off with Rune and Toothless not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Toothless is defiantly hiding something. Sweet rolls to anyone who can catch the joke! Next time Berks teens find an interesting discovery at the Dragons nest. Till next time! <strong>


	13. Ch 12 Discoveries on Dragon Island

**Wow this has got to be the longest chapter I have written, Also apparently Snotloud is really spelled Snotlout. But it sounded like Snotloud the way the actors in the show pronounced it, anyways I blame them and I will fix it with he other chapters soon. Anyways hears the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 Discoveries on Dragon Island<p>

Hours earlier on Dragon Island…

"Hey you over grown lizard let me down or your goanna regret it!" Snotlout yelled at the Monstrous Nightmare that had him in its claws flying to who knows were. "Wow that Viking just won't shut up" Barf commented. "Yeh he's just as pigheaded as you are Hookfang" Belch added.

"Shut up! At least yours is enjoying the ride" Hookfang yelled half annoyed by Snotlout's constant yelling and half because of the Zipplebacks comments. "Lucky you, mine won't stop crying" Meatlug then said. "I tried licking him to comfort him, but he still keeps crying." "I've eaten things that didn't complaine this much!" Diggs complained by some of the Vikings constant shouting and winning. "Don't worry Diggs, were almost there" Thornado said reassuring Diggs that everything will be alright. "Good my feet are getting tired" Stormfly said kind of tired of carrying the Viking in her claws.

"Do you think they're gonna eat us? Cause the Gronkal won't stop licking me!" Fishlegs cried. "That'll be so cool!" Tuffnut yelled out excitedly. "I know!" Ruffnut added also existed, typical twin behavior. "No that's not cool, doesn't it bother you that we're about to enter Vallhala!" Astrid yelled at the twins pissed off. "Well at least will all be in eternal paradise afterwards!" Tuff yelled back. Astrid felt like strangling Tuffnut, but couldn't due to her being kidnapped by the Nadder she saved and the Nadder had saved her as well. Maybe they are monsters after all.

"Guys look!" Fishlegs yelled pointing ahead of them. There in the distance was a large island with a volcano filled with lush forest and dragons of all kinds flying around. All the Viking teens were stunned; they had actually found the nest. Well more like taken since the dragons did kidnap them.

As the island grew closer, the Viking teens all feared this was it for them. Soon the Dragons arrived at the beach and dropped the Viking teens before landing right next to them. All the teens then huddled together and faced the Dragons that kidnapped them. Some were desperate to get out of this alive, or at least not go down without a fight.

"All right now you're goanna get it you over grown lizards!" Snotlout yelled as he charged right at them, only to be tail slapped by the Monstrous Nightmare. "Why you!" Snotlout growled as he got up. But before he could do anything the dragon glared at the Viking teen all fired up. Snotlout got scared and quickly ran back to the others.

"Here you go first, I insist" Snotlout said pushing Fishlegs forward. But poor Fishlegs was scared out of his mind to and instead he hid behind Snotlout. "Ah… no, that's okay you go first" Fishlegs said pushing Snotlout forward. "Oh no you go first" Snotlout then said pushing Fishlegs forward. "No you go first!" Fishlegs yelled this time shoving Snotlout forward. "No you!" Snotlout yelled this time punching Fishlegs in the guts.

Astrid was about to stop this ridicules fighting, but apparently the Thunderdrum beat her by knocking the two down with its cyclone shout. Once that was done the dragon glared at the two teens as if it was saying knocks it off. This caused the two Viking teens to cling on to each other in fear. That Thunderdrum's glare somehow reminded Astrid of Stoick for some reason.

It was then the Deadly Nadder walked right up to Astrid. The female Viking got ready to take the dragon on. But the dragon didn't strike but instead tilted its head a few times to the right. Astrid stared at the dragon confused with what it's doing and she's not the only one.

"Uh what's it doing?" Ruffnut asked confused. "Whatever it's doing it's boring" Tuffnut said board out of his mind. The Nadder then started nudging at Astrid's back side. "What are you doing?" Astrid asked confused and annoyed. The other dragons also did the same thing with the other Vikings who also found it annoying, especially Snotlout. "Hey stop that!" Snotlout yelled as he punched the Monstrous Nightmare in the face really annoyed.

"This made Hookfang pissed off and began chasing the Viking all over the beach while screaming like a little girl. "Now this is more like it!" Tuff yelled excitedly. "Yeah!" Ruff added. The two really enjoy watching Snotlout being chased by the dragon, along with the Hideous Zippleback right behind the twins.

Then the Nadder flew in between the two and roared at the Monstrous Nightmare, getting him to calm down. "Hookfang, this isn't helping!"Stormfly yelled pissed off at Hookfangs temper. "Talk to him, he's the one that punched me!" Hookfang yelled pissed off at Snotlout. "You're only making this worse!" Stormfly yelled irritated by Hookfang. "Calm down you two, arguing is not goanna get us anywhere" Diggs said breaking up the two dragons.

"Would it be easier to tell them to follow us?" Barf then asked. He was then wacked in the head by Belch. "We can't idiot remember, they can't understand us!" Belch said annoyed. "Well then how are we goanna get them to the cave?" Barf then asked. "Wait! I have an idea" Meatlug then said, getting everyone to calm down.

The Viking teen's meanwhile were confused to what was going on with the dragons. It looks like they were arguing, and for some reason they kind of remind Astrid of themselves. They eventually calmed down when the Gronkal intervened. Then the Gronkal picked up a large branch that was nearby and then walked right up to the Viking teens.

All the Viking teens huddled together once again in fear of what the Gronkal might do. With the branch in her mouth the dragon then began to draw on the sandy beach (like what Toothless did in the first movie but she's not drawing a picture). Once the Gronkal was finished the teens all gathered to see what the dragon drew in the sand. It kind of looked like an arrow pointing towards the woods.

The Viking teens were now really confused, what was the point of that arrow, all except Astrid. She remembered the Nadder turning its head in that direction. "Do you want us to go that way?" Astrid then asked the Gronkal pointing were the arrow was pointing. The Gronkal then moved its head up and down as if it was saying yes, and then walked right behind Astrid and gently nudged her forward. "Well okay" Astrid said walking forward somewhat confused.

"Uh… you sure this is a good idea Astrid?" Fishlegs asked worried for his friend's safety. "The dragons seem to want us to go that way" Astrid replied. "Yah probably to eat us" Snotlout then yelled. "If that's true then why haven't they eaten us the minute they dropped us?" Astrid then asked.

Astrid did bring up a good point. Why didn't they kill them then? The closest thing they ever did to attacking was when that Monstrous Nightmare chased Snotlout after he punched him and when the Thunderdrum got Fishlegs and Snotlout to stop fighting. "I don't know what is up with these dragons, but I suggest we just go with it until we find out what's going on" Astrid suggested.

"Are you sure Astrid?" Fishlegs asked a little scared. "Well I don't see any other choice we have" Astrid answered. The Viking teens then realized Astrid was right. They have no way to defend themselves and the dragons seem eager for them to go were the arrow is pointing. So they all agree to go with it, until they figure out what's going on. And with that the five Viking teens all walked towards the woods were the arrow was pointing, with the dragons not far behind.

* * *

><p>The teens followed the dragons through the woods, passing a few dragons along the way. There were some dragons they had never seen before. There were some that had feathers all over their bodies, and some with long serpent like bodies that changed colors before their very eyes. And not one of them attacked them, though some did give them suspicious stares. Secretly Astrid and Fishlegs were fascinated by this. Not just because of the new dragons but the fact that there not attacking at all. The others meanwhile were scared out of their minds.<p>

Eventually the dragons lead the Viking teens to a clearing in the woods next to the side of a dormant volcano with a cave on the side. "That's it!" Snotlout complained. "This is what they want us to see, a stupid cave?" "Uh… I think they probably want us to go inside" Fishlegs guessed. The Gronkal then gently nudged Fishlegs forward, confirming Fishlaegs theory.

"Why do they want to show us a cave?" Tuffnut asked very confused. "Well there's only one way to find out" Astrid said as she began walking towards the entrance to the cave, with the others and the dragon's right behind her. Once inside the cave they all gasped in awe at what they saw.

There was a small waterfall that pooled into a pond at the far right end of the cave and right next to it was a flourished garden. There were even some men made farming tools hanging agents the wall. On the other end of the cave was a forge with a wooden work bench right next to it and a few planes (Blue prints) hanging on the wall and a tanning rack with a couple of pelts and leather hanging on it.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Fishlegs asked completely shocked at what he's seeing. "I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it" Snotlout replied just as shocked as Fishlegs. "How did all this stuff get here?" Tuffnut asked confused. Even his twin sister was confused and she's usually smarter than her brother. Astrid meanwhile was confused to what she saw, but was amazed at the same time. But they all agree on one thing, someone was living here. The question is who's living here and why did the dragons bring them here?

"I wonder who lives here." Astrid asked as she walked inside looking around along with the rest of the teens and the dragons. "I for one would like to know why someone would live here." Snotlout asked confused. "You have to be crazy to live on an island full of dragons." "Well whoever lives here, I like him already!" Ruffnut said thinking who ever lives here must live an existing life. "Me too!" Tuffnut added.

Astrid meanwhile walked up to the forge to get a closer look. There were all sorts of tools and sketches lying around. The curious Viking then took a closer look at some of the sketches. What she saw amazed her.

The sketches were ideas for armor and weapons of many functions and uses. Like a shield that can turn into a crossbow, bola launcher, and graphing hook and a leather armor with some sort of wings for gliding. "Fishlegs, you got to see this!" Astrid yelled.

Fishlegs hurried over to the work bench wondering what Astrid wanted him to see. When Astrid showed him the sketches he too was amazed at the ideas. "Wow! This is amazing Astrid, whoever lives hears must be a genius!" Fishlegs said amazed at the designs of these sketches. Astrid agreed with Fishlegs on that, yet at the same time these planes felt familiar for some reason.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Snotlout screaming. "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" Fishlegs and Astrid turned to find Snotlout trying to get a green Terrible Terror off of his face, while the twins just watched enjoying Snotlout's misery. Astrid was about to help out, but was beaten by the Nadder who roared at the Terror and it got off of Snotlout's face.

"Stormfly! Thank Akatosh your back, I was beginning to fear the worst" the little Terrible Terror said very happy to see the Nadder. "What happened? Did one of our ancestral dragons get you? Was it the humans? Why some of them are here?" the Terror continued. "Calm down Sharpshout, we are all fine" Thornado said walking up to the Terror named Sharpshout. "Okay, but why are there humans here?" Sharpshot then asked.

"We brought them here, we're trying to tell them that there is a Dragonborn and that there is hope" Stormfly explained. "The problem is we can't talk to them so hopefully there's something here that'll give them a clue" Diggs then added. "Hay I think I know how we can tell them" Sharpshout then said before he flew towards the Vikings.

Snotlout quickly hid behind the others thinking the little dragon was going to attack again, but instead it did what the other dragons did earlier and turned its head. Astrid looked in the direction the little dragons head was turning and noticed a tunnel at the end of the cave. You want us to go down there?" Astrid asked the little dragon. Terror nodded its head then flew towards the tunnel.

"Well you heard the little dragon, let's go" Astrid said as she began following the Terrible Terror with the rest of the Viking teens following right behind her, except for Snotlout. "No way, I am not following that little devil!" Snotlout said still anger from earlier. He was about to leave when the Monstrous Nightmare stepped in front of him and growled at the Viking. "Uh… wait for me!" he said backing away from the dragon and quickly ran back catching up with the others.

* * *

><p>The teens followed the little dragon down with the other dragons right behind (Except the whispering death, it left for some reason) them till they reached a cavern. This part of the cave was filled with wooden furniture like tables, chairs, and book shelves. A fire-place for cooking, some wooden plates, bowls, and mugs on of shelf near the fire-place, a few wooden barrows, two beds at the far end of the big cavern with end tables near them, a target for shooting arrows, a straw dummy, and a few wooden chests nearby. This conformed there were actually two people living in this cave.<p>

"Wow look at this place" Ruffnut said in awe. "Uh… dose anyone feel like we're intruding?" Fishlegs asked a little nervous. "Actually, I don't think anyone has been here in a while" Astrid said noticing some dust forming around the furniture's. "But why would the dragons kidnapped us and bring us here?" Snotlout asked confused while still holding his sore nose.

"Well it would be easier if we can see if we had some light" Astrid then said noticing how dark it was getting in the cave. Hearing this the dragons (minuses Thornado) began using their fire breaths to light the fire-place and a couple of torches hanging from the walls, lighting up the cave making it better to see. "Uh… thanks" Astrid said the dragons surprised that they helped them out, but was grateful for their help.

Then the little Terrible Terror flew on the table Snotlout was nearby and stared at him with a small plant in its mouth. "What do you want, you little devil!?" Snotlout asked still pissed off from earlier. The little dragon then jumped and landed on the Viking teen's shoulders and simply placed the small plant in its hand and hoped off. Snotlout looked at the plant very confused. "Hey that's a healing herb" Fishlegs said recognizing the plant. "I think the Terror is apologizing for attacking you earlier" Snotlout stared at the little dragon and then at the herb in his hand. "Uh… thanks" he said not really knowing what to say to a dragon that has helped you since this has never happened before.

Astrid too was amazed by what the little dragon did, cold it be that the dragons are actually intelligent? And if so then there must have been a reason why they kidnapped them and brought them here, the question is what is it? There was only one way to find out. "Why did you bring us here?" Astrid asked the dragons. Her answer came when the little Terror flew back on the table with a book in its mouth. The Terrible Terror then placed the book on the table and looked at Astrid.

Curious, Astrid walked over to the table and picked up the book. "A book, they kidnapped us for a stupid book?" Snotlout complained. This caused the Terrible Terror to growl at Snotlout who hid behind Fishlegs once again. Fishlegs was getting really tired and annoyed of being used as a shield, but it was funny seeing Snotlout cowered in fear.

"You want us to read what's inside of this book?" Astrid then asked the little dragon who nodded in response. "What do you mean read?" Tuffnut asked complaining. "While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added also complaining. "So that's what they want us to do, read to death?" Snotlout called out complaining, mainly because how inglorious it sounded. Vikings apparently don't like to read a lot. "I don't think that's their plan Snotlout" Fishlegs said annoyed.

"Actually, I the dragons are trying to tell us something" Astrid then said. "Huh?" everyone said really confused. "Is that why you kidnapped us; is there something we need to know in this book?" Astrid then asked the dragons who all nodded. "Then why didn't they just tell us?" Tuffnut then asked annoyed. "Dragons can't speak idiot!" Ruffnut said hitting her brother's head annoyed. "But that big black dragon did" Tuffnut then said. "I still think we all ate bad mutton that day" Ruffnut then said.

"Guys were losing focus!" Astrid yelled at the bickering twins. "Look let's just read this book and find out what's going on" Do we have to?" Snotlout complained. "Would you rather be dragon chow?" Astrid then asked. Snotlot looked at the dragons who were all growling at him (they too were just as annoyed by him as the others were). "Uh… read away" he then said nervously. And with that the Vikings all sat down on the wooden chairs and Astrid opened the book and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Thorin Wulfharth, for nearly 30 years I served as and Moth priest to Emperor Titus Mede II with pride studying and deciphering the Elder Scrolls. These mysterious scrolls can show you visions of the past and of the future, but at a cost of either going blind or going mad. As a Moth Priest I was trained to decipher these dangerous scrolls for the Emperor to help the Empire prosper. <em>

_ But there hasn't been prosperous lately, not sense the Emperor signed the White-Gold Concordat with the_ _Aldmeri Dominion that ended the Great War but gave_ _Thalmor complete control of the_ _Empire, allowing them to outlaw the worship of Talo's and hunting down and killing of the Blades._

_ The Blades were once an organization of warriors that served the Emperor's body-guard and spy for many centuries. Now there practically dead thanks to the Thalmor. And worse my only son had to go into handing, for he was a member of the Blades. The last time I ever saw him was after Concordat, I helped him escape by paying some Skooma dealers to smuggle him out of Cyrodiil. Ever since that day I've always hated the_ _Thalmor for what they've done. Because of them I'll never see my son again._

* * *

><p>"Boring!" Tuffnut yelled out. "What kind of book is this?" Snotlout asked also board. "Well judging from the worn out leather cover and the ink stains, I'm guessing it's a journal, possibly the man who lives here" Astrid guessed as she took at the old book. "But why would a bunch of dragons what us to read some guy's journal?" Tuffnut asked really confused and bored.<p>

"I don't know, maybe there's something in here the dragons want us to know?" Astrid guessed. "Say what about that part about a scroll that can show you the future, can such a thing exists?" Fishlegs then asked curious to know more about the Elder Scrolls themselves. "I don't know, never heard of it, let's just continue reading and find out" Astrid then said before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>2<em>_nd__ of First Seed 4__th__ Era 199_

_ I had been summoned by the Emperor to read an Elder Scroll that foretells the end of the world. I was afraid to read it, but I could not refuse the_ _Emperor's request so I read it. Within the scrolls I saw a civil war in my homeland of Skyrim between the Empire and the Nords who believed the Empire betrayed them. Within the chaos I saw Alduin the world eater awake and with his followers they burned the land of Skyrim. _

_ But within the chaos I saw a light in the distance. As it drew near I could make out a figure. It looked like a boy no older than eighteen I'm guessing, riding on the back of a smaller black dragon. I could not believe what I was seeing, someone actually ridding on the back of a dragon. The dragon itself was magnificent; it was as swift as lighting and as fearsome as death._

_ But that was nothing compared to what happened next. The boy riding the dragon unleashed something from his mouth sending all the dragons back. It was as powerful as the dragons themselves. Once the vision was over the Emperor asked what I saw. I told him what I saw but left out the part of the boy and his dragon._

_ I lied because the Thalmor were every wear. And if I told them about the boy I saw, they would have taken this boy away and most likely corrupt him and use him for their own goals. If that boy could tame a dragon, maybe others can to. And if the Thalmor halve dragons under their control, Akatosh help us. But there was no doubt the boy I saw within the Elder Scrolls was the legendary Dragonborn. The one that was foretold will save Tamrial from Alduin. For only a Dragonborn can take down a dragon and absorbed its soul._

* * *

><p>Astrid stopped for a moment in shock and confused. "Someone… riding a dragon? That's just madness." "Riding dragons, that sounds awesome!" Tuffnut yelled excitedly. "I want to ride on!" Ruffnut said also excited, typical twin behavior. "Is that even possible?" Fishlegs asked dumbfounded. "Of course not!" Snotlout then said. "Who in their right mind would want to ride a dragon?" "We would, we would!" the twins yelled out excitedly.<p>

"It does sound crazy I admit, but… judging from the dragons right next to us not attacking us, maybe it is possible" Astrid then said. The gang looked at the dragons for a moment realizing Astrid might be right. Not once did these dragons really harm them, so maybe it might be possible.

"Okay but what about the part about the boy unleashing something that caused the dragons to fall, If I'm not mistaken this Thorin believes he's the Dragonborn" Fishlegs then said. "Yes he did" Astrid said looking back. "What of it?" she then asked. "Well he mentioned his voice is as powerful as a dragon, and Broks journal did say that a Dragonborn has the power of dragons, and Gothi did say the Dragonborn has come. So maybe that's him" Fishlegs answered.

Astrid's eyes widened realizing what Fishlegs was saying and turned to the dragons. "Is this what you're trying to tell us, that the Dragonborn really exist?" She asked. The dragons all nodded in response. Now it all mad sense, this is why the dragons kidnapped them. They were trying to tell them that there is hope. But why would they go all this way to tell them, wasn't the Dragonborn spouse to be there enemy? And even more important who is the Dragonborn?

"But who is the Dragonborn?" Fishlegs then asked. "Well… I know it's not those three" Astrid said pointing at the twins and Snotlout. "Hey!" The three yelled in unison. "But perhaps if we continue reading we might find some more clues" Fishlegs then suggested. "Okay" Astrid said before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ of First Seed 4__th__ Era 199_

_ I believe the Thalmor are suspicious of me because I'm keeping information from them about the end of the world. But I will not let my secret out for the Dragonborn's protection, whoever he is. But I fear they may go through my books and sketches of all my visions I had._

_ Ever since I was a lad I've always loved to sketch. When I became a Moth Priest I began recording all that I has saw in a book along with some drawings of what I saw in the scrolls. If the Elves found out about my vision journal not only will I be executed, but the Dragonborns identity will be revealed. And they would most likely either kill him or use him like a weapon. I'm goanna have to run away, some wear were the Thalmor can't find me._

* * *

><p>"Wait a second; did that journal mention something about elves?" Snotlout asked interrupting. "What are they doing in some Empire, don't they live in Alfhelm?" Astrid looked back and realized Snotlout was right, it did mention elves. Even weirder was that Snotlout actually caught that. "He's right it did mention the elves" Astrid then said. "But what are they doing there?" Ruffnut then asked. "Well I guess there some elves that live in this Empire" Fishlegs replied.<p>

"But why would that guy be worried about the elves finding out who the Dragonborn is?" Snotlout then asked. "Well according to the journal it sounds like theirs some sort of conflict going on with this Dominion which I guessing is the Elves faction that's now in control. And since the Dragonborn has the power of dragons, the Elves would probably see him as a threat and like Thorin mentioned here, they would probably kill him." Astrid theorized.

"Okay but who are these Thalmor guys?" Tuffnut asked still s little confused. "I don't know, maybe there spies for the Dominion?" Fishlegs guessed not really knowing what they are. "I don't know either, but let's just continue" Astrid then said before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>15<em>_th__ of First Seed 4__th__ Era 199_

_ I managed to escape into the night thanks to an old friend of mine. I journeyed for a long time till I reached Morrowind, home of the Dark Elves. It was there I managed to barter passage on a ship that was heading to the island Solstheim. _

_ I've only seen Morrowind for only a few days, but the land was incredible, it literally felt like I was on another world. But many of the lands were destroyed thanks to the Red Mountain. Life had been hard for the Dark Elves since the fall of the Tribunal, but there slowly getting back on their feet. But to think just a few hundred years ago they were actual living gods here. My mind is still trying to process this to this very day._

* * *

><p>"What now there's Dark Elves to living in the Empire?" Ruffnut asked confused. "And there worshiping living gods?" Tuffnut also asked really confused. "Living gods, now that's even more ridiculous than riding dragons" Snotlout said in disbelief. "Not anymore, the Journal did say they feel a few hundred years ago" Astrid then pointed out. "But what is the Tribunal and what are these living gods?" Fishlegs asked. "I don't know, probably some sort of wacky religion that feel a long time ago I guess" Astrid guessed before returning to the journal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>20<em>_th__ of First Seed 4__th__ Era 199_

_ Three days ago the ship got caught in a terrible storm. Though the sailors tried to ride it out, in the end the storm took them all and they all drowned at sea. Somehow not only I survived but I ended up on an island full of dragons. But the weirdest part was but none of them attacked me. There were a few that came close to me (possibly out of curiosity) but not a one of them lad a claw on me._

_ It was weird, but I do thank Akatosh for his protection. With the supplies from the wrecked ship I built a shelter for myself in one of the caves. It was slow due to my old age, but I managed. On the plus side the Thalmor won't think to find me here, they probably would think I drowned out at sea. I guess I'll spend the rest of my life here so long as the dragons don't bother me._

* * *

><p>The Viking teens were amazed to how the old man managed to survive this island full of dragons, especially since the dragons didn't really bothered him at all. But that didn't answer anything about the Dragonborn, so they decided to continue. Astrid got tired of reading so Fishlegs took over reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>19<em>_th__ of Last Seed 4__th __Era 199_

_ I haven't written much sense I crashed her on Dragon Island some months ago. Nothing special happened to me while living on the island, but the dragons never bothered with me at all though there were a few little dragons that like to hang outside my home and eat my leftovers. But they don't bother me at all and I don't mind there presents._

_ There were some seeds on the ship that I planted to grow food. The soil here is amazing, not only did they grow but they started producing tones of vegetables. I thank the Nine for helping me to survive this island. But today I saw something horrifying._

_ I was hunting by the volcano when I came across a cave were a bunch of dragons flew into. Curious to see what their nest looked like I quietly entered. There I found a bunch of dragons throwing away all there hunted/raided food into a hole, this confused me, why raid if there weren't gonna eat it. I soon got my answer when one of the dragons dropped a small fish in the hole. There I saw it, the largest dragon I have ever seen snatching that dragon with its mouth and eating it whole._

_ Apparently they raid us in order to feed this giant, and if they don't bring enough food back they'll be eaten themselves. As scary as it is I don't get why they don't just leave, I'm guessing this giant somehow can control them like some sort of beehive or something. Either way it was awful. I wished there was something I could do to help them. But because of my weak and old body there's not much I can do but pray for a way to free Akatosh's children from that monster._

* * *

><p>Astrid sat there in silence after what Fishlegs had just read and she's not the only one. The Viking teen girl then turned to the dragons and asked "Is this why you raided us?" The dragons all had their heads down looking very sad, Astrid could tell by their sad expressions that it was true. The rest of the Viking teens meanwhile were also silent from this revelation and for once they felt sympathy for the dragons. "All this time…they were slaves" Fishlegs muttered feeling guilty for thinking they were monsters.<p>

"But there's no way a dragon that size can exist" Snotlout said in disbelief. "I don't know that I remember reading about a giant dragon in the book of Dragons called the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus and its described as a monster the size of a mountain, so that could be it" Fishlegs then said. "I've never heard of that dragon" Snotlout then said. "Well maybe if you read the book of dragons" Fishlegs then said getting a little more angry. "Readings for egg heads, I'm a warrior, don't have time for reading" Snotlout said arrogantly.

"Hey wait a minute didn't the dragon stop raiding us three years ago?" Ruffnut then pointed out, interrupting the two boys. And she was right; they had stopped raiding about few years ago. "Did something happen to that Dragon that enslaved you guys?" Astrid then asked the dragons. They softly roared in response like they were saying yes. "But what happened" Fishlegs asked. "Will just have to continue reading, this Thorin guy did live here; he must have seen what had happened" Astrid then said. "Okay" Fishlegs said before continuing.

* * *

><p><em>27<em>_th__ of Last Seed 4__th__ Era 199_

_ It would seem my payer was answered, but not it the way I expected. I was tending the garden when felt the earth-shaking and heard a loud roar. I ran outside to see what was going on and to my surprise I saw that giant dragon outside in the open fighting what looked like a black dragon with a boy riding on top of it. At first I thought I'd gone mad but what I saw was real and to my surprise they actually killed the dragon causing it to explode. But as the dragon fell down its club like tail hit the boy and he fell off the dragon and was about to fall into the infernal but that black dragon caught the boy before the flame consumed them both. _

_ As quickly as I could I rushed to see if there were all right. For once I wished my body wasn't old and weak, but I eventually found the two the boy was all right though out cold but what I saw next surprised me. What was left of the giant dragon's body suddenly disintegrated and then ethereal threads came out of the dragon's corps and seam to surround the boy body before it disappeared and all was left from the giant dragon was its skeleton._

_ I was in complete shock; this boy was the Dragonborn, only a Dragonborn can absorb a dragon's soul after killing it. And to top it all of, the boy and the dragon were the same ones I saw within the Elder Scrolls, though he was younger no older than fifteen I'm guessing but still the same._

_ But the boy looked like he was in bad shape and needed help. But when the dragon noticed me, he wouldn't let me go near the boy like he was a guard dog or something. But I got the dragon to let me near the boy after showing him I was here to help. And as I thought the boy was in bad shape, his left leg was burned and twisted badly, it was beyond saving._

_ With the dragons help I managed to get the boy to my cave and amputated the leg. But what's really amazing was the dragon. Not only did he help me out allot, but when I laid the boy down to rest the dragon refused to leave his side. I had never seen such loyalty in all my life._

* * *

><p>"The Dragonborn was hear?!" everyone minus Astrid yelled in shock. Now everything made sense. Now they know who else lives here. "Dose the Dragonborn lives here also, and he actually killed that giant dragon controlling all of you?" Astrid then asked the dragons. They all nodded confirming it.<p>

Now all the Viking teens' minds were blown. Not only was the Dragonborn living here with dragons but he liberated them from that giant dragon's control forever stopping the raid all over the Barbaric Archipelago. The question now is where is he now?

Fishlegs continued thinking maybe if they continue they'll find out more about this boy and his dragon. According to the journal the boy eventually woke up with amnesia and didn't remember his dragon friend so the two had to start over. The boy couldn't remember his own name or were he's from, so the old man called him Rune (Cause when he found him he was in ruins) and invited him and his dragon to stay until his memories comes back.

The rest of the entries were mainly on Rune's relationship with the dragon witched turned out to be a Night Fury including a small sketch of what the dragon looked like, Rune befriending the other dragons on the island even studying them and naming them. It was then they found out the names of the dragons that kidnapped them. The old man even taught them how to fight, use magic, and the history of Tamrial and so on. Because they were so many entries about that they ended up skipping a lot of them till they reached the last entry.

* * *

><p><em>Rune has grown so much; he now looks like the Dragonborn I saw within the Elder Scroll some years ago. He's now a skilled warrior, mage, smith and dragon trainer. It still feels so surreal that he managed to accomplished training dragons; he even trained that Terrible Terror Sharpshot to help me around the cave. I almost sound like a proud father trying to describe it.<em>

_ I guess in a way Rune is like a son to me, thou that doesn't mean I miss my real son Hamen, I still pray for him every day. I wish he could of meat Rune, he would have defiantly have gotten along with him and most likely ride a dragon to. Hamen always had a fascination with dragons. But I fear the time for Alduin's awaking might be soon. Sooner or later I'll have to tell Rune the truth about his destiny in Skyrim, the homeland of my ancestors. This may be the last time I'm able to right in my journal, my eyes are starting to lose sight and in time I'll go blind. This is the fate of a Moth Priest after all._

* * *

><p>The Viking teens were all amazed by this Rune. Not only was he the Dragonborn, but managed to stop the dragon raids, created some amazing things, and managed to tame dragons. "Okay its official, I want to meet Rune!" Snotlout then said very excited.<p>

"Good luck with that, if you haven't noticed no one's been here in a while" Astrid said reminding Snotlout of the dust and overgrown garden. "But what about Thorin, the man who originally lived here" Fishlegs then asked/suggested before turning to the dragons and asking them "Do you know where he is?"

The dragons then guided the teens outside, except now its dark out so they had to bring out one of the torches in order to see better. Soon they arrived at what looked like a grave with a tombstone that reads Thorin Wulfharth: Great mentor, loving father, and best friend. "Well… that explained what happened to Thorin" Fishlegs said kind of disappointed. He wanted to meet the Priest and learn more about his homeland, it kind of sounds like an exciting place to live. "But where's Rune? I really want to meet this guy he's sounds cool" Tuffnut then asked also eager to meet Rune. "Me too! Do you think he's hot?" Ruffnut added kind of dreamy.

"I don't know" Astrid said not really knowing what to do. Then she remembered something. "What didn't that last entry Rune's destiny was in Skyrim?" Astrid then asked Fishlegs. "Yes it did" Fishlegs said also remembering it. "So, what does that have to do with Rune?" Snotlout then asked confused. "I'm saying Rune might be in Skyrim right now" Astrid then said slightly annoyed by Snotlot's stupidity, one of the reasons why she doesn't like him.

"Then we need to tell the chief right away" Fishlegs said eager to tell Stoick of their discovery. "That will probably have to what till tomorrow Fishlegs, It's kind of dark now" Astrid then said reminding them that it's night now. "Well what'll we do now, I'm pretty tired" Tuffnut then asked sounding really tired. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting really hungry" Ruffnut then said as her stomach began to growl. And she's not the only one, everyone else were hungry to.

"We could stay at that cave for the night" Fishlegs then suggested. "And there are some vegetables in that garden; maybe we could whip something up" "Then what are we waiting for let's go" Snotlout said impatiently as he and the rest of the teens returned to the cave. Once they returned they encountered the Whispering Death from earlier who dropped of a dead dear for them thinking they would probably be hunger. They thanked the dragon before it left and Astrid and Ruffnut then prepared dinner while the boys began rampaging through Ruins stuff making a mess of things. The girls found this annoying not only that but the fact that there not helping with dinner, but luckily the dragons were helpful.

* * *

><p>After dinner they all went to sleep since they were all pretty tired. The girls took the beds while the boys slept on the floor. But while everyone else was out like a light, Astrid was wide awake. Her mind was on her parents that are most likely worried about her since she didn't come back home, and once they find the dragons missing they'll think she and the others were kidnapped and eaten by the dragons. One thing is for sure; tomorrow is going to be hard to explain to the chief and everyone else why the dragons really took them. But it might be easier to go to sleep if the boys didn't snore so loudly. So Astrid quietly got up and walked out of the room.<p>

She walked towards the entrance of the cave were the dragons were grading it in case of an intruder. One of them the Nadder noticed Astrid and walked right up to her looking concern about her." Don't worry, the boys were just snoring really loud is all" Astrid said telling the dragon she'll be fine. The Shield madden then felt a chill in the air, it was always chilly at night up north especially with autumn coming.

Stormfly who noticed this then lay down on the floor against the wall of the cave and opened her wing and stared at the Viking moving her open wing as if she was saying come over here. "You sure you don't mind?" Astrid asked a little surprised that a dragon is offering her shelter from the cold. The Nadder shook its head as if she was saying, no she doesn't mind that at all. Not wanting to be rude, Astrid wakled up to the dragon and sat down right next to it and leaned against its scaly body. The Nader then draped its wing around her, acting like a blanket.

Astrid laid there up against the Nadder's warn scales vary amazed at how… kind and generous the dragon was to her. And not just that it allowed her warmth from the cold, but when it saved her life from that Akatoshbarn and when it helps her and Ruffnut with supper. "Everything we know about you guys… is wrong" She muttered as she looked at the Nadder that was right next to her, making sure she was comfortable.

"This is going to be hard to explain to everyone back home" Astrid then said knowing that the Viking would attack them the minute they see the dragons. This made the Shield Madden surprised that she felt worried about the dragons. "If Hiccup saw this he would flip" Astrid thought wondering what would that skinny Viking would think if he were still around.

Stormfly noticing how worried Astrid was about them then began nudging her gently letting her know everything will be fine. The Shield Madden was stunned but amazed by the dragon's compassion towards her, even more amazed that they actually have feelings and emotions like a human. The Viking teen didn't know what to do since she never had a dragon try to comfort her before.

The only thing she can think of was to return the affection. Without thinking Astrid began petting the dragon's head. The dragon in response began purring like a cat. This amazed Astrid even more, confirming once again that the dragons were not the monsters she thought they were.

Astrid then stopped when she remembered all the other dragons she killed. Looking back on all the dragons she killed, they never really attacked first. And after discovering why the dragons were really raiding them, she then realized who the real monsters really were. The poor Viking felt so awful that she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry… sniff, we killed so many of your kind" she cried "And all this time you were slaves!" The Nadder then began to gently nudging the upset Viking, comforting her like a mother comforts her crying child. Astrid was once again amazed, this time by how forgiving the Nadder is and it's not just the Nadder. The Terrible Terror Sharpshot noticed the Vikings tears came right up to her and began licking away her tears. Astrid began laughing as the little dragon licked her tears away from her face. This has to be the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Once Astrid's tears stopped falling Sharpshot then jumped onto her lap and fell asleep. Astrid smiled as she watched the little dragon sleeping on her lap and proceeds to pet it while also petting Stormfly's head. "Thank you; you two are good friends" Astrid then said really grateful for the two dragons who went out of their way to make her feel better. She then giggled a little when she realized that she called the dragons her friend, which was something she thought they never say. Even funnier she felt a connection with the Nadder named Stormfly. Life can be so ironic sometimes.

"Don't worry; I won't let those Vikings harm you or your friends… Stormfly" Astrid then said calling the Nadder by its name. This cased the Nadder to coo in response, as if she was saying thank you. The Viking then remained silent as she laid her head agents the Nadder's scaly body letting the sweet embrace of sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't what to see there reaction to who Rune really is! Next time we get to learn more about Malukah and why she hates the Thalmor. till then have a good day, evening, or night!<strong>


	14. Ch13 Bounding Over Mead

**Sorry this took long it's been kind of depressing for me the past few weeks My aunt's (Who is my beta reader and editor) neighbor house blew up right behind her house, two days later one of my friends best friend was killed by a drunk driver, a week later my aunt found out she might have cancer again so i told her to take her time with my chapter, and to top it all of my favorite actor Robin Williams had died Monday. But don't worry I'll be fine. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch.13 Bounding Over Mead<p>

Rune and Malukah sat in the corner of the Bannered Mare Inn with mugs of mead in their hands. The two of them were exhausted from that battle in Meridia's Temple and Malukah invited Rune to have some mead with her. Since Rune never tried mead before he accepted her invitation (Lydia and Toothless stayed at home).

"So the quill tipped feathers are actually poisonous?" Malukah asked Rune. The two were discussing more on Sharp Feathers since the Elf rides one; she figured she needed to know more about them. "The tail feathers are and they re manly used for hunting" Rune explained. "There venom manly affects the muscle causing joint pain witch slows down their prey. And once the poison takes effect the Sharp Feather will go for the kill, sometimes in soft areas like the trout."

"That sounds like that could be useful" the Elf said impressed by how this dragon hunts. "Say is it possible to make arrows out of the Sharp Feather's quill feathers?" Malukah then asked out of curiosity. "Say…that's not a bad idea; I can't believe I never thought of that!" Rune replied liking the idea.

He then quickly got out a small notebook that he keeps under his armor and a peace of charcoal that was in his notebook and then proceeds to draw in the book. "What are you doing?" Malukah asked wondering. "Every time I get an idea I write it down in this notebook for later" Rune explained as he finished a couple of arrow ideas.

"Mind if I look at it?" Malukah then asked wanting to see what ideas this Dragonborn human had cooked up. "Uh… Okay" Rune said a little uneasy because this was the first time a girl has ask to see his notebook, but Malukah is a loyal friend and companion so he didn't see the harm in letting her see it. So he handed his notebook to the Elf. "Wow! This is amazing!" Malukah said in awe as she flipped through the pages of the book. "I really like this hidden blade prosthetic leg idea" "I do to, but the problem now is how to make it silent in case I need to sneak, remember?" Rune then said reminding the Elf about his leg making noises at Bleak Falls Barrow.

"How about you put a Muffle enchantment on it" Malukah then suggested. Rune heard about Enchanting from Thorin, a type of magic were you can enchant any item and it will improvements and/or buff the item from resisting poison to fire damage. "Not a bad idea, but I don't know how to enchant items." Rune then said. "You could pay a skilled mage to enchant the leg, but it will be pricey, or you could learn about if from some books or from the College of Winterhold. It's a school where you can learn all sorts of magic skills" Malukah then suggested. "I heard about that College, thanks I'll keep that in mind I am interested in learning more about magic" Rune said thanking his Elf friend for the advice.

"Are you sure you weren't a Dwemer in a previous life?" Malukah then asked as she continued flipping through the pages admiring each idea Rune had thought up. "Dwemer?" Rune asked confused. There often nicknamed the Dwarfs" Malukah then said. "Oh those guys" Rune replied now understanding what the High Elf was talking about. "Thorin often mention about the Dwarfs, manly about their vast intelligence and how they were able to invent amazing things like metal guards and flying bouts" Rune then said.

"They did all that and more. They are actually a couple of Dwemer cities and ruins all over Skyrim, Morrowind, and in some parts of High Rock" Malukah then mentioned as she took a sip of her mug. "Really, I gotta check those ruins out" Rune said kind of excited. "Be careful in those ruins though. There a lot of machines and Falmers down there" Malukah then warned Rune.

"Falmer who are they?" Rune then asked since he never heard of them before. "Remember when I told you about the Snow Elves that originally lived in Skyrim?" Malukah then asked. "Yah I do remember, but what does it have to do with them?" Rune asked a little confused. "Well when the Nords drove them out, they turned to the Dwemers and asked them to help them out. But they ended up tricking the Elves into eating a poisonous mushroom that made them blind and forced them into slavery. And a few centuries later the Snow Elves were turned into these twisted blind savages known as the Falmers." Malukah explained.

"That's awful!" Rune replied in horror "Why would the Dwarfs do something like that?" he asked. "I don't know, I guess they thought they were superior to them. Even the Elves can be cruel to their own kind" Malukah said looking into her mug of mead sadly. "Elves, aren't the Dwemers Dwarfs?" Rune asked confused. "Dwarfs are actually a nickname the Nords gave them; they are actually Elves hence their name Dwemer, which means Deep Elves in our language" Malukah explained. "I believe it was actually the giants that gave them that nickname because of how short they look to them, but I'm not a hundred percent sure" Malukah answered. Rune was not the only one who likes to know why they were given that nickname.

Rune passed for a moment to let it all sink in. He couldn't imagine such an advance race could be so cruel to their own, but there was still had one question about the dwarfs. "Say Mal, do you know what exactly happened to the Dwarfs?" He then asked.

"You can thank the heart of Lorkhan for that" Malukah replied. "Heart of Lorkhan? what is that?" Rune asked. "Well I assume you know about how Mundas and Nirn were created right?" Malukah asked. "Yes, it was the Divines that gave up a part of their divine powers to create our world right?" answered Rune.

"True, but there's a little more to the story and it involves Lorkhan" Malikah then said before continuing. "Lorkhan was the Aedra that orcistrated the creation of Mundus. But he didn't tell the others that they'll end up losing some of their divinity powers in the process. And when the others found out about what's happening to their divinity, they got pissed off at lorkhan for tricking them. He was eventually killed by Trinimac who ripped out his own heart from his chest. But for some reason Trinimac couldn't destroy the heart so he instead threw the heart into Tamreial were it remained hidden from the world, until the Dwemers found it in the First Era."

"What a minute, isn't Trinimac the same guy who eventually became Malacath the Daedric Prince of the spurned and then ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse?" Rune asked remembering what Thorin taught him. "The very same" malukah answered confirming it. "Anyway, the heart was said to be really powerful as powerful as the god himself. And the Dwemer believed with the Heart of Lorkhan and their science they could become immortal and surpass the Divines themselves" Malukah continued.

"And judging from the lack of Dwarfs now days, I take it that it failed?" Rune guessed remembering what Thorin told him. "Actually to be honest, no one really knows what happened to them once the Heart was struck. Some say they actually achieved godhood and are now living in Aetherius, and others say the gods punished them for their heresy and erased them from existence, either way there not on Nirn anymore." Malukah explained.

"Wow!" Rune mutter as he took another sip of his mug amazed at how these advanced elves had just disappeared from the world. "But what happened to the Heart?" Rune then asked curious to what happened to it. "It was later used by three Chimers Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec to become immortal gods and this pissed off Azura the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, who the Chimers worshiped along with other Daedric Princes. As a result of their blaspheme Azura punished the entire Chimer race by darkening there skin and turning their eyes red, thus the Dunmers or the Dark Elves were born. A majority ended up worshiping Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec as gods, thus the Tribunal was made, which lasted until towards the end of the 3rd Era when the Nerevarine successfully destroyed the heart thus taking away there godhood. And Morrowind was forever changed" Malukah explained.

"Wow!" Rune muttered once again really amazed that there were once living gods some centuries ago. He was even more impressed by Malukah's incredible knowledge. But there were still a lot of things he didn't know about her, like why is she a hunter and why is she agents the Thalmor. Well now was the perfect time to ask. "Say Mal, If you don't mind me asking, how come you chose to be a hunter and why are you agents the Thalmor?"

The High Elf's fingers then twitched the minute Rune asked her that question, for some reason that question seemed to bother her. "Oh…sorry if it's a bother to you, I won't pry" Rune then said noticing there uneasy look on the elf's face. "No it's okay Rune, you were bound to find out sooner or later, might as well be sooner" Malukah said. She then said not wanting to keep it a secret from her friend. "I might as well start from the beginning" she then said before she began.

"I originally came from a Noble family in the Summerset Isles about four years ago. My parents were extremely supported the Dominion and the Thalmor. As for me I didn't pay much attention to any of that at the time. I was more interested in studding magic and reading books, I…was a bookworm and nerd back then." Rune found that last part hard to believe.

"You, a bookworm, really?" he asked in disbelief. "It's true I was quite the Bookworm and nerd back then" Malukah said confirming it. "No way, you look to beautiful to be a bookworm" Rune then said. The Dragonborn Viking face turned red in embarrassment realizing what he just said. "Uh…did I say beautiful, not that you're not, I mean you look nothing like a bookworm, oh man this is awkward!" Rune said embarrassed by what he said and probably blaming it on the mead.

"Well… thanks" The Elf giggled a bit taking it as a complement, with a hint of blushing. "Well anyways I manly didn't care about the Thalmor because every time I asked my parents about them, they always say the same thing. That they are simply returning there empire to its former glory. So I gust ignored them, but then I meat…Aldari" Malukah then remained silent for a moment after mentioning his name.

"Who's Aldari?" Rune then asked. Malukah sighed before continuing. "Aldari was an Altmer that openly protested agents the Thalmor. I first saw him protesting openly in the market place. I didn't know his name at the time but as I listened he pointed out something's I found interesting. That night I began researching and found some strong evidence backing up his clams."

"But how did you two actually meet?" Rune then asked. "That's kind of a funny story" Malukah began. "The very next day my parents were meeting with another Nobel family for a possible arrange marriage with their son, and to my surprise their son was the very same Elf who was protesting the day before only in different clothing, but I never forgot his face and his powerful voice. I really wanted to talk to him about what he protested but I didn't want to expose him, so instead I secretly left him a note telling him to meet me in a local rundown tavern that night." There was a long pause before the Elf continued. "That night I told him about what he protested the other day and what I found out after hearing him, ever since that day I sort of became his inside girl and began helping him with his protesting while using our arranged marriage as a cover up." She finished.

"Why did you decide to help him out when your parents were supporting the Thalmor? That sounds really dangerous going agents what your parents believed and support" Rune then asked. "Like I said earlier Aldari had some strong points and after doing some research I came to my own conclusion that the Thalmor really just want revenge, not just agents Talo's but humans in general." Malukah explained.

"Plus every time I voiced my opinion to my parents, they always told me to keep quiet, half out of fear that the Thalmor would arrest me or worse, and half to keep up with their appearances. But I did not like being silent, especially for something I feel that might be wrong. And Aldari felt the same way. He was the best friend I ever had" She finished but she sounded really sad.

Malukah passed for a moment and took another sip of her mead. "Did something happen to Aldari?" Rune then asked noticing the High Elf's sad exasperation on her face. "About a month before our wedding day I received news that Aldari was killed in a carriage accident, but deep down I knew something was off and that very night I got my answer. A friend of Aldari snuck into my room that night and gave me a letter that Aldari told him to give to me incase anything happened to him. Aldar's letter informed me of his death by the Thalmor and has arranged my escape and informs me to get out as soon as possible."

Malukah paused for a moment to catch her breath. Rune cold see Malikah was trying not to cry. "So I faked suicide so my parents wouldn't find me and with the help of Aldari's friends and allies I escaped my home land and never looked back." "I'm sorry" Rune replied feeling sorry, not only for what happened to her fiancé but for prying into a painful past. "It's all right I just really miss him is all, he was an amazing Elf" Malukah said trying to hold back her tears.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Rune asked now understanding the Elf. Now the Elf couldn't hold back her tears anymore. 'Yes!" She chocked. Poor Malukah, losing a loved one is not easy especially if they were murdered in cold blood. Rune did the only thing he could think of and hugged the Elf as she cried in his solders. Malukah cried for a good few minutes until she calmed down. "Sorry about that" Malukah apologized feeling embarrassed that she broke down like that in front of Rune. "It's all right, I know what is like to lose someone close" Rune said understanding her since he two had a similar experience (without the murder part).

"Anyways after my escape I journeyed all over the Empire looking for work where ever I went, till I reached Skyrim. "Malukah continued drying the tears from her eyes. "But a lot of the locals didn't like me" "Didn't like you, why didn't they like you?" Rune asked confused. "A lot of the Nords around here are really racist agents the Elves of all kinds thanks to the Snow Elves, and it doesn't help that the Thalmor are banding the worship of Talos" Malukah explained.

"Every ware I went I keep getting scold and mocked at just because I'm an elf. I eventually had it and decided to live isolated out in the woods, but that proved to be just as bad as living with a bunch of racist Nords. But just as I thought I was done for, I met Aela and she not only saved me but taught me how to hunt and fight like a Nord and after that I joined the Companions and eventually gained many of the locals respect and I've been here ever since" Malukah finished.

"Wow, sorry you had to go through all that" Rune apologized feeling sorry that his friend had a rough past. "But I am alive and in one piece" Malukah then replied. This confused Rune for a bit. "It's something Aela always tells me whenever I had a bad day, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Malukah explained. "What doesn't kill you… makes you stronger, I like that" Rune replied liking that phrase.

"Hey… you (hiccup), dirty elf… what are you (hiccup), doing out in the city?" a very drunk Nord blabbered as he walked towards the two companions. "We don't (hiccup), allow your kind… you (hiccup), high and mighty (hiccup), elf" "Hay back off!" Rune yelled as he got up from his set and walked right up to the drunk Nord. "I don't appreciate the way you're talking to my friend hear" "Friend? Why would… you be (hiccup), friends burp, with a pumps, snotty, man hating… elf yah milk drinker?" the drunk Nord blabbered yet again.

"Well this elf is actually very caring, skillful, smart, and respectful elf, un like you" Rune said defending Malukah once again. "Well I don't (hiccup), see her fighting agents these… Imperial scums (hiccup)." The drunken Nord blabbered yet again. "Unless she's (hiccup), a Thalmor spy!"Rune wanted to punch that Nord for that remark, but he kept calm, not wanting to cause problems for the innkeeper so instead he gave him a warning. "Listen carefully, you ever, you ever insult or hurt my friend and I'll silence you from limb to limb and feed your remains to my dragon!" "Rune back off, it's not worth it" Malukah said trying to stop a fight from starting.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" the innkeeper Hulda said stepping in before anything happens. "Oh… nothing (hiccup), just about to teach this Elf lover (hiccup), what happens when he threatens me" the drunken Nord yelled angrily as he charged at Rune. But the Dragonborn quickly dodges him and managed to restrain both his arms in the back so he wouldn't attack.

"I don't want to fight, so just back off and no one gets hurt" Rune restoring the drunken. But he didn't listen "Boy (hiccup), the only … one goanna get hurt is you!" using the back of his head, the drunken Nord hit Rune face causing him to lose his grip hold on him and stumble backwards. The Nord then proceeds to punch Rune in the face and a fight began.

But it didn't last very long thanks to Hulda and Malukah getting the drunken Nord off of Rune and with the help of some of the other men in the inn managed to restrain the drunken Nord till the guards came and dragged him out. Rune on the other hand had a bloody nose, but never the less he was alright and alive. "Rune, are you alright" Malukah asked while helping Rune up worried about her friend.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Rune replied wiping the blood from his nose. "I'm so sorry about that" Rune then apologized to Hulda "Don't worry Joldard always lashes at the nearest living thing whenever he gets drunk and anger, at least this time no furniture was destroyed" Hulda said reassuring Rune that it's alright while counting her blessings at the same time. "But that looks serious though, come you can use the back room, I got some bandages that should help." Hulad then offered. "Thanks a lot Hulad" Malukah said thanking the innkeeper and the two walked towards the back room.

Once in the back of the room Rune sat on a chair and Malukah began wiping away the blood from Rune's nose with a clean cotton cloth and began examining his nose. "Thank Mara, it doesn't look to bad. Nothing but a healing spell can't fix" Malukah said relieved that it's not serious. The Elf then began casting a healing spell on Rune's nose healing it in no time. "Thanks Mal, that feels much better" Rune said the minute his Elf friend was done and the bleeding stopped.

"You didn't have to do that Rune, I'm used to the insults" Malukah then said as she sat across from Rune. "And let that Drunken B $#% insult my friend, never!" Rune then replied. "But you got hurt, you were lucky you only got a bloody nose from that fight" She said somewhat angry. "Don't worry I had worse" Rune said showing his peg leg. "And besides it's worth it if my friends are safe and unharmed."

The Altmer stared at her human companion and friend after what he just said. She had never seen anyone this loyal and caring since Aldari, her dead fiancé. If he were still alive right now he would of defiantly have gotten along with Rune. Such loyalty was very rare, at least around here. "Guess I really have caught a loyal friend hear after all" Malukah joked, referring to how they meat yesterday. Rune laughed a bit catching the reference. "You sure did" Rune then said returning the joke causing the Elf to laugh to.

"Now to clean the blood stains" Rune then said as he got up from his chair. "If Toothless see's this he'll go after that man and rip him to shreds, and knowing Toothless he will." "I'll see if Hulad has some clean rags and water around" Malukah then said as she got up to, but not before turning to Rune and asked "By the way, how did you lose your left leg?" "I lost it saving the dragons from their tyrant queen." Rune replied. "But don't worry; I've gotten used to it and besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" He then said with a smile on his face. "Yes it does" Malukah said smiling right back. This was going to be an interesting friendship that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I get the feeling there's going to be a love triangle in the near future. Next time Lurog and Erat go missing and the Harry Hooligan teens return to Berk with there new dragon friends, what will the chief say? <strong>**Till next time!**


	15. Ch 14 The Orc and the Bonnapper

**I am so sorry this chapter took longer then usual, theres been a buch of crap going on at my house. And my editor took longer due to medical, financial, and family reasons. Also I got a beta reader to help me with some errors we both missed, I wan't you guys to enjoy mt story with out problems. With that out of the way here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 The Orc and the Bonnapper<p>

That very morning on Berk

The Vikings of Berk were in mourning once again, for the teens Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid were taken by the dragons they captured. When Astrid didn't return from feeding the dragons, her parents went to see if their daughter was alright only to find the cages empty and the whispering death holes in the ground. The minute they found the cages they reported it to Stoick who then formed a search party for her and the others that were missing- Hofferson along with the rest of Berks teens that also had gone missing as well. They eventually found where the tunnel leads out and also found the teen's weapons and dragon tracks. They came to the conclusion that the teens were taken by the dragons and were eaten.

Stoick tried to comfort the teen's parents but he too was just as upset as they were. He lost his beloved wife the same way. Those teens, Astrid in particular, were some of the finest warriors he had ever seen. How Odin could let them be taken like that, especially when Berk needed warriors like them.

But as their funerals were being prepared someone yelled "Dragon Attack!" Everyone looked up and saw five dragons flying right towards them. "Everyone grab your weapons and man the catapults!" Stoick then ordered and everyone scrambled to get there weapons together. "Why now, of all times?!" Stoick complained as he grabbed for the nearest weapon he could find. "Uh… Stoick, you might want to look at this" Gobber said pointing at the dragons now flying over them. What he saw not only surprised him but everyone else too.

There were humans riding on their backs. But not just any humans, but the Viking teens everyone thought were dead. "Hey everyone, look at us!" Tuffnut yelled showing off from one of the Zipplebacks heads. "We're riding dragons!" Ruffnut yelled also showing off on the other head of the dragon.

Every Viking's jaw was hanging wide open. The Teens they thought were dead were alive and riding on dragons. All the Vikings just stood there dumfounded as the dragons with the teens on their backs landed in the middle of the village with the villagers surrounding them. One by one the Viking teens got off of the dragons back.

The minute they got off the dragons the teens were then surrounded by their parents, all happy and relieved that they were alive and unharmed. "Oh Astrid, my baby girl, I can't believe your alive!" Astrid's mother cried while holding her daughter tightly along with Astrid's father who was also crying. "It's alright mom, I'm alright" Astrid said hugging both her mom and dad back.

But the reunion was interrupted when some of the Vikings began closing in on the dragons and they growled in response to the suppose threat. "No don't!" Astrid yelled as she broke from her parents embrace and ran in between the Vikings and the dragons along with the rest of Berks teens. "They don't mean any harm" Astrid said defending the dragons. Every Viking in the village was in shock to what they just witnessed. Astrid Hofferdon, one of Berks finest dragon slayers along with the rest of Berks teens was defending the dragons.

"Astrid Hofferson, get away from those monsters, right now!" Astrid's dad called out. "No, they are not the monsters we thought they were!" Astrid called out refusing to leave the dragons. Everyone stared at them very confused. "I know this sounds crazy, but believe it or not they are actually very intelligent" Fishlegs said defending the dragons.

Now everyone was angry "But they raid our village, killed hundreds of us, and kidnaped you all!" Stoick yelled vary furious and angry that they threw their lot with those devils. "Yes they did but they were trying to tell us something" Astrid then said. This confused everyone. "What do you mean?" Stoick asked confused but still angry.

That's when Astrid pulled out the book and walked right up to Stoick with it. "This is why the dragons kidnapped us" she said while handing the book over to the chief. "They kidnapped you because of a book?" a random Viking asked confused. "What's so special about this book?" Stoick then asked now even more confused than before. "Its proof that the dragons are not what we think they are, why they stopped raiding us, and" Astrid passed for a moment. "There is a Dragonborn out there and that there is hope".

* * *

><p>Meanwhill in SkyrimWhiterun/Breazzhouse

_Rune lay on the ground all tied up and badly wounded all over. He looked up and saw his dragon all chained up like a wild animal and looked just as if not worse than Rune. "Toothless" he weakly called out, but his dragon didn't responded. Then he heard all sorts of angry shouts and insults. "Trader!" "Son of Loki!" "Kill him!" _

_ Rune then found himself in an arena of some sorts surrounded by men and women all shouting at him and his dragon. Soon many men with spears came in the arena and surrounded the Night Fury. "Toothless! No don't hurt him!" Rune yelled trying to get up only to be forced down by someone's foot. _

_ He looked up and saw a big man with large bushy red beard and a fur cape looking down at him very disappointed and angry with an axe in his hand. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." The man said as he raised his axe in the air. "No please don't!" Rune panicked, struggling to get free. But then the axe came down._

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Rune yelled as he opened his eyes, finding himself shot up in his bed covered in cold sweat and still in one peace. "It was… just a nightmare" Rune whispered as he lay back down relived that it was not real. Then the doors flew open reveling a very alarmed Lydia. "My Thane, are you alright?" she asked alarmed. "It's alright Lydia I just had a really bad dream is all. Sorry for the scare" Rune replied as he sat up again.<p>

"That's alright my Thane, at least you're alright" Lydia then said before she left the door way. "By the way, what time is it?" Rune then asked his Housecarl before she went downstairs. "About nine my Thane" Lydia replied. "Thanks Lydia, I'll be right down soon" Rune then said as he got up from his bed and got changed. While he was getting changed he noticed some hair growing from his face.

"Looks like I'll have to shave again" Rune sighed, he did not like shaving but at the same time he did not like facial hair at all. Oh well better get over it. While Rune was shaving, his mind was on that nightmare he had... particularly about that man who attempted to chop off his head. Just who was he? The last thing he said was something about son; he apparently couldn't remember the rest. Maybe it was the mead he had last night or something.

Once Rune was done, Rune quickly grabbed a loaf of bread and headed out side were his dragon was patiently waiting for him. Since Rune came in late last night Toothless let his rider/friend sleep in. "Morning bud" Rune greeted as he hugged his dragon. Noticing his Riders/friends disturbed face the dragon nudged his side as if he was asking what's wrong.

"I'm okay bud, I just had a really bad dream is all" Rune said "I was all tied up and I watched helplessly as some men killed you" The Night Fury could tell his rider/friend was upset by this. He didn't blame him though, because seeing the ones you care for hurt or worse was his greatest fear too. Like last night when the dragon smelt the blood on Rune's armor, he wanted to burn that man who did that to him, but Rune stopped him because the guy was drunk and was already behind bars.

The dragon then opened his wing and draped it around Rune bringing him closer to him, his equivalent of a hug. He also began nudging his rider/friends almost like he was a parent comforting a scared child. "Thanks bud" Rune said as he hugged his friend back.

he never could ask for a more loyal and loving friend. "Now let's get you some breakfast bud, you must be starving" Rune then said as he broke the hug, tied the baskets to the saddle and mounted his dragon. Toothless cooed/growled in agreement and took to the sky.

Thirty minutes later after feeding his dragon the two began flying around and doing all sorts of tricks in the air. Rune had always loved flying, there was just something about flying in the open air that just makes you so… free. But the flight was interrupted when a familiar Sharp Feather and her Elf rider flew up to them.

"Rune! Thank Akatosh I found you!" Malukah said sounding vary worried. "What's going on Mal, what's wrong?" Rune asked concerned. "It's Eran and Lurog, they haven't returned from their mission last night" the Elf explained. "They didn't? Are you shure they didn't spend the night at an inn somewhere?" Rune then asked. "No they always return even if it's late at night. I'm afraid something must have happened to them" Malukah explained vary worried for her shield brothers.

"Were did they go last?" Rune then asked. "They were chasing down an escape criminal near Falkreath" the Elf answered. "Well then will start our search there" Rune said before he and Malukah flew off on their dragons to Falkreath.

* * *

><p>The city of Falkreath is a rather small city in Falkreath Hold that resembles more like a farming village then a city. Located right next to the famous graveyard that contains many famous Nords that requested to be buried there when they died. It was also said that many battles were fought hear, hence why the graveyard is so big.<p>

The two dragon riders landed outside of Falkreath and hid their dragons in the woods so the villagers won't panic if they see there dragons, plus it does help that it's fogy around here today. The two entered the city and asked if any of the locals had seen a Nord and an Orc around. Luckily one of them, a farmer had seen the two heading south east of the city. So the two then headed southeast.

The two pulse dragons walked through the fogy forest hoping to find the two warriors, or at least a clue to their whereabouts. And soon enough they found something. There were a few trees that were knocked down and a few others that had giant claw marks and a few that looked like an axe had hit it. "What happened here?" Rune asked taking a closer look at the marks on the trees.

"Rune!" Malukah yelled. Rune turned and saw the Elf holding an Orcish axe in her hand. "This is Lurog's no doubt" The Elf said now really worried. No doubt the Orc and the Nord were here, the question is what happened here, and where are they now?

At that moment Sparrowhawk started squawking like a bird and flapping its wings. "What is it Sparrowhawk?" the Elf asked her dragon wondering what's up with her. She soon found her answer when she saw a small trail of blood on the ground. "Rune…..look!" Malukah yelled. Rune caught up and saw the blood trail. "Good job Sparrowhawk" Rune said complementing the Sharp Feathers discovery.

"How is it good, they could be badly injured?" Malukah said vary upset. "True, but now we have a trail, and with the help of our dragons will find them in no time." Rune explained. This gave the Elf hope of finding her shield brothers. "Alright guy's, find them" Rune then ordered the two dragons and with that they were off.

The trail eventually leads to a mountain with a cave. Malukah quickly ran inside hoping to find Eran and Lurog. "Eran, Lurog! Are you two down there?" she yelled. But there was no answer for what felt like an eternity. But then they heard a familiar Nord's voice. "Malukah is that you?" with joy in her heart the Elf ran inside with Rune and the Dragons right behind her.

It was pitch black inside the cave, but thanks to Mal's candle light spell they were able to see well. Soon enough they found Eran and Lurog at the end of the cave both looking like they been in a fight with some Saber tooth cat's "Eran! Lurog! Thank Mara your both aright!" Malukah said as she ran up to the two warriors. "What happened to you two?" Rune asked as he walked right up to the two examining their injuries.

"We were attacked by a big skeleton dragon" Eran answered. "A Skeleton… dragon? Have you been drinking the Skooma again Eran?" Malukah asked in disbelief. "No! And that was only one time!" Eran said in defence. "I'm afraid it's true" Lurog then said as he attempted to get up. Rune cold tell the Orc's left ribs were most likely bruised or broken by the way he held his left side in pain.

"Hold it Lurog, you're in no condition to get up" Rune said attempting to stop the Orc from injuring himself even further. "I'm fine, that dragon just gave me a good beating is all" Lurog said still trying to get up despite the pain. "Well at least let me heal you, I know how to use Restoration magic spells" Rune then offered. "I told you I'm fine" the stubborn Orc argued.

"Lurog! Put your stubborn pride aside and let Rune help you! He went out of his way to find you and Eran! Now let him heal you or I'll burn your $$ off!" Malukah yelled while she was taking care of Eran, though now he's afraid of his comrade. Malukah looks so scary whenever she gets angry. Stubbernly and slightly scared the Orc sat back down and removed his chest plate (With rune's help) and allowed the Dragonborn to heal his injuries. "Dose Mal get like that a lot?" Rune asked remembering what happened two days ago in Bleak Falls Barrow. "Just be glade it's not her time of the month" Lurog then said quietly so the Elf woldn't hear him. The mere thought of seeing her that angry during that time gave Rune the shivers. Minutes later both Eran and Lurog were completely healed up.

"Now that's much better!" Eran said as he got up and stretched his mussels. "Now what's this about a skeleton dragon?" Rune then asked. "Well while we were on our way back from hunting and killing that escape criminal, this weird skeleton looking dragon just showed up from out of nowhere and started attacking us, well mostly me for some reason" the Orc explained as he got up "You sure it wasn't because you attacked it first?" Malukah asked remembering what Rune told her about dragons.

"No we didn't, it just showed up, grabbed Lurog and shook him like a dog" Eran explained. "Things then got pretty bad and we had no choice but to retreat and hide in this cave the whole night" "Well dragon expert, you got any idea what kind of dragon looks like a skeleton?" Lurog then asked Rune. "Well… the only dragon I can think of would be the Bonenapper" Rune then replied.

"The Bonenapper?" Malukah asked. "It's a dragon that covers itself in the bones of dead dragons and other large animals creating bone armor, but I was told it was a myth" Rune explained. "Well myth or not, that dragon if's going down" Lurog then said getting his favorite Warhammer out.

"Not so fast Lurog" Rune said stopping the Orc in his tracks. "That dragon cold still be out there, we need a plan." "I've got a plan, take it out," Lurog said gripping his Warhammer tightly. "But not all dragons are monsters, remember Toothless and Sparrowhawk," Rune said trying to get the stubborn Orc to understand. "

"But that dragon grabbed me and shook me as if I was some play toy or something" Lurog argued. "And I for one don't like to be thrown around like that, I'm goanna take that dragon down. And nothing your goanna say is going to change my mind" That was the last thing the Orc said before he left the cave.

Rune felt like punching that Orc. He had more stubbornness issues that the Vikings, then again this kind of expected from Orcs. "Come on, we better make sure he doesn't kill himself" Malukah then said as she and the boys fallowed Lurog out of the cave.

"That stubborn Orc is going to get himself killed!" Rune complained. "Don't be so hard on Lurog" Eran said, trying to get Rune to calm down. "Hard? He's the hard case!" Rune complained once again. "A hard case that was the runt of Orsinium" Eran then said.

That last thing Eran said maid Rune stop in his tracks. "Lurog, a runt?" he asked confused, also finding it hard to believe since the Orc looks so muscular. "I know I too find it hard to believe" Malukah then added who also thought the same thing.

"Lurog doesn't like to talk about it, but basically Lurog was born a few months early and because he was smaller and weaker than the other Orcs around his age, he was picked on, beaten, and bullied by them. And it didn't help that many of the adults thought he thought he was a disgrace, including his own father." Eran explained. "And when he turned eleven he had enough of the abuse and ran away."

"That's awful!" Rune said feeling sorry for the Orc. He can't imagine any child being mistreated for something he or she can't control. "But how did he became … well all muscular and strong?" Rune then asked.

"Lurog told us that an old ex Nord imperial solder found him trying to survive in the woods and took pity on him and took him under his wing. " Eran explained. "And he taught him how to fight and he eventually gained all that muscles and strength. And before he came here to Skyrim, the old Nord told Lurog to take what every life throws at you a challenge to make you a strong warrior" he finished.

Rune stood there for a moment taking this all in. It defiantly made sense why the Orc wanted to take on the dragon alone. He too knows what is like to be skinny and weak and wanting to prove that he can be strong. But that doesn't give the Orc the excuse to kill a dragon, and he just the idea how to convince him.

* * *

><p>Lurog eventually made it back to the place where he fought the skeleton dragon. So far there were no signs of that dragon around, but he was out there some wear. For some reason that dragon would not stop shaking him around, but he's not goanna let that bother him. If that dragon wants him, then bring it on.<p>

"Lurog!" a familiar voice yelled from behind. The Orc turned around and saw Rune and the others catching up to him. "Look I've already told you, I'm goanna kill that dragon" Lurog stubbornly yelled back not wanting to hear why he shouldn't kill something that wants to kill him. "I know, but at least hear me out why I think you shouldn't kill it" Rune then said catching his breath.

The Orc couldn't help but admire Rune's refusal to give up, it almost reminded him of him. In fact there were a few things about Rune that reminded him of him. Like his sarcastic remarks and jokes. Lurog then decided to at least listen to his new shield brother, it does sound like he does have an idea. "Alright, why shouldn't I kill that dragon?" he then asked Rune.

"Well… what if instead you trained the dragon? Imagine the fear you can strike in all your foes as they see you ridding on top of a fearsome dragon!" Rune began. "The dragon will take out anyone if you just command it all the Orcs will no doubt be amazed by how you're able to tame such a fearsome animal. Your enemies will think twice before engaging with you in battle with a dragon guarding your back. And I bet even Malacath himself would be impressed by it" Rune finished. "So what do you say?"

Lurog thought for a moment to what Rune suggested and the idea made him smile. Riding on the back of that skeleton dragon dose sound exciting, and the idea of seeing the looks on the Orc's that bullied him and said he was a disgrace to Malacath faces when he riding on its back almost sounds tempting. Plus Rune dose seem to have a creation talent when dealing with the dragons (the ones that were smaller than the ones that speak).

"Mmm… riding on the back of a fearsome dragon does sound cool," the Orc then said. "But can you get it to stop tossing me around in order to train it?" "Well once we find out why it's after you, then we can train it?" Rune replied. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's find that skeleton dragon" Lurog then said with a huge smile on his face.

Rune secretly thanked Odin that his plan worked. "Okay when was the last time you guys seen this dragon?" he asked the two warriors. "Well, that dragon chased us to that cave. Luckily the cave entrance was really small he couldn't fit in. But once night came he left, so it could be anywhere" Eran replied.

"Say how about instead of finding the dragon, we let the dragon find us and maybe lure it into a trap" Malukah then suggested. "Hmm… that's not a bad idea" Rune said liking the idea. "But where are we goanna find a trap big enough to captor that dragon?" Lurog then asked. "Hey how about that skeleton of that dragon you killed Rune, maybe we can make a cage out of its bones? I'm sure it's still by that tower" Eran then suggested.

"Yeh, that could actually work" Rune said really liking the plane. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's get this plane going" Lurog then said eager to face that dragon again. And with that the four warriors plus dragons headed back to the watch tower.

* * *

><p>It took a while but the four managed to build a large cage using the ribcage and other bones of the dragon Rune killed and absorbed. It also helps if one of your team members knows how to make and conceal a trap. And thanks to the nearly destroyed tower the four were able to lift the bone trap in the air. Now Rune, Malukah, and there dragons were waiting for Lurog and Eran to return with the bate Lurog said they'll need.<p>

"What's taking those two so long?" Rune asked getting a little impatient. "That's when the two plus dragons heard Eran yelling furiously. "I'm not doing this Lurog!" "Quite being a baby Eran, this always works" Lurog said confidently but slightly annoyed. "I don't think the dragon's goanna fall for it, and besides I hate doing this!" Eran yelled.

Rune and Malukah then saw the two warriors returning to the crumbling tower. But for some reason Lurog was caring Eran all tied up with green paint on his face and was dressed like an Orc. "Here's your bate" Lurog said putting Eran down. Rune stared at the Orc really confused while Malukah was laughing her butt off.

"Uh… why did you dress Eran like an Orc?" Rune asked confused. "Well it's obvious, the dragon flies around, see's Eran, thinks it's me, he goes after him, then we trap him" Lurog explained. "I did not sign up for this!" Eran complained.

"Dose Lurog always do this to Eran?" Rune then asked Malukah "Yeah, pretty much" the High Elf answered. "The last time Lurog made Eran dress like a woman in order to lure out a perverted thief" "Thanks I almost erased that from my memory!" Eran said sarcastically while shivering at the scary memory. "Don't worry if it can work on that thief, it'll work for this dragon" Lurog said while grabbing Eran and dragged him right under the bone trap.

"You sure this is safe?" Eran asked kind of scared. "Ehh, safeties overrated!" Lurog said before he returned to were Rune, Malukah, and the dragons were hiding. "Why are you doing this to Eran, why not you be bait?" Rune then asked. "I'm not goanna let that dragon shake me like a dog again" Lurog answered. "And besides, Eran loves doing this" "NO I DON'T!" Eran yelled ticked off at the Orc for making him bait once again.

"So anything I should know about this Bonenapper dragon?" Lurog then asked. "Well not much, I read about this in a book, but I barely remember it" Rune replied. "What! You mean you don't know anything about this dragon?" Lurog asked a little pissed off. "Lurog don't get angry, it's most likely due to his amnesia" Malukah said defending Rune.

"Amnesia, oh that's even better" Lurog said sarcastically now even more pissed. "Hay I may not remember much about my past, but I am a dragon expert don't forget" Rune said a little irritated. "Uh… guys!" Eran yelled at his comrades, but they didn't hear him. "But how are you gonna train it if you don't remember anything about it?" Lurog asked really mad.

"I have experiences with other dragons, and besides I'm not goanna train it you will" Rune argued with the stubborn Orc. "Uh, guys!" Eran yelled once again but they didn't listen yet again. "Me! I don't know anything about training dragons!" Lurog argued. "I will teach you step by step!" Rune yelled in the Orc's face. "Boys calm down, will figure something out" Malukah said trying to calm the two down, mainly because she didn't want Rune to be beaten to a pulp by Lurog.

If there's one thing she learned from her Orc comrade, is to not piss of an Orc or that will be the last thing you'll do. "Hey guys!" Eran yelled really loud, this time they all heard him. "What!" the three yelled in unison very irritated. That's when they heard it, the sound of bones rattling and Toothless and Sparrowhawk growling at something behind them. "It's right behind us, isn't it?!" Rune asked a little scared with a hint of sarcasm. Eran nodded his head very scared, confirming it.

The trio looked behind them and saw a very large green dragon covered in bones from head to toe. This was none other than the legionary Bonenapper. Toothless and Sparrowhawk then began growling at the dragon trying to scare him away, but he didn't work. It then proceeds to roar back, but it came out as a very soft high pitched squeak.

Malukah nearly burst out laughing at the dragon's pathetic roar, Rune meanwhile was puzzled that the dragon doesn't have a roar. The two then snapped back to reality when the Bonenapper tried to snatch Lurog but was stopped by Toothless plasma blast. "Quickly run!" Malukah yelled and the trio ran for it while the dragons were busy distracting the Bonenapper.

The three ran towards where Eran was tied up, but because they forgotten about the rubble from the fight two days ago they wound up tripping and falling, accidentally triggering the concealed rope and the four warriors were now trapped in the bone cage. "Oh come on!" Eran yelled at their bad luck. "Now you know how I feel" Rune said sarcastically.

The two dragons meanwhile were having a hard time with the Bonenapper due to its large size and bone armor. "We got to do something" Malukah yelled worried about Sparrowhawk. That's when Lurog broke one of the ribs of the cage, creating an exit with his bare hands. Rune couldn't help but admire the Orc's strength.

"I'll take care of that skeleton freak!" Lurog said grabbing his favorite Warhammer. "Lurog, what! Remember what I told you!" Rune yelled stopping the Orc from going any further. "But what about your dragon, He needs back up, and it's obvious this dragon is not trainable" Lurog argued. "I know this dragon can be tamed, just give me a moment" Rune yelled a little stressed out. "Well hurry up then, they can't distract the thing forever" Lurog then said making Rune even more stressed out then before.

That's when Rune noticed something on the Bonenappers chest. It looked like a hole in the bone armor. That's when he remembered something. "_The Bonenapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor_" "Lurog! Do you have anything made of bone with you?" Rune then asked the Orc. "What?" Lurog asked really confused. "Well, do you?" Rune asked again. "The only thing I have would be this belt buckle I made out from a mammoth's tusk" Lurog answered showing his belt buckle on his belt, which just so happens to be the exact shape of the hole on the dragon's bone chest armor.

"That's it!" Rune then yelled. "Quickly take off your pants!" "What!?" Lurog asked now really confused. NO!" both Malukah and Eran yelled in fear. "No, listen to me I think I remember something about the Bonenapper" Rune then said. "You do?" Lurog then asked. "Yes, It stops at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor, and I think it's supposed to have a roar, but maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle" Rune explained.

"That's why it was after me, it wanted my belt buckle?" Lurog asked confused. "Lurog, just give the dragon the bone please" Eran begged. "No way it's mine, it can find one of its own" the Orc stubbornly refused. That's when the Bonenapper grabbed one of his legs with its jaw. "Not again!" Lurog complained before the dragon began shaking him all around.

"Hey stop that!" Lurog yelled as he was being tossed around back and forth. "Give him the bone Lurog!" Rune yelled at the Orc. "NO!" the Orc yelled back while still being tossed around by the dragon. "Give him the bone!" Rune yelled again. "NO!" Lurog yelled again still being tossed around and getting a little air sick.

That's when Toothless and Sparrowhawk both jumped on to the Bonenappers back and attacked him. This caused the dragon to let go of Lurog but the Orc wounded up on top of the Bonennappers head. The dragon then began shaking trying to get the two smaller dragons off of him while the poor Orc held on for dear life.

"That's it I had it!" the Orc yelled getting really tired of this and ripped the belt buckle from his leather belt. "If he wants this stupid bone, he can have it!" The Orc then proceeds to climb down the dragon's bone armored body despite the fact it's still shaking like crazy till he reached the chest were the hole is. Lurog then placed the belt buckle in to place and it fit like a puzzle as the Bonenapper finally got the Night Fury and the Sharp Feather off of its back, this also caused the Orc to fall off too.

The Bonenapper then stopped fighting when he noticed the bone that the Orc placed in his chest. He then proceeds to roar, this time it was loud and fearsome that caused even Lurog to shutter at the very sound of it. The dragon then lowered its head and approached the Orc who gave him the bone he needed.

Lurog then prepared in case the dragon started attacking him, but instead the Bonenapper began snuggling the Orc with its nose while cooing in the proses. This stunned the Orc the dragon was starting to act like a big overgrown puppy around him, he even admit that this fearsome dragon actually looked kind of… cute when doing that. And to add to the embarrassment his pants fell down revealing his underpants.

"NEH!" Malukah and Eran yelled while shuttering from the horror of seeing Lurogs underpants. "That's gonna give me nightmares!" Rune said, also scared by that disturbing image. "Well at least it worked out in the end" Malukah then said glade that it all turned out alright.

"Okay Lurog now hold out your hand and face the other way, that lets him know you respect him" Rune then yelled at the Orc. "Uh… Okay" Lurog said trying to hold up his pants up. He then did as Rune instructed and held out his other hand towards the dragon while looking the other way. "So how about it would you like to be, partners with me?" the Orc asked the dragon. He then got his answer when the Bonenapper placed his nose on the Orc's hand.

Lurog could not believe this was happening; he was actually befriending a dragon. He then proceeds to pet the dragon's boney armor while admiring it at the same time. "That's quite the armor you have" he commented. The Bonenapper replied by licking the Orc. "Ewe! What was that for?" Lurog asked disgusted at what the dragon did.'

"That's how some dragons say thank you" Rune said as he and Malukah caught up with the Orc. "Looks like you made a new friend Lurog" Malukah complimented. "I guess I did" Lurog replied as the Bonenapper nudged the Orc and he petted it in return. "Uh, hello! Friend trap here remember!" Eran yelled, they apparently forgotten about him. "I got him" Malukah said before returning to Eran to help him out.

"Listen Rune, I'm sorry for not listening and for being stubborn" Lurog then apologized. "It's okay Lurog, to be honest you kind of reminded me of my self a bit" Rune then said. "I do?" Lurog asked a bit surprised.

"I don't remember much about my past, but from the recent memories I regained I was always trying to prove I can be strong despite my smaller body, but I always screw things up" Rune explained. "Believe it or not I used to be a lot skinnier than this a few years ago" Lurog looked at Rune surprised to the Dragonborn's past similar to his.

But how could Rune know his past was similar to his own? Unless. "Did Eran tell you about my past by any chance?" he then asked. "Uh… yes" Rune answered. "Excuse me for a moment while I beat up that Nord into a pulp" Lurog then said as he was about to march over to where Eran was, but was stopped by Rune.

"He only told me so I would understand why you're like this, and if he hadn't things would have turned out ugly" Rune then said. "I can tell you don't like to talk about it, but understand I too know what is like to be looked down upon." The Orc look at Rune still bothered that this intelligent warrior was looked down upon even ridiculed for being something he had no control over. Even more surprising that he was skinnier a few years ago. He actually felt awful for calling him runt. And he was right; things would have been a lot uglier if Eran didn't tell Rune.

"Well… I think tying him up and using him as bate is punishment enough" Lurog said backing down. "Besides I'm more interested in beating up the people who picked on you" "Uh that won't be necessary, besides I don't remember much about them nor were they live" Rune then said. "Of course it's necessary, no one picks on my friends and lives to tell about it" the Orc then said.

That last part surprised Rune. First the High Elf called him her friend, now and Orc is calling him his friend and their usually not really friendly due to the other races looking down on them calling them callous brutes. Because of that not many Orcs like outsiders. "You actually consider me a friend?" Rune then asked.

"Of course, anyone who can take down a beast and will stick by a comrade's side no matter how stubborn they are is a friend of mine." The Orc then said. He had no other friends besides Toothless and the dragons on Dragon Island. "And mine friend too!" Eran said as he and Malukah returned. "Say by any chance can you help me find a dragon of my own?" He then asked. "I don't want to be left out". "Don't worry, I'll help you find one" Rune then promised his Nord friend. "Man Thorin I wish you were still around" Rune thought as he looked at his comrades/friends. "I really want you to meet some of my amazing friends I've made here in Skyrim."

* * *

><p><strong>An Orc's underpants, that's even scarier than seeing Gobber's underpants! Next time Rune encounters some warriors from Hammerfel looking for a Redguard woman, also Rune's party gangs a new member. And witch is your favorite Daedric princ and why? Till next time! <strong>


	16. Ch 15 In My Time of Need

**Halloween is three weeks away and I'm so excited! Not just because I like to dress up and cosplay, but I just so happen to be born on that day. Yep! I'm a Halloween girl! Anyways hear's my next chapter enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 In My Time of Need<p>

It had been a long morning for Rune. Not just helping his Orc comrade with his dragon problem, but helping Eran find a dragon for himself. After going through Rune's book of dragons he found the perfect dragon for himself, a Timberjack. Eran thought it was a cool and Rune didn't blame him, this dragon is able to cut down trees with its large razor sharp wings. Now Eran was off to find himself a Timberjack with Lurog and his Bonenapper tagging along to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

Rune then went straight to the Jorrvaskr hall for some jobs. Noon eventually came and Rune had completed one animal extermination contract and two family heirloom missions, and earned quite a bit of money. He even started getting some admirers and respect within the Companions. After lunch Rune went to the local blacksmith to ask where he could find some certain ores for making weapons and his prosthetic leg with a built in hidden blade. After getting some info he left, but as he was leaving he saw two reddish-brown skin men talking/arguing with a local guard.

"Look, you're already been told you're not allowed here. Turn around and go back the way you came" the guard said obviously not letting the two men in the city. "Were causing no trouble, all we ask it to look for her" one of the dark skinned men asked really eager to get into the city. "I don't care what you're doing, after what happened you're lucky I don't toss you in jail. Now get lost" the guard then said irritated by the two men.

"We will be back, this is not over" the other dark skinned man said really angry at the guard. The guard then left the two men not caring about the threat one of them had made. They were about to leave until they spotted Rune nearby and one of them approached him.

"You there, we are looking for someone in Whiterun, and will pay good money for information" He then told Rune. "Who are you looking for?" Rune then asked. "A woman- a foreigner in these lands Redguard, like us" the man answered. Rune remembered Thorin mentioning about the Redguards from time to time. There dark skinned humans that resides in the province of Hammerfell and are renowned for their fierce versatile and natural skills in combat, practically every Redguard is educated from a very young age in the art of war and combat.

"She's likely not using her real name. We will pay for any information regarding her location. We are not welcome here in Whiterun, so we will be in Rorikstead if you learn anything". "Why are you looking for this person?" Rune then asked, wanting to know why these Redguards were looking for this woman. "It's none of your concern, all you need to know is that were paying for information. If that doesn't interest you, feel free to walk away." The Redguard then said.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for her" Rune said, though he has a feeling there hiding something. "If you locate her, find us in Rorikstead" the Redguard said before him and the other Redguard left. As Rune was walking home he remembered something. There was a foreigner woman worker working at the Bannered Mare named Saadia, who was indeed a Redguard. Was it her they were looking for by any chance? Only one way to find out, and with that Rune made his way to the inn.

Once he arrived at the inn, he spotted the Redguard barmaid taking some plates to the kitchen. Quietly without drawing attention, Rune entered the kitchen and approached the woman. "May I help you?" Saadia asked somewhat stunted by Rune's sudden appearance.

"Did you know some Redguard warriors are looking for a Redguard woman?" he then asked. Rune's question made the barmaid's skin pale with fear. "Oh no! They found me? I need your help, please I need to speak to you privately" Saadia then asked. Though startled by this woman's plea for help, Rune agreed and follow her up the stairs to her room (all the while thanking Odin no one was around to see this or they would have gotten the wrong idea).

But the minute they entered the barmaid's room, the Redguard woman pulled a knife out and held it to his throat. "So are you working with them? You think you can take me? You so much as touch me and you're going to lose fingers!" Saadia threatened Rune with a fierce look on her face. "I mean it! I'll… I'll cut you in half!" "Hold on a minute I'm not here to hurt you" Rune said holding his hands in defense while shaking. This was the first time he had been threatened by a woman.

"Then I need your help and there isn't anyone I can trust in the city" Saadia said as she lowered her knife. "Okay, but what exactly is going on?" Rune then asked. "I am not the person that the people of Whiterun think I am. My real name is Iman, I am a noble of house Suda in Hammerfell." Saadia then explained, revealing her real name. "The men who are looking for me, the Alik'r, they are assassins employed by the Aldmeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold. I need you to root them out and drive them away before they find me and drag me back to Hammerfell for an execution."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to get rid of them?" Rune then asked, not knowing how to deal with Alik'r warriors. "They're mercenaries, only in it for the money. They are led by a man named Kematu. Get rid of him, and the rest will scatter" Iman then told Rune. "I don't dare show my face, lest they recognize me, so you'll have to find out where they are". "Okay, any suggestions to how to find them?" Rune then asked having no idea where this Kematu or the rest of the Alik'r warriors.

"I heard one of them was just locked up in the jail, perhaps you can get it out of him" Iman then suggested. "Please, I know I'm asking you to do something difficult, maybe even dangerous. I just don't know who else I can trust". "But why are the Alik'r after you?" Rune then asked. "I don't know for sure. I spoke out against the Aldmeri Dominion publicly; I suspect that's why these men were hired to hunt me down" Iman then answered.

"How come you haven't gone to the guards about this?" Rune then asked wondering why she's asking him for help when the guards can do it. "These men are ruthless, cunning; deceitful… they'll pay off whoever they can. I can't trust anyone here in Whiterun. Guards and Jarls can be bought. Alik'r are close; I'm running out of time, so I'm choosing to trust you" Iman answered. Her words did have a point, many guards are like that.

"All right, I'll look into this" Rune then said. "Find me the moment the Alik'r are taken care of" Iman said before Rune left for the jail house. The Dragonborn made his way to the Dragonreach dungeons and was surprised that none of the guards gave him any trouble upon entering. Being Thain dose have its advantages.

With the dungeons Rune found only one man, a Redguard just sitting around probably moping about his bad luck. The prisoner then noticed Rune when he approached his cell door. "What are you looking at?" he asked in a foul mood. "I need to find Kimatu, where is he hiding?" Rune then asked. "You have a death wish? If you know that name, you must know to meet him would be to meet your end" The prisoner said, thinking Rune was mad for wanting to meet Kematu. "But it seems we both have needs, friend. Perhaps we can help each other out." "What is it you need?" Rune then asked.

"I have dishonored my brothers by being captured, and so they have left me here" The Alik'r prisoner explained. "My life with the Alik'r is over now, but I have no wish to die in this gods-forsaken land. If I can be released from prison, I may start over. See to that, and I will tell you what you want to know." "Okay but how much to pay for your fine?" Rune then asked, agreeing to help him out in engage for the information he needs.

"One hundred gold will secure my release. You can afford that, can't you? I suppose you'd better hope you can, if you want the information" the prisoner answered. "Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time" Rune said before he left the cell door and approached one of the guards. "Excuse me, I want to pay that prisoner's fine" Rune said handing the guard one hundred gold coins. "Done, convince him to stay out of the city while you're at it" The guard said before leaving.

"Okay your fine's been paid, now tell me about Kematu." Rune then said. "Very well, Kematu is west of Whiterun. It's an unassuming little cave called Swindler's Den" Alik'r prisoner then said. "You realize if you set foot in there, you're never coming back out. They'll kill you! But that's your problem not mine." "I'm not planning on fighting him; I just want to know what's going on" Rune said before leaving the prison.

Rune felt something off about the whole thing. If Iman was surprised to find the Alik'r here, how come she knew one of them was in prison? There was only one way to find out, and with that mounted his dragon and flew off to Swindler's Den (Malukah was off on a rescue mission, so Rune had to ask the locals where the cave was).

* * *

><p>Toothless flew across the vast grassy plains while enjoying the cool breeze. Rune could tell autumn was coming closer, not by just the plant life turning brown but the chili in the air. Autumn had always been his favorite season, even before he lost his memories. Not just the beautiful colors the leaves turn, but the cooling air. There's something about it that makes him feel so… alive. It's even better when you're on the back of a dragon.<p>

As much as he wanted to continue flying in the cool air, Rune had a mission to do and soon enough the two arrived at Swindler's Den. The two were greeted by a bandit guarding the cave but was quickly taken out by Rune using a hidden blade contraption with his right hand (like the one from Assassins Creed). "Wow, it really works!" Rune said not only happy to test out his hidden blade invention, but that it actually works.

After whipping the blood from his hidden blade, Rune took a good look at the entrance to the cave and realized it was too small for Toothless to fit in. "Sorry bud, the entrance is too small for you. You'll have to wait out here" Rune then said to Toothless, who growled in disapproval. He did not want his rider/friend to go down there alone, especially if there are more bandits down there.

"It's okay Toothless I'll be fine, I was trained to do stuff like this after all" Rune then said reminding his dragon of his training for the past three years. "And besides, I actually want to see how skillful I am without help and what I need to improve on" The Night Fury soon stopped growling and let his rider/friend enter the cave. Even though he doesn't approve at all, Rune was right though. "Don't worry bud, you can scare some bandits that escape my wrath" he then joked and Toothless laughed with him. Soon after that Rune entered the cave, but not before putting some leather straps on his metal leg with Toothless guarding the entrance.

Quietly Rune made his way through the tunnel till he reached the entrance to a large chamber where two men were conversing amongst themselves. "I'm not sure I like these Alik'r warriors hiding out here. They seem like trouble" one of the bandits spoke out. "Keep it to yourself; they're not paying us to talk" the other bandit then warned. "They'll be gone as soon as they've find whoever they are looking for, and we'll have all the more coin."

Their conversation was then interrupted when an arrow hit one of the bandit's in the head, killing him instantly. The other bandit turned to see Rune with his shield turned crossbow mode. The bandit pissed off that he killed his fellow bandit grabbed his mace in hand and charged at Rune. Rune quickly dogged the bandit's attack and stabbed him in the back with his gronkal sword, killing him to and his lifeless body fell to the ground. "Well you don't have to worry about the Alik'r now" Rune said as he removed his sword from the deceased bandit's back and continued down another tunnel.

Rune then came across another large chamber with two more bandits inside around a fire pit. Like before, Rune took out one of the bandits with his crossbow shield and fought the other one with his gronkal sword. Once they were all dead Rune continued down yet another tunnel leading to another chamber. This one had a ridge that over looked the rest of the cave and more bandits all around.

Rune counted at least four or five bandits within the chamber; there was no way he could take on all of them at once. So Rune carefully devised a plan to take them all out one by one. First Rune took out the bandit overlooking everything by shooting her in the chest instantly.

Once the other bandits noticed there fallen comrade, they headed in the direction were the arrow came from. But before they could reach Rune, he shot one of the bandits in the knee and he fell down in pain, launched a bola at another bandit and he fell down tangled up in the ropes. And as for the final bandit he charged right in with his sword in hand ready to strike Rune down. But not only was he able to block it with his shield, but with his sword he stabbed the bandit in the chest and he fell down dead. Once he was done Rune then took care of the other two by slitting their throats.

Then two more bandits came in through another tunnel wondering what all the commotion was and spotted Rune along with their fellow bandits, all dead by his hands. Pissed off, the two charged right at Rune who knocked them both down by throwing his gronkal shield at them. With the opportunity wide open, Rune killed the two remaining bandits with his gronkal sword.

Once the fight was over, Rune took this moment to take a breather and to look around for stuff like coins, lock picks, potions, and etc. But while he was looking through a barrel he felt something zoomed past his head, startling him. He looked to the ground and saw a knife that almost stabbed him in the head.

Rune then looked up in the direction it came from and saw an Alik'r warrior up on the ridge that then jumped from the ridge and landed two feet in front of Rune, with two scimitars in hand ready to strike Rune down. The warrior was dressed just like the Alik'r Rune met in Whiterun, only this one had the hood covering the mouth and nose. And judging from the curvy features this warrior was a woman, no older than 17 or 18.

But before Rune could say anything the female Alik'r charged at Rune with both scimitars in hand attempting to slice in half, but Rune blocked the attack with his shield. "Hold on a second!" Rune yelled as he blocked the Alik'r's attack. But she didn't listen and instead kicked Rune in the stomach, causing him to stumble and fall down backwards. The Alik'r then went for the kill, but Rune quickly blocked it by using his gronkal sword. Which caused one of her scimitars to break and using his shield Rune hit the Alik'r on the left side of her face, and she fell down.

Quickly, Rune got up and walked towards the fallen warrior. "Look I'm not here to fight." Rune said to the Alik'r warrior. But she obviously didn't listen when she pulled out another knife and before Rune knew it, the Alik'r swiftly stabbed Rune in the side. "uuugggghhh!" Rune cried out in pain as he felt the sharp knife piercing into his flesh.

Then the warrior came at him again with his knife, only this time she got Rune in the left shoulder, but luckily his leather armor kept the knife from going all the way, but he still felt the sting of the sharp blade. Then she struck again, but this time Rune managed to block the attack with his shield. Rune then swung his sword at the Alik'r, but she quickly dogged it.

This went on for a good minute and a half. During that time Rune felt like he was running out of energy, which confused Rune since he felt fine a moment ago. Then he noticed something green on one of his knife wounds. That's when it hit him, there was poison on the Alik'r's knife, most likely stamina poison judging from his lack of energy and she's using it to slow him down for an easy kill.

Now that he knows what she's planning, Rune quickly devised a plan to take her out. While he was thinking of a plan, Rune noticed her fighting still looked more like she was dancing. That's when an idea came to him. Patiently Rune watched till the Alik'r was far enough away from him. Once she was far enough away, Rune unleashed his Thu'um on her, "**Fus**" the force caused her to stumble backwards. With the opportunity wide open, Rune threw his shield at the Alik'r warrior hitting her and causing her to fall down.

The Alik'r then sat up surprised to what just happened and then did something Rune wasn't expecting, she talked. "Holy Leki, you're the Dragonborn!" she said surprised. She then stood up quickly and started acting weird. "Oh my Gods, I almost killed you, oh this is so embarrassing, Stendarr strike me down now for my foolishness!" she said as she babbled uncontrollably. At one point she even gave Rune a potion for the stamina poison she infected him with.

"What hold on a second?" Rune yelled getting the Alik'r to stop and calm down. "First off, how did you know I was Dragonborn?" he first asked. "Well… I saw you two days ago fighting that big dragon while riding on that smaller black dragon." The Alik'r explained. "You saw that battle?" Rune asked surprised. "I did, and I gotta say it takes guts to ride a dragon, how did you managed to tame it?" she then asked.

"I… simply became friends with it" Rune then answered, though still somewhat confused to what's going on. "Wow! The Alik'r said astonished by how simple it is. "But what's the Dragonborn like you doing here?" the Alik'r then asked. "I'm here to speak with Kematu about that Redguard woman the Alik'rs are after" Rune then answered. "How do you know about that?" the Alik'r asked a little suspicious. "I have some information about her, and I want to know what's going on" Rune then answered.

"That's all you are here for? Why didn't you say so?" the Alik'r asked putting away her scimitar and knife. "I kind of did, but you kind of attacked me before I could say anything." Rune answered, reminding the Alik'r what she did. "Oh!" she said remembering. "I am so sorry about that, the way I saw you take out those bandits I thought you were coming after us" the Alik'r warrior explained, feeling really embarrassed and ashamed of what she did.

Rune, noticing how sad she looked walked up to her and said "You know you're actually a pretty good fighter." The Alik'r looked at Rune a little confused. "I mean it; you have got to one of the swiftest and resourceful warriors I've ever seen" Rune then said trying to cheer up the Alik'r, which seemed to be working by the way the young woman smiled. "Well… you're not so bad yourself" the Alik'r said smiling at Rune's compliment.

"Anyways, is it possible I can speak with Kematu?" Rune then asked. "Well… I don't see why not since you have the information we need" the Alik'r then said. "Follow me, he's this way" the Alik'r then lead Rune through the tunnels while Rune healed his wounds up with his magic. "Oh and a little warning, you might want to refrain from using magic around some of the Redguards" the Alik'r then suggested when she noticed Rune using his magic to heal his wounds.

"How come?" Rune asked as he finished healing his wounds. "Many Redguards are not fond of magic; they believe it to be evil most likely because so many miss use it a lot in the past" She explained. "Okay, thanks for the warning" Rune then said thanking the Alik'r. "No problem, oh by the way, my name is Iszara Hawker" she then said introducing herself. "I'm Rune Haddock" Rune then said also introducing him as he continued fallowing the Alik'r down the tunnels.

The two then arrived in a water-filled chamber with a waterfall in front of them. "Kematu is just beyond this waterfall, wait right here for a moment, I'll be right back" Iszara then told Rune. "Okay" Rune said before she went under the waterfall. About thirty seconds later Iszara returned. "Kematu would like to speak to you now" The female Alik'r said before guiding Rune under the waterfall to a cavern filled with water up to the waist with a ramp leading to the upper dry level were nine Redguard men stood. One of the men in particular in the middle had no hood on. "Here's Kematu" Iszara said pointing to the man with no hood on.

"It's no secret why you're here and have proven your skill in combat" Kematu said to Rune. "Let's us talk a moment, and no one else needs to die. I think we can profit from the situation in which we find ourselves. My men won't attack, lower your weapon" Kematu continued. Rune had his sword ready in case things get ugly, but upon seeing the Alik' leader not wanting any more bloodshed just like him, he lowered his sword.

"I'm here because I want answers," Rune then said. "Saadia told me you guys are assassins out to kill her because she spoke out agents the Dominion, but I feel something's off about it. I want to know what's really going on." "Assassins? No nothing so crass. Saadia as you know her is wanted by the Noble house of Taneth for treason. She sold the city out to the Aldmeri Dominion. Were it not for her betrayal, Taneth cold still have held its ground in the war," Kematu explained.

"The other noble houses discovered her betrayal and she fled. They want her back alive. The resistance agent's the Dominion is alive and well in Hammerfell, and they want justice."

Rune thought for a moment about what Kematu said and what Saadia told him and felt a few things were off. If Kematu really was an assassin, then he would have snuck into the city and killed off Saadia without being noticed. Plus he did say he wanted to avoid any more bloodshed. Second, why would the Dominion hire human assassins if they hate humans? And third, if Saadia was surprised to find the Alik'r here, how come she knew about the one that got caught?

All this seem to say that Kematu is telling the truth, and Saadia was lying. Not only that bust most likely trying to use him to take out the Alik'r leader so she'd be safe behind Whiterun's walls. Also it would explain why she almost slit his throat when he mentioned the warriors.

"I see now that she was lying too, but the guards of Whiterun won't allow your warriors in, so how are you goanna get to her?' Rune then asked Kematu. "I was thinking you can help us with that. See she trusts you, at least to some extent. She sent you after us, and has no reason to think you'd do anything other than that" Kematu then explained. "Convince her that we'll be coming for her, and she needs to leave. Lead her to the stables outside Whiterun, we will be waiting to take her into custody. I'll gladly share a portion of the bounty in return for your efforts in seeing proper justice done."

Seeing Kematu was right about Iman somewhat trusting her, Rune agreed to do it and he quickly returned to Whiterun. Toothless landed near the stables and hid behind it and there Rune watched for the Alik'rs to show up, ready to take Iman into custody. Once they were all ready, Rune headed towards the Bannered Mare Inn as quickly as his legs could. Rune found the Redguard woman sitting in her room anxiously waiting for Rune to return. Once she saw the Dragonborn she asked. "Any news of the Alik'r?" "Not good I'm afraid," Rune lied while catching his breath. He had to run hard in order to make it look convincing. "I was unable to defeat them all, and they're coming after you right now." "What? How? I thought they weren't allowed within the city!" Iman said surprised and alarmed. "They found a way in, we need to get you out of here" Rune then continued.

"But where will I go? I can't keep running forever!" Iman said much stressed out. "There's a horse waiting at the stables. I'll make sure you're safe" Rune then said. "After all this, I have to pick up and leave again!?" Iman asked very mad but she remained calmed. "If you really think this is the only way, I trust you. Let's not waste any time." And with that the two left the inn and made their way to the stables.

They soon arrived at the stables and when they turned a corner there was Kematu waiting for them. "We meet at last, my dear lady" Kematu said grinning at Iman. "What is this?" Iman asked scared and confused. Then she turned to Rune and asked "What have you done?' "Oh, come now, you didn't expect to manipulate people forever, did you?" Kematu smirked as he prepared a spell. "Your luck had to run out sometime."

The Alik'r then casted the spell at Iman, which froze her in place, unable to move or escape. "Now we will take our friend here back to Hammerfell, where she will pay the price for her treason" Kematu then said to Rune. "She won't be harmed?" Rune then asked. "Not on the way back, once she gets there, it's not up to me to decide what's done with her" Kematu answered. "And as for you, I owe a portion of the reward, don't I?"

Kematu then handed Rune a big pouch filled with gold. "Well, here you go. Spend it wisely, and don't allow yourself to be fooled by a pretty face. You're better than that" Kematu then advised. Rune nodded in agreement and Kematu left along with the rest of the Alik'r warriors and there prisoner. While they were leaving Toothless came out of hiding and walked right up to Rune and the Dragonborn petted him. "Come on let's head back" he then said. But before Rune returned to his house, he spotted a familiar Elf flying on her Feather Sharp towards him.

"Hey Rune what's going on? Why are those Redguards taking Saadia away?" she asked getting off of her dragon. Rune then explained what had happened and why they were taking Saadia away. Malukah could not believe what she was hearing.

"She betrayed her own people to the Dominion, why would she do that?" the Elf asked surprised at what Saaida did. "I don't know why, but I almost fell for her story" Rune then said sighing in what could have happened. "But you saw right through her manipulation" Malukah then said. "So don't be so hard on yourself, be grateful that you were able to see through it and that everything turned out all right." "Yes it has" Rune smiling, grateful for his intelligent.

"Hey Rune!" Someone yelled. The two plus dragons turned to see a familiar Alik'r warrior running up to Rune. It was Iszara, only this time her hood was down, revealing her face. And boy dose she look beautiful with gold earrings from the top of her ears to the lobes, dark brown long dreadlock tied in a high pony tail with gold beads at the tip end of the hair, and a small diamond pierced on her right nostril.

Iszara, what are you still doing here? Don't you need to get back to Hammerfell?" Rune asked surprised to see Iszara still around. "Rune, you know this Redguard?" Malukah asked interrupting. "Mal, this is Iszara, she's one of the Alik'rs that came for Saadia, I… kind of met her in battle" Rune explained. "Kind of?" the High Elf asked a little confused. "Well you see, when I saw Rune killing all of those bandits, I thought he was going after us. So I sort of… attacked him" Iszara explained, still feeling embarrassed about what happened earlier. "I have this bad habit of attack now and ask questions later, I stopped when I found out Rune is the Dragonborn himself."

"What, how did you know Rune's Dragonborn?" Malukah asked surprised that this Redguard knows about Rune's ability. "Well, she actually witnessed the battle I had with that dragon two days ago" Rune explained. "Plus my mother told me stories about the Dragonborn when I was a little girl" Iszara then added. "I'm still embarrassed by it." "That's okay Iszara, you at least realized your mistake" Rune then said indicating he has forgiven her.

"Anyways, why are you still here?" Rune then asked. "Well… to be honest, I didn't come here to hunt down Iman like the rest of my comrades" Iszara began. "I wanted to improve my mercenary skills and I heard so many stories about the heroes of Skyrim, so what better way to learn how to fight better than in the place where many great hero's and warriors came from, I already found one great warrior here" She finished pointing to Rune. "Well… I wouldn't call myself great" Rune said modestly. "I mean I'm not as muscular as the other warriors here."

"Who says you got to have big muscles to be a great warrior?" Iszara then said. "A true warrior relies on his or hers speed and intelligences, not brute strength alone. That's what one of my old mentors taught me." "Wow… that's the same thing my old mentor taught me" Rune said a bit surprised. "Well, you'll definitely fit in our local mercenary gild if you're interested in joining. We have lots of warriors you can learn from" Malukah then said, referring to the Companions. "But you sure your boss doesn't mind you leaving the Alik'rs?" Rune then asked.

"I talked with Kematu about it before we came here and he seemed alright as I help find Iman" Iszara then answered. It was then she noticed Toothless and Sparowhawk right behind Rune and Malukah. "By Leki, is that the dragon you rode upon to kill that larger dragon?" Iszara asked pointing at Toothless surprised. "Uh… yes, this is Toothless" Rune said introducing his dragon friend.

"Toothless, you named the dragon Toothless?" Iszara asked, confused to why he gave this beautiful dragon a silly same. "Show her bud" Rune said as he gave Toothless the smile command, and he showed the Redguard his retractable teeth. "Wow!" she said in awe. "May I pet him?" Iszara then asked. "Uh… sure but I advise you toss your weapons aside, so Toothless will know you're not a threat" Rune said a little dumfounded; this was the first time someone didn't freak out over a dragon.

"Okay" Iszara said as she got rid of all her weapons and slowly approached Toothless. "Hi there Toothless," Iszara greeted as she slowly held out her hand towards the dragon. Toothless at first sniffed her hand and then pressed his nose to it and began purring/cooing. The Redguard then began petting the dragon like crazy, and Toothless loved it. "You're like a big over grown puppy/kitten are you" Iszara said scratching behind the dragons ears causing his ears to go back and Toothless began to purr like a cat, and wag his tail like a dog. "Well… that's interesting" Malukah said a little surprised to seeing someone taken to the Night Fury quickly.

Once the Redguard was done with Toothless, she then noticed Sparrowhawk. "Wow! A dragon with feathers all over its body, that's interesting" Iszara said amazed. "Yes she is" Malukah added as she petted her dragon's side. "Her name is Sparrowhawk. She's a real sweetheart." "May I?" the Redguard then asked. Mal nodded in approval, and Iszara began petting the Sharp Feather. Gently she ran her fingers through the soft feathers as she groomed it out. "Wow, your feathers are so soft and beautiful" Iszara commented. Sparrowhawk cooed in response, really liking the way the Redguard combed her feathers with her hands.

"Wow, I'm surprised; you seem really good with dragons, have you ever dealt with dragons before?" Rune then asked. "No, but I'm always good with animals. I used to take care of some street dogs and cats when I was a little girl." the Redguard then answered, done with grooming Sparrowhawks feathers. "But I never thought I would actually see a real live dragon, let alone pet them, thank you for allowing me to pet them" she said thanking the two.

But then there conversation was interrupted when a dragon with enormous blade wings came flying by at rapid speed. "Hey! How do you steer this dragon!" a familiar Nord yelled as he hung on for dear life. "I told you to what till we get back to Whiterun before you attempt to ride that dragon!" a familiar Orc yelled riding on the back of his Bonenapper.

"Well, looks like Eran found his dragon after all" Malukah said giggling a bit. "We better help him out" Rune then said before he and the High Elf mounted there dragons. "Want to come along?" Rune the asked the Iszarra while holding out his hand to her. "Uh… you sure you don't mind me tagging along?" Iszara asked a little stunned. "Anyone who will give dragons a chance is a friend in my book" Rune then said.

The Alik'r was a bit shocked by this since she almost killed Rune an hour ago. But that didn't stop her from smiling at this warrior's forgiveness. So she hopped on the back and held on tight as Toothless took to the sky. Iszara may not know what the future holds for her in Skyrim, but one thing she does know. She now want's a dragon of her own, so she could fly into the open air and see the beautiful land below her.

**Look's like Rune's party just gained a new member, and we still have a few more to go. Next time Stoick will have a hard time coping with the fact that dragons are not really monsters (except Alduin and the others with him), and Rune hears a rumor about the Jarl's son turning dark. Also witch is your favorite Elder Scrolls character and why? Comment and let me know. Till next time!  
><strong>


	17. Ch 16 Stoick's Decision and Rumor has it

**Sorry again for the long what again. I found a new job that's giving me more hours then my last job, been adjusting to the new hours, plus this chapter turned out to be whay to long so I had to dived it into two chapters, the other one will come out soon I promised. Also big news! I March I'm gonging to Disneyland and Disney's California for the first time! (been to Walt Disney world, but never to Disneyland), I'm so excited that I wish I had a Tardis so I can fast forward time! But good things come to those who what. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy my fanfic! **

* * *

><p>Ch. 16 Stoick's Decision and Rumor has it<p>

Stoick sat in his chair, alone pondering about what had happened over the past few hours. The dragons that had kidnapped the teens had returned with them, unharmed and the teens that once fought them are now defending them saying there not the monsters they thought they were, and they gave him an old journal that not only proved the dragons were not monsters but that the Dragonborn is in indeed real. This was just too much for the old chief to handle, so much so that he returned home just so he could think about it without the villagers pressuring him for answers.

A part of him was grateful that the teens were alive, but another part of him was angry that they've thrown their lot with the dragons. But then there's the journal, which not only proved that dragons are not demons, but that they were all discovered by the Dragonborn himself. It was nearly impossible to believe that this boy Rune the Dragonborn ended the raids all over the Barbaric Archipelago. Not only that, but he also somehow managed to train dragons. One of them, which he rides a lot, is a Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. How in the name of Thor did he manage to do that?

There were so many thoughts and questions going through his head that it literally overwhelmed him. And it doesn't help that the villagers were banging on his door begging for answers. But luckily Gobber drove them away. As for the dragons that took the teens away and brought them back, they are now in the arena, but not in the cages. Even though the teens had proven they won't attack unless threatened, Stoick still felt uneasy having them hang around the village. So he put them there with the teens watching over them, for now.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the door opening. Stoick turned to see his best friend Gobber entering his house and closing the door behind him. "Good news chief, most of the villagers had returned to their work" Gobber said as he walked right up to his chief /friend. "Good, they were starting to give me a headache" Stoick said rubbing his forehead.

"You doing okay Stoick?" Gobber than asked his chief/friend as he sat in a chair across from him. "Well… I… just found out that the dragons are not the mindless monsters I thought they were, with proof to back it up and all discovered by the Dragonborn we're looking for in order to take down a dragon. How do you think I feel?" Stoick said sarcastically. "Yes, it seems impossible, but you can't deny the evidence" Gobber then said. Gobber was right, Stoick couldn't deny it and heck the teens demonstrated it right in front of the entire village. But there was something else bothering the chief and it involves the Dragonborn named Rune.

"Is there something else?" Gobber then asked, he can tell there was more just by the depressed look on his friends face. "It's about the boy Rune, there's something about him that… scares me" Stoick then replied. "He trains dragons, what if he can somehow train one of those Akatoshbarns and use them to conquer the world or something?" "I highly doubt that Stoick" Gobber then said. "What makes you think that Gobber?" Stoick asked his friend confused. "Well… listen to this journal entry" Gobber said as he got out Thorin's journal and began reading it.

* * *

><p><em> I swear Rune keeps amazing me every time. It's incredible how he keeps finding ways to train the dragons on the island. He keeps finding ways to train every type he sees. But he doesn't treat them like pets,i n fact he really grew to respect them, almost like another person. He even helps them out when their in trouble or need help with something they can't seem to do on their own.<em>

_ But what's really interesting is how the dragons, whether they be from Dragon Island or any other islands nearby, they seem to be fond of the boy and really respect him like how Rune respects them. But they take it to a whole new level. When Rune started growing out of his clothes, they went out of their way to find him some new ones. They also find other stuff for him like food, paper, ink, charcoal, leather, tools, and some other stuff, weather he asked them to or not._

_ I also noticed every time he approaches any of them, they bow to him as if he was a King or something. I guess in a way Rune is like their King since he and his dragon friend Toothless did take out that giant dragon that I assumed was there former King or Queen (still unsure of its gender), plus it would explain why they keep bringing stuff to him. But when I told Rune about it, what he said amazed me._

_ He said "As interesting at it is begging their king, the dragons feel more like family to me." It's amazing that this boy thinks of these wonderful creatures as his own flesh and blood. But it also breaks my heart that Rune will one day have to go up against the first dragons. I doubt they can be trained since there patchily gods (and it doesn't help that they think that to). But Rune is a good and smart boy, even if he's destined to slay the "World-Eater". Maybe he might find some if not one that will listen to him. And who knows, maybe he will become a King or maybe the next Emperor and eventually god just like Tiber Septom himself. Only time can tell._

* * *

><p>"Sure doesn't sound like this Rune's the type that would use the dragons for his own personal game." Gobber then said once he was finished reading the entry. "Also judging from those dragons who saved us from that Akatoshbarn, It's likely their against them to" Stoick realized Gobber was right if the dragons really were monsters, why did they help them against that Akatoshbarn?<p>

"Also, while I was a studying a little more about the Dragonborn, I came across something interesting" Gobber then said as he got out another book, this one he got from Trader Jhonan titled "The Book of the Dragonborn". "You have! What is it?" Stoick then asked. "Don't really know, but it seems to be prophesy of some sort involving the Dragonborn" Gobber said as he handed the book to Stoick. The chief then turned to the page Gobber told him about and started reading it.

When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world

When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles

When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls

When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.

Stoick sat there on his chair pondering about what he just reading. It indeed sounded like a prophesy of some sort. But what does it mean? "Do you have any idea what this means Gobber?" Stoick then asked his friend. "No idea" Gobber answered. "But I got a gut feeling who this World-Eater might be." Gobber wasn't the only one with that gut feeling.

The two Viking's conversation was then interrupted when Spitelout came barging in to Stoick's house. "Chief, you got to see this!" Spitelout said sounding very surprised. "What is it Spitelout?" Stoick asked, wondering what's going on. "It's better if I show you" Spitelout answered. So the two followed Spitelout out the door, and through the streets till they reached the killing arena. What they saw surprised them, there were children playing with the dragons.

Some were playing tag with the Nadder, some were flying on the Gronkal's back, some were playing on the Monsterous Nightmare's back, and some were petting the Thunderdrum like it was a dog or something. But the children weren't alone down there; the teens along with a couple of other grown Vikings that were curious about the dragons were down there. Manny other Vikings had around the killing arena just to see what's going on. Their reaction to this was rather mixed.

Some were fascinated by how the dragons were actually playing with the children, and not harming them at all. At one point one of the kids fell down and started crying and the Terrible Terror came down and licked the boy, causing him to laugh. While others were a little upset by this.

"What are they doing?" "Get those kids out of there!" "Why are they playing with those monsters?!" Many of them yelled out. "Calm down everyone!" Stoick then yelled, getting everyone to shut up. "I'll take care of this" with that Stoick made his way to the entrance of the arena, with Gobber not too far behind. "I hope you know what you're doing Stoick" he then said, a little worried. "So do I Gobber" Stoick then said, also a little worried.

The minuet the Harry Hooligan Chief entered the arena, everyone within the arena including the dragons halted. Many of the children out of fear quickly backed away from the dragons. "Chief please don't be anger, they were just curious and wanted to" Astrid said trying to explain, but Stoick interrupted her by holding out his hand to her and then walked right up to the dragons. "The Chief's not goanna kill the dragons, is he?" Tuffnut asked really worried about the dragons. "I doubt it; he doesn't have his hammer with him." Gobber answered.

"So what's he goanna do to them?" Snotlout then asked. "Will just have to what and see, and pray to Odin that something good would come out of this" Astrid said a little worried. Everyone remained silent as the Harry Hooligan chief stops right in front of the six dragons in front of him. Even though the chief had no weapon with him, some of the dragons (mainly Sharpshot) felt uneasy around Stoick since he killed many of their kind. They even steeped back a bit in fear, all except Thornado who stepped forward till he was about twelve itches in front of the human.

"_Thornado, have you gone mad_!" Sharpshot shouted in fear of his Thunderdrum friend. "_Get back here; you know what that human will do to you_!" Hookfang yelled. "_Yes I know, but I don't think he seems to be a threat this time_" Thornado then said. The other dragons looked at the human and realized the Thunderdrum was right; he didn't have any weapon with him at all. "_But how do you he's not harm us_?" Meatlug then asked worried as heck. "_Will just have to what and see_" Stormfly said, trusting the Thunderdrum. "_Well, it was nice knowing you, boss!_" Barf then said. Belch head budded Barf for that rude joke.

Stoick stood there in front of the Thunderdrum, staring at the dragon and it did the same to him. There were a thousand thoughts going through the Viking chief's mind, so much so that it literally overwhelmed him. Like what to say, how will the dragon react, and are they really intelligent enough to understand him? At that moment the chief noticed one of the Zippleback's heads budding each other which caused the Thunderdrum to growl at the dragon, which caused them to stop immediately.

This caused the chief to chuckle a little; it reminded him of how he had to deal with the Thorston twins. "I know how you feel" he then said. This caused the Thunderdrum to make weird sounds that almost sounded like it was laughing. This amazed the chief, so much so that it actual felt surreal that this was happening, he was actually relating to a dragon. That was something everyone, including him thought he would never do.

He then knelt down making him eye level with the dragon. "So… your Thornado…right?" he then asked, remembering what the teens called him. This caused the Thunderdrum to nod its head, like it was saying yes. "Hmm, a very fitting name for you, strong as Thor himself with the ferocity of a tornado" Stoick then complimented. Thornado cooed in response.

The teens and Gobber meanwhile were all in shocked that there chief was actually talking to one of the dragons, along with the rest of Berk. Many even wondered if that was Stoick right there. But as for Astrid, she was secretly happy that Stoick was giving the dragons a chance.

"I don't like that you kidnapped some of my villagers, but I understand why you all did it" Stoick then said as he got out the old Moth priest's personal journal. "I also heard that you happen to know the Dragonborn, is that correct?" Stoick then asked. All the dragons nodded in response. "And he's right now in this land called Skyrim?" he then asked the dragons, who once again all nodded.

"Can you help us find him?" Stoick then asked. This time however the dragons did not respond, instead thy just stared at him. "Please, we need his help agents the Akatoshbarns, your ancestor dragons. Will you please help us find him?" Stoick asked again, only this time he was begging. The dragons then all huddled together.

"_You think we should help them out boss?_" Belch asked. "_I don't think so, these humans are barbarians!_" Hookfang then said. "_Not all the humans, remember_" Thornado then said, reminding them of Thorin and Rune. "_That's true, but will they cooperate with us_?" Stormfly then asked. "_There's only one way to find out_" Thornado said before he whispered something in Sharpshot's ear. "_Are you sure he'll even do it?_" the Terrible Terror asked a bit shocked that the Thunderdrum asked him to do that. "_It's the only way if we can be sure we can trust him_" Thornado replied.

Stoick stood there a little confused to what the dragons are doing huddling around like that, almost like they were discussing about what he had asked earlier. The dragons then broke up and returned to the chief. The Terrible Terror then hoped onto the Thunderdrum's head and stared at the chief for a moment. It then held out its left paw out and turned its head away. It then growled a little at Stoick as it continued doing that. Ever one remained silent and confused to what's going on, until Fishlegs spoke.

"Chief I think Sharpshot is telling you to hold out your hand and turn your head away!" He shouted. "What?" Stoick asked a little confused. "This is something I've read in the journal, according to Thorin doing that lets the dragons know you respect them" Fhishlegs answered.

Stoick stared at Fishlegs now vary confused. "It's what the dragonborn discovered and so far seems to work, we even demonstrated it earlier" Astrid then said reassuring the chief that it's legit. The chief then stared right back at the Terrible Terror named Sharpshot who was now staring at him. "Is that what you want me to do?" the chief then asked. The little dragon nodded its head as if he was saying yes.

The Harry Hooligan chief stood there puzzled to why the dragons want him to do this, and it accrued to him. He as well as the rest of the Vikings had killed many dragons so obviously the dragons don't like them let alone trust them. But now things are different now, they both have a common enemy and they need to be stopped. But in order to do that, both dragons and Vikings need to learn to trust each other. But the question now is, can he trust them?

They killed so many of his people, including his beloved wife. Stoick wasn't sure if he cold trusts them at all. But then he remembered his wife was always trying to tell him even begging him at times to find another way to solve their dragon problem, because all this fighting and killing them isn't helping. If she were right beside him right now she would defiantly pushing him to do it if it meant an end to this war and possible peace. But will it work? Well… there was only one way to find out.

Taking a leap of faith, the chief held out his hand and turned his head away. Within seconds the Thunderdrum placed his nose in the chief's hand, giving him his trust. Everybody remain silent as there chief began petting the dragon. Many were in shocked that there chief was actually doing this. The teens and Gobber however were overjoyed that there chief was giving the dragons a chance. Astrid meanwhile secretly thanked Odin for not only the chief giving the dragons a chance, but for a way to save their home from that Akatoshbarn. All they need to do now is find the Dragonborn Rune.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in SkyrimWhiterun…

The evening had come to the city of Whiterun and many of the inhabitants were preparing to close their stalls for the day and go home. But a majority of the townsfolk's were gathered just outside of the city, why? Because of some new dragons that had arrived and like there new Thane's dragons, they didn't attack at all. "Just remembers Eran, because of its massive wings, it's hard for a Timberjack to scratch its back when it inches. By scratching there back for them, you'll be there friend forever." Rune said instructing his Nord friend on befriending and riding dragons, or more pacifically the Timberjack he brought back with him. Everyone watched as the Nord Eran did exactly as the Dragonborn instructed and the Timberjack licked Eran as his way of saying thanks.

"You like that don't you?" Eran asked as he whipped the dragon saliva from his face while laughing. The Timberjack nodded in response. "Can we get going now; we got a bear to kill!" Lurog said getting impatient with his Bonenapper right next to him. "Okay!" Eran said as he hopped right onto the Timberjacks neck. "What do you say Bladewing, what to hunt down some bears?" He then asked his Timberjack. The dragon roared happily as he took to the sky.

"This is so cool!" the Nord yelled as he flew around on Bladewing's back. Rune meanwhile found this kind of funny, because just two days ago Eran was afraid of flying. "Wow, Your amazing Rune!" Iszara complemented Rune's talent with dragons. "I don't think I could ever do that" "Well… you're not so bad with dragons to, you sure you haven't train a dragon before?" Rune then asked remembering how his new Redguard companion handled both Toothless and Sparrowhawk almost like a pro.

"No, I just so happen to be good with animals is all." Iszara explained modestly. "You're still amazing with them though" Malukah then added. "Come on Skullhead, let's get this show on the road!" Lurog then said as he mounted his Bonenapper. "Ah, so you finally named him, Skullhead huh?" Rune then asked the Orc. "Yep, it's the only thing he'll answer to, turns out he can be quite stubborn" Lurog said trying to get his dragon to calm down. "Can't imagine were he gets that from" Malukah whispered into Rune's ears, and the two giggled.

"Will be back before nightfall" Lurog said before his dragon took off into the sky and caught up with Eran and Bladewing. Soon both the Orc and the Nord flew off on their dragons and disappeared into the west. Rune felt a little pride in him. He had convinced five people that dragons were not monsters and three of them were even ridding them and once again he wished Thorin could see this. His thoughts were then interrupted by someone yelling "Stop thief!"

Rune and his comrades turned to see someone in leather armor and a hood running running away from some guards, heading towards the woods. "They're goanna lose that thief in the woods!" Iszara then said. "Come on Toothless let's help them out!" Rune said to his dragon before mounting him. "You sure you can catch him?" Malukah asked a little worried. "With Toothless help I can, remember" Rune then said reminding the High Elf girl of earlier today. "Let's go!" Rune yelled before Toothless took to the sky. "Come on, we better help him out" Malukah said before hopping on her Sharp Feather. She then helped Iszara up and the dragon too and they fallowed after him.

* * *

><p>The thief ran quickly through the woods, trying to outrun the guards eventually giving them the slip behind some rocks and logs he managed to hide in. Believing he was home free, the thief climbed out of his hiding place and began heading towards Riverwood. Until he was suddenly stopped but the Night Fury Toothless when he flew right in front of him, growling at him, with Rune on top of him. This nearly gave the thief a heart attack; there was an actual dragon right in front of him with a human riding on top of it. He remembered hearing rumors about this but he never thought that dragons were myths, so he dismissed it as a silly story. Now he felt silly for not believing it in the first place.<p>

"All right thief, hand over the stolen goods and no one gets hurt" Rune said as he dismounted Toothless. "Sorry, but Shaar is in a hurry" the thief said as he quickly got out his knife. He was obviously not going down without a fight. Realizing the thief won't back down, Rune quickly got out his gronkal sword and shield.

The thief quickly charged right at Rune with his knife, but Rune quickly blocked it with his shield. But the thief had something else up his sleeves. Before Rune could attack with his sword, the thief managed to trip Rune by ducking and using his legs to kick sideways at Rune's legs, causing him to fall down. With the opportunity wide open, the thief went for the kill. Only to be stopped by Toothless who pounced on the thief, causing him to lose his knife and was pinned to the ground.

Toothless was about to fire a plasma blast at the thief when he scratched at him with his free hand on the nose, causing the Night Fury to cry out in pain. Seeing his chance, the thief broke free of the dragons grasp and quickly pulled out another knife. But before he could do anything else, he found himself tangled up in bolas and once again found himself pinned to the ground by the dragon.

"Toothless are you all right bud?" Rune asked as he ran right up to his Night Fury friend. The dragon cooed in response, letting his Rider/friend know he's fine. The thief meanwhile was staring at Rune really confused. "Toothless? You name this fearsome dragon… Toothless?" he asked wondering why he'd given this dragon a ridiculous name. If it was his dragon, he would have named him Nightwing.

But before Rune cold say anything Sparrowhawk along with Malukah and Iszara on her back appeared right next to him. "Wow, that was quick" the Altmer said very impressed with how Rune was able to catch a thief. "Well it does help when you have a dragon by your side" Rune said as he petted Toothless head. "Ahh, I wanted some of the action!" Iszara complained a little, she wanted a whack at the thief. "Don't worry, there's always next time. " Malukah then said to Iszara.

Rune took this time to quickly heal Toothless wound on his nose. "How did he manage to scratch you good bud?" Rune asked aloud for no man can make markets like this. "Duh, he's a Khajit" Iszara then said. "Didn't the tail not give it away?" Rune then took a good look at the thief and realized Iszara was right, this thief is a Khajit. There the cat humans that live in the province of Elswear, a land covered in thick jungles and hot scorching deserts. The have a bad reputation for being thieves due to their natural abilities to sneak without being noticed and see well in the dark. Because of this many Khajits live as thieves. The other races of Tamrial don't like them because of that.

The Khajit thief has bronze colored fur with black stripes all over his body, all except under his eyes, around his nose, and mouth, they were white. He had gold yellow eyes that seem to stare right into your very soul and many scars all over his face, long black dreadlocks hair that reached to his shoulders with gold rings at the ends and gold earrings all over his ears. And boy was his pissed off at his bad luck. The guards eventually arrived and arrested the Khajit thief. "Thanks for your assistant in capturing this thief, will handle the rest from hear" one of the guards said as he escorted the now bounded thief back to Whiterun and no doughtily to prison.

* * *

><p>Once Rune and the two women plus dragons returned to Whiterun, he was suddenly surrounded by the town's folk, all thanking for him for catching that thief. Many even started asking him questions about the dragons (At least the ones that don't attack first). Though it was great at first that more people were willing to give dragons a chance, but within time to many people kept attacking him with questions after questions, after questions that it became too much for him to handle. And it didn't help that Farengar was among them begging to examine Toothless a little closely.<p>

With Malikah and Iszara's help, Rune managed to escape the crowd. But that didn't stop them from fallowing him; Rune had no choice but to hide. Luckly Hulda the innkeeper allowed Rune to hide in her Inn until the chaos dies down outside. "Sorry for the inconvenience Hulda" Rune apologized as he hides behind the counter. "Don't worry about it, just think of it as a thank you for getting rid of Joldard for me" Hulda said while whipping the counter.

"You're happy I got rid of one of your customers?" Rune asked really confused. "Yes, I am, Joldard keeps driving out a bunch of my customers away with his rants on the war. I want my customers to forget about the war and enjoy themselves hear. Also he always ends up fighting with someone and a lot of my furnishes break" Hulda explained. "Now that he's behind bars, my customers can relax hear again. And it's all thanks to you." "Well… glad to be of help" Rune said kind of embarrassed a bit.

The rest of the evening went on quietly as Rune sat behind the counter, listening in on some conversations some of the customers were having, so he wouldn't get bored while waiting for his crowd of fans give up on looking for him. While most of the conversations were on their daily lives in the city, some of their conversations were about the recent events, from some members of the Companions learning how to ride dragons, to Saadia turning out to be a traitor. But there was one conversation that caught his attention.

"I can't believe the Jarl's youngest son is being so cruel to his father" One customer said. "I know, and he used to be a sweet child, what made him change all of a sudden?" the other customer asked. "I for one blame the war" the first customer replied. This troubled Rune's mind for a while, true war can change a person, but deep down Rune felt something was off. "Hey Hulda, what exactly is wrong with the Jarl's youngest son?" Rune then asked the innkeeper.

"For the past month, some of the Jarl's children had been acting wear. They say one is turning wicked, and the others have an ill-favored look to them" Hulda answered. "Best to keep clear of it if I were you." At that time the doors opened and in came Malukah and Iszara, both with tired looks on their faces. "Good news Rune, the crowds finally gone, you can come out now" Iszara said as she walked towards the counter were Rune was hiding.

"Finally!" Rune said as he got up and stretched his acing mussels. "Thanks again for hiding Rune" Malukah said thanking her innkeeper friend. "Anytime Mal" Hulda replied before Rune left the inn with the two women and was greeted by Toothless. By the way if you're wondering how Iszara got in the city without getting thrown into jail like the other Alik'r, well let's just say Rune pulled some strings and explained to the guards what was really going on and leave it at that. "Wow you sure attracted a large crowd, I think the whole city was after you" Iszara said impressed by Rune's fans.

"It's nice that more people are giving dragons a chance, but I'm not sure can handle that big of a crowd" Rune said exhausted by the idea. "Well it's a good thing you got us to drive them away" Iszara then said. "Thanks for that, but I also don't want to turn my backs on them if they truly want to learn more about dragons" Rune then said a little depressed. That's when an idea popped into Malukah's head. "Say Rune, how about you start a guild were you can teach how to train and ride dragons" Malukah suggested.

"Say… that's not a bad idea and maybe you can even wright a few books on how to train dragons, for those that want to learn about dragons but live too far away. It'll also help make a lot of money for the gild" Iszara said liking the idea while putting out another idea. "Hmm… that is a good idea" Rune said really liking it. "But it may have to wait till after this whole dragon attack thing blows over" he then said. "Their are still people that probably think there evil and The First dragons returning and attacking everything are not helping" The First?" Malukah asked a little confused. "It's what Thorin called them, he believed there the first dragons that came into existence" Rune explained.

"Who's Thorin?" Iszara then asked. "He was my mentor before he passed on a few weeks ago" Rune answered. "I'm sorry" the Red Guard said, offering her condolences. "I bet he was really great teacher" she then said remembering how Rune fought. "Yes he was, but I still need to improve on some things" Rune then said. "Oh don't be so modest, you're a really great warrior!" Iszara said patting Rune hard on his back, hard enough to actually make him fall down. "Whoops, sorry" the Alik'r warrior said really embarrassed.

"You got a really hard left!" Hiccup said getting a little sore. "Alright guys, let's hurry and get back to the guild hall before all the foods eaten up, I'm starving" Malukah said as she rubbed her growling stomach. "You girls go on ahead, I'll catch up latter" Rune then said. "Is something up Rune?" "No, just got to feed my dragon and take care of a few thing is all" Rune answered.

"All right then, will meet you later then" Iszara before she walked off. "Will make sure to save some dinner for you" the Elf said before she left to. "Thanks see you in a bit" Rune said waving good bye. Once the two were gone Rune turned to Toothless and said. "Come on bud, you must be hunger" Rune said as he returned to his house and retrieves the backsets and then flew off. While Rune was fishing for his dragon's dinner, his mind was on that rumor he heard about the Jarl's kid turning evil. Just what caused him to suddenly turn like that? He will have to ask the Jarl once his dragon is finished. Once his dragon was full, the two returned to Whiterun.

By the time they returned to their house, the sun was already beginning to set. "Okay bud, I got to take care of something first, but I'll be back" Rune said as he got off of Toothless. The dragon cooed in approval and with that Rune made his way to Dragonsreach, while the Night Fury laid down to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Rune is about to meat the Daedric Prince of lie's, secrets and plots. Wonder how that will go? Next time, Rune investigates the Jarl's son and Toothless encounters a strange cat. Also sense this will be my first time in Disneyland, what do you guys suggest I should check out, ride, or eat while I'm there? Comment and let me know. Another thing my brother and I are doing a let's play of Five Night's at Freddys, if your interested in me screaming like a little girl (What a minute, I am a girl) go to my brothers YouTube Channel Tallperson7. Well that's it, the other chapter will be out soon I promise. Till then, Happy Thanksgiving! <strong>


	18. Ch 17 The Whispering Door

**Hear's the next chapter as promised, I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving and prayed you all didn't go into a turkey coma. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ch. 17 The Whispering Door and the Khajit Thief<p>

Rune entered the castle and spotted the Jarl in the corner, finishing up some last minute Jarl stuff before retiring for the night. He then looked up and noticed Rune coming in.

"Ah, Thane Rune, there's been rumors going around that you've taught some of the members of the Companions to ride dragons" he smiled.

"That's true, but I'm not here to talk about that" Rune then said as he bowed, showing his respect.

"What can I do for you friend?" the Jarl then asked.

"I've heard rumors involving one of your children turning evil. I want to know if it's true sir" Rune then asked.

"I'm afraid it's true my friend" the Jarl confessed could tell the Jarl Baldruuf was at his whit's end trying to figure out what's wrong with his kid.

"My youngest son, he's a dark child. I don't know what to do with him. He's always a quiet lad, but lately… something has changed. He's becoming brooding, violent. He won't say a word to me, but I don't know how I upset him."

"Would you mind if I look into this my Jarl?" Rune then asked, offering to help him out.

"If you could speak to him, draw out the truth, I would be immensely grateful" the Jarl said, grateful that help was sent to him.

Runes thanked the Jarl and then headed up stares, were the Jarl's youngest son Nelkir was, according to the Jarl. Rune found the boy just wondering the upper level of the room, and approached him.

"Another wonderer, here to lick my father's boots, good job." Nelkir remarked very rudely.

"Hi there, I'm Rune, your Nelkir I presume?" Rune asked while introducing himself while ignoring that rude remark.

"Yeah, so?" Nelkir said rudely once again.

"Your father asked me to talk to you" Rune answered.

"So the disgusting pig sent you to bother me?" Nelker said getting angry.

"One day, I'll tear his face apart so he can leave me alone. My father doesn't know anything about me. But I know about him, and this war. More than he might think."

"And what sort of thing do you know about the war?" Rune then asked, wondering what he knows about it, thinking that could be what he was upset about.

"I know he still worships Talos, that he hates the Thalmor almost as much as the Storm cloaks do" Nelkir answered.

"That he worries about being chased from Whiterun, That he… that I'm… that I don't have the same mother as my brother and sister."

That last part seemed to bother Nelkir very much and cold explain his attitude towards his father. The question now is, where did he hear this?

"How is it you know these things?" Rune asked the young boy.

"This castle is old, lots of places nobody has been in a long time. Places where you can over hear things, see things, and the Whispering Lady" the boy answered.

That last part caught Rune's attention. "Who's the Whispering Lady?" he asked.

"She won't tell me her name" Nelkir answered.

"I've gotten good at listening to keyholes. At the door in the basement, I hear her talking to me. I thought I was caught, but she started telling me even more secrets. But I can't open the door" Nelkir continued.

"And where is this door?" Rune asked, wanting to see this for himself.

"In the basement, trust me you'll see it" Nelkir answered.

"I bet she'll talk to you too. And when she does, do you think you can find out her name for me?" Nelkir then asked.

Apparently Rune was not the only one who was curious to know who's behind that door.

"I'll try" Rune answered. "Thank you for your time" Rune said before he left.

Rune felt suspicious about this Whispering Lady that appears to be filling the Jar's son with ideas and he decided to see for himself what's really going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside…<p>

Toothless was lying around his stable enjoying the sunset, it's one of the reasons why he loves this land. The layout might have changed in the last few hundred years, but the sunsets along with its beautiful nights never seem to change and never cease to be beautiful. But with all the happy memories comes the painful ones. If it was three years ago he would have been proud of his… achievements, but ever since he met Hiccup/Rune, his output on humans had changed. Now he looks at his past with disgust and shame.

But his thoughts were then interrupted when something caught his eye. It was a cat, a cat with bronze colored fur with black stripes and green eyes. But what's really weird about the cat was that it had gold jewelry all over its body, a few gold bracelets on its front paws, two rings on its tail, and a few gold earrings pierced on its ears.

"Very unusual for a house cat" Toothless thought. "Come to think of it, I've never seen this cat before in this city." Suspiciously, the dragon decided to fallow the cat.

* * *

><p>Back with Rune…<p>

Rune quietly made his way to the basement, passing through the kitchen and headed down stairs without anyone noticing him. Once he made it, Rune opened a door that lead to another room with dust everywhere and at the far end was an old and burned door with a lock on it. According to Nelkir, all he did was put his ear to the keyhole and this lady talked to him. So the Dragonborn keeled down and put his ear to the keyhole. That's when he heard it, a soft and smooth yet seductive and snake-like voice, talking to him.

"**At last, I've been waiting for someone more fit to carry out my will**" the Whispering Lady said."**The child is spirited, but lacks… agency.**"

Just listening to this lady's voice gave Rune an uncomfortable feeling. But that didn't stop him from wondering what she wanted Nelkir to do but couldn't.

"Just what exactly couldn't the boy do?" He then asked the door.

"**The boy is good at sussing out secrets, but the corruptibility of children is ultimately to limited for my purpose**" she answered. "**You though, I expect will prove far more malleable, even if Meridia got to you first.**"

The last thing the Whispering Lady said caught Rune off guard. How does this lady know who he just met and how does she know about him and Meridia?

That's when it hit him. This Whispering Lady is no doubt one of the Daedric Princess', it's the only explanation to how she knew about him. Not to mention why Nelkir was turning dark. But just who is this Daedric Prince?

Choosing his words carefully, Rune asked "Who are you to expect anything?"

"**I forgive you for not knowing my name. Few can hear my whispers anymore**" She said in her snake-like seductive voice."**I am Mephala, the lady of whispers. I tug on the web of connections between mortals, love, hatted, loyalty, and betrayal.**"

"Oh man, now I'm really in deep water" Rune thought as he recognized the lady's name.

She's no doubt one of the Daedric Princess', the prince of lies, secrets, and pots to be exact. According to Thorin, Mephala see's life as spider's web, pull the right threads and the whole thing comes undone. She's one of the evil Daedric Princess', according to everyone, all except for the Dark Elves for some reason. They view her as good along with Boethiah.

Rune did not want to do Mephala's biding, but if she continued to influence Nelkir he might wind up actually killing his own father. Rune then decided to do it, but only to keep Nelkir and anyone close to him out of harm's way. He only prays it doesn't involve killing someone.

"What do you want me to do?" he then asked the Daedric Princess.

"First you must open this door" she answered. "**A piece of my power has been locked away behind it, and even my eyes cannot see past its scale. I'd much rather be in the hands of an ambitious and talented person such as yourself.**"

"Okay, but how do I open the door?" Rune then asked noticing how old it is, probably can't use his locks picks.

"**The whole of Whiterun is ripe with paranoia and tension. The Jarl's court is right to fear the power I hold behind this door. The Jarl trusts few, and that will be his undoing. The dark child knows of what I speak. Let him guide your path**" Mephala said before she ceased speaking to Rune.

"Great, first Meridia and now Mephala, the gods really must hate me!" Rune complained as he got up.

But there's no turning back now. If he ignored her bidding not only will the Jarl's family suffer, but possibly he would too.

So with that he returned to the second floor and found Nelkir in his room playing with a wooden toy sword.

"Hey I'm back" Rune said making his presence known.

"You… you know the whispering lady, don't you? I can tell" he said with a smile.

"Yes I do" Rune said sighing sadly.

A part of him didn't want to tell the boy who was really behind the door, but the boy needs to know the truth he promised him after all.

"And I've identified who she really is" Rune then said.

"Really who is she!?" Nelkir said sounding very excited.

"She's really…Mephala, one of the Daedric Princess' from Oblivion realms."

The minuet Nelker heard hear real name, he dropped the wooden sword in both shock and surprise. Something tells Rune that Nelkir knows who the Daedras are.

"Then… everything she told me… was a lie?" Nelkir then asked a little shaky.

"I don't know to be honest, but if you want to find out the truth suggest you talk to your father." Rune then said.

"But I called him a pig; I don't think he'll want to talk to me. Not after what I said to him! He probably hates me now!" Nelikr then said very upset and crying.

"No he doesn't, he's just worried about you is all. All parents worry about children that just show how much they love them" Rune said placing his hand on Nelkir's right shoulder, comforting him.

"You really think so?" Nelkir then asked.

Rune nodded in response.

"Okay" he said as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"But what about Mephala?" Nelikr then asked Rune.

"Don't worry about that, leave her to me" Rune answered. "I promise you, she won't bother you ever again."

"Really?" Nelkir asked.

"On my honor as Thane of Whiterun" Rune promised.

Nelkir smiled at that, all that darkness that surrounded the boy seemed to have disappeared.

"But does that mean you're doing her bidding?" Nelkir then asked.

Rune remained silent for a while after the boy asked him that question.

"Yes, but I'm only doing this so Mephala will leave you alone" Rune then answered. "But for now all she want's is the door opened, do you have any idea how to open it?" he then asked.

"There's only two people who can open the door, my father and Farengar, the court wizard" Nelkir answered, remembering what he heard. "But how are you going to get either of those keys?" he then asked.

"I'll figure something out, just promising you won't tell anyone about this" Rune then asked.

"I promise" Nelkir then said, promising to keep this whole Mephala thing a secret.

With that Rune left Nelkir's room. As he was heading towards the exit, Rune began pondering how he's going to get the key without either of them knowing. Pickpocketing the Jarl was out of the question, if he caught him it's off to jail for him.

He will have to try Farenger but how is he going to get it? Rune has no skill in pick pocketing and how is he going to distract the wizard long enough to get the key from him. That's when an idea came to his head, but he's going to need help to pull it off. And he has just the man for the job, or rather a cat.

* * *

><p>Back with Toothless…<p>

The Night Fury slowly and quietly watched as the strange cat walked through the streets. For some reason the cat seems to be heading towards the castle, while avoiding the guards. He made sure to watch from the roof tops so the cat wouldn't notice him either. Once the cat made it to Dragonsreach, it then made a right turn and headed towards the side door that leads to the dungeons. Once it was there, the cat just sat there looking at the door as if it was waiting for it to open.

Toothless had a gut feeling this was no ordinary cat and it and it was up to no good. Acting quickly Toothless jumped off the building and glided till he reached the side of the castle where the cat was sitting. The cat then turned around and noticed the dragon, freaking out the cat and then he ran off like a scared kitten. Toothless just stared at the cat as it ran off. He got a good whiff of the feline before it ran off, and for some reason it smelled a lot like the Khajit thief that he help to catch earlier.

"Toothless, what are you doing out here bud?"

the dragon turned and saw his rider/friend.

"Well, whatever it is, be careful bud" Rune then said as he patted his dragon's head.

"The city maybe starting to warm up to you, but I don't want any trouble with the guards, better safe than sorry."

The dragon cooed in response, understanding what Rune was telling him.

The cat meanwhile was hiding behind a big rock and saw the human petting the dragon as if it was a dog or something, which surprised the cat. Usually a human would kill them right on sight, according to the stories. Yet here they are getting along like they were friends.

"Alright bud, I got to take care of something in the dungeons, I'll be right back" Rune said before he headed for the door.

"Now's my chance, the cat thought. "Hang on big brother, I'll get you out!"

The cat then sprinted as Rune opened the door, leading to the dungeons, only to be stopped by the black dragon.

"And where are you going?" Toothless asked suspiciously as the door closed.

"Sh*$" the cat cursed.

"Out of my way you overgrown lizard!" the cat hissed at the dragon.

"Why so interested in getting into the dungeons?" Toothless then asked.

"None of your business!" the cat hissed.

"Oh yes it is, you have the same sent as the cat thief I caught earlier this evening" Toothless then said.

"What, you're the one who got my brother arrested!?" she asked in shock.

"A…. ha, so that's why you're interested in the dungeons" Toothless said now getting the idea. "You're not a normal cat, are you?"

"D$*%#" the cat cursed, she apparently underestimated the dragon. This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dungeons…<p>

Shaar, the Khajit thief sat quietly in his cell, pondering about what had just happened. It still felt so surreal that he was captured by a dragon. True him and his sister and everyone else with in the Thieves Guild had some bad luck lately, but to be captured by a dragon was something he never thought would ever happen.

But he wasn't put out by it; instead he was fascinated by it. Particularly of the dragon who's scales were blacker than the night sky. The Khajit thief couldn't help but marvel at the dragons speed, strength, and more importantly his loyalty to that human boy who had a hand in capturing him.

If he had a companion like that dragon, no doubt he'd be the greatest thief on Nirn. But his thoughts were then interrupted by one of the guards saying

"Get up cat thief!"

"What do you want?" Shaar hissed at the guard.

"Your fines have been paid, now scram!" the guard said as he unlocked the Khajit's cell door.

"Is this some kind of poor joke?" Shaar then asked a little suspicious.

"No, our local Thane has paid your fine, now get out before I change my mind" The guard answered, very rudely.

The Khajit thief could not believe what he was hearing; the Thane of this city is paying his fine to get him out? But why the sudden interest in helping him out?

"Why is the Thane interested in helping Shaar?" the thief then asked.

"Don't know, don't care, so long as you're far away from this city. Now get going, don't got time dealing with you" the guard then said.

Though still confused to why the Thane of Whiterun is helping him out, Shaar didn't let this opportunity to get out slip away. So the Khajit thief left his cell and exits the prison. Once he was outside. Shaar then spotted Rune, the very boy who captured him along with that black dragon (except the dragon wasn't with him).

"What do you want human?!" the Khajit asked, hissing at Rune.

"Hey, be grateful I got you out of prison" Rune then said.

The Khajit raised his eyebrows surprised.

"You're the Thane that got Shaar out of prison?" he then asked, shocked since he was the one that caught him.

"Yes I did" Rune answered.

"But why did you help Shaar if you put him behind bars" the then asked suspiciously.

"I assume Shaar is your name?" Rune first asked.

That's one of the things he find interesting about the Khajits, they always refer to themselves in third person, according to Thorin.

"Yes, Shaar is Shaar" the Khajit answered.

"Well Shaar I need help getting a certain item from the Jarl's court Wizard" Rune began. "I have no skill in pickpocketing and you're the only one around with the skills. I'll even pay you if you agree to do it. So do we have a deal?"

Shaar stood there for a moment thinking about this human's proposal. Just what's so important about this item the Thane wants? Then again he is offering to pay him, so who is he to ask. But then Shaar remembered something, he remembered hearing rumors from the guards about the Thain having the ability to train dragons and lately he's been teaching some members of the local mercenary gild how to train and ride their own. Then an idea came into the Thief's head.

"Shaar will help you, but not for gold. Shaar has something different in mind want he want's in return." The Khajit thief then said.

"Okay, if not for gold then what?" Rune asked, wondering what exactly this thief wants instead of gold.

"Shaar heard rumors that you can train dragons, Shaar want's a dragon of his own to help Shaar in his field of work" Shaar then answered.

"So you want a dragon to help with your thieving?" Rune then asked.

Though he was happy to see someone else interested in training dragons, he's still bothered by a thief having a trained dragon. But if he's gonna open that basement door; he's going to need the thief's help. And this seems like the only way to get him to help him.

"Not just any dragon, but a dragon who's scales are blacker than the night sky and swifter then Shaar" Shaar then answered.

"You mean like Toothless?" Rune then asked.

"Yes" Shaar answered.

"Yeah… that might be a problem" Rune then said.

"Why is it?" The Khajit asked.

"Well you see Toothless is the only one of his kind I could find, there aren't any others I could find. For all I know Toothless could be the last of his kind" Rune answered sadly.

He could see the disappointment on the Khajit's face, but then an idea came to Rune.

"But I do know of another dragon that might be suite for you better" he then said.

"You do?" Shaar then asked. "Yes, and I'll even help you find it once everything's done hear. So do we have a deal?" Rune then asked.

"Hmmm…" the Khajit said, pondering about Rune's deal, just what is this other dragon the Thane thinks is better for Shaar? Well, there's only one way to find out.

"All right, Shaar will help you with getting this certain item from the Jarls wizard" Shaar said agreeing to help Rune out.

Rune smiled at the Khajit's reply, but then was interrupted when he felt something ran past his legs.

"What the!" Rune yelled as he looked down and saw a cat running strait to Shaar, jumping into his arms.

He was about to ask what was going on, but soon got his answer when he was suddenly knocked down by a familiar black dragon.

Toothless growled at the cat that was now in the Khajit's arms hissing at the dragon.

"So this is what kept you Kaasha" Shaar said to the cat in his arms.

Toothless was about to take on the Khajit thief once again, until he heard a familiar voice, coming from beneath him.

"Toothless, get off me!" Toothless looked down and realized he was on top of Rune.

Quickly the dragon got off of his rider/friend, really embarrassed by this.

"Toothless, what are you doing chasing stay cat's?!" Rune said as he got up.

"Excuse me, but Kaasha is no stray cat but Shaar's sister. A Khajit like Shaar" Shaar said interrupting.

Rune starred at Shaar and at the cat wondering how that's possible, that cat in Shaar's arms looks like an ordinary house cat. Then he remembered something Thorin told him about the Khajit race. These races of cat-men have multiple different forms, and they take these forms depending on the phases of the two moons is when they are born.

"By any chance is your sister an Alfiq?" Rune then asked.

"An Alfiq-rant to be precise" Shaar said correcting Rune.

"Little sis always breaks Shaar out whenever he gets caught, now Shaar knows what kept little sis so long."

"So that's what you were doing" Rune said starring at his dragon who cooed in response.

"Next time, look before you leap bud" Rune then said.

The dragon then nudged his rider/friend.

Shaar meanwhile was admiring the two's friendship, they almost seem like brothers. That's when Kaasha pawed at her older brother's face, getting his attention.

"What is it?" Shaar asked the Alfiq-rant Khajit.

Kaasha then pointed her paw at the two. Shaar figured his sister was asking about the human and his pet dragon.

"Don't worry little sister, Shaar's pretty sure this dragon won't harm us unless his human commands him" he said to Kaasha.

"This human is even going to help your big brother train his own dragon, after Shaar performs a task for him, hence why I'm out of prison."

The Khajit then stepped forward, but then Toothless growled at the cat-man.

"You mind keeping your dragon under control?" Shaar asked backing up a bit.

"Don't worry bud, Shaar's agreed to cooperate" Rune said calming the dragon down.

"Sorry, Toothless's just overprotective of me is all" he then analogized.

"Okay now on to business, the item I need you to get from the wizard is a key" Rune then said getting back on topic.

"Very well but how would Shaar get it from him, There guards every wear inside the castle?" Shaar then asked.

"Leave that part to me" Rune then answered.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later…<p>

"Thank you so much for allowing me to examine your dragon and answering some of my questions my Thane," Farangar said existed that Rune had given him permission.

"Anything to help the Jarl and his people," Rune replied.

For the next ten minutes, Farengard asked questions after questions on Rune's dragon and some of his past three years living among them. Also during those ten minutes the court wizard examined Toothless, which he didn't one bit.

At one point Farengar wanted a sample of Toothless blood and the dragon didn't respond kindly to it. At that moment, Rune saw Kaasha in the corner of his eye waving her paw at him, giving him the signal.

"Listen Farengar, it's getting really late and Toothless and I got to rest for tomorrow, but you are welcome to borrow my notes on every dragon I've studded so far" Rune said, handing out his notebooks.

"Thank you so much, and sorry. I guess I got so excited that I lost track of time," Farengar said, feeling a little embarrassed, but really grateful that Rune was willing to lent him his research papers.

"Anyways, I better be off. Thanks again for lending me your research, I'll be sure to return them in a few days," Farengar said before he left, with Rune's notes in his hands.

The minute the court wizard was gone, Shaar and Kaasha emerged from the shadows.

"So did you get it?" Rune then asked the Khajit thief. "He didn't even notice Shaar was there," he said, dangling the key in his paws before handing it to Rune.

"Thank you" Rune said, putting the key in his pocket.

"Now that that's over, how about that dragon you promised Shaar?" Shaar then asked.

"As promised, but it may have to what till tomorrow" Rune said, reminding the cat-man how dark it's gotten.

"I see, very well then, will see you tomorrow then" Shaar then asked.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at dawn outside the city near the stables" Rune then said.

"All right then, oh by the way, you might want to reconsider changing your dragons name, sounds to childish to Shaar" the thief said before he and his Alfiq-rant sister walked away.

Toothless meanwhile felt insulted that the cat-human thought his name was childish.

"Don't worry bud, he just doesn't know how much you like your name" Rune said petting his dragon's head, who then gave him the death, glare.

He was pissed off about using him to distract the wizard.

"Yeah uh… sorry about that, I didn't' think Farengar would go that far" Rune said, getting the message.

The Nightfury then scuff as if he was saying you owe me big for this and returned to his stable and lay down.

"Will this make you feel better bud?" Rune then asked as he got out some dragon nip, Toothless favorite treat.

The dragon immediately got up the moment he smelled it.

"Here you go bud" rune said giving the hand full of grass to his dragon, who imminently gobbled it all up.

Toothless then gave Rune a big slobbery lick on his face, indicating he's forgiven him.

"Toothless! You know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune complained, trying to get the saliva off his face.

Toothless however laugh at it. This caused Rune to splash some saliva on his face, pay back. Toothless gave Rune the death glare once again as he whipped the saliva from his face.

"I'll be right back bud, there's something I got to take care of first," Rune said before he left for the castle.

Quietly, Rune made his way back to the whispering door without being seen. Once he made it, Rune used the key to open the door, only to find an empty room with a table with only two items on it. A book and a long black katana like sword.

Getting a gut feeling this was no ordinary sword, Rune first grabbed the book believing it might contain information about this blade. It warned who ever got in that this Ebony Blade is Mephala's artifact and warns of its corrupting powers.

"So this is what Mephala wants," Rune thought as he put the book down.

He remembered Thorin informing him about this blade and how it can drain the life force of whoever you attack and transfer it into the welder, and you get extra if you kill someone who trusts you.

A part of Rune was afraid to touch the blade, for fear of its corrupting powers. But if he left it there, the Jarl and his family might suffer. So Rune mustered up the courage, prayed to Odin that he will be immune long enough to get rid of the blade, and grabbed the sword. He then heard the familiar snake-like voice of Mephala once again.

"**Excellent work! Now, I trust you're sharp enough to see that the sword doesn't match the description of the Ebony blade you may know. It has languished to long outside the winds of alliance and betrayal. To return to its past glory, it must first drink the blood of the deceit. Your world is admirably seeped in lies and inclinations. My blade is a darling leech that feeds on deceptions, and nourishes its master. Seek out those closest to you. The final pluck of their misguided heartstrings will accompany my blade in the song of your grandeur.**"

And with that, the voice of the Daedric princess fell silent.

The minute the Daedric princess' voice was gone, Rune quickly and quietly left the castle, determined to get rid of this evil blade. He may not like that he had to steal it, but at least the Jarl and his family will be safe from its influence. Little did he knew, he was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh great Rune now has a stalker. Next time Astrids parents have a chat with her on why she's now defending the dragons, Shaar gets his own dragon, We get to see how Dawn the Bertion is doing and we see who Rube's stalker is. Also the next chapter may be delayed for a while half because I'm currently writing the chapter on paper and I'm in sum what of a writers block, and half because I'm going to be taking a class on budgeting online and I don't know how long it might take due to my learning disability, but I am determined to succeed. Till them Happy Holidays!<strong>


	19. Ch 18 Unlikely Friendships

**Guess who's back, back again, Ember's back , tell a friend, Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back?** **Sorry this took longer then I thought but my one of my best friends was getting married and not only was I one of her bridesmaids, but I also hosted her bridal shower, plus I had writers block and also my new Beta reader was late due to him having computer problems but don't worry it's over and now I can get back to this. So now enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 18 Unlikely Friendships<p>

On Berk…

Everyone was gathered in the great hall once again, only this time everyone was bickering and arguing about the dragons, the teens sudden betray and Stoick apparently taking their side.

"Quiet down everyone!" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs, getting everyone shut up quickly.

"Now I know many of you are upset by these recent events, and trust me I don't blame you for thinking we've all gone mad" Stoick began.

"But things are different now; the dragons for some reason are agents the Akatoshborns and like us are having a hard time taking them down. It seems the only chance we have at defeating these Akatoshborns is if we team up with the dragons." Stoick then finished.

Now everyone was really upset by this, some were even complaining.

"Team up with these devils, are you mad!?"

"They killed my family!"

"I rather live with the Outcast then team up with these devils!" many of the Vikings yelled.

"I understand your reasons for hating them, but things are different now" Stoick yelled once again.

"These Akatoshborns are stronger than the average dragons, we need all the help to take them down and these dragons are more than willing to cooperate with us to take them out."

"But they raid us all the time" One Viking yelled.

"That's because they were slaves" someone yelled.

All the Vikings turned to the source and found Astrid along with the rest of Berks teens entering the great hall. Many of the villagers fell silent, partly due to confusion to what Astrid just said.

"What do you mean they were slaves?" another Viking then asked.

"Well according to this journal we found at the nest, the dragons were all somehow controlled by a really large dragon nearly the size of a mountain called the Red Death" Fishlegs explained as he got out Thorin's journal.

"This dragon commands the other dragons to find food for her and if they didn't bring enough food back then the Red Death will eat them instead."

Some of the Vikings remained silent due to this revelation, while others began whispering among themselves. But then they were interrupted by a familiar cranky old Viking.

"Trolls blood, there's no way a dragon that size could exist let alone control other dragons" Meldew spat out.

"Believe it or not, it's true" Fishlegs then said.

"It's written in this journal, and there is a dragon within the book of dragons that describes of a dragon just like the one in this journal.

"He's right, I remember reading something about a really large dragon in that book" a random then yelled out.

"Me to!" another one then yelled out.

Soon more and more Vikings both young and old all recalled reading something about a big dragon within The Book of Dragons.

"What a minute, if they were forced to raid us by this big dragon, why did they suddenly stopped" Spitelout then asked, remembering that they stopped raiding all over 3 years ago.

"That's because the Red Death was destroyed by the Dragonborn and his Night Fury" Astrid then answered.

This caused all the Vikings within the great hall fell silent once again, gasping both shocked and confused.

Until Mildew interrupted once again.

"Dragonborn my but, there's no such thing" the old cranky Viking then said.

"And a Night Fury? Come on, no one has ever seen one and lived to tell about it"

"Hate to tell you this Mildew, but the man who originally owned this witness the battle and write it in this journal" Fishlegs then said as he held the journal out.

"There's even a sketch of the dragon actually looked like."

Fishlegs then turned to the sketches of the dragon and showed it to everyone that could see it. For those who saw the picture all were all expected the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself to look scary and demonic like, but instead it looked…cute. Which is a word the Vikings would never use at all when describing a dragon.

"Anyways, the Dragonborn and his Night Fury managed to kill the Red Death thus freeing the dragons. It's thanks to him the raids stopped all over the Archipelago" Astrid continued.

"If that's true then where is the person who wrote this journal?" Mildew then asked, interrupting Astrid once again.

"He's… passed on I'm afraid" Astrid answered.

"Probably because of the dragons no doubt" the old cranky Viking spat out.

"But there not the mindless monsters we thought they were" Astrid then said as she defended the dragons.

"She's right, the proof is in this journal" Fishlegs said once again.

"And the guy who wrote this wasn't killed by dragons; it was most likely from old age. The journal did mentioned that he was getting old"

"But those monsters raided us all the time!" Mildew then yelled.

"But they don't do that anymore!" Astrid yelled back.

"Hello we just demonstrated that there not monsters, remember?" Snotlout then added reminding Mildew and the other Vikings what they did earlier.

"And uh… correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the chief also demonstrate it also?" Ruffnut then said.

"Bah, it's probably some sort of spell that so called Dragonborn invented" Mildew then said.

"**That's enough Mildew!**" Stoick then yelled, casing the old Viking to shut up.

"I don't know what your problem is Mildew, but these dragons have proven to be trustworthy and are willing help us in this new war we now face" Stoick continued as he walked right up to the old and now really scared Viking.

"If you have any problem with it, there's the door!"

Mildew remained silent for a while, trembling at the chief, when Stoick gets like this he means business. Quietly and petrified the old Viking left for the door.

"Wow!" Tuffnut then commented.

"I know the chief can be scary sometimes" Ruffnut also added.

"Anyways, what the teens say is true, I've read the journal myself" the chief said returning to the subject at hand.

"The Dragonborn is indeed real, and he really discovered how to train dragons. The dragons even respect him as if he was a king. I believe with the Dragonborn and his dragons help, we might have a chance of taking down the Akatoshborns."

Once the chief was done with his speech, the Vikings once again started whispering amongst themselves. Many even began hoping that they might have a chance if the Dragonborn was real.

"But where is he now?" a random Viking then asked.

"We believe he might be in the main land, a country called Skyrim to be more precise according to the journal. It mentioned that his destiny was in Skyrim" Astrid then answered.

"And since these dragons that kidnapped us know him, it shouldn't be that hard to find him."

"But where is this Skyrim?" another Viking then asked.

"Don't worry about that, we found a couple of maps on the island leading to Skyrim, so finding it shouldn't be a problem" Fishlegs then answered while holding a couple of rolled up maps.

"Very well then" Stoick then said before returning to the Vikings.

"Now all we need is some volunteers to help us find the Dragonborn, who is willing to help us find the Drgonborn?"

Within 20 seconds the teens, Gobber, and many other Vikings all raised their hands high in the air.

"Good then, will leave in three days then" Stoick said with hope in his heart, hope that they can not only find the Drgonborn but that they can stop this new threat with his help.

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

The teens were feeding the dragons in the ring, while some like Astrid and Fishlegs were just enjoying being by there side, the others like Snotlout and the twins thought they could try some tricks with them.

"Check this out guys!" Snotlout said before turning to the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Hookfang, annihilate" he commanded pointing to a barrel in the corner.

But instead Hookfang burned his $$.

"AHHH!" the Viking yelled in pain while running around like an idiot.

"Bull's-eye!" Tuffnut commented, enjoying Snotlout's pain and agony.

'Uh… should we help him?" Fishlegs then asked Astrid upon noticing Snotlout on fire.

"Yeh… in a minute" Astrid then said, really enjoying Snotlout's misery.

Eventually Ruffnut and Tuffnut helped him out by dumping a bucket of water on him, putting out the fire.

"Why'd you do that Hookfang?" Meatlug asked, not liking what the Monstrous Nightmare did to Snotlout.

"Pay back for punching me in the nose, now we're even" Hookfang said smirking a little.

"What exactly where you guys trying to do?" Astrid asked Snotlout.

"Well the journal mentioned something about using hand signals to train dragons, so we thought we try it out" Snotlout answered.

"Check this out" Tuffnut then said before he and his twin sister turned to the Zippleback.

"Barf/Belch head-butt!" they both said while budding heads with each other and the two heads did as ordered and head butted each other.

Even though what the twins did was dumb, the idea of using hand signals was a cool idea. Both Astrid and Fishlegs made a mental note to try this out later.

"Astrid!" someone yelled from behind.

Astrid turned to see her parents at the entrance of the arena. "I'll be right back guys" Astrid said before she began walking towards her parents with Stormfly right behind her.

"You might want to what hear Stormfly, my parents are still a little uncomfortable with you and your friends around" Astrid then said to the Nadder, knowing that her parents still hold grudges agents dragons, particular her dad.

Stormfly understood and stayed put, but not before lightly licking her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine girl" Astrid giggled as she whipped the saliva off her face before walking right up to her parents.

"Astrid… how did you managed to get that dragon to stop following you?" Astrid's mother asked stunned.

"I just simply asked her to say put" Astrid answered.

"You just asked… and the dragon obeyed?" Astrid's dad asked, even more stunned than his wife.

"Yes dad. I know it sounds weird, believe I understand, but they really are amazing once you get to know them" Astrid then said.

"How could you say that to those monsters?" Astrid then yelled really anger.

"Agni dear!" Astrid's mother said trying to calm her husband down.

"Gerda, they killed many of our families and friends" Astrid's father continued very angry.

"They killed your best friend, my father and my brother, and our daughter is treating them like pets!"

"Stormfly is not a monster, she's my friend!" Astrid then yelled, defending her dragon.

Both Astrid's parents looked at their daughter, surprised that she would defend what she swore to kill.

"Why would you call that… monster your friend?" Agni asked confused and angry.

"Well… this monster saved my life from that Akatoshborn, remember?" Astrid asked.

Agni did remembered witnessing that, and it bothered him a lot.

In the past the dragons had killed some of his fellow Vikings, yet when his daughter saved that Nadder from that Akatoshborn, it returned the favor and protected her. Just why did it do that?

"But it also kidnapped you" Agni then said.

"Yes she did, but she and the other dragons were trying to tell us that the Dragonborn is real and that there's hope" Astrid then said.

"If they were really monsters, then why would they go out of their way to do this?"

Strike two! Agni remembered his daughter along with the rest of Berk's teens showed them in front of the entire village early that day.

"And last night I couldn't sleep because of the boys loud snoring and left the room" Astrid then said before turning to Stormfly.

"Ahis monster kept me warm throughout the night after noticing I was cold and comforted me when I was sad" She then finished.

Astrid could now see the mixture of emotions on her parents face. She didn't blame them for thinking she betrayed them and would most likely disown her for taking their side. Thou it saddened her that they might do that, she'll still stand by the dragons side no matter what.

At one point her parents stepped aside to talk privately about this.

"I can't believe our daughter is taking their side" Agni yelled veraciously.

"Agni dear calm down, I know you're up set by this but have you forgotten what our daughter and her friends demonstrated earlier today? It's obvious that these dragons are trainable" Gerta then said.

"But they raid us all the time" Agni yelled.

"Only because they had no choice, or have you forgotten that part to" Gerta then yelled at her husband.

Agni remained silent for a moment, remembering what his daughter found why the dragons suddenly stopped. In the end he couldn't deny what his daughter and her friends had proven.

"I know these dragons killed many of your friends and families, you're not the only one who suffered from it" Gerta then said.

"But why are you defending them to, didn't they kill your best friend to?" Agni then asked, calmly but still upset.

"Yes, but when Valka was alive, she told me of an idea to try to live in harmony with the dragons "Gerta said before turning to Astrid who was petting the Nadder.

"And after seeing this, maybe it is possible."

"But… how do you know they won't turn their backs on us?" Agni then asked a little worried.

"Well… we're just going to have to take a leap of faith then" Gerta then said holding her husband's hands firmly.

"What do you mean?" Agni then asked.

"You know what I mean, try talking to the dragon" Gerta replied.

Agni looked at his wife thinking she's gone made.

"You crazy? I don't even have my axe with me!"

"Neither dose Astrid, and she's in one peace" Gerta then said.

She had a point, there daughter doesn't have a single weapon with her and yet she's alive. He eventually gave up, Gerta always been like that ever since she was a girl. But that's what he loves about her.

"Okay I'll do it" And with that the two Viking couple returned to their daughter.

Astrid watched as her parents returned. She had a feeling deep down that they were going to disown her for siding with the dragons.

"Mom, Dad, I understand if you want to disown me, I'll gather my things and be out by tomorrow" Astrid then said.

"Dear were not here to disown you" Gerta then said a little shocked that her own daughter would ever think they might do that.

"Then… what are you hear for?" Astrid then asked confused.

"Go on Agni" Gerta said pushing her husband towards Astrid's Nadder.

Annoyed, Agni walked towards Stormfly.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Astrid asked now really confused.

"Taking a leap of faith" Gerta simply said as she watched her husband walk right up to the Nadder.

Stormfly got a bit tense when Agni approached her.

"Uh… hi, you're…Stormfly…right?" Agni said nervously.

The Nadder then relaxed a little, now seeing that the Viking meant no harm.

"Uh… sorry, I'm not…used to talking to a dragon" Agni admitted beyond nervous.

Upon seeing the nervous Viking expressions the dragon walked right up to him and gently nudged him. This caused Agni to jump and back away.

"Its okay dad, Stormfly is just trying to comfort you" Astrid said to her father.

Agni stared at his daughter confused.

"She did the same thing to me yesterday" she said reassuring her father that it's alight.

"Okay" Agni replied nervously as he approached Stormfly once again. Like before the Nadder began gently nudging his side. It was weird but it felt really… comforting. Before Agni knew it he began petting the dragon and the dragon liked it. This caused Agni to smile, half out of amazement and half out of what would his brother Finn think if he saw him doing this.

And then something unexpected happened. The dragon licked Agni.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest and Stormfly stopped.

Both Gerta and Astrid began chuckling at this.

"That means she likes you dad" Astrid giggled.

"Well… imagine my delight" Agni then said sarcastically.

But there little moment was interrupted when they heard a large explosion BOOM! The three turned to the source of the noise and saw the twins and the Zippleback both fighting each other. Ruffnut vs Tuffnut and Barf vs Belch.

"Come on Stormfly, we better stop those two from blowing up this arena" Astrid said to her Nadder friend, secretly regretting giving the twins the Zippleback and the two were off.

* * *

><p>That morning in the woods outside of Whiterun…<p>

Shaar and his sister Kaasha both watched as Rune roared like a dragon for what felt like forever.

"Uh… what exactly is your human doing?" Kaasha asked Toothless.

"He's calling a dragon to come hear" the Night Fury explained.

"Well that dragon sure taking its sweet time, you sure that's even a dragons call?" Kaasha asked Toothless once again.

"Hiccup is very smart and has been studding about dragons for the past three years, I think he knows what each dragon sounds like!" Toothless said growling a bit at the Alfiq-raht Khajit, ticked off that the cat thinks his human didn't know what he was doing.

"Hiccup? Isn't your human's name Rune?" the cat asked confused.

"Hiccup is his real name" Toothless answered. "I can see why he changed it" Kaasha said trying hard not to laugh.

"Do I even want to know what it means?" she continued.

This caused Toothless to growl veraciously at the cat.

"Don't you ever insult Hiccup again, or I'll shorten your nine lives!" he shouted at Kaasha who ran behind her brother's legs scared like… well a cat.

"Got it!" she responded shaking a little by the dragon's fury.

Though she did admit it's amazing how loyal the dragon was to the human.

"Toothless stop messing with Kaasha" Rune scolded upon seeing the quall. Toothless growled in response to him.

"Hey don't take that tone with me" Rune said getting irritated.

Kaasha meanwhile started pawing at her brother's leg, getting his attention.

"What's wrong little sis? Shaar asked.

The Alfiq-raht then began to draw in the dirt with her paws. Once she was done Shaar under stood what she was trying to say.

"Excuse me Rune, but Kaasha says it's her fault your dragon got mad, she said something that insulted him" Shaar said interrupting the two bickering friends.

Rune stared at the Khajit confused. "Uh… what?" he asked.

"Alfiq Khajit's may not be able to speak, but they can understand us and apparently your dragon friend to" Shaar explained.

"Little sis hear is very smart and she learned how to wright, sis uses this to communicate"

Rune stood there for a moment surprised by this, but snapped out of it when Kaasha walked right up to him and began writing in the dirt with her paws.

Once she was done Rune kneeled down and read what she wrote.

_My brothers telling the truth, I said something Toothless didn't like and he growled at me for it._

Rune stared at the Alfiq-raht Khajit for a while, really amazed by this cat's intelligent, especially with her understanding Toothless.

"Is this true bud?" Rune then asked his dragon.

Toothless nodded his head in response.

"Sorry for accusing you bud" Rune then apologized.

Toothless responded by nudging his rider/friend.

Both Khajit siblings were amazed by the relationship with this human and his pet dragon, but this tender moment was then interrupted when they including Toothless sensed another presents in the clearing. Shaar quickly got out one of his knives in case it was a bandit. Every once and a while the two Khajit siblings encounter these low life distressful thieves, they know how to take care of them.

But for some reason, there seem to be no one there even with Shaar's good ken eye. Yet his other senses were telling him there's something out there.

"What's wrong Shaar?" Rune asked noticing the knife in the thief's hand.

"Shaar senses another presents, yet Shaar cannot see it" The Khajit answered.

Rune then scanned the woods and then smiled; even Toothless relaxed little but was still alerted.

"It's finally here" Rune then replied.

"What's finally here?" Shaar asked confused.

"Your dragon" Rune simply said.

"What?" Shaar said confused, but then from the corner of his eye something began to moving from one of the trees nearby till it reached the ground.

Shaar ready his knife incase this invisible threat attacks.

"No, toss all your weapons aside" Rune then said.

The Khajit then stared at Rune thinking he's lost it.

"Are you mad? That thing in front of us could try to harm us"

"Well that thing in front of us happens to be your dragon" Rune then replied.

"What?" Shaar then said now really confused.

It was then the invisible intruder became visible. It was a dragon with red scales, large wings, with fins shaped horns on the sides of its head and two vine like appendages that hang from the tops of its head growling at Shaar. This freaked out Shaar causing him to drop his knife and also causing Kaasha to run back to Toothless. The minute the Khajit dropped the knife the dragon stopped growling at him, but still held its stance.

He was about to whip out another knife, but Rune stopped him.

"It will only attack if you attack it" Rune informed the Khajit thief. "Are you sure about this?" the Khajit asked doubting Rune.

"I've lived among the dragons for three years and so far they never attacked me" Rune answered reassuring Shaar that it's all right.

Nervously the Khajit tossed all his weapons aside. Once they were all gone, the dragon relaxed and began observing Shaar.

"What's the dragon doing?" Shaar asked a little nervous as the dragon began circling around him and even sniffing him.

"She's probably never seen a Khajit before, just let her do what she's doing" Rune replied.

"How do you know it's a she?" Shaar then asked now really nervous when the dragon started nudging him.

"Again, dragon expert" Rune answered, reminding him what he said earlier.

The Khajit stood still as the red dragon continued circling around him curiously.

"What is that dragon doing?" Kaasha asked a little worried for her older brother.

"The Changwing is observing your brother is all, there always curious about everything" Toothless explained.

"Changwing?" Kaasha asked.

"It's what the dragon is called, you'll see why in a minute" Toothless answered.

The dragon continued circling around Shaar for a good minute and then it stopped and did something really cool. It's scales began changing colors and now matching the colors of Shaar's fur. And then it turned back to red.

"Wow!" the Khajit thief said in awe.

Even Kaasha was amazed by this.

"How did she do that?" Shaar then asked amazed.

"Well Changewings have the ability to change their scales to blend into their environment, making them invisible to us" Rune explained.

"Changwing?" Shaar then asked.

"It's what her dragon species are called" Rune explained.

"Wow!" Shaar simply said, not really having the words to describe how awesome this dragon's ability was.

"Not only have that but there quite stealthy when they hunt and can hypnotized anyone. It's the perfect dragon for a thief like you" Rune then added.

A smile grew upon the Khajit's face when Rune explained what this dragon can do. This will defiantly come in handy when he's out with his work.

"So… how does Shaar… you know train it?" He then asked, not knowing what to do.

"Well, know that she's a little more comfortable around you, you can know hold out your hand and turn your head away" Rune then explained.

"It lets her know that you respect her and you'll form a connection once she placed her nose on your hand… or paws in your case"

"Okay" Shaar said a little nervously.

"So… what do you say, do you want to be partners with me?" Shaar then asked as he did what Rune instructed.

The Changewing then sniffed Shaar's hand, curious about the cat-man. Deciding to give him a chance, the dragon placed her nose in the cat-man's hand.

"You see, she now trust you" Rune then said with a smile on his face.

Shaar took a peak and saw the dragon rubbing its face agents his hand, really liking his fur. The Khajit couldn't help but smile at this, it was so cute. He then began petting the dragon's smooth scales. This caused the dragon to purr like a cat.

"You really like that don't you" Shaar asked chuckling a little.

The dragon cooed in response. Kaasha meanwhile was amazed by this. Her brother was actually petting a dragon, and she didn't eat him.

"Wow!" was all that she could say.

"How is this possible, don't you guys always kill and raid humans?" Kaasha then asked Toothless confused.

"We only attack out of defense" Toothless replied.

"And we only raided the humans because our former Queen forced us"

"Your former Queen?" Kaasha asked confused.

"Every dragon nest has a Queen or King that watches and protects the dragons, often there bigger than us" Toothless began.

"But at the nest I was from, our queen was cruel and forced us to find food and if any show up with little to no food, she'll eat them instead. We were forced to raid human's settlements because of her."

"My gods, I'm so sorry, all this time I though you guys were… monsters" Kaasha said feeling sorry for what the dragons and Toothless had gone through, even felt guilty for thinking they were monsters.

"Don't worry about it, she's dead thanks to Hiccup and I" Toothless then said.

"Really, how?" Kaasha asked in disbelief since Toothless described there queen being then them and his human is… well… small.

"Thanks to his intelligent and my speed and fire, the queen had met her end" Toothless answered.

"Know they look to him as there king"

"Really!" Kaasha said in disbelief once again.

"Yes, just ask any dragon from the Archipelago and they'll tell you who their king is now" Toothless replied.

"Little sis! Come over here and meat our new partner" Shaar yelled out to Kaasha as he beckoned her to come over.

"Well go on" Toothless encouraged.

Nervously the cat walked right up to her brother and he picked her up.

"This is Shaar's little sister Kaasha, Kaasha meat Kalmo" Shaar said introducing the two.

"Uh… hi there" Kaasha said nervously.

"You and Shaar are siblings?" the Changewing named Kalmo asked.

"Uh… yes, it's true" Kaasha answered.

"But how is it possible, Shaar walks on two legs like a human and you look like a normal cat?" Kalmo asked confused.

"That's because were not normal cats, we're a race of cat humans called the Khajit. We've existed long before the humans settled on Tamriel" Kaasha explained. "And I look more like a cat because I was born when Masser was in its waning phase and Secunda was waxing" "Masser, Secunda, who are they?" Kalmo asked confused. "They are the two moons in the night sky" Kaasha explained. "They are both really important to the Khajit's, they decide what form we take when we are born, we can be as big as a forest troll or even look more elf like."

"Really, wow!" the Changewing said amazed by this.

But there conversation was interrupted when the two Khajit's and dragons sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Rune asked noticing his dragon plus Kalmo tensed.

"There are multiple intruders surrounding us" Shaar said as Kaasha jumped out of his arms and he grabbed his daggers from the ground.

Then multiple bolas was then thrown from different directions and all of them aiming at Toothless and Kalmo. Both dragons couldn't dodge them and the two found themselves trapped and tangled within the bolas.

"Toothless!" Rune panicked as he saw his dragon caught in the bolas and rushed to help him, only to be pinned down by Shaar as he yelled

"Duck!" Just as the two hit the ground, a fireball flew pass the two and hit a tree instead.

Rune looked up and saw the scorch marks from the fireball that almost hit him.

"Thanks" Rune said thanking the Khajit.

"Don't count your chickens till they hatched" Shaar said as he got up.

Rune looked and saw they were now surrounded by men and women in strange armors and attires.

"Who are they?" Rune asked as he got up and got out his sword.

"Don't know, they kind of resemble the Forsworn, yet there armors look more Nordic" Shaar answered having no clue to who they are.

One by one the intruders came out with weapons and spells ready to fight.

"You guys take care of the boy and the cat, we got the dragon" One of them obviously there leader then ordered.

He was a tall and muscular Nord with dark brown long hair tied in a low pony tail and his head was covered with a helmet that looked like a dragon's skeleton. His eyes were two different colors, on the left it was a forest green color while on the right was crystal blue with a scar over the right eye. His clothes were a combination of Nordic steel armor and red ragedish mage robes. And in his right hand was a mage staff with teeth of many animal claws dangling from it. This guy looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"No! Get away from him!" Rune yelled trying to get to Toothless before they did, but was cut off by one of the intruders almost slicing his head off with his axe, but he dogged it in time.

"Sorry kid, but Kunthar says you must die" the guy with the big battle axe said with a deranged look in his smile (FWI: it's not Dager).

He was about to strike again, only to be shot at in the face with acid by Kalmo now free thanks to Kaasha.

"Ahg!" the axe welding warrior yelled in pain as the acid hit his face causing him to drop the axe and hold his face in pain.

Rune quickly took this opportunity to kick his attacker in the guts causing him to fall down and with hi sword he quickly ended his misery.

Shaar meanwhile was busy fighting off one of the warriors welding a sword while dodging a mages ice spikes aiming at him. This made things a little hard for the Khajit thief, until Kaasha snuck right up to the mage and casted a fire spell on the mage's clothing without him knowing it. The minuet the mage noticed it he quickly tried to put it out only to be stabbed in the face by a flying knife thanks to Shaar and he feel down dead. As for the sword welding attacker, Kalmo took care of him by pinning him to the ground and hypnotizing him to thinking his comrades were his enemies and went out to slay them.

"Wow!" good job you two" Shaar commented both his sister and his dragon.

Toothless meanwhile was struggling to get free from the bolas but couldn't due to how tight the rope was around him. And it didn't help that the intruders that caught him were making sure he didn't escape. Their leader then made his way to him with a small smile on his face, very pleased with what his followers caught.

Toothless growled at this man approaching him.

"In all my years, I'd never thought I'd ever get to meet you… the legendary Dinokqo" he then said smiling even wider.

Toothless felt his heart stop the moment this man said that name. How does this man know who he is?

"Though your decision to help those who want to slay our god really bothers me" he then continued.

"No matter, Alduin has promised a great reward to any of his followers if they can bring you to him… alive"

Now Toothless was really scared, he did not want to encounter that dragon again, not after what he did to him. He can only imagine what that monster would do to him when he dose see him again. At that moment a familiar shield hit the man and some of his followers holding him down and returned to Rune.

"Hang on bud I'll get you out!" Rune yelled as he quickly ran over to cut Toothless free.

By the time the intruders got back on their feet, Rune had already freed Toothless, and boy was the Night Fury pissed off.

"Who are you guys and what do you want with Toothless?" Rune demanded holding out his sword and shield, really pissed off.

The minute Rune mentioned his dragons name the intruders all began snickering and laughing.

"Shaar told you it was a childish name" Shaar said as he, Kaasha, and Kalmo all arrived next to Rune and Toothless.

"Toothless, is that what they're calling you know? Hah hah" there leader laughed seeing how low this Night Fury has stooped.

This caused Toothless to growl veraciously at his attacker and would have pounced on him and incinerated him if it wasn't for Rune's hand gently patting his head, calming him down.

"Settle down bud, I got this" Rune said before turning his attention to the intruders.

"Look I don't know who you guys are, but I don't appreciate you trying to capture my friend. So leave and no one else gets hurt"

Their leader just simply smiled and said.

"Frad to disappoint you Dragonborn, but your dragon is of great importance to us." The last thing their leader said caught Rune off guard.

"You know who I am?" Rune asked surprised.

"Dragonborn?" Shaar asked slightly surprised.

"You mean those humans that can absorb a dragon's soul after killing it?"

"Yes the very same cat" their leader replied to the Khajit, who hissed in response to his insult.

"Yes we know who you are very well and we don't like what you and Dinokqo are planning on doing to our god" their leader said glaring at both Rune and Toothless.

"Dinokqo?" Rune asked confused to what this man in weird robes and armor is talking about while looking at Toothless who looked scared.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to die anyways, and lord Alduin will gratefully reward us for capturing this traitor" their leader then said before holding out his staff ready to fire at Rune.

But just as he was about command his men to attack, fire suddenly spiraled from the sky catching them all off guard.

"What in Oblivion!" their leader yelled looking up to find a really large red dragon with massive wings fireing at them

"By Nocturnal, what kind of dragon is that?" Shaar asked both in shock and awe.

"That's a Typhoomerang!" Rune yelled recognizing the species as he quickly cased a ward spell so the flames wouldn't harm them.

Many of the intruders began fleeing due to the Typhoomarang attacking them.

"What are you doing!?" their leader yelled in fury.

"Get back hear and AGHGGGG!" he then yelled in pain.

He looked and saw an arrow impaled in his right shoulder.

He turned to see his attacker, who turned out to be a boy in his late teens riding on the back of the Typhoomarang with a conjured bow in his hand.

The man was now in complete shock, there was another dragon rider and he's riding on a really fearsome dragon. With this rider, the Dragonborn, Dinokqo, the two Khajits, and the other dragon, he realized they were outnumbered.

"Retreat for now!" he then yelled.

He didn't like retreating but he had no choice.

"Don't think this is over Dinokqo, will come for you and your Dragonborn pet!" he then threatened before he and his followers retreated into the woods.

The fire that was caused by the Typhoomarang began dying down due to lack of anything in the clearing to burn. The ward spell diapered as Rune looked at the spiral mark on the ground the fire left behind. The dragon then landed right next to the five as a familiar Breton jumped off the dragon.

"Dawn! What are you doing here, and on the back of a Typhoomarang?" Rune asked, surprised to see the Breton again.

"It's a very long story Rune" Dawn replied sighing in relief.

"You know this on Rune?" Shaar then asked.

"Yes, this is Dawn, I meet him a few days ago while exploring some Nordic ruins" Rune explained as he introduced Dawn to him.

"What a minute, aren't you that thief that tried to break into the inn last month?" Dawn asked recognizing Shaar right next to Rune.

"Huh, how interesting we meet like this again" Shaar then said recognizing Dawn.

"I take it you two meet before?" Rune then asked.

"Yeah this cat attempted to break into my mom's Inn" Dawn answered while glaring at the Khajit thief.

"What are you doing with this thief anyways?" he then asked Rune.

"I… needed a thief's help with something and Shaar hear was the only one available" Rune explained.

"He agreed to help me, in exchange for helping him get his own dragon" Dawn stood there for a moment wondering why Rune would ask for this Thief's help with, especially if the thief is a Khajit.

"Well, whatever your reason is, I recommend someone else other than this cat" Dawn then said.

This caused Shaar to hiss at him.

"Hay what was that about?" Rune asked not liking Dawns audited towards Shaar.

"Khajit's are nothing but lowlifes, pickpocketing, Skooma dealer addicts, trust one of them and they'll double cross you!" Dawn then spat out, obviously very racist towards Khajits.

"Yes I'm well aware of their reputations, but I don't believe all Khajits are untrustworthy. And after seeing this one helping me fight off those intruders, I don't think he's gonna back stab me anytime soon" Rune then said defeating Shaar.

This surprised the Khajit thief a lot. No human outside the Thieves Gild has ever defended him, even after being aware of what he is. Just why would he do that? Shaar decided to ask about that later, right now he's more interested in those Forsworn look a likes.

"Speaking of intruders, you have any idea who they were by chance?" he then asked Dawn.

"I believe they might actually be a dragon worshiping cult" Dawn answered after glaring at Shaar.

"Dragon worshiping cult, aren't they extinct?" Shaar asked confused.

"Well apparently these guys somehow survived" Dawn replied.

"Well it does explain a few things" Rune then said remembering what their leader said to him about capturing Toothless for Alduin.

It would make since Toothless did attack Alduin. But does that mean Alduin knows who he is?

"But how did you know about them?" Rune then asked Dawn.

"It's a long story" Dawn sighed as he began explaining how he got tangled up in this.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Dawn was walking through the woods outside of Riverwood very depressed. It had been two days since he got back his father's sword and when he meets Rune and his dragon Toothless. Since that day his views on dragons had changed when he got home from Bleak Falls Barrow and his mom found out, well… let's just say things got heated between the two. But it was also that night she revealed something to him._

_She revealed to him that she and his late father where really members of the Blades. The Emperor's former bodyguards and world renowned dragon slayers like their ancestors before them. She also explained why she was going around lately and why it was important to keep an eye out for the Dragonborn. Since they can absorb a dragon's sole after killing it, the Blades view them as the ultimate dragon slayer._

_Since that day Dawn had been walking in the woods all by himself thinking about what to do. He felt like he was torn between the dragons and his family legacy. Dawn had heard stories about the Blades and always admired there code, and when he found out many of his ancestors from both sides of his family tree were Blades he felt excited, the Blades were literally in his blood._

_Yet at the same time he felt horrible. The Blades were originally dragon slayers and since he found out about dragons being misunderstood and actually wonderful creatures, he felt ashamed that his ancestors slayed these beautiful dragons._

_ "Oh Talo's what am I gonna do" Dawn thought as he kicked a small rock that was in his path and it hit a nearby tree._

_It was then that he smelled smoke in the air. _

_"Wonder if that's Mal" he thought._

_ Sometimes when Dawn goes for a walk in the woods he usually encounters Malukah either hunting or hanging around her camp site. Dawn then began fallowing the smell, hoping to find Malukah he could really use some advice about his problem right now._

_Dawn fallowed the smoky sent deep into the woods till he arrived at a clearing. There he saw something unexpected, a big campsite filled with men and women that look like the Forsworn from the Reach. But at the same time they didn't. Their clothing looked more like a combination of Forsworn and Nordic. Even their weapons look like a combo of the two. Just who are these people and what are they doing hear._

_At that moment Dawn felt something sharp poking at his back. _

_"Who are you!?" someone demanded from behind, causing Dawn to freeze in fear._

_ Slowly he turned his head to find three figures behind him. The first one who had the sword agents his back was a really buff man somewhere in his early thirty's wearing an armor that looked like a combo of steel armor and Forsworn fur armor with a helmet on his head covering his long black hair to his shoulders, and blue eyes with the left one looking dead._

_The second one was another man, not as buff as the first man also in his 30's, was dressed in leather armor with a few Forsworn accessories, short brown hair, brown eyes, and his face had red war paint across his face with a Mace in his right hand._

_The third figure was a woman no older than 24 or younger. She had fiery red fair all in a knotted braid with some smaller ones with in the braid over her shoulders, green eyes and black war paint across her cheeks, wearing a Forsworn like hunting armor with a bow and arrow in her hand, ready to strike Dawn if he dared to make a move._

_"Uh… hi there, lovely weather were having" Dawn said nervously. _

_"Don't change the subject, who are you and what are you doing here?" the man with the sword to Dawn's back demanded._

_ "Oh… I'm… no one, just enjoying a walk in the woods is all, didn't know there was anyone out hear" Dawn continued trying not to get killed._

_ He could tell the three did not like his presents hear._

_"Likely story!" the man with the mace said holding it out to Dawn. _

_"Who sent you? Was it Commander Maro?" _

_"Who?" Dawn asked confused._

_ "Don't play dumb, we know you're a spy!" the red haired girl said very suspiciously._

_ "I'm not a spy, I was just walking and I came across your camp, that's all!" Dawn said pleading for his innocents._

_"Sorry, spy or not we can't let you leave" the big muscular man with the sword then said to Dawn._

_ "What do you mean?" Dawn asked a little scared._

_ He soon got his answer when the muscular man hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground._

_later..._

_The young Breton slowly opened his eyes finding himself with a nasty headache._

_ "Ouch, what happened?" Dawn thought as he attempted to hold his aching head._

_ Only to find them bounded behind his back along with his legs and his mouth was gaged. _

_"What's going on?" Dawn panicked trying to remember what happened. _

_He then remembered coming across a campsite with strange people in it and encountering three of them believing he's a spy or something._

_Dawn began looking around finding himself in a tent of some sort with an alchemy table in one end and a chest on the other end. He could hear the sounds of many people walking by and talking from outside his tent. The Breton then took a peek from under tent and could make out some of these weird people with a bunch of weapons together, properly preparing for a battle or something._

_Just who in the name of Talos are there people? They looked Forsworn but Nordic at the same time. Dawn's thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of someone entering the tent. Quickly Dawn pretended to be still unconscious. One of them grabbed his shoulder and began shaking him violently. _

_"Hey wake up!" he yelled, but Dwan didn't replied._

_"I think you hit him to hard Keld" someone else then said. _

_"Well it serves him right for spying on us Lorenz" the first one named Keld then replied, their voices sounded exactly like the two men's he meat earlier._

_ "Actually I'm not quite sure this boy is a spy" the second figure named Lorenz then said._

_ "What makes you say that?" Keld then asked. "Well… when we confronted him, he looked surprised and confused." Lorenz replied._

_ "Spy or not, the kid's still an intruder. So why don't we take care of it now?" Keld then asked impatient._

_"Because Kunthar wants us to focus more on getting ready for when Dinokqo and his human pet appears" another voice then said, no doubt from the woman he also encountered along with the two men's._

_ "What do you want Maren?" Keld asked annoyed._

_"The dragon rider and the black dragon have just been spotted in the woods outside of Whiterun, so let's get going" The woman named Maren then said ordering the two to get going._

_"But, what about the prisoner?" Keld then asked._

_ "Will deal with him later and don't worry, he won't be left ungraded, now let's move Kunther's not a patient man" Maren then said a little irritated._

_ The three then left the tent._

_Once they were gone, Dawn began pondering about what they just said. Particular about a dragon rider they're after. He then remembered something. He meet a guy who can ride a dragon two days ago, Rune and his dragon Toothless._

_But what do these strange people want with them?" Whatever the reason was, he needed to warn them. But first things first, he needs to get out of here, but how? There still many of these strange Forsworn like people out there walking around. But then he remembered he has an invisibility spell, he could possibly sneak out that way. Plus he could burn the ropes that were binding his hands with his flame spell, just have to be careful not to burn him or the tent._

_Carefully and quietly, Dawn casted the flame spell and within seconds the rope burned off and his hands were free, but not before burning his wrist a little. Luckily his gage surprised the sounds of him wincing in pane, so no one was alerted and he managed to put it out in time._

_"Okay not gonna do that again" Dawn thought as he casted a healing spell on his wrist till the burns all healed from his wrist._

_ Dawn then began removing the bindings from his legs and his gag. "All right, now here comes the hard part. Dawn thought as he kneeled down and began peaking from under the tent from all sides._

_From what he could see, there were only a few people walking around this time. Probably because many of them left to go after Rune. He could use that to his advantage also. Once the cost was clear, Dawn quietly slipped out of the tent and quickly casted the invisibility spell on himself, making himself invisible._

_The Breton quietly and quickly made his way through the camp site trying hard not to make any noses or do something stupid to blow his cover. There were a few times that he had to recast the invisibility spell, but he managed to slip out of the camp without alerting anyone. Once the Breton was far away from the camp, he made a run for it into the woods._

_Though happy that he got out of there unnoticed, he now has a new problem. He has no idea where Rune is._

_ "Talos, please help me find Rune before they find him!" Dawn prayed as he continued running through the woods._

_ But then he tripped on a concealed rope and found himself suspended in the air, caught in a hunter's net trap._

_"Ah come on!" Dawn complained._

_ "I have no time for this!" today was just not his day._

_ First he was captured, now he's caught in a hunters trap._

_ "Well this can't possibly get any worse" Dawn said aloud._

_ That's when he heard a dragons roar nearby._

_ "Apparently it can" he said sarcastically._

_Emerging from the woods was a Typhoomarang just passing by. Dawn literally held his breath in fear, mainly due to its enormous size and began praying that it wouldn't notice him. But unfortunately the dragon did._

_His heart literally stopped once the dragon eyes meat with his. But that fear slowly went away once he noticed the dragon's eyes looking at him curiously. Probably thinking, "What's a human doing in a net in a tree?" Slowly the dragon the dragon walked right up to Dawn. Now Dawn was really nervous, he never encountered a wild dragon before._

_The poor Breton didn't know what to do or say to a dragon and he kind of wished Rune was hear so he could help him out. But sadly he wasn't here so he was on his own. But what do you say to a thousand foot dragon?_

_"Uh… hi" he managed to say to the dragon._

_ "What brings you to Skyrim, the weather…or… the…weather?" _

_The dragon meanwhile just kept staring at him rather curiously._

_ "I beat your wondering … how I got up here," Dawn then continued._

_ "Well…I wasn't looking and I… found myself in this hunter's nut… just… hanging around, be nice to get down… without killing myself"_

_"This is stupid" the Breton thought._

_ "There's no way this dragon would, Hey what the!?" he suddenly yelled as the dragon then began yanking the net with his teeth, and within seconds the branch snapped._

_ The poor Breton cling on to the net for dear life believing it was over for him. But instead the dragon gently placed him on the ground and cut the ropes with his teeth, freeing Dawn._

_Dawn stared at the dragon in complete shock. This dragon just helped him, further proving that Rune was right about the dragons._

_ "Uh… thanks?" Dawn then said not really sure what to say since this is the first time a dragon helped him out. The dragon then lowered its head and began nuzzling its nose in Dawns chest while purring. This caused Dawn to flinch a little._

_It would appear this dragon seems to like him for some reason. The Breton stood there completely still, afraid that he might make a wrong move and it will be over for him. It was then that he remembered that Rune's dragon did the exact same thing to his rider and that he responded by ether petting him or hugging him and the dragon seamed to love it. But will it work on this dragon?_

_"Well, here goes nothing" the Breton thought as he nervously held out his hand just inches away from the dragon's snout while looking away in fear._

_ Within seconds the dragon placed his snout in the Bretons hand and began cooing. Dawn took a peak and noticed the dragon gentle expressions as he made contact with his hand._

_Suddenly his fear of the dragon went away and was replaced with wonder and awe. He couldn't believe he was actually befriending a dragon. But not any dragon, but one who's soul seems to reflect his own from what he felt. Dawn then began petting the dragons head, and boy did he love it._

_ "Wow!" he simply said aloud._

_"What till Rune sees this!"_

_ That's when remembered about the weird Forsworns that were after Rune. But he still had no idea where he is or where to find him. Then it hit him, there's a dragon right in front of him, maybe he can help._

_ "Say, do you think you can help me out? My friend Rune might be in danger" Dawn then asked._

_The dragon expression then changed from genital to alerted and then to serious. He then lowered its neck and began gesturing his head as if he was saying__"Hop on!"_

_ "you want me to get on?" Dawn then asked nervously._

_ Before the Breton knew it, the dragon grabbed him by his shurt and tossed him onto the back of his neck._

_"Okay I'll take that as a yes" Dawn said nervously, finding himself clinging onto the dragon's neck._

_ Before he knew it the dragon took off into the sky with Dawn holding on tightly screaming like a little girl._

_End flashback…_

* * *

><p>"And thanks to this dragons help, I managed to get to you in time" Dawn then finished.<p>

"Well, thanks for saving us" Rune then said, thanking Dawn for his help.

"Well you did help me in getting my father's sword back, it's the least I can do" Dawn then said while shaking Rune's hand.

"But I still wouldn't trust the cat if I were you"

"Shaar can hear you!" the Khajit snapped.

At that moment began growling at the Typhoomarang, and the Typhoomarang just stared at him as if he was happy to see him.

"What a matter with your dragon?" Shaar then asked Rune, noticing how ferociously he's acting.

"Toothless, what's the matter bud, this guy helped us" Rune asked walking right up to the Night Fury.

Toothless however continued to growl at the dragon as it continued to stare at him curiously, and now at Rune to. This confused Rune a lot, Toothless never acted like this around any other dragon before, except that one he brought back a baby dragon and Toothless got jealous.

"What a second!" Rune thought as he turned towards the Typhoomarang and took a good look at him.

"Torch?" Rune asked, eyes widened surprised.

The Typhoomarang then proceeded to lick Rune like crazy and nuzzled him in his chest.

"Holy crap, I can't believe it's you! Look how much you've grown!" Rune yelled excitedly as he began scratching his the back of his head.

Toothless how ever did not like this at all and began growling at Torch.

"Oh quite it you whiny dragon, he just misses me is all" Rune then said turning to Toothless who simply just snorted.

"Uh… you know this dragon?" Dawn asked surprised, and he wasn't the only one.

"Yes" Rune replied. "I found Torch three years ago when he was a little hatching. He was lost, alone, and injured and I looked after him till I found his family."

"Well your dragon doesn't seem to found of Torch" Shaar then said noticing the death glare the Night Fury was giving to the Typhoomarang.

"Let's just say Toothless doesn't like the idea of sharing me and leave it at that" Rune answered while sighing stressfully at the memories.

"Is he like this to all the dragons?" Shaar then asked.

"Not really, Torch bounded with me while I was looking after him and Toothless just got jealous" Rune replied once again.

"Besides a majority of the dragons treat me more like there leader or King."

"They do?" both Shaar and Dawn asked surprised at the same time.

"Yes, ever since Toothless and I took down there tyrannical queen 3 years ago" He then said.

"And it's also thanks to her that I lost my leg" h then said showing his peg leg.

"Why would you do that?" Shaar then asked.

Rune then stared at the Khajit thief as if he was mad or something.

"What was I supposed to do, stand by and let that queen force them to raid all over just so she can be feed?" And if they didn't bring enough she'll eat them instead" he answered.

That last part caused Dawn to gasp in horror. Now he felt even guiltier for thinking they were mindless monsters. Torch upon seeing the guilty and sad look non Dawn's face then walker right to him and began nuzzling him, trying to cheer him up. Dawn couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thanks Torch" Dawn replied as he patted the dragon's head.

"See Toothless, Torch found his own rider, so there's nothing to wine about" Rune then said to Toothless after noticing the way Torch was acting towards Dawn.

Toothless however just huffed in jealousy.

"Rider, what are you talking about?" Dawn then asked confused.

"Well the minute you first made contact with Torch and he allowed you to ride him, the two of you bounded" Rune explained.

Dawn looked at Torch surprised by what Rune told him.

"Remember, once you earn a dragons loyalty, there is nothing they won't do for you" Rune then said.

Shaar meanwhile was deep in thought about what Rune had just said about his relationship with all the dragons. It amazed him that he did all this just for them. Not because he wanted to be king, but out of love and respect for them. A part of him was slightly jealous; he wanted that kind of relationship with them.

He was then brought back to reality when he felt something breathing down his neck. The thief turned to see the Changewing Kamal along with his Alfiq-raht sister Kaasha on top of her head. Seeing the two getting along caused him to smile a little, he had nearly forgotten that he now has a dragon of his very own and so far there getting along quit well. Perhaps not before long there bound will be strong as this human and his black dragon, only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile some were else…<p>

The Dragon cult that ambushed Rune earlier were all now gathered in a large cave and all of them were ether really injured or really pissed of that there mission failed. But none of them were as pissed off as there leader, Kunthar.

"How could you have let the prisoner escape!" he yelled veraciously as he kicked on of his followers in the stomach, causing the poor guy to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, we were sure he was still there when you left" the man replied holding his stomach in pain.

"Well thanks to your carelessness we lost our shot at capturing Dinokqo!" Kunthar yelled again as he kicked the poor guy again causing him to fall down holding his now broken ribs.

"Next time I won't be so merciful" Kunthar then said before turning around and left the poor man to wallow in pain on the ground.

"Someone take care of his injuries" he then commanded before leaving to another secluded part of the cave filled with a few bookshelves, an alchemy table, a few barrows, and a single desk with a few lit candles on it.

'It seem I under estimated the boys ability's to find allies" the dragon priest sighed stressfully.

"Lord Kunthar" someone then interrupted.

Kunthar turned to see a brunet mace welding man. He was Lorenz, Kunthar's right hand man.

"Permission to speak with you sir?" he then asked somewhat nervous since his boss is still pissed off and after he beaten up one of his comrades pretty badly.

"If you must" Kunthar replied calmly but still pissed off.

"With all due respect sir, are you sure that dragon is Dinokqo?" Lorenz asked a little nervous.

Kunthar glared at Lorenz as if he was mad.

"Off course it is him, didn't the legend not say that he'll return along with his master Alduin? His scales were darker then the night sky just like in the legends" Kunthar then started.

"Well if that's really him, then why is he siding with the Dragonborn?" Lorenz then asked.

"I don't know to be honest Lorenz, though it confuses me to why he would betray his master like that, but I will not waste this opportunity for blessing from Alduin himself" Kunthar then replied.

"But if we're going to get to Dinokqo, were going to have to get rid of the Dragonborn and his allies first"

"They'll be hard to get to thanks to those dragons" Lorenz then pointed out.

"If were gonna take them out, I suggest we get help from… them"

Kunthar then stared at Lorenz now really angry.

"Why would I ask for help from those murdering heathens!?" he asked ticked off.

"I don't like them as much as you do sir, but you can't deny there talent's in assassination" Lorenz then pointed out.

Kunthar then sighed in defeat, realizing Lorenz was right. None of his followers knew how to kill someone without getting caught and they need someone who can. As much as it makes him sick to ask for their help, he had no choice.

"Gather together a skull head, bones, human flesh, heart, some nightshade plants, and as many candles as you can find" Kunthar then ordered as he left the room.

"Your actually gonna go through with this?" Lorenz asked a bit surprised by this.

"And for your sake, I hope this works" he then said before he left.

Lorenze fallowed behind as he prayed that this works.

* * *

><p><strong>What, Toothless worked for Alduin? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Also can anyone guess who these Dragon cults is trying to contact? Next time, Kodlack thinks it's time for Rune to officially join the companions and we see a heart to heart talk between Stoick and Gobber. And also please vote on my new pole which Tadashi's alive fanfic should I do I got to many and I would like to know witch one sounds more interesting to you, vote and let me know till then buy!<strong>


	20. Ch 19 Proving Honor

**Hears the next chapter. BTW to that one guest that's piss off about me not updating faster I do have a life out side of and I'm working towards getting into collage, you'll have to get over it, I'll try to be faster about posting them up, promise! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 19 Proving Honor<p>

That morning on Berk…

Stoick stood in the middle of town watching as men and women began preparing for the long trip from food and weapon supplies to making sure the bouts were in good condition for sailing. A dozen thoughts went through the Chiefs mind as he watched his villagers. Manly on if he made the right choice in trusting these… dragons and if the Dragonborn is willing to help them out when they do find him.

"Copper for your thoughts Stoick," a familiar blacksmith Viking asked as he approached him.

"Just a little worried is all Gobber," Stoick replied.

"Do you think I made the right choice to team up with the dragon?" he then asked Gobber.

"Well… I don't blame the men for not trusting them, but at the same time you can't deny what the teens have discovered." Gobber answered.

"I'm sure it'll work out as long as both the Vikings and dragons are willing to corporate and work together." "Let's hope so Gobber," Stoick then said.

There was a few seconds of silence before Gobber spoke up again.

"Say if you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to trust the dragons?" he asked.

"Remember when Valka was alive and she would constantly try to get me to find another solution to our dragon problem," Stoick then replied.

Gobber stared at the chief for a few seconds a little surprised that he mentioned his deceased wife; he hadn't spoken his name for a very long time, at least not in public. When Valka was taken by that dragon, his chief and friend fell into a deep depression.

The only thing that kept him going was his duties as the chief and taking care of Hiccup, there son. But he got worse when their son Hiccup ran away three years ago. But why mention Valak now? Then it hit him,

"Ah… I get it now; you're doing it to honor her," Gobber then said, now getting the whole picture.

Stoick nodded his head. "She would have wanted this, I… just wished I'd found out about it sooner," He then said.

"You can't change the past Stoick, but now that you know better you can work on making a better future," Gobber then said, comforting his Chief/friend."Valka would be proud of you."

"And no doubt would slap me, yell at me, and kick me out for driving out son away," Stoick then said.

"Come one Stoick stop betting yourself up for that," Gobber then said.

"But it is my fault that he ran away!" Stoick shouted, sounding really upset.

"If I'd just let him be himself and not overprotected him, he'd still be here. And for all I know he's probably been killed and eaten by a dragon out in the wild!"

"Don't you dare say that Stoick!" Gobber then shouted at him.

"You don't know that he's dead, and I doubt he's get killed by a dragon. Remember how he'd handled them in dragon training?"

Gobber was right; Hiccup did have this way with the dragons that he apparently kept a secret for some reason.

"Also Hiccup's really smart, smarter than any Viking I've ever known, I'd wager he'd found a way to survive out there in the wild." Gobber then said.

Gobber was also right about that, Hiccup was very intelligent. Stoick remembered when his son would sometimes stay up all night drawing up ideas and planes, thou some of them he thought were either crazy or impossible, like that one idea he had on exploding arrows.

"So don't you dare assume that he's dead unless there's proof," Gobber then finished.

"He may not be a proper Viking, but he still has that same stubbornness and spirit all Vikings have."

That's another thing about his son, his stubbornness, that stubbornness in all Vikings. No matter how many times he told him to stay put during a raid, he'd always sneak out to try to prove that he can be like them.

"Will find him Stoick, I promise," Gobber then said. "Hey if we're lucky, we might find him in Skyrim."

"You think he's there?" Stoick then asked Gobber.

"Who knows, but if he's there it would explain why we couldn't find him around the Archipelago." Gobber then said.

Deep down, Stoick prayed that he'll find his son there, so that he could hold him in his arms and tell him how sorry he was and tell him how much he loves him.

* * *

><p>Back in SkyrimWhiterun…

It was late in the morning when Rune and Toothless returned to Whiterun. It had been an interesting morning for the two. Not only did they fight of a dragon cult, but managed to teach Shaar and Dawn how to train and ride dragons. It was starting to become exhausting and a bit overwhelming doing this alone.

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to start a dragon riding guild," Rune thought as he got off of Toothless.

"As interesting as that is, it'll have to what my Thane," a familiar Housecarl said as she approached the two.

"What's up Lydia?" Rune then asked.

"One of the members of the Companions, Skjor has been looking for you this morning my Thane." Lydia answered.

"What did he want?" Rune asked again.

"He just said he needed to talk to you before you did anything else," Lydia replied.

"I suggest you get going right now."

"Thanks Lydia, I'll get going right away." Rune replied before left (but right after dropping off the ore he got earlier).

Rune made his way to the Jorrvaskr hall. Once he arrived he found he found Skjor emerging from the lower leave.

"Ah, there you are." Skjor said noticing Rune's presents.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" Rune asked walking right up to the Nord.

"I did. Your time, your time it seems has come." Skjor then answered a little cryptic.

"What do you mean?" Rune asked confused.

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew were we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad." Skjor explained.

"He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the companions demands that we seek it out."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Rune asked still in the dark about it.

"It's the battle-axe of Ysgramor. It is the symbol of the Companions. As for what it has to do with you, this is simple errand, but the time is right for you to be your Trial." Skjor explained.

"Carry yourself with honor, and you'll become a true Companion. Farkas will be your shield-sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint. Or to get killed." Once he was done Skjor left Rune alone.

A small smile spread across Rune's face. It had only been two days and they think he's ready to become a full fledged member. Rune couldn't help but feel a little proud of his achievement. For a guy who had no contact with civilization for three years, he's doing pretty well. His thoughts were then interrupted when his friends came swarming in on him.

"Where've you been all morning?" Eran asked first.

"Well… I needed to find some ore for a project I'm working on"

"And what kind of project would that be?" Iszara inquired.

"I'll show you all once it's done, right now I apparently have a trial to complete," Rune replied.

"Well, were just here to wish you luck." Malukah then said.

"What, you guys know about that?" Rune asked a bit surprised.

"Know about it, it's been the talk around hear all morning" Lurog then said.

"It seems your Mt. popular around hear" Iszara then added.

"Well… thanks guys" Rune replied smiling at his new friends.

It meant a lot that there supporting him.

"Anyways, anyone knows where Farkas is? He's apparently my Shield-brother for this trial" Rune then asked.

"I just saw him by the training grounds" Malukah replied.

"Good luck and don't get killed," Lurog then added.

Rune couldn't help but chuckle at that last part.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Rune said before he left for the training grounds.

"It still feel's surreal that this is happening" Lurog admitted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up joining the Circle within a week." Eran then added.

"The Circle?" Iszara asked confused.

Lurog elbowed Eran in the side really hard for letting that slip out. "OW!" the Nord complained.

"Exsne on the ircle eh." the Orc hissed at Eran.

"Don't worry about that," Malukah then said.

"Come on there's a job request I think fits you perfectly."

"Sweet, when do I start!" Iszara said excitedly as she and the Altmer walked towards the job request, bored.

Once the two girls were gone Lurog then slapped Eran on the back of his head really hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Eran asked annoyed while rubbing the back of his head.

"For almost spilling our secret dummy!" the Orc answered very ticked off at the Nord.

"Okay, sorry, I just got a little excited is all." the Nord apologized.

"But I don't see why we can't keep this a secret from him and Iszara, I mean this power is really awesome!"

"You know why we keep stuff like this in the dark, nearly everyone doesn't like our kind," Lurog answered while glaring at Eran.

Eran sighed depressed remembering his Orc companion was right.

"Still, don't you think Rune might become a member?" the Nord then asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt he'll survive the ritual, Mal, you, and I were lucky to survive the ritual with our humanity intact." Lurog answered.

"But Mals a High Elf and you're an Orc," Eran then pointed out.

"You know what I mean." the Orc said glaring a little at the Nord.

"Though… I admit. It would be interesting to see our Dragonborn friend with the blood of wolves in his veins."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside north of Whiterun…<p>

Rune flew on Toothless back with Farkas clinging on nervously to Rune while riding in the back as they arrived at their destination, an ancient Nordic tomb known as Dustman's Cairn, the resting place for one of the pieces of Wuuthrad, according to the scholar. Though Farkas wasn't too thrilled by having Toothless tagging along, Rune did manage to convince the stubborn Nord that this was a faster way to get to Dustman's Cairn.

The minuet Toothless landed on solid ground Farkas immediately jumped right off.

"How is it you're not terrified of flying so high up!?" he asked still shaking from that scary ride.

"Well… you get used to it I guess." Rune replied as he dismounted his dragon.

Once Rune was off, his Night Fury began growling at Farkas.

"Calm down bud, Farkas is a friend, he's here to help me with a mission is all." Rune said trying to calm down his friend.

Toothless eventually stopped but still gave Farkas the death glare.

Toothless has been acting like that ever since he meet Farkas. Rune told him many times that Farkas is alright, yet he still looks at him like he's about to attack him or something. Rune was lucky that he convinced his dragon to let him ride him. True Farkas has a scary face but he has proven to be a kindhearted and very strong warrior.

"How come he's still glaring at me like that?" Farkas asked a little nervously.

"Don't know to be honest, he usually acts like this around anyone he feels is a threat," Rune replied having no idea what's up with Toothless.

"But he only does this to protect me."

"Wow," Farkas muttered impressed by the dragons loyalty towards Rune.

"Are all dragons by this?" he then asked.

"Once you earn their loyalty, there's nothing they won't do for you," Rune replied as he petted Toothless head.

"Well… as much as I like to talk about dragons, but we have a piece of the axe we have to find," Farkas then said, reminding Rune of their mission (But that didn't stop the Nord's interest in these dragons).

"Okay," Rune replied as he doubled checked his items and gears, making sure he didn't forget anything.

Rune was about to fallow Farkas down the stairs into the Cairn when Toothless nudged his backside.

"Don't worry bud, I'll be fine, you know the doors not big enough for you to fit in." Rune replied as he reminded his dragon friend that he can't come with him on this quest like this.

The dragon then started whining, he sounded like he really doesn't want him to go down there.

"Stop that you winning dragon, I won't be alone down there, pulse I got this in case I run into any Draugr down there." Rune then said showing the sword Dawnbreaker he got two days ago.

"I'll be fine bud, will be in and out before you know it," Rune then said as he gently petted his dragons head.

Toothless then cooed in defeat, he keeps forgetting Rune/Hiccup was not the skinny defenseless boy he was 3 years ago. But because he can now handle himself in a battle doesn't mean he'll stop worrying about him, especially if he's going with that man who smells to much like those wolves he'd encountered many years ago. But he can't go down there due to his size. He'll just have to pray that Akatosh will look after him down there for him. The Night Fury then lightly licked Rune on the checks and watched as his rider/friend and the wolf-smelling human entered the crypts below.

The stench of death and decay was in the air upon entering the Cairn.

"I swear I'll never get used to that," Rune complained as the awful stench filled his nostrils.

Once the two entered the first chamber they noticed something odd about it. There were some lanterns lit, shovels, axes, and a dead Draugr on the stone floor.

"Looks like someone's been here, and recently. Tread lightly," Farkas then said.

"Got it," Rune replied as he prepared his shield and Dawnbreaker.

The two then passed the first chamber and began walking down a tunnel till they reached the next room.

"Be careful around the burial stones. I don't want to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back," Farkas then said.

"Don't worry, I've been down one of these when I first came to Skyrim, so I know what to expect." Rune then replied.

"And your still alive?" Farkas asked surprised by this.

"Well… Malukah was with me at the time," Rune then said.

"Well no surprise, she's an expert in these ruins" Farkas then said.

"Half the time I wonder if she's really a Nord in disguise with how much she knows about these Ruins and our culture."

"I for one think Mal's just a very intelligent woman with a love for knowledge," Rune then said smiling a little.

"Sounds like you have a crush on her," Farkas then said smirking a little.

"What, no, I just really admire her intelligent and skills is all." Rune said quickly (while blushing like a tomato).

"Besides, I only met her a few days ago."

"Relax new blood, I was only joking," Farkas then said laughing a little.

But there conversation was then interrupted by Draugr approaching the two with their weapons drawn. One of then swung it's sword at Rune who quickly blocked it with his Gronkal shield. He then counter attacked with Dawnbreaker. When the sword pierced the Draugr's rotting flesh it caught on fire causing the Draugr to cry out in pain. With the opportunity wide open, Rune quickly dropped his shield and pierced the Draugr's throat with one of his hidden blades.

Once the Draugr fell down dead its body exploded causing many Draugr nearby to catch on fire. The explosion also nearly burned Rune and Farkas, but luckily Rune got a lesser ward up preventing any of the flames to do more harm to them.

"Hey watch where you're attacking!" Farkas complained.

"Sorry, I didn't expect this sword to do that," Rune apologized "How could you not know your own sword would do that?" Farkas asked confused.

"I just got it two days ago." Rune explained.

"But enough of that, we got some Draugr to deal with," Rune then said upon noticing the rest of the Draugr ganging up on them.

Thinking quickly used his Thu'um to knock them down.

"Fus!" Rune then threw his shield at the Draugr hitting them all and they stumbled and fell down.

As soon as his shield came back to him, Rune quickly turned his shield into a crossbow and quickly took out 3 while Farkas took out two with his sword.

During the battle Farkas observed Rune's fighting skills, noticing that he relies more on speed and strategics then brute strength alone, combined that with a few interesting inventions made for battle and his Dragonborn powers and you got yourself a very unique warrior.

"Hmmm… not bad," Farkas simply commented.

"Now let's get going before any more of those things show up." With that the two continued through the crypt till they reached the third chamber.

It too showed signs of habitation.

"Let's split up and see we can find in this room," Farkas then said bluntly as he began looking around.

Rune meanwhile felt something was off about this chamber. It was quite, to quite. It was almost like there was an ambushed just waiting to happen. But then Rune brushed it off thinking it was just his imagination. While he was looking, Rune came across a small annex chamber with a leaver.

Curious, Rune pulled the leaver, only to have an iron come down, trapping him in the annex.

"Really!" Rune complained feeling like the gods had something to do with it. And to top it all of the leaver was stuck. Luckily Farkas heard the noise and rushed to the annex were Rune was trapped.

"Now look at what you've gotten yourself into," Farkas replied shaking his head.

"Do you think you can get me out, the leaver's stuck?" Rune then asked showing the stuck leaver.

"No worries. Just sit tight, I'll find the release," Farkas answered.

But before he could make a move, he was surrounded by several figures coming from the opening just next to his cell. What was weird about them was that they were all caring weapons that looked like they were made out of Silver.

"It's time to die, dog!" One of the figures called out pointing his silver sword at Farkas.

"We knew you'd be coming" another one then said a little cocky "Your mistake Companion!"

"Which one is that?" One of them whispered to another.

"It doesn't matter, he wears that armor, he dies" the other one then replies cornering Farkas agents Rune's cell.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another one then said.

Rune's mind was racing with questions. Who are these people? What do they want with Farkas, and why is he so calm about this? But what happened next blew his mind and scared the living lights out of him.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Farkas smirked as he tossed his sword to the side.

Rune panicked after seeing what Farkas just did. Had the Nord gone mad? That's when it happened.

Farkas suddenly began shaking as fur began growing all over his body and he was growing 3 times larger than his original size, and his face transformed into some sort of a wolf judging from the shape with a tail to match. That's when Rune remembered something, something Thorin told him about a long time ago, tails of men who can transform into horrific wolf monsters. Rune held his breath in both shock and horror upon realizing what Farkas was. He was a Werewolf!

This transformation startled the intruders but still held together enough to attack the werewolf. But apparently it wasn't enough to save them as the werewolf slashed at the intruder's mercilessly and bite into their necks. Rune watched in horror as the beast killed off the intruders one by one. He felt like a little kid scared to get out of his bed fearing what was lurking in the dark. Now it made sense why Toothless was so uneasy around Farkas.

Once the invaders were all killed off the werewolf dashed off into the next room. Seconds later the gate slide back up and Farkas returned now back to normal.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he spoke.

Scared was an understatement.

"What… in the name of Odin was that?" Rune asked still in shocked.

"It's a blessing to some of us. We can be like wild beast, fearsome!" Farkas answered.

"You're not gonna turn me into one are you?" Rune then asked a little scared.

"Oh no, only the Circle have the beast blood." Farkas answered.

"Prove your honor to the Companions. Eyes on the prey not the horizon." he then said as he picked up his sword.

"We should keep moving, still the Drager to worry about."

The two continued down the crypt encountering more Draugr and the silver weapon welding people along the way. But they were taken out one by one thanks to the duo's team work. Rune's mind meanwhile was struggling with the fact that he's inside a crypt with a werewolf for a companion.

"Man the gods must really hate me" Rune thought.

"You doing okay?" Farkas asked noticing Rune's puzzled and disturbed look.

"Sorry… It's just not every day you find out your shield-brother is a werewolf." Rune explained nervously while trying not to be rude.

"Oh, sorry if that scared you," Farkas then said seeing that Rune's still bothered by it.

"It's okay, it might take some time to get used to it is all," Rune then said.

"Toothless however is a different story."

"He'll just have to get used to it as well," Farkas then said.

"Are… there others that are… werewolves?" Rune then asked.

"Well… it's only the ones that are within the Circle that are. Aela, Vilkas, Skjor, Malukha, Eran, Lurog, and Kodlak," Farkas then replied.

"What, Mal, Eran, and Lurog are werewolves to?" Rune asked surprised by this.

"Yes, but don't worry, they chose of their own free will to be blessed with this gift," Farkas then said reassuring Rune that they weren't forced into it.

Eventually the two arrived in the main chamber. At the top of the stairs past the sarcophagi, was another word wall like the other two before.

"It's too quiet" Farkas then said as he and Rune walked up the stairs.

Rune then walked right up to the word wall with the glowing letters and like before he instantly knew the words.

"Yol..." he whispered.

"Pardon?" Farkas asked confused.

"That's what it says," Rune explained pointing towards the wall.

"I assume you're aware of me being the Dragonborn?" Rune then asked.

"I'm pretty sure all of Whiterun knows, yes" Farkas answered.

"I apparently can learn new words from these walls," Rune then explained.

"Really?" Farkas asked a little curious.

But there conversation was interrupted when a bunch of Draugr swarmed in on them. But thanks to their team work, they managed to kill them all with only a few bruises and minor cuts on their bodies. Farkas had his eye on Rune during the whole battle. He defiantly has the skills of a warrior with a mix of mage as well. But the real impressive part was his intelligent. He was able to keep a close eye on his foe and figure out a way to take them down. This boy was indeed a true Companion.

It wasn't long before the two found the peace of the axe they were looking for laying on the table.

"That's it," Farkas said a little excited.

"Now let's get out of here before more of those things or the Silverhand show up,"

"Silverhand?" Rune asked a little confused.

"Those guys that we encountered earlier, they're basically werewolf hunters," Farkas explained.

"Oh okay, that explains a few things." Rune said as he grabbed the peace of the axe.

The two then made their way to the exit.

The two plus dragon returned to the Jorrvaskr by early afternoon and were greeted by Vilkas who was waiting for their return.

"We've been awaiting your return," Vilkas said with a smile on his face as the two dismounted Toothless.

"So how did he do?" Vilkas then asked his twin brother.

"He did good, better than good," Farkas answered.

"Then come on," Vilkas then said urging the two to follow him.

"What's going on?" Rune then asked Farkas.

"You'll see." Farkas then said before catching up to his brother.

Rune and Toothless fallowed behind. They then arrived at the back of the Jorrvaskr and found Kodlak, Skjor and Aela in the training yard along with Malukah, Eran, and Lurog in the back awaiting the two.

The twins then joined the others as Rune stood opposite of Kodlak with his dragon right behind him.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Kodlak began.

"This boy has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?" Farkas then stepped forward.

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us," Farkas began.

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak then asked.

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us," Farkes responded.

"And would you raise your sword in his honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories."

Skjor, Aela, and Vilkas then all nodded as Kodlak spoke.

"Then the judgment of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so." the Circle said as one.

After that they all dispersed and all congratulated Rune on his achievement. And by congratulate I mean by Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, and Aela simply shaking his hand and Eran suddenly giving him a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, Rune, your now officially a Companion!" Eran yelled excitedly.

"Eran, I can't… breath..." Rune chocked out.

"Whoops, sorry," Eran quickly apologized as he released Rune from his death hug.

"So you actually made it, very impressive." Lurog then commented.

"What did I tell you Lurog, this guy is defiantly companion material," Malukah then said patting Rune's back.

"So how did it go?" she then asked. Rune was about to answer when Kodlak then interrupted.

"You mind if I have a word with the lad in private?"

"Okay," Mal answered.

"Will talk later," Eran then said before he and the team walked away giving the two plus dragon some privacy.

"Well boy, your one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint." he then said to Rune.

He then turned his attention to Toothless.

"I take it this is the famous dragon of yours you ride?" Kodlak then asked.

"Uh… yes this is Toothless" Rune said introducing his dragon to Kodlak.

"Toothless… What possessed you to give this fearsome dragon a childish name?" Kodlak asked confused.

"Show him what you can do bud," Rune then said.

The dragon then proceeded to show the Harbanger his retractable teeth.

"Remarkable!" he said in awe.

"May I?" Kodlak then asked, wanting to pet Toothless.

"Go ahead, but I advise you toss all your weapons aside, to let him know you're not a threat." Rune then said, giving him the green light.

The old warrior then did as Rune advised and tossed his sword aside and reached out his hand to the Night Fury. To his surprise the dragon place his nose in his hand. Kodlak then proceeded to pet the dragon gently and the dragon cooed as he was petting him.

"Amazing, how is it you managed to tame this dragon boy?" he then asked turning to Rune.

"By earning his loyalty," Rune answered petting his dragons head.

"Once you do that, there is nothing they won't do for you."

In truth, Rune doesn't remember how he earned Toothless loyalty, amnesia will do that to you. But from what he'd remember from the 3 years living on dragon island with Toothless and his experiences with the others on the island he came to the conclusion that you must earn their loyalty in order to train and ride a dragon.

"Amazing, to think there's more to these lizards then meets the eye," Kodlak then said amazed by this revelation.

"Say, mind if I ask you a question sir?" Rune then asked.

"And what would that be lad?" Kodlak asked as he stopped petting the dragons head.

Rune then turned to his dragon and asked. "Hey bud mind giving us some privacy?"

the Dragon cooed in response curiously.

"It's something I want to ask Kodlak in private, I'll tell you about it later bud, promise," Rune then said as he patted his dragons head.

The dragon then cooed saying he understands and then left the two men to talk in private.

"So, what is it you want to know lad?" Kodlak then asked again.

"Well… I just recently learned from Farkas that some of you guys within the Companions are… Werewolves, is this true?" Rune asked nervously.

"I see you were allowed to know some secrets before your appointed time," Kodlak then said narrowing his eyes at Rune.

"No matter, yes it's true. Not every companion though. Only members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast." he then said, reassuring Rune that not all the members are Werewolves.

"Some take it more than others," Kodlak then said.

"What about you?" Rune then asked.

"Well I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon, to Sovngarde," Kodlak answered turning his head towards the horizon.

"I worry that Shor won't call an animal to glory as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beast draws our souls closer to the Daedric Lord Hircine."

"That's the Daedric Prince of the hunt right?" Rune then asked, remembering what Thorin told him.

"The very same lad," Kodlak answered returning his gaze to him.

"But I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde."

"Are you looking to cure yourself?" Rune then asked noticing his desire for the Nordic afterlife (which sounds very similar to Vallhala from what Thorin told him).

"Yes, but it's no easy matter," Kodlak answered.

"But you don't need to share the worries of an old warrior." he then said trying to lighten the mood.

"This day is to rejoice in your bravery. And speak to Eorland for a better weapon then… whatever those are," Kodlak then said upon noticing Dawnbreaker and his Gronkal sword.

"Hey these swords came in handy agents the Draugr today." Rune said kind of insulted.

"Don't believe me, ask Eroland himself if you like."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it lad." Kodlak said laughing a little before he left him alone in the courtyard.

The Dragonborn then turned his attention to the Jorrvaskr were his friends are wanting. Truth be told he felt nervous about returning to them upon learning that there werewolves. He's also noticed the doors quickly closing when he turned around indicating that they were spying and now know that he knows about them.

Rune remembered how they accepted him despite not being very strong, having no memories of his past, having a dragon for a companion, and living among them for 3 years, heck they to now have dragons themselves. Even Mal accepted him after learning of his true origins. If they can accept him for who he is, who's to say he can't accept them for being werewolves. They have proven to be true friends after all, despite the fact that Lurog's stubborn, Malukah is a bit bossy, and Erans a bit of an idiot and a goofball.

The Dragonborn then headed towards the door and entered the Jorrvaskr hall. Rune found the three in the corner talking to each other and looking as though they've robbed a store or something. Once they noticed Rune coming their way, the three quickly broke up and started acting like nothing's happening.

"Hi Rune, how's it going pal?" Eran asked trying to act casually, and falling at it miserably.

"It's okay Eran, I know what you guys are," Rune then said knowing why he's acting like this.

"Told you!" Lurog said waking Eran in the back of the head.

"And it doesn't matter what you guys are," Rune then said.

This caused the three to star at Rune surprised to what he just said.

"If you guys are willing to accept me for who I am, then I can accept you guys for who you, or what you guys are." Rune then said.

"You mean… you're not angry?" Malukah asked of the people who shunned them after finding out what they are.

"Well… in truth this is a bit shocking… but you guys are my friends and are good people. And so far you haven't eaten me," Rune then replied.

That's when Eran suddenly grabbed Rune and gave him a big bear hug.

"Thanks man, you truly are a good friend!" he yelled joyfully.

"Uh… Eran, I don't think he's supposed to be that shade of blue," Malukah then pointed out.

"Whoops, sorry man," Eran apologized as he quickly let go of Rune.

"That's okay," Rune said catching his breath.

There little moment however was interrupted by a rally loud roar along with the ground shaking.

"What the!" Lurog called out in confusion.

That's when Iszara bursting through the doors.

"Rune! There's a giant dragon out there attacking Toothless!" she shouted.

"What!" Rune yelled in disbelief.

Another roar was then heard across the hall. Panicking, Rune ran out the back door finding all of Whiterun in total chaos.

Many of the townsfolk scrambled to get out of the way of the two dragons fighting. Toothless ran every wear trying to evade his attacker. Would have been a little easier if he could fly but Hiccup/Rune isn't around. The dragon was about to fire at Toothless when suddenly a bunch of arrows hit him.

The dragon roared in pain and turned to see his attackers. A bunch of guards and Companion members were all shooting at the massive dragon.

"**Fey tir do daar joor!**" (Stay out of this mortals) the dragon yelled veraciously. He then started firing at them. The guards and Companion members all quickly hid behind walls and buildings as the dragon fired at them.

Toothless quickly took this opportunity to escape and get to Hiccup/Rune if he's nearby and luckily he was.

"Toothless! Are you all right bud!?" Rune asked as he ran to his dragon, worried out of his mind.

Toothless cooed in response reassuring Rune that he's okay.

"Come on bud, we gotta drive this dragon away from Whiterun!" he then said as he mounted Toothless and the duo took to the sky.

Upon seeing the Night Fury up in the air the dragon flew after them.

"**Hi fen ni filok vax!**" (You won't escape traitor!) The dragon said as the Night Fury flew far away from the city and high into the clouds.

"Okay bud, just like before," Rune then said once they were really high up and started to drive with the dragon not too far behind.

"What for it..." Rune said as he looked behind to see the other dragon hot on their tall.

Once the dragon's mouth opened Rune yelled.

"Now!" Toothless flipped and fired. But the dragon dogged the attack.

"What!" Rune yelled surprised by what the dragon just did.

The dragon then opened its mouth once again and fired at the two.

Lucky they dogged it in the nick of time and began climbing back up.

"We gotta think of a new plan, and fast!" Rune said as he looks to see the dragon still chasing after them.

Then from out of the blue, a fire blast hit the dragon right in the face, causing it to roar in pain. Rune turned to see Eran on top of Bladewing.

"Hey, no fair! Going dragon hunting without inviting any of us!" Eran joked as his Timberjack flew right next to them.

And he wasn't alone, Lurog and Iszara both came in riding on top of Skullhead the Bonenapper and Malukah and Lydia both came on Sparrowhawk the Sharp Feather firing away at the dragon. The dragon however did not like this at all and began firing at them, but they all got out of the way in time.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Rune said as his dragon flew right up to the three dragons and there riders.

"Well there's no way were gonna let you take all the glory!" Iszara said smirking a little.

"Got any ideas how to take down this dragon?" Lurog then asked noticing the dragon's still on their tail.

Rune looked around desperately trying to think of something. Then an idea came to him when he saw Bladewings razor sharp wings.

"I got it! Lurog, Mal, Iszara, Lydia, I need you guys to distract the dragon.

"Okay were on it! " Malukah yelled.

"Come on guys, let's show this dragon what happens when he messes with our friends!" she then said as she stirred her dragon towards the other dragon.

"Right behind you!" Lurog yelled fallowing after her.

"Eran I'm gonna need your help to ground this dragon," Rune then said to Eran.

"Me? But how?" he asked confused.

"Timberjacks have very sharp wings, use them to cut that dragons wings while he's distracted," Rune then explained while pointing at the dragons sharp wings.

"You sure this will work?" Eran asked a little nervous.

"I've seen Timberjacks cut down entire forest with their wings, I'm pretty sure Bladewing can do it." Rune then said reassuring Eran that it'll work.

"Okay then, what do you say Bladewing? Wanna slice that dragon's wing off?" Eran then said scratching his dragons head.

Bladewing responded with a happy roar.

"Then let's fly!" Eran yelled happily as his dragon flew upward with Rune right behind him.

The dragon flew around trying to catch Toothless, but was finding it very hard thanks to Skullhead and Sparrowhawk flying around firing at him. And it didn't help that there riders were firing at him with their arrows.

"**Dreh ni kropah voth dii ahsod dovah!**" (Do not interfere with my mission dragons!) the dragon roared irritated by their meddling.

He was about to fire at them when suddenly Bladewing came zooming in cutting one of its wings. The dragon roared in pain as he suddenly found himself plummeting to the ground thanks to that large cut in his wing.

"Yeh! Great job buddy!" Eran yelled excitedly as Bladewing roared along with him.

"Nice job guys, now that we got him grounded, we can finish him off easily." Rune then said flying right next to his fellow dragon riders.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's finish it!" Lurog then said as he commanded Skullhead to dive.

The others soon followed.

The dragon crashed into the wild planes really hard, breaking a couple of bones in the process.

"**Dur hi dovah!**" (Curse you dragons!) He cursed upon seeing his ripped left wing now completely useless.

Rune, Toothless and the others then landed there dragons and with their weapons in hand, all charged at the downed dragon.

Though the dragon fought bravely, in the end he was out numbered and his ripped wing and broken bones didn't help either. The dragon then collapsed due to loss of blood. But before he died he glared at Toothless and said.

"**Dreh ni lorot hin tahriik Dinokqo, Alduin fen bo fah hi ahrk fod rok kaaley, dreh ni tii nau hin Dovahkiin rez ahrk hin mal fahdon wah jaaril hi.**" (Don't think your safe Dinokqo, Alduin will come for you and when he does, don't count on your Dragonborn pet and your little friends to protect you.)

And with that his body went limp and his heart beat stopped.

"Yes we did it!" Eran cheered triumphantly.

Everyone else joined in even the dragons. All except Toothless, who was for some reason really scared out of his mind.

First this dragon worshiping cult was after him and now the other ancestral dragons are after him, for Alduin. But his thoughts were then interrupted when he saw the dragon's body beginning to disintegrate and ethereal threads emerging from the body and began surrounding his rider/friend. Rune's companions all watched in awe as there Dragonborn friend absorbed the dragons soul completely till it was nothing but bones.

"I swear I'll never get used to that," Rune then said recovering from that sudden rush of energy that flowed into him.

"Wow, so that's the power of the Dragonborn!" Iszara said in awe.

"So cool!"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for round two." Lurog then said adjusting his shoulders a little.

This caused the rest of the team to laugh a little.

During this Rune noticed his dragon looked really spooked for some reason.

"Hey, you okay bud?" Rune asked as he walked right up to Toothless.

The Night Fury looked at Rune and began to coo a little, sounding a little upset.

"Hey it's okay bud, he's dead now, he won't bother you again." Rune then said petting his dragon's head, witched comforted him a lot.

Rune then began to hug his dragon as he began cooing a lot more calmly.

"Don't worry bud your safe now. I won't let any of them harm you." Rune then said as he continued to hug and comfort his dragon.

Toothless though comforted by his rider/friend still felt a nagging feeling that they were not safe at all, with the dragon cult and the other Ancestral dragons still out to get them (mostly him though). True they are gaining friends and allies that are more than willing to stand by their side, deep down Toothless knew they will not be really safe until Alduin is destroyed. But to do that, Rune needs to be trained to use his Thu'um. It was time to visit the Greybeards.

**Well that was fun! Next time Rune gets offered the chance to become a Werewolf, Will he take it? My Tadashi's alive fanfic poll is done and it's a tie between Knight Fury and Rising from the Ashes, so I'll put up a new poll for what BH6 fanfic you guys wan't me to do. I also wrote a funny little short story involving the Hamada bros. doing the famous Who's on First? ****sketch originally done by ****Abbott and Costello, have fun reading that. And one more thing, I'll be doing a Q and A for the characters of this fanfic, were you guys get to ask them (and me) some questions you guys might have on a separate fic, the rules will be posted soon. Till then Chou! **


	21. Ch 20 Joining the Pack

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter! It would seam I'll be going to Disneyland after all. But not till spring of next year. Also I'll be starting collage next year and there's a generals class that teaches all on science fiction! I am so taking that class to help me with my novel. My mother's been really encouraging me to right this Si-Fi, dystopia, murder mystery with a hint of symbolism story I came up with big time after reading this fanfic. And I'm considering it since I need the money for collage so sorry for advance if I don't update much on this fanfic, please understand that everyone, I like to be able to study with out any worry about money. Now that that's out of the way enjoy my fanfic. **

* * *

><p>Ch. 20 Joining the Pack<p>

Evening came to the city of Whiterun and many of the locals were still busy fixing the building and houses that were destroyed thanks to that ancestor dragon that attacked earlier. But thankfully Rune, Toothless and his fellow dragon riders were a major help in rebuilding their buildings a lot quicker. Especially Bladewing and Skullhead, they went out to fetch some logs and cut them down to size.

By the time the sun began to set, all the buildings were rebuilt and repaired. Many of the townsfolks were so grateful for them that many began giving them food and other stuff as thanks for their help.

"Wow! I've never seen the townsfolk this happy," Malukah said amazed by their joy and gratitude.

"Well we did help them rebuild their home really quickly, so of course there going to be happy." Iszara then said smiling a little.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel like celebrating!" Eran proclaimed excitedly.

"I could go for some mead right now!" Lurog then added.

"Then let's all head back to the Jorrvaskr and get some grub before it's gone!" Malukah then said.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," Rune then said. "I got to carry all these stuff back to my house and feed Toothless."

"Okay, will save you a spot" Eran then replied.

"Don't take too long" Lurog added.

"I won't, I promise" Rune promised before he leaving.

Once he dropped off his stuff at his house he mounted his dragon and the two took to the sky and flew towards the sea to fish. Once the dragon was full the duo returned to Whiterun.

"Okay buddy, I'll see you later tonight," Rune said as he dismounted Toothless.

But before Rune could leave his dragon began nudging him.

"What's up bud?" Rune asked confused. Toothless then spread one of his wings out and pointed towards the mountains; he even tilted his head in that direction.

Rune stood there confused for a moment wondering what was his dragon trying to say. But then he remembered something, the Greybeards. There still waiting for him, and he nearly forgot about them.

"Right, the Greybeards, thanks for reminding me bud." Rune said petting his dragons head.

Ever since Rune found out he's Dragonborn, he'd wanted to learn more about this power Akatosh has apparently blessed him with, and it seems these Greybeards know about its powers. Well it looks like it's time to visit them.

"Don't worry bud, I'll ask Kodlak for a day off tomorrow and will leave first thing in the morning" He then told his dragon, who licked him in response in the face.

"Eww! Toothless, you know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune complained as he tried to whip some of the saliva off.

The dragon however just laughed along with everybody else that was nearby and saw this.

After finally cleaning all of the saliva off of himself, he joined his companions in the Jorrvaskr mess hall.

"What took you so long?" Iszara asked.

"My dragon licked me; the saliva takes forever to get off." Rune explained.

"I believe you on that," Lurog then said, remembering how long it took for him to clean off Skullhead's saliva.

"Well grab a plate and sit down, Mal's about to talk about the time she and Eran took out 50 bandits," Iszara then said excited.

The rest of the evening was spent on his companions tales about their times within the Companions. All except for Iszara who told of her tails within the Alik'r.

"You serious?" Rune asked trying really hard not to laugh along with Mal, Eran, and Lurog.

"I'm dead serous, Kematu had to ask his ex-girlfriend to help in tracking down a deranged skirt chasing man and it ended with him getting a bloody nose and the ex making off with nearly all of his reward money," Iszara explained. 'He doesn't like to talk about it"

"Well don't let him catch you talking about it" Rune then joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, remind me not to date crazy lady's that'll hurt you if you break their hearts," Eran then said taking a sip of his mead.

"Yeah if you can find one first," Lurog then commented.

"You know, you're no fun Lurog!" Eran complained.

This caused Malukah, Iszara, and Rune to laugh.

"So what about you Rune?" Iszara then asked.

"Pardon?" Rune asked a little confused.

"Well from what I've heard from Mal, Eran, and Lurog you live with a bunch of dragons on an island north from hear. I bet you got quite a few stories to tell" Iszara replied.

"Well then… which one do you want to hear?" Rune asked a gain taking a sip of his mead.

"I want to know how you and Toothless met each other." She then asked.

This caused Rune to nearly choke on his mead.

"Uh, what?" he asked thinking he misheard it.

"I want to know how you meat that dragon of yours," Iszara repeated. "Me two!" Eran then added. "Me three!" Lurog added also.

"Yes, I'm also interested in how you and that black dragon of yours came to be partners." Someone else then said.

Rune turned to see Aela right behind him.

"You're not the only one," Farkas said walking right next to her.

Before Rune knew it, nearly everyone within the guild surrounded Rune, wanting to know how he and Toothless met.

"Hey cut it out guys!" Mal yelled as she got up and came to Rune's defense.

"What's up Mal?" Eran asked confused.

"It's… kind of a sensitive subject for Rune, so back of," Malukah then said sounding very serious and a bit bossy.

"It's okay Mal, if they want to know, I'll tell them." Rune then said as he got up also.

"Are you sure, some of the members may not be comfortable with you being a… Viking" Mal whispered in Runes ear.

"If some don't like me for that then fine, besides I did accept you and the rest of the Circle for being Werewolves," Rune whispered back.

He then turned his attention to the members of the Companions.

"I'll tell you guys, but you'll have to bear with me. I had amnesia for the past 3 years so I may not remember every detail immediately."

And so Rune told all of them about what he could remember from the Viking village he'd originated from, how he shot down Toothless, how he couldn't bring himself to kill the dragon, what he guessed happened afterwards, discovering why the dragons were raiding all over the Archipelago, how he and his dragon ended the queens reign, and even the old Nord he met afterwards and took him in till his death 3 years later.

"And ever since that day, Toothless and I have been living on their island as there leader or king of sorts." Rune finished.

The whole room felt silent after hearing Rune's story. Many were surprised that there fellow Dragonborn companion is really a Viking, mainly due to his height and lack of really big mussels according to the stories.

"Wow… and I thought your life was tuff," Eran then said to Lurog, who elbowed him really hard in the side for that remark.

"Ow! Hay!" the Nord cried out.

"And these dragons on Dragon island have been treating you as there King?" the Imperial named Rai then asked astonished.

"Yeah pretty much since I took down there queen," Rune answered modestly.

"Hmm, kind of similar to how our king is chosen in Orsinium" Lurog commented, noticing the similarities.

"I'd hate to see those Vikings faces when they see you as the dragon king," Farkas also commented.

"I'd say don't bother with them," someone then spoke up.

Everyone turned around and saw their leader Kodlak Whitemane leaning up agents a pillar

"If they can't accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve you lad" he then continued.

"I can't believe the way they threated you, just because you were small at birth." The old Harbenger then began walking towards Rune.

"Well… it doesn't matter now, you're better off without them," he then said after he stopped in front of Rune.

"Uh… Kodlak sir…I" Rune stuttered a little.

"Don't worry lad, it doesn't matter if you're a Viking, an Elf, or a Khajit.

You have the heart of a true warrior, with the soul of a dragon. A true Companion," Kodlack then said placing his hand on Rune's shoulder.

"I agree with the boss here, screw those Vikings to Oblivion!" Iszara then said getting up.

And she wasn't alone; one by one more members of the guild began getting up and started telling Rune that he's better off without those barbarians that dare to say he was worthless.

"You don't need them!"

"How dare they think you're worthless!"

"Your one of us now kid!"

"Any of them dare to show there face around here will have to deal with us!"

Rune was amazed by this; these Companions have shown appreciation and acceptance to him then his old village did in a life time, even if he is a Viking. And you know what, there right. Screw that Viking village to Oblivion! Why bother with them if they don't care about him. Thou a part of him wonders what would happen if they see him now, as the Dragonborn.

"Say Mal, how about a song, in honor of our Dragonborn friend!" Eran then asked the High Elf.

"Oh no thank you, Eran," Malukah said slightly embarrassed.

"Come on Mal, sing for us?" Eran then begged, along with everyone else.

"Yes sing!" "Come on sing for us!" "Your voice is blessed by Dibella herself!" "Don't be shy!" they all encouraged.

"I actually wouldn't mind hearing you sing Mal" Rune then said smiling a little. That's when she gave up.

"Alright all right guys settled down" Mal said as she got up and began to sing.

_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed_

_And the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come_

Once Malukah was finished, everyone cheered, praising her beautiful voice while she blushed in embarrassment. Rune meanwhile felt amazed. Not only by Mal's Divined blessed voice, but how everyone has accepted him. Perhaps maybe the god's don't hate him as much as he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Night had come to Whiterun and all was calm and quiet. The stars were all twinkling in the night sky with the two moons orbiting around them and the auroras were dancing across the sky. Rune stood near the entry of the Jorrvaskr hall leaning agents one of the wooden pillars admiring the beautiful night sky, taking a moment to appreciate its beauty.

"Hay stranger, you come hear often," someone joked from behind. Rune turned to see Malukah walking right up to him.

"Hey Mal, what's up?" Rune then asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a moment" Mal replied.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" Rune asked again.

"Well… Skjior and Aela want to meet with you under the Skyforge in about a half an hour" Malukah explained.

"What for?" Rune asked once again.

"Well… they believe you're ready to receive the wolf's blood" the High Elf said quietly so no one would hear them.

Rune's eyes widened, surprised at what she told him.

"What?" he asked wondering if he heard right.

"They think you're ready to become a Werewolf, like us," Mal explained.

"But it's entirely up to you if you want this gift. We understand if you don't want it, but if you do meat under the Skyforge in 30 minutes."

Rune didn't really know what to say. A part of him felt somewhat honored by this, but it is honorable about having beast blood in side? Then again he remembered seeing the battle between Farkas and the Silver Hand, it was indeed impressive how he was able to take them all out in his wolf form. There are some advantages with it.

"If you decide to do this will be under the forge." Malukah then said before she left.

Rune then began walking back to his house where he was greeted by his Night Fury who was jumping around. Rune smiled upon seeing his dragon like this. Every time Toothless gets like this, that means he wants to flying.

"Well… I have some time to kill, a ride should help me clear my head," Rune thought.

"Okay bud, will go flying" he then said as he mounted his dragon and the Night Fury took off.

The dragon flew all over the night sky doing all sorts of tricks. The Night Fury loved doing this, especially with Rune/Hiccup on his back. But for some reason Rune/Hiccup wasn't really it tonight. Usually he'd be enjoying the ride with him, but Rune/Hiccup seems to be lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention to anything. Did something happen while he was out with his friends? The dragon decided to get to the bottom of this and flew back to Whiterun.

"Hey, what's going on bud? I thought you wanted to fly tonight?" Rune asked noticing that his dragon was returning to Whiterun.

Once they landed near the house Toothless knocked Rune off his back.

"Hey what was that about?" Rune asked annoyed and confused as he got up.

The Night Fury then began making some growling and grunting noises at Rune.

"What's wrong bud?" Rune asked confused. The dragon then began nudging his side while cooing.

Rune then figured out why his dragon was acting like this.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked smiling a little.

Toothless nodded his head in response. He then nudged Rune again trying to get him to tell him what's on his mind.

"Okay I'll talk" Rune said a bit annoyed by this. "Just promise me you won't freak out or get angry, okay?"

Toothless looked at his rider/friend confused for a moment, was it really that bad? The dragon then nodded his head promising that he'll try.

"We'll to make a long story short, it turns out some of the members of the Companions are Werewolves, including Farkas and my new friends." Rune explained.

Toothless took the news rather well, and by well I mean he went full on murder mode. Luckily Rune was able to calm him down by reminding him that they haven't ripped him to shreds and that thy accepted dragons among them, at least his friends do.

"If they can accept me as a Viking, then I can accept them as Werewolves."

Thou the dragon calmed down he still felt there was more to the story then that and he nudged him yet again for the info. Rune sighed; he did not want to tell his dragon about their offer for fear of him over reacting. Judging from the dragon's reaction he'd probably encountered a few before meeting him. But he had no choice since his dragon won't stop till he fessed up.

"Okay" Rune sighed again. "They think I'm apparently worthy of receiving the wolf's blood and want to share the blood with me, but completely of my free will bud and well… I'm kind of considering it."

Toothless was mortified by this. Why would Rune/Hiccup consider becoming one of those beasts? Rune could tell his dragon was saying by the look on his face.

"Well bud… I've seen Farkas us it in action today and I think this power will come in handy in the future. Especially when fighting larger numbers on your own" Rune explained.

Toothless thought for a moment remembering how strong and powerful the Werewolves are. If Rune had this power, those dragon worshiping cults would think twice before attacking him and would run away in fear upon seeing him. Perhaps having a few Werewolves allies isn't so bad.

The Night Fury then gently nudged his rider/ friend while cooing saying "go for it if you want to"

Rune looked at his dragon friend a little surprised by this. First he was like I hat Werewolves at first, but now not only is he alright with them but he sounded like he's encouraging him to become one. Did he see the advantages of it? Either way they're going to need it, especially with theses Dragon cult now on their tails.

"Okay bud, I'll do it," Rune then replied deciding to do it. "Well, better get going, they'll be expecting me in a few minutes,"

Rune made his way to the Jorrvaskr hall with Toothless right beside him. The Night Fury could tell Rune was really nervous about this and decided to tag along for moral support. The two soon arrived at the Skyforge nearby were Skjor was waiting along with Eran and Lurog.

"So… I take it this means you want to join us?" Eran asked.

"Yes" Rune replied. "I've seen what this power can do and I think it'll come in handy in the future"

The three smiled upon hearing this.

"Say, how come your dragons here?" Lurog asked upon noticing Toothless right beside Rune.

"He knows about the whole Werewolf thing and he's here for moral support." Rune replied while petting Toothless head.

"So… he knows about us?" Eran asked nervously.

"Yes, and I might suggest you tell your dragons about your wolf's blood to your dragons so they don't kill you upon transforming." Rune then suggested.

Both the Nord and the Orc stared at each other nervously both not liking the idea at all. They both made a mental to tell their dragons about their wolf blood it later.

"All right then, now that that's out of the way are you prepared?" Skjor then asked Rune.

"I… I ready for whatever task awaits" Rune replied nervously.

"This is no test newblood. This is a gift. Come inside" Skjor then said before walking up to the stone wall and pressing a smaller stone.

To Rune's surprise this caused a larger slab to sink into the ground, revealing a hidden chamber.

"Well what are you waiting for, go inside," Lurog then said snapping Rune out of his thoughts.

"Uh… okay" he said before walking forward, but then stopped when he noticed his Nord and Orc friends were not fallowing.

"Uh… aren't you guys coming to?" he asked the two.

"Sorry, we got guard duty" Eran replied a little disappointed.

"But don't worry you'll be fine, Mal will be in there" Lurog then added. This made Rune feel a little better knowing at least one of his friends will be there.

Toothless then gently his rider/friend and cooed out of concern.

"Don't worry I'll be fine bud, I'm just a little nervous is all" Rune said as he petted Toothless head.

"Your dragon is going to have to stay outside" Skjor then said noticing the door was too small for the dragon to fit thou. Toothless didn't like it, but he understood.

"Don't worry Rune, will keep your dragon company till you get back," Eran then promised.

"Thanks guys" Rune replied really grateful for this. "I'll be back soon bud, promise" Rune then said to Toothless as he petted his head.

Toothless responded by licking Rune's face.

"Toothless you know that stuff doesn't wash out!" Rune scolded.

The others just laughed at this. After Rune whipped the saliva off of him, he fallowed Skjor into the underforge and the door closed behind.

"Hey Toothless were gonna need your help once Rune transforms," Eran then whispered in the dragons ear.

The dragon stared at the Nord as if he was saying what do you mean?

"Well you see when first timers transform they… tend to be a little wild and will attack anything that moves," Eran explained.

"Our job is to lure them away from the city so no one can get hurt, but it can get a little bit challenging at times. So can you help us when Rune transforms?"

"Till who transforms?" someone spoke out.

The two Companions plus dragon froze in place upon hearing that. They then turned their heads to find Iszara standing right there looking at the three suspiciously at them.

"Oh, hay there Iszara… heh heh, what brings you out to night?" Eran asked nervously while trying to act nothing's going on.

"Well, I was gonna ask Rune if he could help me find my own dragon and his Housecarl told me he came here," Iszara explained. "So have you guys seen him?"

The two Companions stared at each other really nervously, Toothless however gave the two the "you're on your own" look.

"Well, aren't you two gonna tell me?" Iszara asked a little suspicious.

"We… heh heh, you see… Rune's a little busy right now," Eran answered nervously.

"Busy how?" the Alik'r asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the underforge…<p>

It was a bit dark inside but luckily the two moons Masser and Secunda light the room through an opening above. The chamber was circular shaped with a large stone basin with another entry way on the other side. And on the other side of the basin were Malukah and… a Werewolf.

"So glade you made it Rune" Mal said smiling.

"Uhhh… who's the Werewolf?" Rune asked.

"Don't worry its Aela, she's agreed to be your forbearer." Mal answered.

"So… how does this work exactly?" Rune then asked slightly nervously.

"It's simple, we put Aela's blood in the basin and you drink it" Skjor replied as he walked right up to Mal and wolf Aela.

Rune nearly got sick from hearing what he had to do.

"So, are you ready?" he then asked as he got out a knife.

"Just one more question" Rune then said. "Dose Kodlak know about this?"

"We do this in secret, actually," Skyjor replied. "Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted. He thinks we've been cursed, but we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of powers be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands."

Rune could tell Skjor and Kodlak have different views on these Werewolves. He kind of half wondered if Kodlak would get angry at him for doing this. But then again, he's not really in charge and this power will come in handy in the future.

"Okay… I'm ready" Rune then said making his choice.

"All right then, let's get this over with" Mal said happily.

Wolf Aela then held out her arm over the basin as Skjor got his knife ready and sliced a large gash in the arm. The blood dripped from the wound and it filled the basin up creating a small pool. Once it was done Mal began healing Aela's arm with her magic.

"Drink" Skjor then said to Rune.

The poor boy walked right up to the basin and fear.

_Well… here it goes…_ Rune thought as he mustered up the courage and reached in and cupped some of the blood.

With one swift move, Rune drank the blood. Seconds later a sharp intended pain developed in his guts

"ngh!" he cried in pain he fell to the ground in a fetal position and it didn't help that it started to spread though out his body.

"It's okay Rune this is part of the process, just bare with it a little longer" Malukah said as she ran over to Rune for support.

It literally felt like his entire body was being ripped apart inside out and his hart kept racing as the beast blood spread throughout his blood stream. That's when his vision suddenly turned red.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside…<p>

"And that's why my feet are stuck to the ground," Eran said sheepishly. Lurog just stared at the Nord embarrassed by what he just did.

"Good Malacath, no wonder you never lie, you suck at it," he then said. Even Toothless stared at his friend saying you fail.

"Okay… so in anyone gonna tell me were Rune is or not?" Iszara asked getting really tired and annoyed by these tall tales.

That's when they heard a loud howl.

"What was that?" Iszara asked alerted as she got out her scimitar.

"I didn't hear anything" Eran lied nervously.

"It's probably just a wolf" Lurog then said.

"From behind you guys!?" Iszara asked nervously remembering were the sound came from.

Then the underforge door opened and out came a big Werewolf. Eran, Lurog, and Toothless all got out of the way when the wolf emerged growling and all.

"By the Nine! A Werewolf!" Iszara screamed as she backed up with sword drawn and all.

The Wearwolf stared at Iszara and growled veraciously at her. Though scared, the Redguard ready her scimitar, but was suddenly stopped by Lurog.

"No don't!" the Orc yelled in between the two.

"Lurog what do you think you're doing? There's a freaken Werewolf right there!" Iszara yelled pointing at the beast.

The Werewolf was about to attack the two when Toothless stepped in between and fired a plasma blast at the Werewolf. It hit him in the face causing the beast to back away in pain and fear singing a few of its fur. But this also pissed of the beast more. The Werewolf then leaped to tackle Toothless to the ground but Toothless dogged the attack and ran to the top of the Skyforge and jumped over the walls with the Werewolf in hot pursuit.

Skjor, Aela, and Malukah then emerged from the underforge.

"Were did he go!?" Mal asked alerted.

"He just jumped over the wall chasing after Toothless!" Eran said pointing at the wall both dragon and beast jumped over.

"Good, at least he's far away from civilization" Mal said in relief.

"Don't worry we'll try to snap him out of it," Aela then said before she and Skjor ran off.

"Think we should go and help?" Mal asked worried out of her mind.

"Aela and Skjor are tuff. Plus they got Toothless to back them up," Lurog then said reshoring the High Elf shield sister that they'll be fine.

"They'll get Rune to snap out of it in no time."

"Uh, guys!" Eran spoke out interrupting the two.

"What are we gonna do about her?" he asked pointing to Iszara, who was shaking like crazy like she seen a ghost or something.

"What in the name of Leki is going on here?!" Iszara asked shaking like crazy.

"Oh crap!" Lurog muttered, he nearly forgotten about her. The three now have some splanin to do.

* * *

><p>Within Eastmarch Rune's vision…

_Younger Rune opened the door to a house were a large man with a long bushy red beard sat by the fire place tending the flames. Thinking he didn't notice him yet, Rune quietly snuck up stares. _

_"What isn't that the man from my dream?" Rune thought._

_ "Hiccup" the man then said upon hearing his foot steeps. _

_"Dad," Rune muttered stopping halfway up stairs._

_"What did I just call him, and what did he just call me?" Rune thought surprised. _

_"I have to talk to you dad," Rune or uh… Hiccup then said depressed._

_ "I need to speak to you to son" His father then said. _

_"I think it's time you learn to fight dragons," _

_"I decided that I don't want to fight dragons," they both said at the same time._

_ "What?" they then said in unison._

_"Uh, you go first," his dad then said._

_ "No, no, you go first," Hiccup insisted. _

_"All right… you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning," his father then said. _

_"Oh man I should have gone first," Hiccup then said nervously._

_ "Uh, I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings," he went on but his father didn't listen._

_ "You'll need this" He said handing an axe to his son, who began cradling it like a baby._

_"I don't want to fight dragons" Hiccup then said._

_"Come on, yes you do" his father laughed._

_"Rephrase, dad, I can't kill dragons" Hiccup repeated, but his dad obviously didn't listen. _

_"But you will kill dragons" He then said._

_ "No, I'm really, extra sure that I won't" Hiccup then said trying to get his dad to listen._

_"It's time Hiccup" he then said having enough of this. "Can you not hear me," Hiccup yelled._

_"This is serious son" his father then said. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of… this"_

_"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup then said annoyed._

_"Deal?" his father then asked. _

_"This conversation is feeling very one sided" Hiccup then complained. _

_"DEAL?" his father then asked again only a little louder._

_ "Deal" Hiccup warily agreed._

End of vision…

* * *

><p>Rune's entire body was sore and acing upon gaining conscience<p>

"Oh man, what happened to me?" Rune thought as he slowly got up on his knees.

"I see you're awake. I was starting to think you might never come back," a familiar female spoke up.

Rune looked up to find Aela with a torch in her hand.

"What?" Rune asked confused.

He was then interrupted by a familiar black dragon licking his face.

"Eww! Toothless, you know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune complained as he whipped the salvia off his face.

"Thank you for assisting us Toothless" Aela then said as she walked right up to Toothless who cooed in response.

"Uh… what exactly is going on?" Rune asked still in the dark about what's going on.

"I'll explain once you get dress" Aela then said once she tossed a bag at him.

Rune was confused at first but upon looking at himself, he realized he was in his birthday suit. Just what was he doing?

Quickly Rune got dressed back into his armor. "So… what exactly happened?" Rune then asked.

"You were born into the pack, brother" Aela answered.

"I almost envy you. That first time is always the most… intense. You gave us even more trouble than Malukah did at her first turned. Luckily your dragon was a big help in calming you down."

"Turning?" Rune asked confused, but then he remembered.

"What… I'm a… Werewolf now?!" he then asked surprised.

"You have the blood of the wolf in you" Aela replied with a smile on her face.

"Wow!" Rune said a little overwhelmed by this. He was now a werewolf, explains the blackout he had earlier.

"Uhh… hope I didn't give you too much trouble" Rune apologized feeling embarrassed by this, even he doesn't remember his first turning.

"Yours was not an easy transformation. But you're alive, so congratulations" Aela then said. "We even have a celebration planned for you"

"A celebration?" Rune asked raising an eyebrow. "There's a pack of Werewolf hunters camped nearby at Gallows Rock."

"Werewolf hunters?" Rune asked a little nervously.

"The Silver Hand. I think you've meet them in Dustman's Cairn. We're going to slater them, all of them" Aela replied.

Truth be told hunting down Werewolf hunters wasn't exactly his idea of celebrating, but when in Skyrim. Plus he's been itching to try out his new powers.

"What do you say bud, want to hunt down some werewolf hunters?" Rune asked.

Toothless replied with a combination of coo's and growls indicating that he is ready to rumble.

"Lead on then, Skjor and the others are scouting ahead" Aela then said pointing to a ruined fortress past some bushes.

And with that the two plus dragon began walking towards the fortress. Rune meanwhile was thinking about that recant memory he had. From what he could tell he and his father did not have a good relationship. His dad only seemed interested in him being like a Viking, like killing dragons and stuff. Did he know about Toothless? Too soon to say since he'd only had parts of his memories back and will have to wait till more come back in order to understand what happened before he wounded up on Dragon island. But one thing he does know is that he prefers Rune over his original name.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, I imagine it will not go well when he meat's Stoick and the others again. Next time, Rune and Toothless finally go to see the Greybeards and finds a little surprise waiting for him. Also Do any of you have any si fi novels you suggest I check out? I like too study on them so I have an idea for mine. Till then chao!<strong>


	22. Ch 21 The Way of the Voice

**Wow! who da thought starting a book and deciding what book do first is hard. Maybe if I signed up for a creative writing class it would help me. Well I'm back to writing this fic. But before we begin I like to thank DreamDragoness for helping me with the idea with this chapter. Anyways sorry for the long whate but hear it is know enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>There was fog that surrounded Astrid was so thick that she couldn't see anything an inch away.<em>

_ "What's going on here?" Astrid asked a little scared. _

_It didn't help that it was kind of dark out too, making it a little creepy. At that moment she heard something, it kind of sounded like a dragon's roar, it actually sounded like multiple dragons from the sound of the roar._

_Slowly Astrid followed the sounds of the roar through the thick fog. Eventually the fog started to fade away, making it easier for Astrid to see what's in front of her. And what she saw both awed and scared her. There were three dragons fighting each other, technically two dragons fighting one._

_The first one was the giant black dragon she and the Vikings of Berk encountered a few days ago, Alduin. The second was the Night Fury it looked as fearsome and scary like many Vikings believed it was. However, this Night Fury had weird glowing blue marks along its spine scales making him look amazing at the same time. The third dragon was a magnificent giant golden dragon that looked like it was made of fire._

_Astrid stood there in awe and fear as the battle between the three dragons unfolded before her. If the twins were here they would think this was awesome, well it kind of was. Before Astrid knew it the golden dragon and the Night Fury both managed to take down Alduin. Then the Night Fury and Alduin both faded away into the fog while the golden one stayed._

_It then turned its head and noticed Astrid standing there. The Shield Madden felt afraid as the dragon made eye contact with her. Yet there was something deep down inside her that was telling her that the dragon was not a threat. The golden dragon then landed right in front of her and moved its head closer to her level. Now Astrid was really nervous ,and upon closer look she noticed that the dragon's eyes were a forest green color._

_The Shield Madden stared at those eyes very puzzled, she felt like she'd seen them before, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. At that moment the dragon then began to smile at her… but it was rather goofy looking._

_ "What a second!" Astrid thought as she remembered something. _

_There was only one person she knows that has green eyes and a goofy smile. It's…_

_End of dream_

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up finding herself in her bed with the sun shining in her room from her window.<p>

"What a weird dream" Astrid thought as she got up from her bed.

"Just what was up with that dragon anyway?"

"Astrid! You up sweetie?" her mother then called from down stairs.

"Yeah! I'll be right down." Astrid replied as she stood up.

"Well might as well get ready for today" And with that the Shield Madden got dressed and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Whiterun…<p>

It was a quite morning for the Companions. Skjor, one of the warriors, was slain in battle while hunting some Werewolf hunters. Aela took this the news very hard. There were rumors that the two were romantically involved with each other, but Aela quickly claimed that to be false. Weather it's true or not it's no doubt the two were close and it is not easy losing someone close to you.

Iszara meanwhile was sitting on top of a boulder near Skyforge sharpening her scimitar with a rock deep in thought. She had just discovered last night that some of her companions were Werewolves and now Rune had apparently joined the pack. She heard many stories about these beasts and how they slaughter men without mercy. Now that she knows that some of her friends are Werewolves, the poor Alik'r didn't know what to think or do.

"Hey, Iszara, you doing okay?" someone then asked from behind her.

The Redguard turned her head and to find Malukah right behind her.

"Oh, I'm fine for a girl that just found out her new friends are Werewolves" she said sarcastically, still a little ticked about what happened last night.

"Oh, sorry you found out like that," Mal then apologized.

"Just… why?" Iszara then asked.

"Why would you guys do this? Become those… beasts." She then asked hesitating calling them that word.

Malukah didn't blame her for calling them that though. She too thought the same thing when she found out about it.

"Well… there are some advantages that come in handy with being a Werewolf" Malukah began.

"Like how strength and speed are is increased and even our senses become heightened. Not to mention how we become immune to all diseases and illnesses."

Malukah then remained silent for a moment before she continued.

"But don't worry only the members of the Circle are Werewolves and they all chose to become one, willingly."

"Has… this always been a tradition of yours?" Iszara then asked again.

"No, not when the Companions were first organized. The Werewolf thing came much later thanks to Terrfyg and the Glenmoril Witches" Mal replied.

"Terrfyg? Glenmoril Witches?" Iszara confused as she threw the rock away and put away her scimitar.

"Terrfyg was a Harbinger some centuries ago. From what I heard he made a pack with these witches to receive great power in exchange for hunting in the name of Hircine. But apparently the Witches failed to tell him that the change was permanent and become Werewolves. And it's been like that ever since then" Mal explained.

"And Rune became one willing?" Iszara then asked as she jumped off the boulder.

"Yes he did, I assure you" Mal replied.

"Are you… mad at us?," she then asked a little nervously.

"No, more shocked then mad to be honest. I won't lie, this is a little disturbing but you guys are good people. It'll… probably take a little time to get used to the idea for me" The Red Guard replied.

"Just promise me they'll be no more secrets like this again please?" she then asked.

"I promise my shield sister" Mal said smiling a little.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. You've seen Rune around?" the Red Guard then asked.

"His Houscarl Lydia told me he left early to meet with the Graybeards" Mal replied remembering what Lydia told her.

"The Graybeards, who are they?" Iszara then asked.

"There the masters of the Thu'um or shout" Mal replied turning towards the Throat of the World.

"And what exactly is a Thu'um?" Iszara asked again.

"It's the ability to shout ability to shout with incredible power, all dragons have this ability , well… the larger ones that kill first anyways" Mal replied.

"From what I read it takes a regular person many years to learn just one shout, but for a Dragonborn there naturally born with it. But sometimes they need a little help in learning how to use it, that's where the Greybeards come in."

Their conversation however was interrupted by Eran running and accidently crashing into the two girls.

"Sorry girls! Can't talk right now! Really busy! Big bro's coming! Have you seen my sword anywhere!?" Eran yelled like he was in a hurry or something.

"You mean the one on your belt?" Iszara asked while she was getting up.

The Nord then looked at his belt realizing his sword was right there. "Heh heh heh… well what do you know, there it is!" Eran said embarrassed by this.

"Sorry I ran in to you girls, bye!" with that the Nord sprinted away like a rabbit.

"What's up with Eran today?" Iszara asked confused.

"Oh, it's that time" Mal then said remembering.

"What time?" Iszara asked in the dark about this.

"Every few months or so Eran's older brother Soren comes to visit" Mal answered.

"Eran has a brother?" Iszara asked. "Yes, he studies at the Collage of Winterhold" Malukah explained.

"Is he anything like Eran?" Iszara asked a little nervously.

"Surprisingly no." Mal answered.

"He's quite the opposite of Eran. It's so weird that there brothers and yet total opposites of each other"

"What would he say about his dragon though?" Iszara asked once again.

"Probably would think he'd gone mad" Malukah answered. "But I think he'll eventual get over it, he is very open minded after all."

There was a moment of silence before Iszara spoke up.

"Say, Malukah, do you suppose maybe all of Skyrim may one day ride dragons?"

"Who knows", Mal answered not really sure what the future may hold for Skyrim.

"Many still think dragons are evil and I don't blame them for that". She then said. "We can only pray something good can come out of this".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of Skyrim…<p>

"I'm telling you, that Night Fury is hiding something", Sparrowhawk the Sharp Feather said to Skullhead the Bonenapper and Bladewing the Timberjack.

"What makes you think he's hiding something?", Skullhead asked confused.

"Well, when we both were fighting off Mirmulnir he called Toothless Dinokqo, and when I asked him about that he completely freaked out and ignored me saying Mirmulnir was mistaken", Sparrowhawk replied.

"And when that dragon from the other day tried to kill him called him that he did the exact same thing as before. That dragon is defiantly hiding something"

"Hold on a second, that ancestral dragon called Toothless Dinokqo right?" Bladewing then asked.

"Yes, do you know that name?" Sparrowhawk asked.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't put my wing on it" Bladewing said frustrated.

"Wait, I know!" he yelled.

"Well what is it?" Sparrowhawk asked.

"…Sorry just lost it", the Timberjack said embarrassed.

This caused the Bonenapper to hit his head on a nearby boulder in utter embarrassment.

"Seriously?!" Skullhead asked in disbelief.

"I swore I had it" Bladewing said in defense.

"It was something I heard about when I was a hatchling. I know what it is, just give me a minute"

"Take it easy Bladewing, don't hurt yourself" Sparrowhawk said.

"How about we ask a couple of dragons about this Dinokqo and if all's fails we can just force the truth out of that Night Fury" Skullhead suggested.

Personally Sparrowhawk didn't like the idea of forcing the truth out of Toothless, but at the same time she been nagging to know what is up with her friend, who this Dinokqo really is, and why the ancestral dragons keep calling him that.

"And since Toothless isn't willing to share, they'll just have to find out from the other dragons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at High Hrothgar…<p>

Both Rune and Toothless stood at the steps of the monastery at the near top of the Throat of the World were the Greybeards reside. Rune took this moment to look out into the distance below seeing nothing but mountains, forests, and the ocean in the distance all covered by thick fog and clouds. He was very high up in the tallest mountain in the world after all. But that didn't stop it from being an incredible view.

"Wow", the Dragonborn simply muttered not really having any words to describe the view from this mountain.

"I bet if we went higher we can see all of Skyrim", he then told his Night Fury getting a little excited.

Toothless then growled and nudged his rider/friend reminding him that they were not there to go sightseeing.

"All right bud we'll go see the Graybeards" Rune said as he petted his dragons head.

The Dragonborn then looked up at the monastery a little nervously. From what the Jarl of Whiterun told him 3 days ago, the Greybeards were the masters of the Voice which apparently is the power all the ancestral dragons have, and with their help he can learn how to use his Thu'um.

Rune felt nervous about this however, the last Dragonborn that came up there was Tiber Septum/Talos himself. And that man later became the Emperor of Tamrial and later God. He almost didn't feel worthy to enter since he's just an amnestic boy who was living among dragons for 3 years.

His thoughts were then rudely interrupted by his dragon nudging him forward, trying to get him to get inside.

"Okay bud I'm going" Rune said slightly annoyed.

Toothless really seems eager for Rune to see the Greybeards ASAP, In fact as soon as the sun was starting to rise the dragon began jumping on the roof tops trying to get Rune up. Well the Greybeards did call him a few days ago, and it would be rude to keep them waiting any longer.

"Well… here we go" Rune said as he and his dragon walked up to the stairs towards the doors and enter into the monastery.

Though the stone wall sheltered the two from the wind; the air still felt cold (but not nearly as it was outside). But Rune didn't worry about it since he was wearing warmer clothing and a cloak made of dragons scales he made from discarded dragon scales he collected throughout the 3 years keeping him warm from the cold.

Both Rune and Toothless walked to the center of the dimly lit yet calming and soothing structure.

"Balgraaf wasn't kidding when he said this place was disconnected from the world" Rune thought as he noticed the calming disconnected feeling from the monastery.

It was almost as if the outside world and all its influences did not exist here. Rune then noticed four elderly men dressed in grey hooded robes standing before the two. One of them with a knot in his beard approached them.

"So… a Dragonborn appears at this moment in the turning of the age" he said.

"I'm… answering your summons" Rune replied nervously.

"We will see if you truly have the gift" the old man then said.

"Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your voice."

Nervously, Rune took a deep breath and unleashed his Thu'um (but far away so he wouldn't hurt anyone)

"**Fus!**"

The three elders eyes widened faintly as the one with the knotted beard spoke again.

"Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards" he then greeted.

"I'm Rune Haddock of Dragon Island. And this dragon is my best friend, Toothless" Rune then said introducing both him and his dragon as they bowed to them showing them respect.

To Rune's surprise the Greybeards weren't surprised nor frightened of his dragon. He'd half expected them to be asking him questions about having a dragon as a companion like everyone else he'd encountered in Skyrim. They almost acted like this was normal to them or something.

"Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?" Arngeir then asked Rune.

"Well… like I said I'm here to answer your call. But I also want to know… what does it mean to be Dragonborn?" Rune then replied/asked.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragons blood that came before you" Arngeir answered.

"So… I'm really not the first Dragonborn?" Rune then asked curiously.

"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortal kind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is not ours to know" Arngeir then said.

"You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say"

Arngeir then bowed respectfully at Rune.

"We're honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfilment of your destiny" He then said.

"What is my destiny?" Rune then asked a little nervously.

"That is up to you to discover. We can show you the way, but not your destination" Arngeir replied.

"You've shown you have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Shall we begin your training Dragonborn?"

Rune nodded firmly, determined to learn how to use his Thu'um.

"Without training you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a shout" Arngeir began as he walked over to the left side of the center.

"When you shout, you speak in the language of the dragons. Thus, your dragon blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power. All shouts are made up of three words of power. As you master each word, your shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you "Ro" the second word in Unrelenting Force."

"Ro?" Rune asked.

"Ro means "balance" in the dragon tong, combined it with Fus-"Force" – to focus your Thu'um more sharply" Arngeir explained.

The elder next to Arngeir name Einarth then whispered the word towards the ground in front of Rune. To his surprise, the word began glowing on the floor. Though in a language he's not familiar with which he only assumed it's in the dragon's language.

Like the first three times the words seamed to engrave into his mind.

"Wow!" Rune muttered really amazed by this, and the Greybeards took notice of this.

"You learn a new word like a master… you truly have the gift" Arngeir spoke.

"But learning a word of power is only the first step… you must unlock it's meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragons life force and knowledge directly."

The old man then turned to Einarth before continuing.

"As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of "Ro"

Rune then turned to Einarth who gave him a light bow and the same ethereal threads that enabled him to learn the words he found flowed from the old man into Rune. And in an instance the word "Ro" was unlocked.

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um." Arngeir then instructed as he and the other Greybeards moved out of the way.

"Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the Targets as they appear" Arngeir then instructed.

"Okay" Rune replied as he got into position and Toothless stepped aside.

One of the Greybeards then stepped forward and shouted at the center.

"**Fiik...Lo...Suh!**"

After he shouted an ethereal image of the caster appeared in the center.

Believing that's the target Rune unleashed his Thu'um

"**Fus…Ro!**"

Rune wasn't expecting the sheer power and force of his Thu'um. It nearly knocked him over (and his prosthetic leg didn't help ether).

But he managed to keep his balance and he managed to hit his target.

"Note to self, practice on keeping balance when using a stronger Thu'um" Rune thought.

They did this two more times and each time Rune was getting a little better at keeping his balance.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn" Arngeir then said impressed with how fast Rune can learn and by how powerful his Thu'um is.

"We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri" he then instructed.

"Well, you heard him, let's get going" Rune then told his dragon and the two fallowed the Greybeard named Borri to the door on the other side of the room and exited the monastery.

What they found in the courtyard of the monastery was something he wasn't expecting, dragons all around. Both big and small and young and old Many of them he couldn't tell what species they are, and he wasn't alone. Toothless was just as surprised as he was about this.

"Why are the dragons doing around here?" Rune asked Arngeir right next to him.

"High Hrothgar has always been home for refuge dragons" Arngeir explained.

"Though, there has been quite a lot of them, but we do what we can to help them."

It was then Rune noticed some of them either looked sad or were not looking so well. Rune had a gut feeling who might of done this to them. His thoughts were then interrupted when Arngeir started speaking.

"We will now see how well you learn a completely new shout. Master Borri will teach you "Wuld", which means Whirlwind"

The Greybeard Borri then whispered the word towards the snowy ground and like before the word glowed on the ground. Rune took a step forward and studded the word carefully and within no time the word was engraved into his mind. After that Borri then gifted him with the knowledge of "Wuld" and it awoken in him like the others before.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new shout" Arngeir then said as he and the other Greybeards walked towards an iron gate and two small columns a few yards away, with Rune and Toothless not too far behind.

Many of the dragons who were around started to gather to watch this new human and black dragon fallowing the Greybeards towards the gate with curiosity.

"Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn" Arngeir then said once they stopped by the pillars, while Borri continued till he reached the iron gates.

Arngeir then gave Borri the signal and he shouted at the iron gates.

"**Bex…**"

Wulfgar then shouted

"**Wuld!**"

before Borri finished his shout

"**Nah…Kest**"

to Rune surprised the Greybeared sprinted with great speed to the other side of the gate before it closed. Arngeir then turned his attention towards Rune.

"Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass though before it closes" he then told Rune said as he walked right up to Arngeir and got ready.

Like before Borri opened the gate with his Thu'um but before he can finish it, Rune shouted

"**Wuld!**"

and he found himself sprinting really fast and made it to the other side of the gate before it closed. But apparently thanks to his prosthetic leg Rune wounded up slipping and nearly crashed into Borri.

"Stupid leg" Rune cursed.

Luckily a nearby Nadder saw this and came over to help Rune up.

"Uh… thanks" Rune said appreciating the help.

Toothless did not like it however and gave the Nadder the "He's mine" look.

Rune then returned to Master Arngeir.

"Sorry, my metal leg is to smooth for me to stop quickly" the then said.

"That may be true, but your mastery of the Thu'um is… astonishing" Arngeir then said sounding really astonished by this.

"I've heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see it for myself"

"To be honest Arngeir , I don't know how I did it, it just… happens" Rune then said not really sure he knows how it works.

"You were given these gifts by the gods for a reason. It's up to you to figure out how to best use it" Arneir then said to Rune.

Rune then noticed a couple of Terrible Terrors walking right up to his legs looking up to him curiously. And they weren't the only ones. The other dragons soon closed in on him wanting to see Rune up close, curious about him to. Toothless however did not like it at all and began growling at them telling them to back off. "Oh quite your whining!" Rune scolded the dragon.

Toothless stopped but he still glared at the other dragons.

"Well… it seems I'm not the only one astonished by your powers Dragonborn" Arngeir then said smiling a little as the dragons all stared at Rune with awe.

Even some of the hatchlings came right up to Rune really curious about him.

"Hey there" Rune greeted as he squatted down and held out his hand towards one of the dragon hatching's.

The baby dragon then began sniffing his hand for a bit then began rubbing its scales agents his hand. Rune responded by petting it's head gently.

Soon more baby dragons began surrounding Rune rubbing their scales agents him or licking him.

"He he he, nice to meet you to!" Rune said laughing a little.

It soon became too much for Rune to handle.

He then turned to Toothless and begged "A little help bud?!"

Toothless however scuffed at him as if he was saying you're on your own

"Nice to know who I can rely on" Rune said sarcastically.

Luckily the older dragons came in and scared the little ones away.

His caused Arngeir to chuckle a little at how adorable this was. At that moment they all heard another dragons roar from a short distance.

"What was that?" Rune asked looking around wondering what that roar was.

"Ah, it seems Dovahmonah has come with more dragons" Arngeir then said turning his attention towards the sky.

"Dovahmonah, who's that?" Rune asked curiously.

"She's a former Viking from the north that began looking after the dragons hear and outside of Skyrim and aids us in our time of need" the Gerybeard replied.

Rune could not believe what he just heard. There was someone in Skyrim taking care of the dragons that came from the north like him. Even Toothless was surprised by this. There thoughts were then interrupted when they heard the roar again. The two looked up and saw a large dragon with four wings and the head resembles that of an owl. And there on its back was a human figure in armor and holding a staff made from dragon bones ridding on its back flying around along with other dragons flying right behind the larger one.

"And there she is" Arngeir then said as the lager dragon landed nearby.

Now Rune was excited, there was another dragon rider around Skyrim. And on a dragon he's never seen before. Whenever he sees a new dragon, Rune gets excited like a kid with a new toy. He was soon brought back to reality by his dragon waking him behind his head with his tail.

"Hey!" Rune called out while rubbing the back of his head.

Arngeir was already at the dragons side when the figure in strange armor and helmet dismounted the dragon.

"Welcome back Dovahmonah the Geybeard greeted as the figure removed the helmet revealing a woman in her late 40's with auburn hair separated into three braids with some grey mixed in, light green eyes, and pale olive skin.

"It's good to see you to Arngeir" the woman greeted. "Sorry I come with more refuges. It seems Alduin kills any dragon who's agents him. But on the plus side he seemed to have scared off Drago and his trappers away, that's one less thing to worry about."

There was a pause before she continued.

"If only the sanctuary wasn't destroyed" "It's all right. This is also a sanctuary for the dragons as well, we are happy to help any and all" Arngeir then said reassuring the woman that it's okay.

"But you came at a good time Dovahmonah. For a Dragonborn has appeared to us today."

"Wh…what?" the woman asked in shock.

"Yes, in fact he is right here now" Arngeir then said as Rune caught up with the two with Toothless not far behind him.

"Uh… sorry about that, I kind of got lost in my thoughts" Rune quickly apologized.

"It's not every day you find out that there's another dragon rider around"

Dovahmonah meanwhile was staring at Rune like she was seeing a ghost or something. Both Rune and Arngeir noticed this.

"Are you oaky?" Rune asked a little concerned.

"Is something wrong Dovahmonah?" Arngeir also asked concurred.

"Hiccup?" she muttered under her breath stunted by Runes appearance.

Rune's eyes widened at what she just said. "Hiccup" his apparent birth name. But how could this woman know who he is, could it be that they knew each other before the amnesia?

"Could it be? After all these years? Your actually hear?" the woman continued.

"Uh… should I know you?" Rune asked confused.

"Dovahmonah, do you know this boy?" Arngeir asked a little shocked by this.

"Y-yes. I do know him," the woman replied a bit sadly. "But… the last time I saw him he was only a baby" she then said looking at Rune once again, who was still confused about what's going on.

"But a mother never forgets"

Rune stared at the woman in complete shock and before he could comprehend to what he heard this woman said, he found himself falling and his world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Valka's in this story, she was original suppose to be in a later story but then DreamDragoness and I had this idea of her living in Skyrim all this time. Just what is she doing in Skyrim? Find out next time! Also Sweet rolls for anyone who can geas what Dovahmonah means! And if you have queastions for me or the charichters in my story go to How to become Dragonborn Q and A.<strong>


	23. Ch 22 Like Mother Like Son

**I am so sorry this chapter took this long, working at Kohl's during the holidays is relay exhausting and my beta reader was really busy with his life and I had to get a new one, thou it took a while It's finally done. I apparently found out I have a form of A****spergers, that explains so much of whats wrong with me. But on the plus side I can get some scholarships out of it and theirs a collage near by that can help me catch up. It'll be slow but eventual I'll be able to go into animation. Till then enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

><p>Valka sat by a bed where her son, Hiccup, was lying on. He'd apparently taken the news that she was his mother "well."<p>

"Do not worry _Dovahmonah_, he'll wake up soon" Arngeir replied as he walked up to her.

But Valka was still in shock over the events at hand. She had thought that she would've never see her own child ever again.

"I just… can't believe he's here. I'm sorry. I never told you that my son was the Dragonborn."

Arngeir proceeded to reassure Valka.

"There's no need to apologies, Dovahmonah. It is not our business to pry into personal lives. I'll leave you alone with your son if you wish."

"Thank you Arngeir." Valka replied with a weary smile.

The old Graybeard then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Valka alone with her son.

Valka remained by her son's side, just looking at him. Hiccup had grown so much since she last saw him. What was once a cute and tiny infant was now a young man right before her eyes. She felt awful for staying away all these years. She had missed out on so much of his life. She was kind of afraid to even speak to him. She was then brought out of her deep thoughts and back to reality by a familiar black dragon cooing by her son's side.

"_Come on! Wake up Hiccup!_" The dragon begged.

Noticing the dragon's behavior towards Hiccup, Valka began to gently stroke the Night Fury on the head and shoulder. Toothless tensed up from the touch at first, but slowly eased into it.

"Be patient, your friend will wake up soon." Valka spoke softly.

The Night Fury then took a good look at Valka. She looked so much like Hiccup from the green eyes to the brown hair. They even smelled very similar to each other.

"_Are you really Hiccups mother_?" he then asked, though a part of him wondered why he asked her that. After all, humans couldn't speak or understand the dragon language, right?

"_Yes I am,_" Valka replied, using a language that the Night Fury only heard from two sources: the dragons of Skyrim and Hiccup's Thu'um.

Toothless was in shock upon hearing the strange woman speak his natural tongue. A feat no mortal had accomplished in many ages.

"_You…you can understand me?_"

Valka simply nodded, smiling at the dragon. This was not the first time a dragon freaked out from her speaking their ancient language. "_Of course I can_. _I've learned it from the Greybeards ever since I came here."_

Toothless remained stunned. This day kept on getting more surprising by the minute. But the surprise was quelled when he decided to ask Valka a serious question.

_"But if you really are Hiccup's mother, then where have you been all this time?"_

Valka remained silent for a moment with a sadden look upon her face before she decided to speak.

"I'll tell you once Hiccup wakes up. He deserves to know the truth as well"

As she said that, she took notice that Rune was moving a little as he began to stir.

Noticing this as well, Toothless to the initiative and warned Valka of Hiccup's memory problem. _"Alright._ _But just a heads up, Hiccup has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything beyond three years ago."_

Now it was Valka's turn to become shocked. She proceeded to ask urgently as worry befell her eyes. "He…what?" How… how did it happen?"

_"You'll have to ask him when he wakes up."_ Toothless replied as Rune began opening his eyes.

"Uh… what happened" Rune thought as he opened his eyes to find a familiar black reptile in front of him.

Happy to see his rider back in the waking world, the dragon nudging him a little in affection.

"I'm okay, bud. I'm okay" Rune said as he slowly got up with his dragon, who was still nuzzling him.

Seeing this display made Valka smile. But reminding herself of the situation at hand, she cleared her throat, gaining her son's attention before she spoke.

"Your dragon was really worried about you, my son"

As Rune turned to face Valka, he remembered what had happened before he blacked out. Poor Rune was completely stunned by this. This woman right before him claims to be his mother, and it seemed likely since she resembled him. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Hi mom. Sorry I haven't returned home in 3 years? Then again from he could remember from his recent memories, his mother wasn't with his father.

"So… when did you arrive in Skyrim?" Valka proceeded to ask in the hopes of breaking the awkward silence.

Rune thought for a moment, counting the events that had happened to him. Once he had a number, he uncertainly spoke to the woman before him.

"Uh… about 5 days ago"

There was another pause, both uncertain on what to say. Rune took the plunge as he spoke. "It's… it's just…you're here?"

Valka nodded sadly. She knew this part of the conversation would come up. The only thing she was dreading was the boy's reaction.

"Yes, been here in Skyrim for nearly 18 years amongst the dragons. And in the company of the Greybeards."

Rune's eyes widened at this. "18 years?"

The question was more on his age than where his mother had been. And judging from his memories so far, she wasn't around in his life. What has she been doing hear all these years?

"You said you were helping dragons right?" Rune then asked remembering the conversation she had with Arngeir before he passed out.

Valka nodded. "Yes… I've been rescuing them from dragon trappers. And recently, from Alduin"

"Unbelievable." Rune muttered completely overwhelmed by this.

"You're… not upset?" Valka asked, concerned for her son.

Rune rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain.

"Well… to be honest. This is kinda hard to take in. It's not every day you find out that your own mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady"

Valka laughed at her son's response. At least he was blessed with a sense of humor.

"At least I'm not boring, right?"

"Well, I suppose there is that one specific thing." Rune then said, rubbing his head to sooth a phantom pain.

Valka knew what he wanted to talk about, but he couldn't find the words to tell her right. Thankfully, she broke the ice on that.

"You know, you don't have to hid it, son. Your friend has told me of your amnesia".

"He did?" Rune then asked surprised, looking to Toothless and back to Valka. She nodded as she answered his question.

"I can speak their language. The Greybeards had taught me over the years."

Now Rune's mind was blown. The dragons have an actual language? This could be beneficial if Rune gets his Dragon Riding gear up and running.

"Wow." He muttered not really knowing what to say. He then proceeded to ask another question.

"Do you think they could teach me?"

Mostly, it was because he really wanting to learn it so he can actually talk to Toothless. The very idea of actually be able to talk to him in his tongue excited the young Dragonborn.

Valka replied as she smiled, letting a light laugh.

"Don't see why not. You are the Dragonborn after all."

Rune was about to smile in excitement before noticing what his mother had just called him.

"You… know what I am?"

Valka nodded sadly as she gave her answer. Another subject she needed to talk about.

"Yes. Since before you were born actually."

Both Rune and Toothless stared at Valka, confused to what she had just said.

"Before I was born?" Rune managed to ask, confused.

Valka nodded her head in response, further surprising the young man.

"How is that possible?" Rune asked.

Valka gave a simple reply to his question.

"Well, why don't you ask Akatosh himself? He was the one that told me many years ago."

Both Toothless and Rune jaws dropped in complete shock at what Valka had just told them.

"Akatosh, as in…the god of time, Akatosh? The chief of the Divines, Akatosh? The father of dragons, Akatosh?" Rune asked in disbelief.

Valka nodded again. "The very same. I even have proof. This was left behind after my encounter with him."

Valka then reached down the neck of her tunic and pulled out a golden-colored dragon scale attached to a leather string around her neck. It shone in the like, almost resembling a gold coin.

Toothless took a closer look at the scale in complete shock. This was an actual scale left behind by the All-Father himself. Legend has it that when someone has one of these scales, they were blessed by the All-Father.

Rune had not heard of the legends, but was very curious as to how her mother met the powerful god.

"How… How did you meet him?"

Valka stared out into a nearby window, were the snow and wind were blowing outside before proceeding to tell the tale of her encounter.

"It was a very long time ago, son. I was 13 when I first met him. I ran away from home after a fight I had with my father. He'd refused to let me train to fight dragons because of my small and frail body, so I ran off to prove I can kill a dragon. Unfortunately, a blizzard blew in that day and I got caught in it."

She paused for a moment, letting the image sink into her son's and Toothless' minds.

"I took shelter in a nearby cave. Though it kept the wind from blowing in, it was still as cold as it was outside. It was so cold I swore I'd freeze to death. But then, I was saved by a dragon whose scales were as bright as the sun. The dragon noticed how cold I was, came by my side and laid right next to me, using his scales and fire to keep me warm. It really shocked me that a dragon would come to aid me, but what shocked me more was when he started talking to me.

"He started by telling me his name: Akatosh. He told me many things about the dragons and their ways of life. But even more remarkable was when he told me about the Dragonborn and that one day I would become the mother of the next Dragonborn. The one that would destroy the World Eater, Alduin, and lead Man and Dragon into a golden age of peace between the two races. Eventually, I feel asleep and when I woke up the next morning, Akatosh was gone, leaving behind this single golden scale. Ever since that day, I vowed I would never kill a dragon."

Rune was amazed by his mother's story of her encounter with the chief of the Divines that he could only mutter a single word.

"Wow…"

Valka continued the story.

"I kept my encounter with Akatosh a secret from the entire village because I knew they would deem me as insane if I said anything. A few years after the encounter, I married your father and a few years after that, you came into the world."

Rune then asked another question. "But…how did you wind up here?"

Valka frowned upon hearing that. She did not want to talk about it. But Hic-…Rune deserved to know the truth.

"One night, during a dragon raid, a dragon broke into house and found you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you thinking it was going to eat you, but instead it looked at you curiously and even smiled at you like anyone would when they see a baby. It was proof of what Akatosh told me about dragons. But what was more remarkable was when we made eye contact. The dragon's soul reflected my own.

Valka then frowned further upon what she was about to say next.

"Then, your father came in and attacked the dragon, believing it was going to harm me. And apparently the dragon thought your father was attacking me. So, the dragon grabbed me in his claws and flew away with me. You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

Rune could tell by the pained look in her eyes that she was really upset about all this, and he understood well.

"Well it runs in the family, I guess."

He fixed his gaze at Toothless, remembering their first encounter. At least, of what he could recall. Toothless replied by nuzzling his friend. The dragon could tell Rune still blamed himself for what happened to his tail. Valka spoke once again, a smile brightening her face.

"That dragon brought me here to Skyrim, were I first meet the Greybeards. They gave me shelter and they taught me how to speak the language of the dragons as well as their ways."

Rune then asked a curious question. "So…you're a Graybeard?"

Valka gave a light laugh at her son's question before answering. "No, not really. I'm more like their ambassador to the dragons. I basically help the dragons around here and sometimes take them to High Hrothgar."

She then fell silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"It broke my heart to stay away from you and your father, but I believed you both be safer if it did. I'm sorry for not being there for you, son."

Rune noticed his mother looked like she was about to cry, almost like she was expecting him to be angry with her. But instead he gently held both her hands.

"It's all right, Mom. I understand. I'd probably would've done the same thing. And judging from what I remember, so far I'd probably did."

Valka looked up to her son, surprised at what he just said. Not just the fact that he'd forgiven her, but he called her… Mom. How long she wanted to hear those words from her own child. Now she couldn't hold back her tears and she lost it. Rune, upon seeing his mother crying, got up and began hugging his mother. Valka hugged her son back, crying in his arms.

"How can you forgive me like that?" Valka asked in between sobs.

Rune replied as he continued hugging his mother.

"Don't know, I guess I understand your situation upon remembering what the village was like. As much as I could remember. Plus, I was a baby when you were taken away, so I don't remember you."

The two stayed like that for a good long time, hugging each other tenderly until a familiar black dragon pounced on the two and began licking the two.

"Toothless stop! You know that stuff doesn't wash off!" Rune protested as he tried to defend himself from the dragon's saliva.

Valka, on the other hand, was laughing the whole time. The dragon eventually got off of the two and they got up, dripping with his saliva.

"Well, your dragon sure is friendly, son." Valka complimented.

"Yeah, a little too friendly" Rune replied sarcastically.

Toothless responded by tripping Rune with his tail.

"Hey!" Rune scolded the dragon.

Toothless responded by looking innocently.

Valka laughed at the pair's relationship. They were almost like brothers, in a way.

"Mind if I…?" Valka asked gesturing that she wanted to take a closer look at Toothless.

Rune nodded and she began to pet him. The dragon purred as she did.

"He's beautiful." Valka complimented.

Toothless responded by nuzzling her as he purred. At one point, the Night Fury rolled on his back beside Valka, exposing his neck and chin. The woman took notice of some markings under the Night Fury's jaw and spoke in amazement.

"And look he's your age!"

"You can tell by looking under his chin?" Rune asked in amazement as he watched the pair.

Valka nodded in response, once again amazing her son, not just the fact that his mother could tell a dragon's age, but the fact that he and Toothless were both 18.

"No wonder you two get along so well." Valka laughed as Toothless got up and showed her his retractable teeth. "And retractable teeth! Incredible! How did you two meet?"

Poor Rune cringed up upon hearing his mother asking him that. How he and Toothless met was still a touchy subject for him.

"I, uh… found him in the woods. He was… shot down and wounded."

It was then that Valka noticed Toothless artificial tailfin.

"Did Drago or any of his trappers cause this?" She asked her son in a serious tone.

Rune was confused at his mother's question. He had never heard those names before.

"Who?"

Hearing her son's reply, Valka was caught by surprise.

"You don't know who Drago is?"

Rune shook his head. Seeing this, Valka signed as she proceeded to explain.

"He was a madman that captured dragons and forced them into his army. But don't worry about him. Alduin scared him and his trappers away. So he's the least of our problems."

She then turned to Toothless.

"But if it wasn't Drago, then how did your dragon lose his tail fin?"

Rune gulped in fear. His mother was going to be angry with him.

"Well… uh…"

That's when Toothless interrupted and began cooing and growling at Valka. Valka leaned down to listen to what Toothless was saying. Rune had a feeling his dragon was telling her of what happened. Poor Rune was scared of what his mother would say. Once Toothless was finished Valka simply nodded and got up. She then made her way toward her son, who looked terrified at what she was about to say to him.

To Rune's surprise, Valka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Toothless told me about what happened and how it bothers you"

Rune looked up at his mother, surprised that she wasn't mad at him.

"You're not mad?"

Valka replied by shaking her head. This confused Rune even more, making him become more upset.

"But I crippled him! A…and I wanted to cut out his heart!"

Seeing her son's erratic state, Valka embraced her son in a loving and comforting hug. This allowed Rune to bury his face in her shoulder and began crying.

"It is alright, Hiccup. He's forgiven you." Valka whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair comforting him as best she could.

Even Toothless joined in comforting Rune. Now, Valka felt even more horrible for not being there for her son. She probably would have showed him about dragons sooner and probably would have prevented his amnesia so he wouldn't feel like this.

But what's done is done and she couldn't change the past. All she could do was to help make a better future and be there for him every step of the way. His future would only get more difficult further down the path.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on Berk…<em>

Gobber happily sang as he hammered down a sword.

"_Oh~ I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through~~!"_

He then turned to Astrid, who was busy sharpening another sword on the grinder.

"Alright, Astrid. Here's the last of the swords."

But she didn't respond. She just kept on sharpening the sword she was working on. Gobber also noticed that the other weapons that she was supposed to sharpen were left in a pile to the side.

Ever since Gobber's former apprentice, Hiccup, ran away, Gobber had been looking for apprentices and none of the teens knew how to smith, save for Astrid. She knew the basics, but she wasn't Hiccup. But at least there was someone willing to help him out whenever they could. This day, however, Astrid seemed to be in a daze. She had been working on the same sword for the past few hours.

Wanting to stop Astrid from turning the sword into a metal toothpick, Gobber called out to has as he tapped Astrid's shoulder.

"Hey! Midgard to Astrid! You in there?"

This was enough to snap Astrid out of her thoughts as Gobber spoke.

"You've been working on that same sword for the past three hours."

Astrid blinked in confusion as she looked to the worn sword. "I have

Gobber sighed as he removed his hammer and replaced it with his hook hand. Upon doing so, he sat down on a nearby stool and spoke to the formerly dazed girl.

"So? What's on your mind this time, lass?"

Astrid grunted as she got out an axe and began sharpening it on the grinder.

"Nothing, Gobber."

But Gobber didn't believe her and pressed on.

"Astrid, you've been working at my forge for the past 3 years. I can tell if something is on your mind, lass. The question is, do you feel like sharing with the class?"

As she got out another axe and began grinding that one on the grinder, Astrid realized that Gobber was right. She had been his replacement apprentice for years and he was bound to pick up what was wrong. So, giving in, she spoke.

"It's nothing, Gobber. Just a weird dream I had last night, that's all."

The older Viking raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was Astrid dreaming about.

"A dream, eh? What's so weird about it?"

"Just three dragons fighting." Astrid replied bluntly, hoping to end the conversation before it got even further.

"And what was so weird about three dragons fighting in your dream?" Gobber pressed on again.

Knowing that Gobber's not going to leave this alone, Astrid gave up and proceeded to tell him.

"One of those dragons I saw in my dream. For some reason, it looked… familiar."

Now Gobber was confused.

"Familiar?"

In frustration, Astrid got up and started to pace in the smithy.

"That's what's bugging me Gobber! I've never seen that dragon in my entire life! And yet, I feel like I know that dragon."

Gobber put in some thought on his part. This was quite peculiar and it was clear that this was upsetting Astrid a great deal. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind. There was one person in the village who could help Astrid.

"You ever thought about going to see Gothie about it? Bet she can help interpret your dream for you."

Astrid sighed as she started to slow down her pacing.

"Yeah. But she's been busy making healing potions and stuff for our journey tomorrow. Not to mention you needed help preparing these weapons."

Gobber nodded as he frowned at the unfinished weapon pile next to the grinder.

"Yes. But if you can't concentrate on your work, then how can you concentrate in battle?"

Astrid paused for a moment. Gobber's logic was right. Unless she took care of her dilemma, it would become a life-threatening hindrance in battle. She needed her head cleared. She needed to see Gothie.

Looking to Gobber, the girl spoke.

"Can we go see her now?"

* * *

><p><em>At Gothie's hut…<em>

The pair arrived at the hut and, unfortunately for them, the others decided to tag along after eavesdropping on them. Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs watched as Gothie listened carefully as Astrid explained her dream from the night before. Once she was finished, Gothie began looking at Astrid's palms carefully and then began fiddling with some chicken bones.

The teenagers fell silent as Gothie did her thing. But not for long as Tuffnut began the conversation.

"I heard Gothie can tell when you're going to die just by looking at your fingernails."

Ever faint-hearted, Fishlegs abruptly hid his hands behind his back in response.

But Gobber dismissed Tuffnut's claim

"That's just an old wives tale. She looks at your tongue."

This caused Fishlegs to quickly covered his mouth, keeping his tongue hidden.

Once Gothie was done she began scribbling in the dirt board. Gobber went to her side to start translating.

"Well? What does she say?" Astrid asked.

Gobber examined the scribblings and proceeded to translate to the teenagers.

"She says 'the dream you had was a message from the gods.'"

Everyone, including Astrid, were in shock at what Gothie had just scribbled. Her eyes remaining wide, Astrid spoke to Gothie.

"You serious?"

The elder nodded in response. To this day, no Viking knew how the old woman became mute.

Eager to find out more, Fishlegs spoke to the elder with interest.

"Well? What are they trying to say?"

Gothie once again scribbled in the dirt. Once she was finished, Gobber attempted to translate again.

"They're trying to tell Astrid… Loki stole Thor's sweet roll?"

"I knew it!" Tuffnut called out.

In annoyance, Gothie whacked both Gobber and Tuffnut on the helmets, causing Gobber to look at the dirt again.

"Sorry. They're trying to tell Astrid who the Dragonborn is."

Hearing this, the teens released a chorus of disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! It's what she wrote, not me!" Gobber protested, though he was just as surprised as they were.

"But why are they trying to tell _me_? Why not tell the chief about this?" Astrid asked, confused.

Once again, Gobber translated the scribbling.

"She says 'You two know each other and that your destinies are intertwined.'"

Confusion rang in the teens' minds. Silence fell for a moment before being broken by Snotlout.

"What do you mean 'her destiny's intertwined with the Dragonborn's'? Are you saying Astrid's gonna hook up with this guy?"

"Lucky!" Ruffnut complained as she kicked the dirt beneath her feet.

Gothie used her foot to make a blank patch in the dirt to scribble again. As she wrote, Gobber translated again.

"Whether she winds up with him or not is up to her. All I'm saying is that the Dragonborn is someone she knows and that she's going to be by his side in the trials that are yet to come, along with… Big Hero 6?"

Gothie wacked Gobber in the head again.

"Oh! With others from all around." Gobber quickly corrected.

"Ok. So back to Astrid's dream." Tuffnut began before turning to Astrid once more. "You know who the Dragonborn is?" Tuffnut asked.

Confused and frustrated, Astrid did what she would normally do in a situation like this and she had no weapon on hand: protest.

"What? No! I don't… That's ridiculous! I've only just heard about him recently!"

"Yeah. But you were dreaming about him. So what's he like, is he dreamy?" Ruffnut asked, picturing a handsome Viking in shining armor in her mind (or whatever's in her hollow skull.)

Astrid's frustration grew as she raised her voice at the female of the Twins.

"Didn't you hear me, Ruffnut? I don't know him!"

Snotlout, clearly not noticing Astrid's frustration or denial, cried out to her.

"How could you do this to me, Astrid? I thought we had something special?"

Astrid responded by kicking him right where it hurts. The poor Jorgensen boy cried out in pain as he feel to the floor in a fetal position. She then proceed to erupt in anger towards the boy.

"First of all, I don't know who the Dragonborn! And second I hate you! You're a selfish self-centered moron who can't tell the difference between a sword and a butter knife! No girl in their right mind would _ever_ marry you! Especially a Hofferson like me!"

Gothie then tapped her cane really loud, getting everyone's attention and began scribbling on the dirt board again.

"What's she saying Gobber?" Fishlegs asked.

"She says 'Do… you want to build a snowman?'"

Once again, Gobber got wacked with Gothie's cane.

Gobber flinched as he rubbed his head with his hook.

"Ow! Is this really necessary?"

Gothie responded by whacking Gobber again.

"I got it." Fishlegs offered as he walked by the old woman's side. It was known that he was studying Gothie's scribbling for some time. Now was the time for Fishlegs to put what he learned to the test.

"She said 'The key is in your memories.'"

Astrid stood there in disbelief as what the old woman was scribbling. And it didn't help that some of the teens believed it, too.

"This is ridiculous!" she complained as she stormed out the hut.

"Hey! Astrid! Wait!" Fishlegs called out.

He was about to go after her but was stopped by Gothie's cane. She then began scribbling in the dirt board again and Gobber translated once again.

"She saying 'give her some time, she'll eventually… get an arrow in the knee?'"

Gothie then held her cane at Gobber while giving him the death glare.

"I mean…eventually she'll remember who the Dragonborn is!" Gobber corrected himself nervously.

Gothie then lowered her can and nodded in approval. Everyone but Gobber and the departing Astrid laughed at the little moment.

* * *

><p><em>Outside in the Killing Arena…<em>

Astrid was destroying a dummy with her axe, pretending it was Snotlout. She had had it with the idiot's flirting with out end. And it had gotten worse now that they were of marrying age. He kept asking for her hand every now and then, and it seemed his dad was supporting him. Most likely because Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin. And since Hiccup ran away, Snotlout is next in line to become chief and he'd figured he should have the best maiden as his wife. And _she_ happened to be the best.

Luckily, her parents, and nearly everyone in the Hofferson family, had agreed to let her chose who she wanted to marry. So she would not be forced into marring Snotlout. She'd always thanked Freya for understanding parents. But if Snotlout kept this up, there was going to be a murder on Berk.

Soon, Astrid wacked at that dummy so many times it fell apart into splinters. She collapsed on the ground, exhausted from taking her anger out on the dummy.

"Why did I have that stupid dream?" Astrid carped in frustration.

Poor Astrid was so frustrated about all this. How could she know who the Dragonborn is if she never seen or meat him before? Though according to Thorin's journal, the Dragonborn seemed like a nice, skilled, and funny guy. But who is Rune really? She half-wondered if Loki was playing tricks on her.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when Stormfly came by her side concerned about her.

"I'm fine, girl. Just stressed about all this." Astrid said as she petted the dragons head.

Stormfly responded by nuzzling her a bit when Astrid got an idea.

"Say… How about we go for a fly, girl?"

Stormfly squawked happily.

Assuming it was a "yes," Astrid sheathed her axe and climbed onto Stormfly's back.

"Alright, then. We should probably fly on the other side of the island. Don't want to scare the villagers"

With that, the Viking girl and the Deadly Nadder took off into the evening sky.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside of Whiterun…<em>

Kunthar watched as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon and night slowly blanketed the sky. A smile grew across his face as it got darker and the moons, Masser and Secunda, began to rise. It was almost time. He turned his attention towards a figure in black and red outfit with a cowl covering his face and an emerald-green lizard tail sticking out from behind, glistening in the moonlight.

"And you're sure you can take out the Dragonborn and his allies?" Kunthar asked the figure.

The figure proceeded to speak in a soft tone so as not to be detected by anyone outside the conversation.

"Of course. Astrid sent me for this task, after all. Their souls will be in the Void before dawn."

"Good." Kunthar replied, liking what the assassin had just said.

"But remember, kill the Dragonborn and anyone who's allied with him. Be man, elf, or dragon. But do not harm the black dragon!"

"And what's so special about that dragon that it should live?" the assassin asked.

Kunthar snarled at the question.

"None of your business, Argonian! Just see that it's done and you shall be rewarded handsomely."

"Very well" the Argonian replied before leaving Kunthar alone.

The Dragon Cultist's sneer turned into a wicked smile as he looked to Masser and Secunda.

"Sleep tight, Dragonborn. For after tonight, it shall be permanent"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy Rune and Valka are going to encounter the Dark Brotherhood in the next chapter! Also If you guys have any questions for me or the characters in my fanfic got to my How To Become Dragonborn Q and A. Till next time!<strong>


End file.
